Les incendies abîmés
by jakrster
Summary: Hermione Granger se retrouve complètement désarmée lorsqu'il s'agit de guérir ses propres blessures : à la place de les affronter, la Gryffondor les enfouit et les évite. Ajouter à cela, une relation compliquée avec un dragonnier et un ancien mangemort qui tente de suivre les pas de Lord Voldemort, vous obtiendrez un mélange assez explosif.
1. Prologue

**Rating :** M (contenu explicite)

**Genre : **Romance & Drame | il s'agit d'un canon-divergence à la suite de la fin de la bataille de Poudlard (quelques événements ont été modifiés durant la sixième année d'Hermione, d'Harry et de Ron).

**Pairing : **Principalement Charlie / Hermione (charmione). Je vous fais la surprise pour les autres pairings.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment!

.

* * *

.

**UPDATE DU 16 OCTOBRE 2020 : **

_Je suis présentement en correction & réécriture de cette histoire. _

_Les chapitres subiront des changements sur la forme (correction des fautes d'orthographe, grammaire) et sur le fond (remaniement de certains événements, de certaines phrases ou approfondissement de certains personnages). J'ai commencé cet exercice particulièrement pour que le tout ait du sens, mais également parce que j'avais envie d'approfondir d'autres histoires de personnage et j'ai décidé de les incorporer à même Les incendies abîmés. __Certains chapitres se verront déplacer afin de favoriser une meilleure compréhension (je pense particulièrement aux flash-backs). _

_J'espère que ces changements ne rendront votre lecture qu'agréable! _

* * *

.

.

Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years

_billie eilish, lovely_

_._

**_Mai_**, 1998

Le cri que la jeune femme venait de pousser l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Ce rêve. Toujours et constamment le même. Depuis trois mois, c'était toujours la même rengaine. Elle revoyait continuellement le visage parsemé de folie de Bellatrix Lestranges, perchée au-dessus d'elle, pendant qu'elle la torturait afin d'obtenir des réponses qu'elle ne possédait pas. Chaque nuit, la sensation que son corps allait céder face à la douleur qu'elle infligeait à son corps polluait ses cauchemars. Chaque nuit, Hermione se réveillait avec l'impression qu'on avait plongé un fer chauffé au blanc dans la cicatrice qui ornerait à jamais son avant-bras.

Combien de temps cette imagine continuerait-elle à la hanter? La brune s'assit dans le petit lit qu'elle occupait et se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour essayer de se réconforter et de diminuer la teneur des sanglots qui la parcouraient. Elle sentait ses muscles se raidir sous le poids de l'imposante dose d'adrénaline, de peur et d'anxiété qui l'avaient brusquement saisi.

Trop souvent, elle se réveillait en panique et en larmes. Même morte, Bellatrix Lestranges menaçait de la rendre folle.

« Hermione? » appela une voix étouffée par la porte fermée de sa chambre. Elle entendit trois petits cognements contre celle-ci. « Ça va? »

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Hermione se demanda à qui appartenait cette voix – et par le fait-même, où elle était.

Charlie. _Ah oui_.

Au vu de l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme, le dragonnier se permit d'ouvrir la porte et s'approcha lentement du lit en réitérant sa question. Étrangement, à la place de la rassurer, l'intervention du jeune homme ne fit que redoubler la teneur de ses sanglots. La respiration de Charlie sembla se bloquer et un instant plus tard, elle sentit le poids du rouquin se hisser près d'elle et put, enfin, le distinguer correctement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Précautionneusement, il s'avança vers elle et se mit à lui caresser le dos, maladroitement, par-dessus sa camisole trempée de sueurs. Sa main, hésitante, entama un mouvement d'aller-retour près de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione timidement. Le jeune homme s'était vaguement rappelé que sa mère faisait souvent ce genre de geste quand il faisait de mauvais rêves, enfant.

À sa grande surprise, Hermione se rapprocha du dragonnier et s'enfonça dans ses bras en s'agrippant à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. Charlie se raidit face à ce contact étroit et cessa de bouger, pris au dépourvu par la situation. Normalement, elle aussi aurait été gênée par cette soudaine proximité : elle ne le connaissait peu, voir pas du tout, et il ne portait aucun chandail. Cependant, il était son unique réconfort et elle n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal. À quelques pas de la panique, Charlie pesta, de nouveau, contre lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'amener en Roumanie, déjà? En Angleterre, il aurait pu refiler la tâche de rassurer la jeune femme à Ron, à Harry ou à Ginny – bref, à n'importe qui plus à l'aise que lui en matière de relation humaine (ce qui n'était pas très difficile à dégoter).

Ils étaient arrivés en Roumanie dans la journée. Hermione lui avait demandé, la veille, si elle pouvait l'accompagner pour le reste de l'été. La jeune femme avait argué avoir besoin d'être loin de tout afin de se reconstruire. Son esprit devait se focaliser sur autre chose que la fin de la guerre. Charlie avait accepté, avec recul, à sa demande – principalement, car il avait une certaine crainte qu'elle se mette à pleurer s'il refusait.

Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas beaucoup Hermione. Il n'était pas exagéré d'affirmer qu'il devait l'avoir vu cinq fois, tout au maximum, toujours en compagnie de sa famille. Pourtant, elle lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être une force de la nature. La jeune femme semblait être aussi solide que le roc. En revanche, la veille, il lui avait semblé n'avoir jamais vu une personne aussi fragile qu'Hermione et, ça l'avait pris au dépourvu.

« Hermione, regarde-moi. » posa-t-il, pris d'une soudaine inspiration.

Charlie posa l'une de ses mains sur une épaule de la jeune femme pour la faire reculer de quelques millimètres. Son autre main continuer à caresser le dos d'Hermione, inlassablement, n'osant pas cesser le mouvement.

La brune releva la tête et, habituée à la pénombre, accrocha son regard au visage qu'elle percevait. Ses jambes vinrent s'emmêler à celles du dragonnier comme s'il était impensable de quitter Charlie. Comme si le fait de le quitter était le signe que les ténèbres allaient l'engloutir.

« On va respirer, ensemble. Ok? » Le rouquin chercha un acquiescement qui ne vint jamais. « Inspire pendant trois secondes, expire pendant trois secondes. »

Il continua de lui dicter comment respirer, patiemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'hyperventilation cessa progressivement. Malgré tout, elle continua de fixer Charlie et de l'écouter lui imposer un rythme de respiration. Ça la rassurait. Les doigts du dragonnier, qui agrippaient plus fort son épaule dénuée, lui laisserait probablement des ecchymoses, mais elle s'en fichait. Ça aussi, ça la rassurait. Il était là. Quelqu'un était là pour elle. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un pouvait voir l'étendue des dégâts que la guerre avait eu sur son âme. Hermione cachait cette panique, cette peur qu'elle connaissait par cœur, depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne savait comment faire pour qu'elle la quitte. Tout le monde avait des séquelles de cette guerre. Elle ne voulait pas importuner ses amis avec ses problèmes.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'il déposa un pouce sur la peau de son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Charlie fit un mouvement de recul et cessa de parler. Après une trentaine de secondes, il rapprocha de nouveau sa main, lentement, comme s'il voulait apprivoiser un petit animal sauvage. Plus confiant en ses capacités de rassurer Hermione, ses mains vinrent prendre le visage de la jeune femme en coupe et il passa ses pouces sur ses joues pour effacer toutes traces de ses sanglots. Puis, il repoussa les cheveux bruns d'Hermione, pleins de sueurs et de sanglots, derrière ses oreilles, gentiment.

Charlie se sentait, étonnement, bien et _utile_. C'était bien là, la première fois qu'il ressentait ce sentiment face à une telle situation. Aucun des deux semblait vouloir combler le silence ou bouger, de peur de faire éclater cette bulle rassurante qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

Hermione devinait la curiosité du dragonnier face à son état et sa désolation – sa _pitié_, peut-être – pour elle. Charlie restait toutefois muet. Il attendait. Il ne forçait pas les choses. Il respectait son rythme. La jeune femme sentit une vague de reconnaissance envers lui l'envahir.

Ils n'auraient pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Après un long moment, Charlie recula et sembla être sur le point de partir. Dans un pur réflexe, Hermione attrapa sa main et l'enferma dans la sienne.

« Tu peux rester avec moi? » demanda-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de le _supplier_. « S'il te plaît? »

Le dragonnier hésita. Il entendait, déjà, la voix de sa mère hurler que c'était inconvenant – en plus d'être une mauvaise idée. _Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé, Charlie Weasley!_

Il poussa un soupir.

Il allait, assurément, avoir de la difficulté à se rendormir, de toute manière. Pourtant, ce fut le fond de peur qu'il détecta dans le ton de la voix d'Hermione qui le décida. Il devait se détendre. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'attirait ou quoi que ce soit. _Elle avait l'âge de sa petite sœur. _Il opina précautionneusement de la tête, plusieurs fois, et Hermione le lâcha afin de se repousser dans le lit pour lui faire de la place. Il s'allongea maladroitement à ses côtés.

Aucun des deux ne dormirent, le reste de cette nuit-là. Ils n'écoutèrent que le bruit apaisant de la respiration de l'autre et en attendant que l'aube se lève.


	2. Un

**_Dimanch_****e**, 17 juillet 2005

Ses manches étaient retroussées à la va-vite à la hauteur de ses coudes. Sa robe de sorcière vert bouteille, comme tous les autres médicomages, était tachée de marque de café et d'hémoglobine. Les vestiges d'une journée infernale.

Hermione poussa un long soupir de colère et lança pour la vingt-troisième fois – sans exagération – un regard assassin en direction de Gavin Sherman, interne de troisième année, qui tentait de se fondre dans le mur de la pièce. L'erreur de cet incompétent n'avait été que la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase de la longue journée de la jeune femme. Il avait achevé le reste de sa patience et celle-ci était devenue un petit tas de cendres.

Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Elle lui avait demandé, patiemment, de surveiller l'infection de son patient. Rien de complexe, rien de dégradant ou rien qui ne comportait de classer des organes ou des potions. En somme, rien comme Smith ou Parkinson s'amusait à lui refiler. Sherman avait même eu l'audace de lui dire qu'il ne quitterait le corps d'Ernest Walsh des yeux avec un grand sourire colgate.

Les grands yeux bleu ciel de Margaret, la secrétaire médicale de leur département, avaient suffisamment détourner l'attention de cet abruti efflanqué pour qu'à quinze heures l'altération ait atteint les poumons du patient sans qu'Hermione en soit informé. Lorsque cette dernière était entrée dans la chambre C678, celle d'Ernest Walsh, elle avait explosé de colère devant cette flagrante incompétence. Et, depuis, Sherman tentait de disparaître à travers les murs.

Hermione Granger pouvait être un véritable rayon de soleil. Cependant, à cet instant même, elle avait l'air d'un détraqueur en manque de caféine. C'était effrayant.

« Arrête ça, Granger. » déplora Pansy, en roulant lourdement des yeux. « Si tu continues, il va tenter d'attenter à sa vie en s'auto-kadavrant. Non pas que j'en aie quelque chose à faire… Mais il serait capable de viser ailleurs et provoquer la mort d'un pauvre innocent qui passait par là, sans rien demander à personne. »

La jeune femme toisa sa collègue pendant quelques secondes avant de braquer, de nouveau, son regard sur l'imbécile. Elle interrompit son mouvement de baguette au-dessus du corps plongé dans un sommeil artificiel de Walsh. Pansy, de l'autre côté du magizoologiste de notoriété et imminente célébrité sur le département des blessures par créatures vivantes et magiques de Ste-Mangouste, administrait une deuxième potion qui avait pour but de nettoyer les voies respiratoires du septuagénaire.

« Mr Sherman, venez ici. » ordonna sévèrement Hermione.

L'interne se figea pendant quelques secondes, comme une biche égarée sur une autoroute nationale, et s'approcha lentement des deux sorcières.

« Présentez-moi le cas. » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« …Par-Pardon? » bredouilla Sherman.

« Présentez-moi le cas. » répéta Hermione, impassible.

Il toussota nerveusement. Joua avec ses mains. Lança un regard vers Pansy qui se mordait l'intérieur de sa joue pour se taire.

« D'accord… Alors… Mr Ernest Walsh, soixante-douze ans, admis il y a quatre jours pour une blessure à la jambe faites par une créature inconnue – un croisement expérimental entre un Runespoor et un Occamy. » récita-t-il, en croisant les bras derrière son dos. « La blessure s'est dégradée hier, dû à une infection qui s'est infiltrée dans le sang. On lui a appliqué de l'échinacée, des racines de pipaillon et de l'essence de dictame comme antibiotique. »

« Et? »

Sherman soupira misérablement.

« Et, l'infection qui semblait, ce matin, être sous contrôle… Ne l'était pas. Elle a atteint le pancréas, durant la nuit, et s'est infiltrée dans les voies respiratoires. »

« Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas détecté? »

« Aucun changement de couleur de la salive et Mr Walsh n'a pas vomi de la bile. Cependant, lorsqu'il m'a fait part de nausées lors de son petit-déjeuner, j'aurais dû le noter et vous en faire part. Tout comme le changement de son rythme de respiration et sa crise d'asthme que les sorts de surveillance ont recensé. »

« Parce qu'à la place, vous étiez… »

« J'étais dans la salle d'entreposage en train d'embrasser Mlle Jones. » marmonna Sherman.

Les yeux de l'interne louchaient désormais vers le sol et ses joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie. Fort à parier qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir être inconscient comme Walsh. Mieux, il aurait volontiers pris sa place.

« J'espère que ça valait la peine. » commenta Pansy, qui ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher son sarcasme. « Je n'attendais pas de réponse. » l'informa-t-elle, quand il ouvrit la bouche. « Je n'ai aucune envie de connaître l'étendue de tes connaissances sur les amygdales de Margaret Jones. »

Il déglutit bruyamment sous le ton mordant de la Serpentarde.

« Au moins, vous avez l'intelligence d'admettre votre incompétence à surveiller les constantes d'un homme inconscient. » claqua la voix d'Hermione, sans aucune once de gentillesse ou d'amabilité. « Êtes-vous capable de me nommer les étapes afin de résoudre votre erreur? »

Sherman cligna des yeux, plissa le nez, chercha mentalement la réponse, se buta à un trou noir. Il eut envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même afin que le regard assassin d'Hermione Granger ne puisse plus le repérer. Avait-on déjà dit à cette femme qu'elle ressemblait énormément au professeur McGonagall? Ce n'était pas très bon pour ses nerfs. Vraiment pas.

Il était paralysé par la peur de ce qui allait suivre.

« À moins, bien sûr, que vous ayez laisser vos neurones avec Mlle Jones dans la salle d'entreposage. Ou, peut-être, qu'ils ont trempés si longtemps dans les testostérones que vos organes génitaux produisent, apparemment, en beaucoup trop grandes quantités. Êtes-vous certain d'être un étudiant de troisième année du programme de médicomagie, Mr Sherman? Vous devriez, normalement, être capable de me réciter toutes les méthodes – sorts et potions – pour diminuer la pression de l'infection sur les poumons. Et, qui plus est, vous devriez être capable de m'assister. Vous m'excuserez, Mr Sherman, si je vous demande de vous tenir loin de mon patient à l'avenir : j'aurais peur que votre idiotie devienne contagieuse et que je ne puisse pas l'en sauver. »

Sherman resta figé, à deux doigts de l'état de choc.

C'était pire que ce qu'il avait anticipé.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Puis, la referma. Et recommença ce manège, qui lui donnait un air stupide, plusieurs fois.

Du plus loin qu'il se rappelait, le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans n'avait jamais expérimenté une aussi grande envie de se mettre à pleurer devant une humiliation de la sorte. Sauf, peut-être, de la part de son grand-père qui passait les réveillons de Noël à lister les échecs de son unique petit-fils. Mais c'était une autre histoire.

« Je… Puis-je partir, Mlle Granger? » fini-t-il par trouver le courage de bredouiller.

« Oui, Mr Sherman. » acquiesça-t-elle, d'une voix dure. « Je veux vous voir, demain matin, pour que vous me disiez le résultat de vos lectures sur le sujet des infections pulmonaires et comment les guérir. »

« Compris, Mlle Granger. »

L'interne n'attendit pas qu'elle change d'idée et quitta la salle C678 sans demander son reste. Pansy émit un sifflement alors qu'elle introduisit une aiguille dans un nouveau flacon pour remplir sa seringue de la potion jaune pâle.

« Dis donc, t'as bouffé du lion, toi, aujourd'hui. » jubila-t-elle.

La Serpentarde ricana lorsque sa collègue et amie lui jeta un regard noir.

.

.

Les valises de Charlie avaient, à peine, effleurées le plancher du Terrier lorsqu'il entendit son prénom crié, en provenance de la cuisine. Il ferma les yeux, se massa les tempes et chercha le courage pour affronter sa mère – ainsi que la soirée infernale qui allait, sûrement, suivre son arrivée en Angleterre.

« Mon chéri! » s'écria – s'égosilla – Mrs Weasley, en franchissant le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. « Oh, mon chéri! »

Tel qu'attendu, le dragonnier se retrouva prisonnier des bras de sa mère qui l'avait capturé contre elle. Après trente secondes, les bras du jeune homme retombèrent mollement de chaque côté de son corps et grimaça devant la longueur de l'étreinte que lui infligeait sa mère. À un moment, il tapota maladroitement le dos de sa mère afin d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait le lâcher.

Visiblement, Molly Weasley y était insensible.

« Maman, tu peux me lâcher, c'est beau. Je sais que tu t'es ennuyée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'asphyxier. » se plaignit Charlie, après deux minutes de ce traitement.

Sa mère poussa un long soupir et le relâcha pour lui flanquer un baiser sur chaque joue. Puis, de manière très contradictoire, elle lui frappa le bras.

Le jeune homme ravala un commentaire comme quoi sa mère était devenue bipolaire et frotta son épaule en grimaçant.

« Outch! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait pour mériter – »

« Criminel! » psalmodia sa mère, lui coupant la parole. « Ce devrait être criminel de passer autant de temps sans donner de nouvelles à ta mère, Charles Weasley! Tu devrais avoir honte! Ta dernière lettre date de février, FÉ-VRI-ER! Tu n'es même pas venu à Noël! Tu as envoyé ce pauvre hibou, des cadeaux mal emballés avec un petit mot pour t'excuser. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé! FÉ-VRI-ER, Charlie! J'ai failli envoyer Bill pour vérifier que tu étais vivant. »

Charlie roula des yeux devant ce discours destiné à faire augmenter son sentiment de culpabilité en flèche.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu aurais bien pris que je ne sois pas là si j'avais pris le temps de bien emballé les cadeaux? Fais-moi penser à aller acheter de l'emballage avec des Pères Noël et des sapins dessus, alors. »

Le rouquin avait toujours eu des tendances suicidaires. (Pour choisir de travailler sur une réserve de dragons, il ne devait pas avoir un instinct de survie très développé, de toute façon.)

Par contre, le plissement de contrariété des yeux de sa mère le motiva à travailler sur cet aspect de sa personnalité.

« Respecte ta mère. » lâcha-t-elle, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ça s'appelle avoir le sens de la répartie. » décréta le dragonnier, qui revenait apparemment sur sa décision de penser à son absence d'instinct de survie.

« Fantastique. Tu aurais pu le laisser en Roumanie pour que tes dragons le mangent. » rétorqua Molly, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, par-dessus sa robe violette fleurie.

« J'ai hérité ça de toi, apparemment. » glissa-t-il, en roulant des yeux.

« Malheureusement. » grinça sa mère.

La quinquagénaire s'approcha, sans décroiser ses bras, et son regard inspecta le physique de son fils. Son nez se plissa.

« Tu as deux cicatrices de plus. » releva-t-elle.

« Hun-un. Naissance de dragonneaux en février, _justement_. » précisa Charlie. « J'étais tellement occupé que j'ai oublié de te renvoyer une lettre, après. Et, c'est faux, je t'ai envoyé une lettre, il y a deux mois, pour te dire que j'allais venir pendant deux semaines pour le mariage de Fred et Luna. »

« Encore heureux qu'ils se marient. » clama Molly. « Trois nouvelles marques de brûlures. » ajouta-t-elle, en prenant son bras entre ses mains et pointant une parcelle de peau plus pâle sur son coude. « Et, ta lettre ressemblait à 'bonjour maman, je vais arriver le 17 juillet, je vais passer deux semaines, à bientôt.' Es-tu pathologiquement incapable de me donner des nouvelles? »

Il poussa un soupir, mais n'enleva pas son bras des mains de sa mère.

« Maman, t'exagères. Les deux brûlures c'est le transport d'un boutefeu chinois dans son environnement naturel. »

« Est-ce que tu ressens, encore, quelque chose dans tes terminaisons nerveuses, au moins? » persista sa mère, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Maman… » craqua Charlie. « Je vais bien. » Il la repoussa gentiment. « Tu m'as manqué, moi aussi, mais lâche-moi trente secondes, s'il te plaît… »

Un sourire ravi orna, soudainement, les lèvres de Molly dès qu'il prononça cette dernière phrase. Elle collectionnait les moments où son deuxième fils avouait qu'il lui arrivait de s'ennuyer de sa mère – ou de sa famille.

Molly avait cessé, pendant quelques années, de tenter de le faire culpabiliser à chaque occasion qu'elle avait sous la main en lui mentionnant qu'il ne venait pas suffisamment à la maison ou en commentant le nombre de lettres reçues de sa part. Charlie venait plus souvent au Terrier depuis la fin de la guerre et cela avait apaisé sa relation chaotique avec sa mère. Cependant, à son plus grand malheur, sa mère avait repris cette habitude depuis deux ans – depuis l'accident qui lui avait presque coûté la vue. Cet horrible accident avait, également, coïncider avec la reprise des habitudes du dragonnier : il n'envoyait plus de lettres, il ne venait plus à Noël ou durant l'été, il se repliait sur lui-même.

Son cœur de mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son gaillard de fils. En plus d'avoir choisi l'un des métiers les plus dangereux sur cette Terre, Charlie semblait incapable de conserver une quelconque relation. Certes, le dragonnier était le plus indépendant et le plus secret de ses fils… Mais tout de même!

« Oh, mon chéri! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir! » reprit Molly, heureuse.

Elle le serra, de nouveau, brièvement dans ses bras.

« Je sais, maman… Moi, aussi… » râla-t-il, devant l'attention que sa mère l'inondait. « Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller m'installer dans ma chambre… »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » accepta-t-elle, en le lâchant définitivement. « Tes frères et ta sœur viennent dîner. » l'informa sa mère.

Charlie acquiesça. Il se baissa légèrement pour attraper ses deux valises sur le sol. Sa mère se tourna pour regagner la cuisine, mais se figea dans son mouvement.

« Euh… Je me demandais… Tu as reparlé à Hermione? » questionna sa mère en réfrénant une grimace.

Ses mains se contractèrent automatiquement sur la poigné des valises.

Le cœur du rouquin se figea brutalement dans sa cage thoracique. Il cessa de battre. Il se désintégra. Pour reprendre un rythme effréné de pulsation par seconde. À ce rythme, la crise cardiaque serait imminente.

Il s'attendait à quoi, exactement? Il savait très bien que ce prénom allait être prononcé à moult reprise au Terrier. Il savait très bien qu'elle serait la demoiselle d'honneur de sa future belle-sœur. Il savait très bien qu'il allait la croiser plusieurs fois. Il allait devoir dompter l'organe, car il allait mourir au bout de ces deux semaines si cela continuait ainsi.

« Non. » réussi-t-il à articuler.

« Ah. D'accord. » Sa mère tenta un sourire avant d'asséner le coup de grâce : « Elle sera là, ce soir. Ça te dérange? »

Charlie inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

« Non. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait? » demanda-t-il, plus abruptement qu'il l'avait voulu.

Premier mensonge depuis son arrivée.

« Pour… » Sa mère se tût pendant quarante-trois secondes, très exactement. « Pour rien. Évidemment. J'ai seulement cru que vous étiez en… Froid. Et, que c'était pour cette raison que tu n'étais pas là, à Noël. »

« Je travaillais. C'est tout. Le monde ne tourne pas autour d'Hermione. » dit-il, en haussant une nouvelle fois épaules et se redressant.

Deuxième mensonge. Le troisième n'était qu'un partiel : le monde ne tournait pas autour d'Hermione, c'était plutôt le sien.

Mrs Weasley ravala tous les commentaires qui lui piquaient la langue. Elle n'était pas aveugle. En réalité, même les aveugles auraient deviné – sans braille – les rapprochements entre Charlie et Hermione, au fil des années. Molly avait terriblement envie de lui indiquer que la pauvre avait l'air aussi malheureuse que lui depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de se replier sur lui-même. Cependant le sujet était épineux.

« D'accord, d'accord… Tant mieux, alors! » rétorqua Molly, en arborant un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Charlie dodelina de la tête et monta, enfin, les escaliers de la maison pour se diriger vers sa chambre située au premier étage. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il poussa un long soupir avant de faire tomber ses valises par terre et de s'affaler sur le lit simple. Sa chambre avait conservé le même décor que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent : des affiches de dragon et de joueurs de Quidditch ornaient les murs, les draps étaient à l'effigie de vifs d'or et plusieurs bouquins poussiéreux étaient rangés sur un bureau.

Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond blanc alors qu'il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et accueillit calmement l'amas de souvenirs et d'images d'Hermione. Hermione endormie, à côté de lui, dans ce lit. Hermione, assise à califourchon, par-dessus lui, qui riait. Hermione nue dans ses draps. Hermione habillée seulement de l'une de ses chemises. Hermione qui lisait un livre. Hermione qui l'embrassait lentement.

Non. Hermione n'était pas son amie.

Elle n'était pas sa copine. Elle n'était pas son ex.

Elle était à mi-chemin entre ces trois choses.

Et, lui, Charlie Weasley voulait définitivement plus.

.

.

La jeune femme termina sa note médicale et la rangea dans le dossier d'Ernest Walsh. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du bureau que les médicomages partageaient et s'étira le dos douloureusement. 17h00. Parfait. Elle était dans les temps.

Hermione estima que cette fois-ci elle ne serait pas (si) en retard à l'un des repas de famille des Weasley. Même si elle n'appartenait pas à la famille, Molly et Arthur l'avaient toujours considéré comme leur seconde fille – et elle, comme ses seconds parents. La brune avait et aura toujours sa place au Terrier.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla ranger le dossier dans le pigeonnier et quitta la salle pour marcher lentement vers l'air de transplanage. La jeune femme fit un détour afin de vérifier, une nouvelle fois, l'état d'Ernest Walsh. C'était un fait incontesté : les médicomages carburaient aux heures de services, aux mystères médicaux et par la compétition. Ils étaient, tous, des petits monstres attirés par l'odeur du sang et par les blessures ahurissantes. Quiconque vous dira le contraire essaie seulement de vous appâtez pour vous éloigner d'un patient intéressant.

« Granger… » articula la voix traînante de Pansy, derrière elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, encore, ici? Penserais-tu à établir un lit de campement sur le département dans le cas où tu pourrais le surveiller? »

Hermione se tourna vers sa collègue. Elle la regardait avec un sourire amusé et un sourcil arqué.

« Non… » démentit la brune. « C'est juste que cette infection n'est pas encore stabilisée. Ça m'inquiète. »

« On a passé trois heures, cet après-midi, à lui injecter potions par-dessus potions et sortilèges par-dessus sortilèges. On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait. » raisonna Pansy. « Maintenant, va te reposer, lis un livre, prend un bain, vois cet âne d'Elias – ou un autre homme, tu sais comment je ne l'aime pas – ou, encore, va manger vietnamien. Je sais comment t'aime manger vietnamien. »

La culture de Pansy pour le monde moldu s'était terriblement accru après deux ans de colocation avec la Gryffondor durant ses études.

« Si seulement… » agonisa Hermione, en faisant une grimace. « J'ai un dîner. » annonça-t-elle et elle précisa : « Chez les Weasley. »

La Serpentarde pencha la tête afin d'examiner son amie.

« Je comprends que l'idée de voir Ronald Weasley dans cet horrible chandail vert lime rayé fuchsia et bleu marin, tu sais ce truc atroce qu'il portait la dernière fois qu'il s'est pointé sur le département, te donne envie de vomir, mais… Habituellement, tu es contente d'aller manger chez les Weas-moche. » Le visage de Pansy s'illumina. « Oh, tu voudrais me ramener une part du moelleux au chocolat de Mrs Weasley? »

L'air désespéré d'Hermione s'aggrava et ne réfléchit pas à reprendre son amie sur sa manière de parler de Ron ou de sa famille.

« Charlie arrive ce soir. » expliqua-t-elle, après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Et dire, qu'il y a, à peine deux ans, le simple fait que le dragonnier franchisse la frontière de l'Angleterre aurait été considéré comme une raison valable d'absentéisme au travail. C'était purement ironique.

Pansy, qui devait avoir fait le même constat, visiblement, éclata de rire. Elle récolta instantanément un regard meurtrier de la part de sa collègue.

« Ceci explique cela. » constata la Serpentarde à travers son esclaffement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Ta séance de torture psychologique avec Sherman. » expliqua Pansy. « Je crois qu'il est sur le point de se jeter devant les rails du Poudlard Express. »

Hermione eut une petite grimace, passa une main dans ses cheveux et sentit une vague de culpabilité la percuter. Pansy roula des yeux en poussant un soupir, avant d'enrouler son bras autour du sien et de la forcer à avancer dans le couloir vers l'air de transplanage.

« Je t'interdis de ressentir une quelconque culpabilité à ce sujet, Granger. » la somma-t-elle. « Il le méritait. Il mérite bien pire, d'ailleurs. Ce morveux n'a pas la fibre de médicomagie en lui. Tu te rappelles de quoi on avait l'air en troisième année? On était prêtes à tout pour être dans le vif de l'action. J'avais même saboté une de tes potions pour assister à la reconstruction d'un foie. »

« Oui et je ne te le pardonne toujours pas. » décréta Hermione.

« Oh, arrête, je suis adorable. »

Son amie s'arrêta pour lui lancer un regard coin évocateur.

Et, même si la fin de la puberté avait été particulièrement bénéfique pour Pansy, qui avait perdit définitivement son air de molosse, il était hasardeux de la définir comme étant _adorable_ – autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Les traits de son visage qui s'étaient affinés lui composait une beauté plutôt classique. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés à la hauteur de son menton et elle avait pris l'habitude de porter du maquillage davantage foncé ce qui accentuait la blancheur de sa peau.

Hermione et Pansy s'étaient rapprochées lors de leurs études en médicomagie – sauf pour l'instant de la crise nucléaire quand la deuxième avait saboté la potion de la première. La jeune femme avait appris, à ses dépens, que la Serpentarde pouvait être adorable à sa manière : vous menacez de vous égorgez _adorablement_ si vous aviez eu l'audace de revenir du Terrier sans une part de dessert pour elle, par exemple. Ou menacer Charlie Weasley de l'assassiner lorsqu'elle essayait de recoller votre cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

Les menaces étaient le domaine de prédilection de Parkinson. Que ce soit pour les internes, Charlie Weasley, Ron Weasley ou pour tout petit événement de la vie quotidienne, Pansy menaçait. Avec un air adorable que seuls les habitués arrivaient à percevoir sous les (très) épaisses couches de mépris et de condescendance.

« Tu n'es pas adorable. » contra Hermione, qui avait repris de marcher.

« Tu m'aimes quand même. » articula son ancienne colocataire.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

« J'espère bien. » prononça Pansy, en reniflant d'un air faussement condescendant. « Alors, Charlie? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Lui planter une fourchette en plein milieu de son front? J'adore. »

La Serpentarde était l'une des seules à connaître exactement la nature de sa relation avec le dragonnier. À décider, Hermione ne l'aurait jamais choisie comme confidente : elle aurait naturellement opté pour Ginny. Cependant, ayant été sa colocataire, Pansy avait surpris certains événements qui avaient dénoués sur les confidences.

Tombé sur Charlie Weasley, à moitié vêtu, dès le réveil, traversant le couloir afin d'aller dans la salle de bains était plus qu'équivoque.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui liait tout l'hôpital et appuya sur le bouton du premier étage où se trouvait les aires de transplanage du personnel et des usagers.

« Aucun meurtre n'est prévu, Pansy. »

« Dommage. » fit-elle remarquer.

« J'amène Elias. Il devrait avoir la décence de me ficher patience. »

« Bou-hou. » déplora la Serpentarde. « Tu le vois, encore? »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que tu sois incapable d'apprécier aucun de mes copains. »

« Et ce, depuis 1996. » confirma sa collègue. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es sortie avec Ronald Weasley. Ma rétine brûle à l'idée même de l'imaginer avec ces pantalons de survêtements jaune serein qu'il portait pour courir autour du terrain de Quidditch, cette année-là. »

« Tu sais, ta manière de te rappeler de tout ce que Ron porte est suspecte. »

« Comment veux-tu que j'oublie les vêtements immondes qu'il porte? C'est imprimé dans mon cerveau et ça hante tous mes cauchemars. Parfois, je rêve qu'on me torture et qu'on m'oblige à les porter. »

« Tu aurais dû faire théâtre à la place de médicomagie. »

« Depuis que j'ai quitté le manoir de mes parents, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vouloir continuer à les décevoir. »

Hermione secoua la tête, découragée.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couloir fourmillant de monde. Le premier étage comprenait l'admission, les aires de transplanage, l'urgence et la cafétéria. Elles passèrent les instants suivants à esquiver civières, usagers blessés, accompagnateurs et personnels et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur destination.

« Remarque, si ton but est d'être certaine que Charlie ne t'approche pas, tu devrais m'amener. » ricana Pansy.

« Pour que tu passes ta soirée à te chamailler avec Ron, que Lavande implose au bout de la table et que Molly ait envie de t'étriper toi et Draco? Non merci. » déclina-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Lav-Lav supporte pas les bisexuelles. » renifla son ancienne colocataire.

« J'aurais plutôt dit que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es pathologiquement amoureuse de Ron depuis des siècles et qu'il est marié à Lavande. Personne ne t'en veux d'être bisexuelle. Sauf, peut-être, tes parents. »

Pansy fit un air dégoûté au même moment où elles atteignirent l'aire de transplanage.

« Je vais ignorer les trucs immondes qui sortent de ta bouche. » clama Pansy, calmement.

Hermione leva les mains, en prenant un air innocent.

« Oui, votre majesté. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je te ramène un morceau de moelleux? »

« Et, de préférence, une photo de Charlie avec une fourchette planté dans le front. »

La Gryffondor secoua la tête faussement découragée. Elle lui fit un vague geste de la main d'au revoir avant de disparaître.

.

.

Hermione réapparut dans son appartement et faillit écraser Pattenrond. Plus il devenait gros, plus son instinct de survie semblait diminuer. À moins, bien sûr, que se jeter à travers ses jambes soit une nouvelle tactique pour rappeler à sa maîtresse de le nourrir. La jeune femme, pressée, grommela légèrement à son attention en mentionnant que son heure de repas était dans cinq heures.

Elle poussa un soupir en envoyant valser ses espadrilles dans l'armoire de sa chaise et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la douche afin de faire disparaître l'odeur de Ste-Mangouste, qui semblait coller à sa peau. Malgré la vague de chaleur qui dominait le climat de l'Angleterre, Hermione trouvait un certain réconfort à prendre une douche chaude qui déliait chacun de ses muscles qui avaient été tendus toute la journée.

Sans aucune surprise, ses pensées s'orientèrent vers sa relation (ou son absence de relation) avec Charlie Weasley.

Il était simple le jour où elle le considérait seulement comme le frère qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de Ron et de Ginny.

Le fait qu'il accepte de l'amener avec lui en Roumanie, il y a sept ans, alors que leur relation se statuait qu'à être de simples connaissances avait, bien sûr, opéré plusieurs changements. Tout d'abord, une amitié s'était tissée entre eux. Chacun avait su apprivoiser l'autre.

C'était facile d'apprécier Charlie.

Charlie et sa force tranquille. Charlie qui n'avait pas peur des silences. Charlie qui savait comment calmer chacune de ses angoisses. Charlie et son humour particulier. Charlie qui n'avait pas peur des émotions qui se cachaient dans la tête et le ventre d'Hermione. Charlie et ses gestes tapissés d'une tendresse dont il avait, à peine, conscience. Charlie et sa façon de vous regarder comme si vous étiez la personne la plus importante sur Terre. Charlie et son magnétisme.

La jeune femme avait adoré cette amitié – _tranquille, douce, complexe _– autant qu'elle avait détesté que son corps soit autant attiré par le sien. Un aimant qui se frotte trop à une pièce de métal.

La veille de son départ, ils avaient couché ensemble. Trois fois. C'était loin d'être un accident. De toute façon, ça leur avait pendu au nez tout l'été. Ils avaient pris la décision – avec le recul, _elle_ avait pris la décision – que ce n'était que le temps d'une seule nuit. Une aventure d'un soir, point. Pourtant, dès le Noël suivant, elle s'était retrouvée dans le lit de Charlie après quatre jours.

Hermione avait décidé de fixer des règles. Une amitié avec des bénéfices. Voilà. Ils étaient des adultes, après tout, n'est-ce pas? Toutes ces histoires étaient prévisibles. Pourquoi s'était-elle lancée dans une histoire pareille? C'était couru d'avance.

Et, le résultat de cette entente était très loin d'être glorieux.

Ce jeu, entre eux, cette comédie, avait duré cinq années. Cinq longues années où Hermione avait, malgré tout, cherché l'amour de son côté. Réellement. Et, en réalité, elle avait surtout cumulé les histoires d'amour catastrophiques - qui s'entrecoupaient de ruptures quasi-planifiées avec les retours au pays du dragonnier. Les crapauds qu'elle croyait pouvoir changer en prince passaient un minutieux examen sans pouvoir toutefois atteindre la note de passage. Elle les comparait, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, avec son idéal qui avait progressivement prit les traits de Charlie Weasley. Puis, ce manège s'était brutalement interrompu quand le rouquin l'avait acculé au pied du mur en la confrontant sur ses sentiments envers lui. Sans surprise, la jeune femme avait préféré fuir plutôt que de lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui afin de te tenter de sauvegarder son orgueil. Parce que c'était un jeu, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Hermione s'était faites avoir ; elle n'avait pas suivi les règles qu'elle avait, elle-même, imposé. Allez donc savoir pourquoi elle avait pris le premier portoloin, durant le temps des fêtes, cette année, pour la Roumanie! POURQUOI? Pansy n'y avait rien compris lorsqu'elle l'avait ramassé, patiemment, à la petite cuillère.

La jeune femme s'était jurée que c'était terminé les erreurs à la pelle de ce genre. Elle voulait une relation sérieuse. Où il y avait place à l'évolution. Quelque chose que Charlie n'avait pu lui offrir… Et, en réalité, ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais demandé.

Puis, maintenant, elle était avec Elias.

.

.

Hermione termina de se préparer rapidement – ou enfin, tenta-t-elle. La jeune femme passa en revue sa garde-robe et son choix s'attarda, finalement, sur une robe d'été noire, plutôt simple, qui tombait à ses chevilles.

Puis, elle hésita entre des sandales et des escarpins. Choisi les escarpins. Changea pour les sandales.

Elle grogna contre sa tignasse emmêlée plus que jamais. Elle renonça à y mettre de l'ordre et les rassembla en un chignon haut.

Son regard fixa son maquillage. Décida d'apposer un rouge à lèvre discret sur ses lèvres – uniquement motivée par le fait qu'elle savait que _Charlie_ aimerait. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa lèvre inférieure. Pesta contre elle-même. Se résolut à terminer d'apposer la couleur mate sur ses lèvres. S'observa pendant quelques secondes. Attrapa son mascara du bout des doigts et fit glisser le pinceau sur ses cils.

Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle transplana chez Elias. Chez qui elle aurait dû être depuis… Depuis quarante-cinq minutes, déjà.

.

.

L'analyste financier habitait un luxueux appartement qui donnait sur l'une des rues du Chemin de Traverse, à quelques minutes de marches de Gringotts, où il travaillait. De cette manière, la jeune ne s'inquiéta pas d'apparaître devant la porte – elle n'avait pas besoin de faire autant attention que dans le quartier moldu où se situait son propre appartement.

Elle inspira longuement, tentant de faire disparaître l'anxiété qui la parcourait, mais échoua lamentablement. Son ventre se tordait lentement pour faire des nœuds coulants à l'idée même de revoir Charlie. Chaque nœud se resserra à mesure que le moment où elle le verrait s'approchait. Elle avait l'impression qu'un étau se refermait pour la mettre prisonnière de l'emprise de ce stupide rouquin.

Hermione secoua la tête et passa ses mains moites de sueur sur sa robe avant de cogner trois coups bien distincts contre la porte d'Elias. Il vint lui ouvrir, une trentaine de secondes plus tard, armé d'un sourire en coin. Celui qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'Hermione était près de lui. Sourire qui grandissait à mesure que son regard glissait sur elle.

« Ça valait le coup d'attendre. » apprécia-t-il. « Tu es magnifique. »

Les pommettes d'Hermione rougirent. Elle s'approcha pour enlacer sa taille et déposa rapidement un baiser sur le coin des lèvres du jeune homme.

« Merci beaucoup. Tu es pas mal, toi aussi. » décréta-t-elle, ses doigts passant sur la naissance des cheveux noir ébène d'Elias.

La chemise blanche qu'il avait revêtue mettait en valeur sa peau hâlée et soulignait ses yeux couleur miel.

Il lui lança un regard équivoque. Les mains de l'analyste se posèrent sur la taille de la jeune femme et se serrèrent, presque possessivement.

« Tu es sûre qu'on doit aller à ce dîner? » demanda-t-il, en faisant une petite moue enjôleuse. « On est déjà en retard, de toute façon. »

Il embrassa, de nouveau, les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Ce sera court. » promis-t-elle. « On parle un peu, on mange… Promis à 22 heures, maximum, on est parti. »

La jeune femme essayait davantage de se convaincre elle-même du bien fondé d'assister à ce foutu dîner. Elle tentait de se faire attendre raison que présenter Elias, au moment précis où Charlie décidait d'arriver en Grande-Bretagne, à sa famille quasi-adoptive était une pure coïncidence – un alignement des astres lointain qui n'avait aucun lien avec la menace pour son intégrité psychologique de revoir le dragonnier.

Oui, c'était ça. Un hasard.

« Pas de problème, ma belle. Je rigole, tu sais. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » grimaça Hermione, en se grattant la nuque, nerveusement. « Je… Je m'excuse, je suis un peu à cran. » _Parce que le type dont j'ai été amoureuse pendant les sept dernières années sera là, ce soir. Tu sais, le mec dont je ne t'ai rien dit. Mais, hé, détends-toi. Tout ira bien. _« J'ai eu une grosse journée. »

« Pas de problème. » répéta Elias avec un sourire colgate. « Tu es prête? »

Non.

Non, pas du tout.

« Évidemment. » Et, peut-être, allait-elle se rendre compte qu'elle avait passé toute cette journée à se ronger les ongles pour rien lorsqu'elle constaterait que Charlie Weasley lui faisait autant d'effet qu'une plante verte. « On y va? »

Ils partirent du seuil de l'appartement d'Elias dans un 'plop' sonore.

Tout allait bien se passer.


	3. Deux

Et même si on sait ben que toute dure rien qu'un temps  
J'aimerais ça que tu sois pour un moment  
Mon étoile filante

_Les cowboys fringants, Les étoiles filantes_

.

.

**Dimanche**, 17 juillet 2005

Le Terrier grouillait d'effervescence et Hermione songea qu'elle allait se coltiner un mal de tête, à la fin de sa soirée.

La jeune femme ne lâcha pas la main de son petit-ami et l'entraîna vers la porte de la maison biscornue et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, qui ouvrait sur la salle à manger. La plupart des membres de la famille Weasley étaient, déjà, présents ce qui n'était pas une très grande surprise au vu de son imprévu à Ste-Mangouste. En réalité, il manquait seulement ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que Drago.

Arthur et Neville avaient une conversation sur l'année scolaire qui venait de se terminer, tandis que Ginny était assise à la table et parlait distraitement avec les femmes de ses frères. Bill et Percy discutaient de l'actualité, alors que les jumeaux s'amusaient à lancer des morceaux de pain au visage de Percy, tentative plutôt fructueuse pour lui faire perdre patience. Charlie était plus loin et avait hérité de la responsabilité d'animer ses neveux et ses nièces, présents dans la maison. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour entendre les rires ou les suppliques des enfants pour accaparer l'attention du dragonnier. Il était plutôt doué avec les enfants.

Et, sans aucun étonnement, Molly était en train de finaliser le repas. Dès qu'elle vit la brune, elle lâcha d'ailleurs ce qu'elle était en train de préparer pour venir la serrer dans ses bras, ce qui lui fit lâcher son contact physique avec Elias. La jeune femme ressentit une petite pointe de culpabilité face à ses visites au Terrier qui étaient plutôt espacées, dans les derniers mois. Molly se recula pour l'examiner et sembla ne pas prendre conscience de la présence d'Elias, à ses côtés.

« Regarde-moi ces cernes... » Molly caressa doucement les joues d'Hermione et secoua la tête. « Ils te font beaucoup trop travailler dans ce maudit hôpital. » remarqua pour une énième fois la matriarche.

La jeune femme eu un sourire. Mme Weasley était définitivement une seconde mère pour elle.

« Je fais un peu de temps supplémentaire, c'est vrai. » L'euphémisme de l'année. « J'ai eu une urgence de dernière minute, je suis désolée d'être en retard. Je vous présente Elias. » La jeune femme fit un mouvement vers ce dernier. « C'est mon petit-ami. »précisa-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

« Voyons, ma chérie, on sait très bien que tu n'as pas un métier des plus évidents au niveau des horaires. » fit la mère de famille avec un grand sourire. « Enchanté, Elias. » Elle fit la bise au jeune homme, qui la salua à son tour. Puis, Molly enchaîna rapidement sur un autre sujet. « Ron, Harry et Drago ne sont pas encore arrivés, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles? »

Elle secoua la tête rapidement, sachant combien cela pouvait générer du stress chez Molly.

« Non. » Hermione se garda d'ajouter que de toute évidence, il y avait peu de chance que son département gère une mission d'auror qui tournait mal. « Mon retard relève plutôt d'un stagiaire incompétent. »

« Oh, Hermignonne a son air de préfète, t'as vu Forges? »

Les jumeaux s'étaient approchés et s'étaient immiscés dans la conversation.

« Pauvre stagiaire. » déplora l'autre en prenant un air caricatural.

« Il l'a bien cherché! J'ai failli perdre mon patient à cause de ses neurones d'écureuil! »

Au vu de la tournure de la discussion, Molly leva les yeux au ciel et grommela qu'il valait mieux pour sa pression qu'elle n'entende pas les idioties de ses fils. Elias, quant à lui, regardait les jumeaux comme s'ils étaient des extra-terrestres qui venaient d'atterrir sur Terre.

« Notre Hermignonne a changé, Gred. »

« Je suis d'accord, Forges. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de faire de la discrimination envers les écureuils. »

« Je soupçonne l'existence d'une jumelle maléfique qui en veut aux écureuils, mon cher! »

« Forges, si Hermi-Jolie avait une soeur jumelle, elle l'aurait bouffé dans le ventre de sa mère. »

« Non mais ça va pas?! « s'exclama, finalement, Hermione, interrompant la conversation sans queue ni tête qu'ils avaient commencée. Elle poussa un soupir. « Au vu de l'existence du complot terrible de ma jumelle maléfique, changez de profession et allez écrire un téléroman! »

Son ton ne pouvait pas être plus ironique. Les trois sorciers l'observèrent en sourcillant, ne comprenant visiblement pas la référence moldue et la jeune femme décida de ne pas réajuster le tir : qu'ils se cultivent.

« Et pourquoi elle aurait bouffé sa sœur jumelle dans le ventre de sa mère? » demanda Elias, ce fit râler Hermione.

« Parce que ta petite-amie peut faire vraiment peur. »

Apparemment, au vu de l'expression du visage d'Elias, il ne semblait pas du même avis.

« Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu en manque de caféine, en pleine étude de BUSES et qu'un première année vient de vomir sur l'une de ses feuilles de notes parce qu'il a avalé un bonbon d'une boîte à flemme que tu lui a fais testé alors que la veille, elle t'avais engueulé de ne plus les tester sur les dits premières années? »

« C'était vraiment mémorable. »

« J'utiliserais plutôt le terme vif. Ou torture. »

« VOUS L'AVIEZ MÉRITÉ! »

Elle avait haussé la voix, ce qui avait fait attirer l'attention sur leur conversation (si l'on pouvait appeler la discussion qu'ils avaient ainsi) et fit rougir les joues de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un soupir et remercia silencieusement Molly qui leur inventa une nouvelle tâche à faire, les éloignant du couple. Hermione adorait les jumeaux et elle avait toujours admiré leur façon de trouver de l'humour dans toute forme de situation.

Mais, ce soir, elle était trop anxieuse : la présence de Charlie et d'Elias dans la même pièce ne pouvaient qu'être synonyme de catastrophe, selon elle.

Et, elle allait avoir une poussée d'urticaire avant la fin de la soirée, si son anxiété ne diminuait pas.

Mais, les jumeaux avaient au moins eu le mérite de la distraire de la présence de Charlie. Et, bien qu'elle ne leur dirait jamais, elle en était très reconnaissante. La jeune femme avait pratiquement oublié son existence pendant quelques minutes.

Hermione se tourna vers son petit-ami, qui avait toujours les sourcils froncés, et le dirigea vers Bill et Percy, dont elle savait que les sujets de conversation allaient davantage plaire à Elias. Après tout, même si la médicomage réfutait qu'il n'était pas ennuyant, ses principaux sujets de conversation étaient la bourse, son travail ainsi que des décrets ministériels en lien avec l'économie. Et, bien qu'elle fût toujours avide de s'instruire, elle devait avouer que ces sujets ne l'intéressaient pas.

Dès les présentations faites, Percy et Bill avaient intégré son petit-ami à leur conservation et Hermione, soulagée, avait préféré aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin avec Ginny. Elle était, déjà, en train de se perdre dans tout ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter. Sa meilleure amie lui lançait, déjà, un regard sévère.

« T'as vraiment amené Elias? »

« J'allais pas le cacher dans une armoire à balai. C'est mon petit-ami, Gin. »

La rouquine fit semblant de vomir et son amie lui lança aussitôt un regard noir.

« C'est rare que je suis d'accord avec Parkinson, mais je comprends pas qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce mec. Il est beaucoup trop comme... Percy. »

« Tu sais que c'est ton frère qui me ressemble plus, hein? »

« Arrête d'être aussi dure envers toi-même, ma poulette. »

Elle fit une pause et Hermione tenta de ne pas rire, face aux propos qu'elle avait face à son frère. Percy était et resterait, même s'il avait admis ses torts, le souffre-douleur de cette famille. Avec Ron, bien sûr. Ginny ajouta, avec un sourire en coin malicieux :

« Je suis d'avis que ça te prendrait davantage quelqu'un qui est moins comme toi. »

Hermione poussa un soupir et naturellement, son regard se leva pour se diriger vers Charlie qui était assis au bout de la table complètement. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte cramoisie. Bien qu'il portait maintenant des lunettes, conséquence de son accident, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle se sentait épinglée par son regard.

« Je te jure que si tu fais encore allusion à Charlie... »

Ce sourire qu'elle arborait. Hermione eut envie de lui faire ravaler.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé de mon frère! »Ginny ricanait. « Dois-je te rappeler, ma chère, de quoi tu avais l'air quand tu recevais une lettre de lui? Je t'ai jamais vue, aussi distraite après que tu reçoives une lettre de lui. »

« Gin, c'était il y a sept ans. Et va falloir que tu t'y fasses, c'est Elias mon petit-ami. »

« Je dirais plutôt, c'était il y a deux ans. »rétorqua la rousse en faisant une moue moqueuse. « Mais on est à quoi? Une année près? »

Elle avait envie d'étriper sa meilleure amie et son sourire sarcastique.

Presque naturellement, elle accueillit cette culpabilité face à ce mensonge. C'était comme retomber dans ses vieilles chaussettes. Ça faisait partie de leur jeu, après tout, de mentir sur leur relation et de tenter de conserver le secret. Elle l'avait fait pendant cinq ans. Mentir au sujet de Charlie avait quelque chose de presque réconfortant et naturel. Presque.

Même si Ginny ne connaissait pas la _teneur _de sa relation avec son frère, elle avait des soupçons. Et, ils étaient assez gros, pour qu'Hermione entende des sous-entendus sur une potentielle relation entre Charlie et elle, depuis son retour de Roumanie. Sa meilleure amie la connaissait beaucoup trop pour ne pas se douter de quelque chose. Et d'ailleurs, elle prenait un air railleur qui n'était en rien rassurant.

« Ah, tiens, Charlie qui se dirige droit vers Elias... » dit Ginny, avec toute innocence.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et tâcha de démontrer que cela ne changeait absolument rien pour elle. De toute évidence, elle n'avait aucune raison de se faire du stress vis-à-vis d'une telle situation. Elias, comme tout le monde, n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur passé et Charlie n'était pas assez idiot pour aller lui en parler. Devant toute sa famille. Et créer un malaise. Énorme.

Non. Il ne ferait jamais ça. Si?

La jeune femme se tritura légèrement les doigts, signe tout de même qu'elle était inconfortable avec la situation et remarqua, à peine, le sourire qui fendait les lèvres de Ginny face à ses réactions. Elle pouvait à peine dire si son amie parlait tellement elle était concentrée sur les présentations guindées des deux hommes. C'était évident, que ce ne serait en rien chaleureux. Ils n'avaient aucun point en commun. Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir quelqu'un moins à l'opposé que le dragonnier.

« Hermione! »

Elle sursauta légèrement face à son prénom prononcé par Elias. Elle releva la tête et s'approcha de lui, qui était toujours en face de son... Ex-amant, bien que le terme semblait être inadéquat. Ce dernier l'épinglait du regard. Le rouquin ne la lâchait pas une seconde des yeux, ce qui la faisait rougir. Au moins, elle pouvait attribuer ce rosissement de ses joues à la chaleur ambiante qui régnait dans le Terrier.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que avais été en Roumanie? » introduit Elias, affichant un air curieux.

Elle aurait aimé retarder l'affrontement avec Charlie.

Le bras de son petit-ami vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille, presque possessivement. Pourtant, c'était la réaction du dragonnier qui la prenait le plus au dépourvu. Ce dernier était en train de dévisager, littéralement, Elias. La jeune femme poussa un soupir avant de se pincer l'arête de son nez. Devait-elle être surprise? Il se comportait comme un enfant à qui on avait confisqué son jouet préféré. Un éclat de colère la prit, et elle tenta de ravaler les insultes amères qui lui vinrent naturellement en bouche. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Elle ne lui _appartenait_ pas. Elle n'appartenait à personne, de toute façon. Et, encore moins à un dragonnier insensible qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

« Charlie... C'est bien, cela? »

Hermione dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas répondre d'elle-même à Elias. Ce dernier hocha la tête, visiblement agacé par l'hispanique.

« Il me disait que tu y avais été après la guerre. » continua l'analyste financier.

Pourquoi, diable, le dragonnier avait abordé ce sujet?

« Oui, effectivement, je suis allée en Roumanie pendant deux mois. Mais c'était pas spécialement intéressant. »

Le visage de Charlie tiqua légèrement et la jeune femme ne put que penser le fait qu'il l'avait cherché. Tiens. Prends cela. C'était le pire mensonge qu'elle n'avait pu dire et elle eu l'impression qu'il roulait dans sa bouche avec un goût amer. Comme si elle n'en avait pas dit assez, Hermione attaqua de nouveau :

« Et puis, c'était il y a longtemps. »

Non, la Roumanie, c'était il y a six mois, alors qu'elle avait été furieuse pour une raison complètement absurde. Elle tâcha d'éviter de penser trop longtemps à cette nuance. La mâchoire du dragonnier se contracta. Le connaissant, la jeune femme se doutait qu'il devait ravaler toutes les paroles qu'il lui aurait craché au visage.

Le dragonnier n'avait pas le caractère pour laisser passer des tels mensonges. Non, il avait plutôt tendance à les souligner au marqueur fluorescent et lui mentionner à quel point elle faisait fausse route, en faisant un geste idiot et impulsif. _Ça, _c'était son genre.

« J'imagine que c'est ça qui t'as donné envie de te spécialiser dans les blessures par les créatures magiques. » supposa Elias.

Oui, _mais non_. Elle détestait avouer qu'il avait eu autant d'impact sur sa vie.

Charlie affichait un air goguenard qu'elle aurait eu envie de lui faire ravaler. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de prouver?

« J'avais envie de travailler dans le domaine des créatures magiques depuis longtemps. » souligna-t-elle avec un air hautain.

« Oui, mais Hermione tu avoueras qu'il y a une différence entre les elfes de maisons et Plum qui a, à peine trois semaines, a presque arraché un bras à Liam. »

Elle tressaillit face à la remarque de Charlie. Elle détestait l'émotion qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom. Elle détestait cette contraction de son ventre face à sa voix. Elle détestait ce souvenir, qu'elle seule, pouvait comprendre. Elle détestait ce sourire goguenard. Par chance, Victoire s'approcha de Charlie pour réclamer de nouveau son attention et demander timidement à son oncle, tout en se cachant d'Elias, qui était ce dernier.

La médicomage décida d'utiliser cette diversion afin d'éviter une potentielle joute verbale. L'ignorance était la meilleure arme devant Charlie. Elle prétexta un sujet de conversation avec Ginny et elle retourna s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Loin de la plus grande menace à son semblant d'intégrité psychologique.

.

.

.

Les discussions fusaient dans tous les sens, comme à l'habitude. Hermione avait parlé avec Ginny et Luna des derniers préparatifs du mariage et écoutait, comme un bruit de fond, la conversation qu'avaient reprise Elias et Percy. Comme l'avait prédit sa meilleure amie, c'était le seul Weasley qui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il abordait et pour une fois, elle ne ressentit aucun remords face à son propre désintérêt pour le sujet qu'ils discutaient.

La médicomage prenait un grand soin d'ignorer superbement le dragonnier. Cependant, elle constata rapidement que dès qu'elle semblait se perdre dans ses réflexions, son regard était attiré vers lui, comme s'il cherchait le sien, comme un aimant. Une habitude. Dès que leurs yeux se rencontraient, elle détournait hâtivement le regard, gêné.

Harry, Ron et Drago étaient, finalement, arrivés en plein milieu du repas.

Molly les installa sur la table de travail de la cuisine, qui était, en réalité, à moins d'un mètre de la table où ils étaient entassés. La médicomage s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre et n'analysa pas, par le fait même, qu'elle se rapprochait ainsi de l'endroit où était assis Charlie. Hermione s'en rendit compte une fois le trois-quart du chemin fait. Ce serait un peu bizarre de rabrouer chemin. Elle décida qu'elle continuerait seulement à l'ignorer. Voilà.

Hermione prit place sur l'un des petits tabourets installés autour de la table, et Ron commença à la mettre au parfum de la raison de leur retard. Une descente au Chaudron Baveur. Apparemment, c'était les mêmes personnes qui avaient commis certaines attaques dans les derniers mois. La semaine dernière, il y avait même eu un meurtre. La médicomage fronça les sourcils. Après tout, bien que la majorité des partisans de Voldemort avaient eu un procès en bonne et due forme, des personnes croyant à ces idéaux seraient toujours présentes.

Ça n'avait rien de rassurant que ces individus se regroupent et commettent de telles horreurs. Le monde magique était, encore, très fragile.

« Un jour, vous allez vraiment vous faire tuer! » fustigea-t-elle en remarquant une blessure dans le dos de Drago, que visiblement personne n'avait pris le temps de guérir.

Puisqu'elle était assise à côté de lui, elle avait remarqué facilement la tache carmin sur le tissu et, déformation professionnelle, elle s'était assurée que la plaie avait bel et bien été guérie. Apparemment, la jeune femme était entourée de trois idiots insouciants de leur santé puisque celle-ci était encore ouverte. Par chance, elle avait cessé de saigner.

« Sérieux, 'Mione, t'exagère. » commença Ron. « On n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour se faire tuer. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Ron. » poursuivit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.«Au dirait, que c'est les forces extérieures qui veulent notre mort. _Pas nous._ »

« Rapidement comme ça, je peux presque vous citez vingt moments où, vous avez tout fait sauf attendre assis sur un banc que les ennuis vous trouvent. » soupira-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Et vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment d'avoir ce genre de conversation? Malefoy est blessé. »

« Grangie, jamais j'aurais pensé que tu te soucies à ce point de ma santé. »

« Alors, profite du moment, crétin. »

Elle secoua la tête et releva un peu plus la chemise du Serpentard, dans son dos afin de vérifier la profondeur des dégâts. De toute évidence, il allait devoir se rendre à Ste-Mangouste. La jeune femme estimait qu'elle pourrait faire un sortilège ou mettre de l'essence de dictame sur la plaie afin d'aider à la cicatrisation, mais il semblait avoir un liquide dans la blessure et ce n'était en rien pour la rassurer.

Si ça se trouvait, le fait qu'il ait attendu afin d'aller consulter allait empirer son cas. Elle attacha ses cheveux afin d'éviter de les avoir à travers le visage.

Malefoy continuait à grignoter le brocoli, comme si elle ne faisait absolument rien. Parfois, il pouvait tellement ressembler à Ron à certains égards. Lorsqu'elle vint toucher la blessure pour vérifier le liquide qui s'y retrouvait, il eut un gémissement de douleur et lâcha son assiette.

« Tu vas à Ste-Mangouste. » ordonna la médicomage, d'un ton sans appel. Puis, elle fronça le nez. Une odeur nauséabonde provenait de la plaie, ce qui laissa penser à la possibilité d'une infection. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont utilisé comme arme, par Merlin? Je pensais que c'était juste des sorts... »

« Ils lançaient des sorts, des potions, et ils avaient aussi des... Comment on appelle ça, Harry? »

« Ils avaient des fusils moldus, aussi. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma, aussitôt. Des fusils? Jamais un sorcier n'utiliserait une telle arme! Une baguette magique faisait davantage de dégâts... À moins, qu'on voulait utiliser le facteur surprise et prendre au dépourvu les potentiels aurors.

La jeune femme tenta d'ignorer le fait qu'ils attiraient de plus en plus l'attention de la pièce.

Elle sentit une présence dans son dos et Hermione espéra que ce ne soit pas Molly. La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de devoir gérer l'anxiété de la mère des Weasley, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Drago avait visiblement été atteint par une balle de fusil, mais au-delà de l'infection, il devait avoir quelque chose sur la balle qui pouvait générer un empoisonnement du sang ou des tissus.

« Tu sais, ça ressemble à une blessure de Magyar. » murmura la voix derrière elle.

Elle revenait sur ses paroles. Hermione aurait préféré largement que ce soit Molly, derrière elle.

Son corps se raidit. Il aurait, aussi, bien pu dire quoi que ce soit, qui n'était pas en lien avec les dragons, qu'elle aurait reconnu son timbre de voix.

Le sang des Magyars à pointes pouvait être toxique pour les humains. Par conséquent, ça rendait les blessures faites par ces dragons difficiles à soigner, car il fallait impérativement s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas eu de contact avec le sang de ceux-ci. En ce sens, la trousse de premiers soins des réserves contenait, justement, beaucoup d'essence de mandragore qui se révélait être l'antidote le plus pratique.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et formula quelques sorts habituels qui servaient de tests afin de trouver la cause de la blessure. C'était tellement rare de voir du sang de dragon utilisé de cette manière... La jeune femme eut une pensée pour les autres victimes de la descente et se demanda si ses collègues auraient ce réflexe. Après tout, si elle se rappelait bien, cette toxine avait les mêmes effets que l'aconit et le traitement était diamétralement opposé.

Autre déformation professionnelle : elle devait se rendre à Ste-Mangouste. Juste au cas où.

« Charlie, tu es un génie. » prononça-t-elle distraitement.

« Venant d'une Miss-je-sais-tout, ça va me faire rougir. » rigola-t-il.

Sa blague eut le mérite de recevoir un regard noir d'Harry, qui commençait à être inquiet pour son petit-ami.

Hermione se rongea l'ongle de son pouce, pressentant l'urgence de la situation. Comme s'il avait ressenti la boule de stress, ou si c'était un pur réflexe, elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle sentit la main de Charlie agripper la sienne. Un geste doux. Un geste réconfortant. Ses doigts resserrèrent l'étreinte, avant de relâcher vivement, réalisant ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait toujours su lire en elle comme un livre ouvert, sachant très bien ce qui la calmerait et le fait qu'il y parvienne encore ne faisait qu'augmenter sa culpabilité.

Et, il y avait Elias.

« Je t'amène à Ste-Mangouste. » déclara Hermione à Drago. « Harry, je te suggère fortement de conseiller à tes aurors d'aller se faire examiner pour être certains qu'ils vont bien. Charlie, tu peux nous accompagner? Tu connais assez bien les effets du sang de dragon... »

Si seulement, il pouvait, lui aussi, être un analyste financier qui connaissait rien aux dragons et qu'elle puisse l'ignorer!

« Oui. » répondirent en chœur Charlie et Harry.

Juste avant de partir, Hermione sembla se rappeler de l'existence d'Elias et lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Elle irait le rejoindre plus tard. Et sans plus attendre, les trois disparurent vers l'hôpital.


	4. Trois

All I wanna know is if you love her  
How come you never give in ?

_Cigarettes after sex, Each time you fall in love _

.

.

**Dimanche**, 17 juillet 2005

Il aimait cette ride sur son front, qui apparaissait seulement lorsqu'elle se concentrait. Il aimait sa manie de se mordre la lèvre nerveusement lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Il aimait sa nuque dégagée, sensuelle, offerte en toute innocence à tout prédateur près d'elle, lorsqu'elle s'attachait les cheveux.

Tous ces petits gestes, Charlie les avait vus de nombreuses fois. Pourtant, ils étaient, encore, remplis d'un charme, presque charnel. Il se souvenait, amusé, qu'il avait pratiquement passé tout un été, il y a sept ans, à tenter de se soustraire de cette obsession, ce fantasme d'embrasser cette nuque offerte à lui, lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur ce qu'il pouvait lui enseigner sur les dragons. Comme si ce ne pouvait pas être suffisant, le jeune homme avait compris, au fil de leurs ébats, que cet endroit était l'un de ses points sensibles. Rien pour diminuer l'érotisme.

De nombreux souvenirs tournèrent dans sa tête et le dragonnier se racla la gorge afin de se donner une contenance. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

Quelques minutes après leur arrivée à Ste-Mangouste, la jeune femme avait fait admettre Drago Malefoy sur le département des blessures causées par des créatures vivantes et magiques. Hermione tâchait maintenant de relier ce dernier à différents dispositifs, qui permettaient d'analyser adéquatement, à chaque seconde, le bilan de santé du blond. Bien sûr, les sorts usuels médicaux permettaient de le faire, cependant dans le cas d'une telle blessure, on requérait une surveillante perpétuelle et une analyse complète.

Mais le rouquin était davantage concentré sur elle que sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Merde, qu'elle était belle. Il avait envie de lui enlever cette robe d'été dès qu'il l'avait vue entrer dans la cuisine de sa mère. Il avait envie de plonger son nez dans son cou, sur cette peau hâlée, qui devait sentir le jasmin et la rose – si elle n'avait toujours pas changé son shampoing.

Il était pire qu'un adolescent mené par ses hormones.

D'accord, il exagérait. Toutefois, il devrait, peut-être, cesser de la déshabiller du regard. Et penser à autre chose. Soupir. Est-ce qu'il était le seul à trouver qu'Hermione Granger était si désirable?

L'image d'Elias revint à son esprit et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il n'était pas le seul, c'était certain. Il avait détesté leurs doigts entrelacés, le bras de cet homme autour de sa taille, leurs regards qu'ils échangeaient. Les mauvaises langues pourraient dire qu'il était jaloux. Il préférait, plutôt, croire qu'il voulait son bien. Et qu'elle méritait mieux, même s'il ne connaissait pas Elias. _Oui, c'est ça_.

Il était vraiment un abruti. De toute manière, il avait beau chercher toutes les excuses du monde, il n'en restait pas moins pathétique et elle semblait être décidée à l'éviter, malgré qu'il soit dans cette chambre. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et refusa d'essayer d'analyser le comportement contradictoire d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est qu'une blessure de rien du tout. » râla Drago, pour une énième fois. La brune lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« De rien du tout? » répéta Hermione, en secouant la tête face à l'entêtement de son ami et pratiquement beau-frère, au vu du lien qu'elle entretenait avec Harry. « Arrête de te croire invincible et si tu oses enlever ton cul de ce foutu lit, je te jure, je te frappe! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable, donc ne me teste pas, Malefoy! »

« Mon cul magnifique, tu veux dire. Et, Grangie, arrête de te vanter de m'avoir donné un coup de poing. Tu avais la surprise de ton côté. »

Si Hermione avait, déjà, le respect de tous les Gryffondors et des Weasley, celui-ci s'était consolidé avec ce coup de poing donné en troisième année. Charlie ricana, tandis qu'Hermione avait donné un petit coup sur l'épaule de Malefoy, puis elle se retourna pour lancer un regard noir au dragonnier. Il leva les mains, comme s'il était innocent. Drago soupira.

« Tout de même, t'exagères. »prononça ce dernier.

« Non, pas du tout. » déclara le roux, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient transplanés.

La jeune femme se retourna étonnée, sans doute, qu'il soit du même avis qu'elle, alors que Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oustiti, on t'a rien demandé. Continue à déshabiller Grangie du regard et fiche nous la paix. »

Les joues d'Hermione rougirent furieusement et elle ouvrit la bouche afin de parler, mais Charlie la devança, aussitôt :

« C'est _Charlie_. Et arrête de faire ton imbécile, veux-tu? C'est lassant à la longue. » Il grimaça d'ennui. « Le sang de magyar à pointes est dangereux. Quand il pénètre l'organisme, il peut amener le déclin de tous les organes. Une blessure impliquant un Magyar est l'une des plus mortelles. »

« Facile à dire, toutes les blessures des dragons peuvent devenir mortelles. »

« Arrête de faire ton entêté, Malefoy, tu m'énerves! »lâcha Hermione, tentant de mettre fin à cette conversation qui n'avait ni queue, ni tête.

Elle termina de le relier aux différents dispositifs, alors que Pansy entra dans la chambre sans cogner.

La Serpentarde prit un moment afin d'observer les trois personnes dans la chambre et laissa son regard s'attarder plus longtemps sur la présence du dragonnier et se pinça les lèvres. Charlie grimaça devant cette confrontation silencieuse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit la plus heureuse à le voir. Après tout, entre toutes les raisons qu'elle pourrait lui en vouloir à cause de la brune, c'était _elle_, qui l'avait guérit, il y a deux ans.

« Eh bien. » commença-t-elle, de sa voix la plus méprisante, qui à une époque, était réservée pour les Gryffondors. « Moi qui croyais que j'allais manquer le _plaisir_, que dis-je l'_exaltation_ de croiser le plus abrutis des dragonniers que cette Terre puisse porter... »

« Parkinson. » ronchonna Charlie. Puis, il continua, sarcastique. « Moi aussi je suis _heureux_ de te voir. »

« Mais je ne suis pas _heureuse_ de te voir. Tu aurais aussi bien pu rester dans ta putain de Roumanie, t'aurais fait moins de bordel. Quoi qu'avec ta connerie de quitter ce foutu hôpital sans terminer tes soins, j'suis presque étonnée que tu sois encore en vie. »

La lionne se racla la gorge, pour attirer l'attention de son amie. Elle connaissait très bien la rancune de celle-ci envers le dragonnier et elle n'avait aucune envie particulière que sa vie amoureuse – et sexuelle, dans ce cas-ci – soit criée sur tous les toits (même si ce n'était que Drago).

La Serpentarde sembla comprendre, leva seulement un sourcil et décida que le rouquin ne méritait plus son attention, puisqu'elle se détourna de lui, comme si désormais, il pouvait autant parler que le mobilier de la chambre.

« Alors, Granger, tu t'ennuyais déjà de nous? » questionna-t-elle malicieusement. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, encore, Dray? »

« Pans', je t'ai déjà dit que ce surnom était ridicule. » rétorqua Drago, du tact au tact. « Grangie dramatise. »

« Laisse-moi en douter, _Dray_. » lâcha Pansy avec un sourire en coin, tout en insistant sur le surnom utilisé. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je fais ce que je veux. »

« Il s'est fait une blessure pendant une descente. Je crois que ce qui l'a blessé a été trempé dans du sang de Magyar à pointes. » informa la brune décidée à ignorer le comportement enfantin du petit-ami d'Harry.

« D'où l'intérêt de traîner cet âne. » soupira la Serpentarde en désignant le dragonnier, qui roula des yeux comme toute réponse.

« Mieux vaut être un âne qu'avoir la face d'une chienne! » Il avait répondu du tac au tac. Si elle pensait qu'il se laisserait insulter sans rien dire...

Pansy fit un geste vers lui, en levant sa baguette, mais Hermione se mit aussitôt entre les deux, levant ses mains dans chacune de leur direction.

« Vous allez arrêter, oui? On se croirait à la maternelle! » Et évidemment, personne ne comprit la référence. Elle était entouré de trois enfants qui, chacun leur tour, tirait sur la couverture. « Des enfantillages! Un, qui se croit invincible et deux qui s'obstinent pour quelque chose qui s'est produit il y a deux ans! Grandissez, bordel! Et Pans', à la place de te lancer dans une guéguerre, il faudrait, peut-être, qu'on avertisse le médicomage en charge des urgences, non? Il doit y avoir plusieurs blessés... »

Les trois sorciers l'observèrent un peu stoïque face à sa tirade. Après un moment de silence, ils hochèrent tous de la tête – presque comme des enfants réprimandés.

Pansy fut la première à se reprendre et emprunta son air le plus professionnel, et à la fois hautain. Après tout, elle se sentait (et l'était) supérieure aux deux idiots avec qui, Hermione, l'incluait.

Il était certain que nommer d'emblée le risque de la présence du sang de dragon dans les plaies allait sauver de nombreuses vies et éviterait le nombre de cas qui allaient se complexifier.

« Je m'en charge. » annonça la Serpentarde.

Elle souligna à Hermione qu'elle pouvait quitter le département pour aller se reposer. Et, évidemment, Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« T'as peut-être pensé bien faire de traîner cet abruti, ici, mais je veux qu'il s'en aille. Sa crétinerie pourrait être contagieuse. »

Trop occupée à rédiger la note de service destinée aux urgences, elle ne vit pas la grimace qui se dessinait sur le visage du rouquin, mais entendit très bien le soupir poussé par son ancienne colocataire. Bien.

Pansy ensorcela le morceau de parchemin d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette et celui-ci se plia en forme d'un avion et se dirigea à toute allure vers la porte de la chambre, puis vers l'autre département. Puis, elle prit son air le plus venimeux :

« De toute évidence, c'est Théo qui est en charge des urgences, ce soir. Et, je suis certaine que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avez envie de vous retrouver les trois ensembles. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, alors que la jeune femme ne releva pas. Pansy n'avait jamais été impressionnée par les colères de la née-moldue. Jamais. Et, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était devenue son amie que cela avait changé.

Elle avait beau adorer sa collègue de travail, il n'en restait pas moins que ses choix amoureux foireux avaient blessé l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et, elle ne se gênait pas pour lancer des commentaires de ce type, qui était un peu sa manière, de venger Théodore. L'occasion était beaucoup trop belle pour qu'elle n'en profite pas.

Après tout, on était Serpentard toute sa vie.

Pansy fit un clin d'oeil, comme si elle voulait par là ajouter une couche de malaise et quitta la chambre en prétextant qu'elle devait demander à d'autres médicomages de venir l'assister. Après tout, si c'était du sang de magyar à pointes, elle avait de bonnes raisons de croire que le département allait être rempli en deux-trois mouvements.

.

.

.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Pansy de la chambre de Drago, Harry était apparu. Le blond s'était, encore, plaint du fait qu'il allait devoir passer la nuit en observation, mais le survivant l'avait informé de son intention de rester avec lui. Molly et Arthur s'étaient portés volontaires pour garder Teddy. Hermione n'osa pas mentionner que c'était contraire aux règlements : si cela pouvait empêcher le Serpentard de ronchonner, elle était prête à faire une petite entorse à celui-ci. La née-moldue acheva de le convaincre de cesser de se plaindre de son état en lui promettant de venir le voir rapidement, demain, pour lui donner son congé.

Hermione et Charlie avaient, finalement, quitté la chambre. Le département débordait, déjà, d'aurors et de clients du Chaudron Baveur, qui avaient envahi les derniers lits disponibles. L'agitation amena la médicomage à ne pas se formaliser d'être seule avec le dragonnier et en oublia pratiquement sa présence.

Ils traversèrent le service, à pas de tortues. Ses collègues les interceptaient, sans cesse, pour leur poser une question : c'était surtout Charlie qui prenait le relais afin d'expliquer quelques concepts, acquis sur le terrain, sur le sang des Magyars. Hermione préféra ne pas prendre en considération le regard dédaigneux de Pansy et elle pensa qu'elle avait bien fait d'amener le dragonnier avec elle. Dès qu'ils passèrent les portes du département, un silence les imprégna et machinalement, Hermione alla appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle observa un moment les lumières de Londres, qui étaient visibles par les grandes fenêtres. C'était dommage qu'avec toute cette pollution lumineuse, on n'aperçoive pas les étoiles. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça : avec Charlie près d'elle, ça aurait des allures de déjà-vu beaucoup trop importantes pour sa santé mentale.

Observer les étoiles avait toujours été leur moment à eux. Leur moment de quiétude où, malgré toutes les douleurs que la guerre avait amenées, ils pouvaient avoir une certaine quiétude. Une certaine paix.

Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé que Charlie brise le silence. Il restait, pourtant, fidèle à lui-même. Il n'y avait rien d'apaisant dans ce silence. Bien, au contraire. Il rendait sa présence bien trop perceptible à son goût.

Son cœur battait plus vite, prenant soudainement conscience qu'elle était seule avec lui. Alors, qu'elle s'était précisément interdit qu'une telle situation arrive. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mal à l'aise.

« Donc, tu me déshabillais du regard? »

Deux ans plus tôt, si elle avait dit cette phrase, son ton aurait été séducteur. Elle aurait eu l'intention qu'il l'embrasse férocement dans cet ascenseur et lui aurait demandé s'il la suivait chez elle, bien que la question aurait été rhétorique. Elle était certaine qu'il l'aurait suivi.

Alors qu'à ce moment-ci, c'était une minable tentative maladroite de meubler le silence. Ses joues étaient rouge pivoine et son regard resta planté sur le paysage urbain, craignant presque de voir ses yeux azur.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile de t'imaginer sans ta robe. » Il avait même le culot de valider. Il avait même le culot, aussi, de recommencer à la déshabiller du regard. Hermione tenta de se concentrer davantage sur le paysage devant elle, tâchant de diminuer le poids de son regard sur elle. « Mais effectivement. Malefoy n'avait pas tort. »

Il y a deux ans, il lui aurait probablement dit ce qu'il avait imaginé, tout le temps qu'ils avaient été dans la chambre, pour la faire chavirer. Il eut le bon sens de ne pas en dire davantage. _Déjà qu'il en faisait trop pour le bien-être de sa santé mentale_.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, de toute façon. Sa voix rauque lui envoya une myriade de frissons dans le bas de son ventre et elle eut l'impression de manquer d'air. Il n'essayait même pas de la contredire. C'était facile de le détester et de lui en vouloir. C'était une autre paire de manches, de tenir cette résolution face à lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et elle recula, aussitôt, dans une tentative de retarder un possible contact entre eux.

« Charlie... » soupira-t-elle, comme si son ton était à lui seul un argument afin qu'il se tienne loin d'elle.

Et, ça ne fonctionnait absolument pas, puisqu'il marchait déjà vers elle, réduisant la distance entre eux, encore plus.

« Quoi? »

La cloche de l'ascenseur lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds pour répondre. Les deux sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine, alors que la jeune femme pesta contre elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle abordé pareil sujet avant d'être prisonnière d'un espace aussi exigu, avec lui? Son instinct de conservation lui paraissait plutôt faible. Elle aurait pu attendre d'en être sortie pour pouvoir mieux le fuir.

Mais était-ce ce qu'elle voulait réellement? Après tout, la Gryffondor avait l'impression d'avoir cherché toutes les raisons les plus détournées pour pouvoir le voir, lui parler. _Tu es pathétique._

Elle appuya sur le bouton du premier étage, regardant obstinément en face d'elle, alors qu'elle savait que le roux se positionnait derrière elle, appuyé sur le mur en métal. Il bougea légèrement et la brune se retourna, par réflexe, pour déterminer ce qu'il faisait.

L'éclat de désir perceptible dans ses yeux bleus sembla allumer quelque chose en elle, comme une douce flamme que lui seul contrôlait dans son bas-ventre. Non. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma. Après tout ce temps, il n'avait plus – en réalité, il n'en avait jamais eu – de droit sur sa vie, sur son corps, sur son âme, sur elle. Plus jamais, elle n'aurait «des papillons dans le ventre» à cause de lui. Elle les tuerait, à mains nues s'il fallait (bien que ce soit impossible).

« Je sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais ce n'est pas parce que ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois est... Arrivé, que c'est ce qui se reproduira cette fois-ci. » dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, en reposant son regard sur les portes closes de la cabine.

« Si tu le dis. »

Elle le sentit s'approcher et la jeune femme tressaillit quand elle sentit sa respiration sur sa peau. Il y a quelques années, un tel rapprochement aurait suffi à embraser toute la pièce. Elle pouvait se contrôler. Enfin, elle était presque certaine.

Charlie avait un pouvoir incompréhensible sur elle. Comme, Hermione était pratiquement certaine d'en posséder un, sur lui. L'attirance entre eux n'était pas saine. Tout comme elle n'était pas normale. Elle n'avait jamais connu une si grande connexion avec aucune personne.

C'était difficile de dire non, à cela. Surtout, en plus des sentiments amoureux qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, tandis que ses lèvres, aussi légères que des papillons, frôlèrent légèrement la base de son cou, découvert par le chignon qu'elle avait fait à la va-vite. Misère. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ce qu'elle avait envie de se laisser aller contre lui! Ce serait tellement facile! Ses yeux se fermèrent, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, savourant ce contact. Presque prête à se laisser aller. Hermione pouvait être rationnelle. Cependant, lorsqu'il était question de Charlie, elle n'était plus capable de penser _normalement_.

« Visiblement, je te fais toujours autant d'effet que le professeur Binns. » rigola-t-il en faisant référence à_ la dernière fois_.

Charlie savait très bien comment elle allait réagir. Et, elle fit, exactement, ce à quoi il s'attendait : elle se défit de la maigre (mais quand même menaçante) emprise physique qu'il avait sur elle, de la même manière que s'il l'avait giflé.

La dernière fois était un sujet encore bien trop délicat. Elle lui lança un regard noir, assez équivoque. Elle détestait ce sourire sur les lèvres de Charlie. Il avait gagné. Et, elle, elle se sentait lamentable. Elle venait de lui prouver, là, tout de suite, qu'elle restait encore vulnérable à son charme.

« Tu sais, il va falloir qu'on en parle. » dit-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches de son pantalon.

« Parler de quoi? »

Son ton était beaucoup trop sec pour une conversation de tous les jours. Elle savait très bien où il voulait en venir.

L'ascenseur arriva au premier étage et aussitôt Hermione en sortit, marchant d'un pas rapide, mais le dragonnier ne se laissa pas distancer. Charlie ne jouait pas souvent le rôle de celui qui voulait tirer les choses au clair, mais quand il le faisait, il allait jusqu'au bout de son idée.

Il était souvent celui qui jouait l'autruche qui se mettait la tête dans le sable, entre les deux. Et, pour une fois, Hermione aurait aimé qu'il continue à jouer ce rôle qui lui collait bien à la peau.

_Il est vraiment le Weasley le plus agaçant, entêté et détestable_, pensa-t-elle. À d'autres. Charlie était le plus gentil et elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour l'un de ses sourires.

« De la dernière fois, de nous... »

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et le jeune homme lui fonça presque dessus. Elle se retourna et l'observa, en colère, ignorant la proximité entre eux, qui normalement l'aurait rendu mal à l'aise.

« Il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne. Tu me l'as fait assez comprendre! Et, il n'y a rien à dire! Tu veux parler de quoi, Charlie? Qu'on a baisé? Tu veux une médaille, peut-être? Je peux t'en dessiner une, si tu y tiens tant que ça! De quoi tu veux parler, par rapport à ça? De la position debout contre un mur, peut-être? Ah oui! Mais quel beau sujet de conversation! Faisons-en une analyse, pourquoi pas! »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait au fil de sa colère. Elle en avait pratiquement oublié qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'un hôpital. Les regards inquisiteurs posés sur eux ne semblaient pas l'affecter, tout comme Charlie. Par chance, ils étaient dans un endroit où peu de personnes passaient.

Le dragonnier ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle allait lui répondre plutôt sèchement, mais pas aussi... Vivement. Lui-même commençait à se mettre en colère. Elle lui avait reproché, souvent, d'agir comme un enfant. Là, c'était plutôt elle qui avait un comportement similaire à un enfant de six ans! Il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui une girouette : il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Ça l'énervait.

« De quoi je veux parler? Par Merlin! S'il n'y avait pas de problème, tu pourrais me parler en face sans être en colère aux dix secondes! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Charlie n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre.

Parce qu'elle ne dirait que le contraire de ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, sans essayer de comprendre. Et, mué d'une inspiration, le dragonnier combla le peu de distance entre eux et s'empara de sa bouche fiévreusement. C'était tellement naturel. Ses mains vinrent encadrer son visage et il exulta lorsqu'un soupir que lui seul pouvait entendre s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Dans un réflexe, les doigts d'Hermione vinrent agripper sa chemise, comme pour diminuer au minimum la distance possible entre leurs corps.

C'était si malsain.

C'était tellement eux.

Charlie se rendait seulement compte qu'il avait attendu toute la soirée, tous ces mois de séparation, six mois pour être exact, pour retrouver un tel contact entre eux.

Soudain, Hermione lui mordit rageusement la lèvre et recula, comme s'il avait la peste, les yeux écarquillés. Malgré la canicule, elle avait tellement froid hors de son contact et elle se sentait assommée par le poids qui venait de se poser sur ses épaules.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer comme ça et de m'embrasser! »

« Parce que tu ne m'as pas embrassé, peut-être? » D'accord, il avait débuté le baiser, mais elle avait entrouvert ses lèvres pour qu'il approfondisse le baiser. Elle n'était pas une sacro-sainte, bordel. « J'en avais envie et apparemment, toi aussi, alors redescends de tes hippogriffes et arrête de me gueuler dessus! »

Si ses yeux avaient été des baguettes, il serait déjà mort. Ses lèvres étaient devenues qu'une mince ligne. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. Ils étaient, les deux, des orgueilleux doublés d'être têtus. Charlie détestait chacun de ces conflits. Il détestait qu'elle le regarde avec autant de haine. Il détestait cette distance, entre eux.

« T'es belle. » Les sourcils d'Hermione s'arquèrent devant l'incongruité de cette phrase dans le contexte.« Je veux dire, arf, désolé. J'aurais pas dû t'embrasser. Mais, Merlin, t'es vraiment bandante quand t'es en colère. »

Charlie se gratta la tête, alors qu'il eut un petit rire gêné, anxieux, même. Dans un autre moment, Hermione aurait pu fondre devant la mine qu'il arborait. Cependant, en ce moment, la jeune femme était beaucoup trop perdue et trop occupée à faire diminuer ces maudits papillons dans son estomac. _Bandante_. Ses joues étaient cramoisies.

Comptez sur Charlie Weasley pour vous prendre au dépourvu.

« On peut parler? » Il soupirait. « J'en ai assez de ça... Ça ne nous ressemble pas. Je veux juste qu'on règle tout ça et qu'on passe à autre chose. »

Le teint de la née-moldue vint livide.

Il ne savait pas qu'il était possible que le visage d'Hermione se ferme encore plus qu'il l'était, jusqu'à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de mal? Il semblait être sur une bonne lancée, pourtant.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il était possible que Charlie la blesse encore plus qu'il l'avait fait, jusqu'à présent. Et expérimenter cette découverte ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_Qu'on passe à autre chose._

Ça faisait encore plus mal que son silence.

« Ok. »

Un mot rempli de rancœur. Un mot rempli d'incertitude. Un mot qui ne prévoit rien.

Un mot où toute la douleur n'avait pas sa place, la laissant agglutiner dans toutes les fibres de son corps, malgré le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, presque pleines de promesses.

Ils pourraient parler. Un jour. Mais, pas aujourd'hui.

Puis, sans attendre, elle transplana.

Encore une fois, elle préférait le fuir. C'était mieux, que l'affronter.


	5. Quatre

«j'aimerais juste pouvoir te dire qu'avec toi, tout paraît un peu plus facile à supporter»

.

.

**Septembre** 1998

Charlie,

Pour être honnête avec toi, j'avais peur de t'écrire.

J'ai commencé cette lettre, probablement dix fois. Sans réellement trouver une façon qui convenait vraiment de la poursuivre. J'ai, un peu, l'impression de me sentir comme une psychopathe ou une harceleuse (à ton choix), après notre dernière nuit.

Pourtant, j'avais vraiment envie de t'écrire. Je trouve ça tellement bizarre de ne plus pouvoir te parler à tous les jours, alors qu'il n'y a même pas trois semaines, tu étais la personne à qui je parlais à tous les jours. Tu me manques. La Roumanie me manque. Les dragons me manquent.

Et, comme si ce n'est pas suffisant, rien n'est pareil, ici. Je crois que je m'attendais à ce que tout redevienne comme avant la guerre. Tout le monde semble en pleine crise, sans que personne n'en parle. C'est lourd.

Je crois que tout le monde essaie d'agir comme avant la guerre, sans réellement y parvenir. En plus, je trouve que Poudlard est très vide sans Harry et Ron. Par chance, j'ai Ginny et Luna. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans elles.

J'ai l'impression que j'ai été déconnectée de ma vie pendant deux mois et que, j'ai le contrecoup de mon absence qui me rentre dans le ventre. Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir cherché mes parents. Je dois me rappeler sans cesse que toutes les personnes qui sont mortes ne reviendront plus. Les cauchemars ont recommencé, aussi. Ça fait mal.

Jamais j'aurais pu imaginer que ce n'est pas le «pendant» une guerre qui fait le plus mal, mais plutôt, «l'après».

Je me sens seule. J'essaie de me rappeler tes mots pour calmer mon anxiété... Ça fonctionnait mieux quand c'est toi, qui me les dis. Je parviens à retrouver le calme, toutefois, mais c'est plus long. Je me concentre sur mes ASPIC, aussi. Ça m'aide.

S'il te plaît, Charlie, je ne veux pas que notre «dérapage» détruise notre amitié. Je crois qu'elle est beaucoup plus importante que tout ça. Je sais que cette lettre a des accents très dépressifs, mais j'avais besoin de me confier. Et, en-dehors d'Harry et de Ron, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que toi qui réussit à me comprendre.

_Hermione_

PS. Ta mère m'a mentionné, à mon retour de Roumanie, qu'elle espère que tu lui donnes davantage de nouvelles, maintenant.

PPS. Je suis préfète-en-chef, comme tu l'as su, quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, cet été. Mon homologue est, évidemment, un Serpentard. Théodore Nott. Je remercie le ciel, chaque jour, pour ne pas avoir à cohabiter avec Malefoy. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais au moins, quand il parle, il ne dit pas des âneries.

.

.

.

**Septembre **1998

Hermione,

Je t'assure. Je ne veux pas que notre dernière nuit gâche quoi que ce soit. Tu n'es pas une psychopathe, ni une harceleuse. On a eu un dérapage, c'est tout. Et, j'étais vraiment content de reconnaître ton écriture sur l'enveloppe que m'a apporté Tulipe (qui donne un nom pareil à un hibou?).

Sache, avant tout de chose, que tu reviens en Roumanie quand tu le souhaites. Ma porte t'es toujours ouverte (et si ce n'est pas la mienne, il est fort à parier que celle des autres, le sera!). Tout le monde s'ennuie de toi. Je m'ennuie de toi. Je trouve ma petite maison plutôt vide depuis que tu es partie, au dirait que je ne sais plus quoi faire de tout cet espace. Alors, je passe plus de temps avec Plum. D'ailleurs, il va bien, même si tu lui manques à lui aussi. Il a beaucoup grandit... Il n'a pas l'air de saisir à quel point il prend de la place et, il se prend, encore, pour un chat, au dirait.

J'espère que tu réussis un peu à dormir, malgré tout. Je sais à quel point tes cauchemars t'épuisent. J'aimerais être là pour t'aider. Vraiment.

Et, tu sais Hermione, je crois que tu te sous-estime beaucoup. Tu n'étais pas déconnectée de ton monde, ici. Tu me parlais souvent de tes parents, de tes amis qui sont morts pendant la guerre et de tout ce qui te faisais souffrir. Je crois, seulement, que tu as réussis à te concentrer suffisamment sur autre chose pour trouver la force de continuer à avancer. Pour commencer à bien te connaître, je crois que tu vas réussir à faire la même chose à Poudlard. J'en ai aucun doute.

On te l'a probablement déjà dit : arrête de stresser pour les ASPIC. Tu les réussirais sans étudier.

_Charlie_

PS. Tu peux dire à ma mère que je vais bien. Et, que je mange mes trois repas par jour.

PPS. Tant mieux si la cohabitation se passe plutôt bien. Sois quand même un peu méfiante... On ne sait jamais avec eux.

.

.

.

**Octobre **1998

Charlie,

Merci pour tes mots. Vraiment. Ça m'a fait du bien, lire ta lettre.

Je n'ai aucune suggestion à te soumettre quant à l'aménagement de ta maison. Peut-être de renforcer les murs au vu de comment je te réveillais, au début, de l'été avec mes cauchemars? Il est probablement inutile de te mentionner, également, que de faire plus souvent du ménage ne serait peut-être pas un luxe? Ni de repeinturer, d'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense. Je sais que je te l'ai répété au moins un million de fois, mais tu sais que tu peux avoir une vie, en-dehors des dragons et de la réserve?

Je commence à mieux dormir. Je prends des potions de sommeil ou anti-rêves, quand ça ne va pas. Mme Pomfresh n'aime pas beaucoup, mais je suppose que ça va faire un temps, et ensuite je vais être mieux. J'ai, déjà, hâte de revenir en Roumanie. Je crois, par contre, que je vais aller en Australie, avant... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il y a un banquet pour Halloween, et je ne sais toujours pas en quoi me déguiser. Et, en plus, je dois y aller avec Nott (ô joie!).

Tulipe est une chouette adorable. Bien plus que Treyu. Quand il a ramené ta lettre, il m'a presque mordu un doigt. Et de toute façon, tu disais que Plum n'était pas un beau nom pour un dragon. Alors, tes commentaires ne sont vraiment pas valables. Sérieusement, Charlie. Entre le nom Plum ou Almanzhar, est-ce que je dois te spécifier que le meilleur c'est celui que j'ai choisi?

Peux-tu saluer tous les autres dragonniers (et Clara, bien sûr!)?

_Hermione_

PS. Je ne suis pas un messager. Écrit à ta mère. Et, histoire de te donner des nouvelles, Ron est de nouveau en couple avec Lavande (et elle a arrêté avec le surnom Ron-Ron et tout le monde en est ravi). Et Luna, voit Fred dans sa soupe (d'ailleurs, elle a essayé d'écrire son prénom avec des nouilles en alphabet).

PPS. Malgré tout, bien que je râle un peu, Nott n'est quand même pas si pire. Il me surprend.

.

.

.

**Octobre** 1998

Hermione,

Voudrais-tu arrêter de juger mon ménage, s'il te plaît? D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé l'aide-mémoire que tu avais caché pour me rappeler des tâches à faire. Je te signale, puisque visiblement tu ne t'en rappelles pas, que j'ai vingt-six ans. Et, que je sais comment passer le balai.

Je soupçonne Plum (dit Almanzhar) d'être en pleine crise d'adolescence. Il a tenté de détruire l'abri de Norbertia, hier. Il a passé un mauvais quart d'heure, le pauvre. Treyu t'as mordu le doigt par marque d'affection. Tu devrais te sentir importante, il ne fait pas ça au premier venu.

Clara te fais dire que tu pourrais te déguiser en poupée machiavélique. Et, Axel te faire dire de lui marcher sur les pieds si tu danses avec lui. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui.

Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu minimises, sans doute, tout ce que tu vis. Je m'inquiète pour toi, ma belle. Tu devrais, peut-être, consulter un psychomage. Ça pourrait te faire du bien. Prend soin de toi, s'il te plaît.

_Charlie_

PS. Ok. J'ai envoyé une lettre à ma mère. Je vais probablement venir à Noël pendant quelques jours. J'ai hâte de te voir. Et, si je te vois débarquer du train avec des cernes jusqu'aux coudes, je te mets en pâture à un dragon.

PPS. Écrabouille-lui quand même les pieds.

.

.

.

**Novembre** 1998

Charlie,

Je t'ai mis une photo de Ginny et moi, déguisées dans l'enveloppe. J'ai suivi le conseil de Clara et, Ginny est déguisée en Poison Ivy (une super-vilaine moldue, ne cherche pas à comprendre). Et, je n'ai écrasé aucun pied.

De ce que j'ai vu quand je suis arrivée en juin, non tu ne sais définitivement pas comment on passe un balai. Je parle, évidemment, de sur la Terre ferme. Peut-être te serais-tu fourvoyé?

Embrasse Plum (sans te faire brûler), pour moi s'il te plaît. Il est le dragon le plus adorable. Il est même plus adorable que toi.

Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je prends soin de moi. Je mange mes trois repas par jour (ça te rappelle quelque chose?). Ça va passer.

_Hermione_

PS. Je vais devoir commencer à chercher un cadeau de Noël pour toi, ça veut dire. J'ai hâte de te voir! (est-ce que ça veut dire que tu seras, là, quand je vais arriver?)

.

.

.

**Novembre** 1998

Tu es vraiment abominable quand tu t'y mets.

Et, t'es belle.

_Charlie_

PS. J'ai déjà ton cadeau de Noël, sans vouloir te mettre de pression. Je devrais, effectivement, être là quand vous allez débarquer du train. Tu as bien compris.

PPS. Puisque je te connais bien, essaie de calmer ta consommation de caféine et le nombre d'heures que t'étudies. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu vas les passer tes ASPIC sans aucune difficulté, t'es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

PPPS. Je t'ai mis une photo de Plum. Tu comprendras que je ne me suis pas risqué à tenter de l'embrasser. Je doute qu'il apprécierait que quiconque l'embrasse, en réalité. Sauf, peut-être si c'est toi. Mais franchement, qui pourrait ne pas apprécier que tu l'embrasses?

.

.

.

**Janvier** 1999

Je ne te souhaite pas une bonne année. Tu aurais dû rester pour que je te la souhaite en personne.

Tu es le Weasley le plus agaçant que je connaisse. Ron se plaint souvent de votre tante Muriel, et bien tu dois être cent fois pire qu'elle.

_Hermione_ (je t'embrasse, quand même, même si j'aimerais le faire _vraiment_)

.

.

.

**Janvier** 1999

Hermione,

Pour ma part, je suis assez poli pour te souhaiter une bonne année, quand même. J'en profite pour te souligner des résolutions que tu pourrais prendre comme cesser de boire une quantité extrême de café par jour. Ton corps va me remercier.

Peut-être pas autant que quand je t'ai donné des orgasmes, il y a six jours. Mais j'estime que ça ne devrait pas être tellement loin. Quoi que, je te le répète, tu peux être une chose très insatiable, lorsque tu t'y mets.

Mon année aurait définitivement mieux commencée, si tu étais avec moi, en Roumanie...

Et, je crois que tu as fait une faute d'orthographe. Tu voulais dire que j'étais adorable, non?

_Charlie_

PS. J'essaie d'arrêter de t'imaginer dans ta robe que tu portais à Noël. Ou, dans ton pyjama. Ou, toute nue dans mon lit. Ou, toute nue dans mon lit en train de gémir mon nom. Merlin, Hermione, je fais juste écrire ces lignes et j'ai qu'une seule envie et c'est de te baiser partout, dans cette foutue maison. C'est plus fort que moi.

PPS. C'est tellement pas mon genre d'écrire des choses comme ça. J'espère que tu le sais. Et, je suis plutôt content de notre accord. Pas toi?

.

.

.

**Janvier** 1999

Je n'ai pas pris la résolution de cesser le café. Je me suis dis que c'était mieux pour la sécurité de tout le reste du monde. À la place, j'ai acheté mon billet de portoloin pour aller en Australie. Je pars le lendemain de la fin des cours, en juin.

J'ai, aussi, envoyé mon inscription pour faire partie de la formation de médicomage. Je suis productive, non?

Je crois que Treyu est épuisé par tous ces voyages. Roumanie/Grande-Bretagne, c'est loin pour un hibou.

PS. J'espère que ton imagination s'est tellement emballée que t'as eu besoin d'une douche froide. Parce qu'en lisant ta lettre, j'ai eu besoin d'une douche glacée.

PPS. Ce n'est peut-être pas ton genre, mais tu es très doué, Charlie Weasley. Et moi, je suis très fière de mes règles! Même si tu étais incapable de ne pas arrêter de rire, quand je t'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on s'en fixe.

.

.

.

**Février** 1999

Je suis vraiment fier de toi.

(Même si arrêter la caféine t'aurais fais gagner au moins dix ans d'espérance de vie)

T'es en feu! T'es sûre que tu n'es pas en Roumanie?

J'ai décidé d'utiliser ton foutu aide-mémoire, contente?

PS. J'ai pris une douche froide. Mais ça m'a pas empêcher de penser à toi.

PPS. Je riais pour cacher mon malaise. Je me trouvais un peu détraqué de te trouver, aussi, attirante en parlant de règles.

.

.

.

**Mars **1999

Merci, Charlie. Et, bien franchement, si j'étais en Roumanie, je serais dans ta douche.

Je suis vraiment fière de toi, je te jures!

Je commence à vraiment bien m'entendre avec Théo, je suis contente.

PS. Tu me montreras ça, quand on se reverra.

PPS. À ta place, je lirais Freud. Tu trouveras probablement intéressant de comprendre pourquoi tu me trouve attirante qui parle de règles.

.

.

.

** l** 1999

Je pense à toi avec les examens qui arrivent. Bois de la tisane.

C'est rendu Théo, maintenant?

PS. Ne me donne pas des idées.

PPS. Je me suis abstenu de lire Freud.

.

.

.

**Juin** 1999

Je pars demain, en Australie!

J'ai hâte et j'ai peur, en même temps. Est-ce que tu comprends? Ça part dans tous les sens dans ma tête. Si je ne réussissais pas à ramener leurs souvenirs? Et s'ils avaient une meilleure vie sans moi? Et s'ils étaient fâchés contre moi?

Je ne crois pas que je vais réussir à dormir, cette nuit. Une chance que j'ai acheté ce billet, il y a cinq mois. Je crois que je serais jamais partie, sinon. Par Merlin! Il faut que je me calme!

Théo m'a embrassé, hier. Peux-tu croire?

On se voit au mois d'août, au mariage de George et Angelina!

PS. Je suis acceptée sous condition, en médicomagie!

.

.

.

**Juillet** 1999

J'espère que tout se passe bien avec tes parents. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Même s'ils ont oublié, je suis certain qu'ils s'ennuient de toi. Ça ne peut pas être autrement. Et, ils doivent être très content de te retrouver.

Ma mère m'a dit que tu passerais plus de temps que ce qui était prévu en Australie. J'imagine, donc, que j'ai raison! Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi...

Je peux croire qu'il t'aies embrassé. En fait, si ça avait été moi, j'aurais passé mon année, à t'embrasser.

J'arrive au Terrier, le 10 août.

J'espère que tu as trouvé tes parents et que vous allez bien. Je te souhaite de profiter, au maximum, de ton été avec eux.

PS. Wow! Bravo! (même si je ne suis pas surpris, tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse)


	6. Cinq

Je me souviens seulement qu'une marée fabuleuse m'a emportée.

Que c'était chaud et doux et tendre et merveilleux.

_Dominique Demers, Ta voix dans la nuit_

.

.

**Août,** 2003

Il avait, déjà, pensé qu'elle ressemblait à un épouvantail.

Avec ses cheveux, qui avait la couleur de la boue, qui semblaient la protéger du monde extérieur.

Avec son regard hautain et sa facilité à masquer ses émotions, elle aurait pu effrayer ou repousser n'importe quel oiseau un peu trop curieux. Ou plutôt, dans ce cas-ci n'importe quel humain peu futé ou aventureux.

Et pourtant, elle était un très bel épouvantail. Elle était _son_ épouvantail.

Il caressait souvent les boucles de ses cheveux, particulièrement lorsqu'ils venaient de partager un orgasme, leur peau nue se caressant et se délectant du contact, de la chaleur de l'autre. Il enroulait souvent une mèche autour de son doigt, par réflexe, lorsqu'elle lisait un livre, à moitié appuyée sur lui. Il les tirait lorsqu'il la pénétrait, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir et l'amenant à être plus près de lui. Car, dans ces moments-là, même la distance de cinq millimètres lui était insupportable. Aussi, lorsqu'elle dormait, ses cheveux formaient un halo autour de sa tête, lui donnant un air angélique.

Son air hautain, lorsqu'elle n'y prêtait pas attention, se modifiait considérablement lorsque la curiosité, l'amusement ou la compréhension l'animait. Cet air mutin que son visage empruntait, aussitôt qu'ils échangeaient des répliques remplies de sarcasmes au milieu de la cuisine de sa mère – ou n'importe quel lieu, en réalité – le rendait fou. Son air hautain l'amusait. Il avait déjà pensé qu'il aurait aimé avoir été de sa promotion. Il se serait amusé à prendre au dépourvu la «miss-préfète-parfaite», s'imaginait l'embrassant dans le détour d'un couloir lors d'une de ses rondes.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire à ce fantasme qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué. Elle, dans son uniforme de collégienne avec son air un peu coincée...

« Charlie. »La voix endormie d'Hermione l'arracha à sa contemplation. « Arrête de me regarder. »

« Tu ne sais même pas que je te regarde, t'as les yeux fermés. »

« Je _sais_ que tu me regardes. Et que tu me répondes comme ça, fait juste me le confirmer. »

Elle bailla légèrement et entrouvrit les yeux et fit un petit sourire en constatant que ce qu'elle avait deviné était bien réel.

« Il n'y a rien de romantique à observer quelqu'un dormir, c'est juste... Flippant. »

Hermione referma les yeux, son nez caressant doucement le menton du jeune homme. Les doigts de ce dernier vinrent attraper une mèche de ses cheveux, étouffant un petit rire dans sa gorge. Il était plutôt difficile de ne pas l'observer, dans la position qu'était leur corps.

Couché sur le dos, leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et son bras droit était sous elle. Hermione quant à elle, avait posé sa tête sur son torse et ses bras à elle, était autour de lui. Seul un mince drap recouvrait partiellement sa nudité et seule la chaleur du mois d'août ainsi que l'engourdissement de ses muscles rendait la position plutôt inconfortable.

Il était réveillé depuis dix minutes et n'avait pas osé bouger afin de ne pas la déranger dans son sommeil. Si, Charlie avait un sommeil plutôt léger, il n'en était pas la même chose du côté de la brune, qui n'était pas tellement du matin. La nuit avait été courte. Ils s'étaient endormis au petit matin, le mariage de Percy et d'Audrey s'étant terminé tard, en plus de leurs activités nocturnes.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne trouvais pas très sain qu'on dorme, ensemble. »déclara Hermione, en ne faisant toutefois aucun geste pour mettre de la distance entre leurs corps.

C'était un constat.

Charlie se retourna et pu lui faire face. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme commença à dessiner lentement du bout du doigt les taches de rousseur qui s'éparpillaient sur ses larges épaules, sa constellation préférée. Tandis que lui, n'arrêta pas son manège dans ses cheveux. À cet instant, ils s'apparentaient davantage à un couple qu'à deux amis et cette idée, la jeune femme l'aimait de plus en plus, sans être capable de l'avouer de vive voix, mais préféra s'abstenir de commenter afin d'éviter que cela brise ce moment quasi-euphorique.

« Sais-tu que c'est un besoin physiologique de s'endormir après avoir baiser? »rétorqua Charlie, avec un air malicieux.

« Sais-tu que je déteste le terme _baiser_. »répondit plutôt la médicomage, du tac au tac, avec le même air que lui.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Quel synonyme préfères-tu, alors? Forniquer, ramoner, coucher? Ou peut-être avoir un coït? »

Son ton de voix ne pouvait pas être plus sarcastique.

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Avoir un coït est le moins pire, c'est certain! Surtout, d'un point de vue médical. »Elle était amusée par la situation.«Est-ce que tu savais que tu es la première personne qui réussit à me faire rire avant que j'aie pris un café et, que je sois en manque de sommeil? »

« Ah, j'aurais cru qu'Harry, Ron ou les jumeaux auraient réussis ce miracle. »

Elle secoua la tête légèrement, ce qui fit balancer la main du dragonnier dans son geste.

« J'aime bien ton humour. » expliqua-t-elle.Puis, elle fit une petite pause. « Mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est bizarre qu'on dorme ensemble. »

Leur relation était malsaine en soi.

Elle avait raison. Charlie le savait. Lorsqu'il avait des coups d'un soir, en Roumanie, il trouvait toujours une raison de déguerpir le plus rapidement possible. Les seuls moments où il dormait dans le lit de la jeune femme du soir, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait trop bu.

Mais elle n'était, justement, pas un coup d'un soir. Hermione avait toujours été bien plus que _ça, _sans qu'il soit capable de se prononcer sur ce qu'elle était réellement.

« Ce n'est pas _si _bizarre. On dort toujours ensemble. »

« Toujours... Toujours, pour toi, c'est quoi? Les quelques jours par année qu'on se voit? On n'a pas la même définition du mot toujours. »

« Tu es vraiment agaçante ce matin. Va dont prendre un café! »

« Charlie Weasley qui me dit d'aller prendre un café? »dit-elle sarcastique avec un sourire mutin, dont il raffolait.«Tu sais, quand tu me dis que je suis agaçante avec ton horrible sourire atrocement séduisant, ça enlève toute l'idée. »

« Et si je te disais que tu es la pire peste en faisant ça? »

Il dénoua sa main de sa chevelure et se releva légèrement. Il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts et avec sa bouche chaque parcelle de son épiderme, créant une myriade de frissons à chaque endroit qu'il touchait. Elle ferma les yeux, alors que ses mains s'égaraient dans ses cheveux roux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer le petit gémissement qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'attarda sur sa poitrine. Avec un sourire, le visage de Charlie revint vers son visage et sans préavis, il fit un geste pour qu'elle se retourne sur le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, Weasley? »

« Te monter tous les avantages à ce qu'on dorme ensemble. » chuchota-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin, avant de l'embrasser brièvement. .

Avec une moue malicieuse, la jeune femme se tourna sur le ventre. Presque immédiatement, Charlie souleva sa crinière pour mieux embrasser sa nuque et parsema de baisers papillon toute sa colonne vertébrale. Lorsque sa bouche arriva dans le creux de son dos, près de ses fesses, ses mains remontèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, Hermione ne put s'empêcher un geste lascif de ses hanches pour l'inviter à continuer son manège plus haut. Il cessa, aussitôt, ses caresses. Elle eut l'impression que le vide créé par l'absence du contact de la peau du dragonnier lui faisait aussi mal qu'une brûlure.

« Charlie. »elle gémissait de frustration.

Ce qu'il aimait son prénom dans sa bouche. Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle, sa bouche dans son cou.

« Tu vois, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. » Charlie s'interrompit, alors que sa main refaisait le même manège au creux de ses cuisses, ne s'arrêtant pas, cette fois-ci. « Si on ne dormait pas ensemble. »

La médicomage ne répondit que par un mouvement de son bassin qui se relevait, alors que l'un des doigts du jeune homme venait d'entrer en contact avec son clitoris. Les jambes de la jeune femme s'éloignèrent comme pour lui donner plus de place pour jouer avec ce bouton si sensible, alors que sa bouche continuait à parsemer des baisers brûlants tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Souriant contre sa peau, lorsqu'il l'entendait étouffez un gémissement dans les oreillers. La jeune femme releva légèrement le haut de son corps : une invitation silencieuse à ce que sa main libre vienne caresser l'un de ses seins.

Le plus doux des martyrs. Le jeune homme la retourna de nouveau afin d'avoir davantage accès à sa poitrine, sa bouche vint mordiller l'un de ses tétons qui envoya une onde de choc dans tout le corps d'Hermione, qui ferma les yeux sous la délicieuse torture que lui faisait vivre Charlie.

Il connaissait ce corps par cœur. Il connaissait chaque grain de beauté, chaque tache de rousseur, chaque endroit susceptible de lui créer du plaisir. Ils se devinaient, l'un et l'autre. Ils n'avaient pratiquement plus besoin de parler pour comprendre ce que l'autre désirait ou attendait. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, le regard pétillant de désir et d'impatience, les joues rougies, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle saccadé, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir. Un diamant brut qui était un véritable appel à la luxure. Et, les quelques marques – suçons ou morsures – qu'il avait lui-même disséminées, signe de précédents ébats sauvages, n'aidaient en rien à faire diminuer le sentiment possessif qui étreignait son ventre. Elle était si belle cette épouvantail.

Hermione enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux de Charlie, le tirant vers son visage pour qu'il vienne l'embrasser, alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille, venant interrompre le mouvement de ses doigts sur ce bouton si sensible. Rapidement, ils furent remplacés par son érection proéminente.

« Tu vas me faire devenir folle. »

Folle de désir. Folle d'impatience. Folle de lui.

Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Et, lui? Est-ce qu'on en parlait de lui? Le dragonnier n'en menait pas large. Il avait l'impression, à cet instant précis, que son monde se résumait à ses grands yeux bruns, si expressifs, qui arrivaient à le déstabiliser et à lui faire perdre pied depuis que Charlie la connaissait.

Sans qu'un mot de plus soit échangé, il la pénétra. Doucement. Charlie embrassait distraitement sa tempe, se concentrant pour ne pas brusquer les choses, alors que la jeune femme accueillait cette étreinte douce avec plaisir, incapable de réprimer son plaisir lorsqu'il atteignait ce point, si précis.

Ils ne baisaient pas. Ils ne ramonaient pas. Ils ne couchaient pas. Ils avaient un coït, certes.

Mais à ce moment, plus que tout, ils «faisaient l'amour». C'était doux, fort, amer.

C'était la première fois que c'était aussi évident. C'était la première fois que c'était aussi flagrant que quelque chose avait changé.

Ils vinrent presque en même temps, s'observant, en silence, n'osant pas relâcher leur étreinte sur l'autre, par peur de briser ce moment à la fois incompréhensible, mais aussi euphorique. Les mains d'Hermione se firent moins fermes sur la chevelure du rouquin, plus caressante, alors que ses yeux étaient incapables de quitter les siens. Comme si faire un quelconque geste, allait les ramener brutalement à la réalité. Comme si cette étreinte, ce doux réveil, n'était qu'un mirage. La peur, aussi, que l'autre exige quelque chose que chacun n'était en mesure de donner à l'autre.

Après une poignée de minutes, Charlie se releva et enfila un boxer, alors que la brune se releva sur ses coudes, l'observant, prudente. Le jeune homme eu un sourire goguenard et s'approcha du lit pour venir embrasser le dessus de sa tête et quitta la chambre.

La brune poussa un soupir en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Ce qu'elle aimait quand ils agissaient, ainsi. _Comme un couple_.

En marchant vers la cuisine, Charlie ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'il vit les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, dans le couloir qui reliait la chambre à la cuisine. Leurs ébats avaient tendance à gagner rapidement en intensité. C'était normal, après tout, il y avait une certaine fièvre, entre eux, à profiter de l'autre le plus possible durant les visites éclair du dragonnier en Angleterre. Se voir, au maximum deux fois par année, et échanger des lettres, qui pouvaient devenir brûlantes, pouvait rendre leur relation beaucoup plus enivrante que s'il avait habité la porte d'à côté. Peut-être que cette relation se serait fanée plus vite dans ce cas-ci.

Mais au-delà de l'enjeu du physique, il appréciait beaucoup la présence de la sorcière. Ils plaisantaient, échangeaient sur divers sujets, débattaient même. Et le plus important : ils se comprenaient. Lui, l'oiseau qui préférait s'occuper de créatures mortelles dangereuses plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un envahir son quotidien. Elle, l'épouvantail qui cachait à tout le monde ses blessures profondes, préférant se réfugier dans son travail, plutôt que de tenter de vivre.

Ils faisaient une belle paire.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Charlie se dirigea vers la cafetière moldue et prépara, sans hésitation, le tout afin qu'elle produise le nectar préféré de la jeune femme. Le dragonnier se rendit compte qu'il avait fait ce geste pratiquement tous les matins, cette semaine, lorsqu'il s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine. En réalité, depuis son arrivée en Angleterre, une semaine plus tôt, il avait passé une nuit au Terrier.

D'ailleurs, la plupart de ses effets personnels qu'il avait amené dans sa valise (bien que minime) trainaient dans l'appartement. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment sa mère avait bien pu ne rien lui dire face à ses absences répétées. Il songea que Molly devait penser (espérer) que son deuxième fils tomberait amoureux d'une femme du pays et que cela finirait par lui donner envie de s'installer dans le même fuseau horaire qu'elle.

La médicomage entra dans la cuisine, seulement vêtue de sa chemise qu'il portait au mariage, hier, ce qui lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Charlie adorait la voir porter ses vêtements, bizarrement, peut-être. La nature perfectionniste de la brune l'amena à vérifier s'il avait bien actionné la cafetière, ce qui le fit sourire.

Leur amitié «améliorée» avait tellement changé. Depuis deux ans, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils se comportaient comme un véritable couple, sans y prendre garde. C'était naturel. Ce changement coïncidait avec sa rupture lamentable avec Théodore. Il avait détesté que ce vautour de Serpentard tourne autour de la médicomage et le jeune homme s'était senti incapable de supporter la vue de leurs mains liées, quand Hermione l'avait amené au Terrier, à la veille du jour de l'an. Charlie ne s'était même pas senti horrible lorsqu'il l'avait pris sauvagement à même le comptoir des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée de sa maison d'enfance, quelques minutes avant le décompte pour la nouvelle année. Hermione l'avait repoussé, davantage pour la forme que par conviction. Il avait besoin d'elle et surtout, une envie puérile de marquer son territoire. L'éclat de désir brut qui noyait les yeux bleus de Charlie avait fini par faire chavirer la tentative de résistance de la jeune femme.

Était-il horrible d'aimer l'idée que c'était à cause de lui, que leur relation n'avait pas fonctionné? Probablement.

« À quoi tu penses? »

Elle s'était approchée de lui et s'appuya contre lui, son visage sur la peau de son dos, ses bras autour de sa taille. Les mains de Charlie vinrent s'emparer des siennes, les caressant doucement. Oui, il aurait toutes les misères du monde à mettre un terme à cette relation malsaine qu'ils entretenaient. Elle prenait beaucoup trop de place dans le fil de ses réflexions, le jeune homme ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'il avait touché une autre femme, qu'elle. Hermione Granger le hantait. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait l'envie et la volonté de faire cesser ce manège.

Charlie poussa un soupir et décida de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté avec elle.

« Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai passé la semaine, ici. »

« Oh. » Elle prit un moment, comme si elle réfléchissait.«C'est vrai. »

Elle cacha son nez à l'intérieur de la courbe de dos formée par sa colonne vertébrale, respirant à plein nez son odeur particulière, qu'elle adorait. Il sentait toujours le feu mêlé à une odeur de boisé. La jeune femme n'avait pas porté attention, non plus, aux allées et venues de Charlie dans son appartement. Elle se sentait un peu idiote, maintenant, de lui avoir reproché le fait qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Surtout, s'ils avaient passé une semaine, ensemble.

« Tu penses que quelqu'un s'en est rendu compte? »demanda-t-elle.

« Forcément. »

« Tu veux qu'on en parle? »

Y avait-il seulement matière à discuter? Mais il appréciait qu'elle le connaisse assez pour sonder son envie d'amorcer le sujet et non de le faire d'emblée.

« Eh bien, _ça_, je trouve ça bizarre. » commença-t-il, prudemment.

L'odeur du café emplit leurs narines et la Gryffondor lâcha sa prise sur le jeune homme afin de leur servir une tasse à chacun. Automatiquement, elle prépara le sien ainsi que celui de Charlie et lui tendit la sienne.

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets disposés de l'autre côté du comptoir et en but une gorgée. Il prit place face à elle, s'appuyant sur ses coudes sur le comptoir.

« Je comprends que tu trouves ça bizarre. » Sa voix était mal assurée. « Mais on s'est bien amusé... »

Elle aurait aimé dire plus. Comme un «j'ai passé une belle semaine». La jeune femme s'était empêchée de formuler quelque chose d'autre, l'impression que de toute manière, ça allait de soi. Et puis, ça ajouterait seulement quelque chose d'étrange à leur relation. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus étrange, en réalité, dans cette relation? Ses doigts jouaient avec l'anse de la tasse, mal à l'aise.

« Oui. »soupira-t-il. « Au-delà de s'amuser, on a passé une belle semaine, ensemble. »

Elle eut un petit sourire. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle fixait sa tasse, se concentrant sur elle.

« Oui, je crois... je crois que tu m'as manqué, aussi. » lâcha-t-elle, regrettant seulement ses mots après les avoir prononcé, ne relevant pas le regard, par gêne.

Et par peur, aussi. Par peur que ce soit les mots de trop.

Charlie fronça des sourcils, mais serra ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent une ligne fine. Il se sentait incapable de décider comment interpréter les propos de la jeune femme. À vrai dire, elle aussi, elle lui avait manqué. À chaque fois, il avait l'impression de lui laisser des miettes de lui-même, quand il la quittait. Ce n'était pas pour rien que dès qu'il était arrivé en Angleterre, il avait sonné à sa porte et n'avait échangé aucun mot, l'embrassant avec hâte. Il l'avait presque baisée sur son palier d'appartement.

« Je retourne demain, en Roumanie. » répondit-il plutôt.

Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir une véritable douche froide. Il n'avait pas dit que son ennui était réciproque. Il n'avait pas dit qu'elle ne devrait pas s'ennuyer de lui. Il avait seulement dit qu'il partait. Ça sonnait davantage comme un «ne te berce pas d'illusions». La jeune femme masqua sa déception et décida de _jouer le jeu_. Après tout, ce n'était que ça depuis le début, non? Un jeu. La médicomage ne savait même pas où elle trouva le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais. » Puis, elle bu une gorgée de café, pour se donner une contenance. « Je crois que ça nous ferait du bien que l'on évite de se voir à Noël. Parce que c'est probablement là que tu vas revenir, non? »

Il eut un air surpris et fronça les sourcils, se questionnant sur le lien entre Noël et retourner en Roumanie... Ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'il lui avait manqué?

« Euh, oui, sûrement... Mais je ne comprends pas? »

« Charlie, j'étais sérieuse tantôt quand je disais qu'on ne devrait pas dormir ensemble. Tu es seulement mon ami et on baise ensemble. Rien de plus. Ça nous fera du bien de faire une pause... J'ai l'impression qu'on agit comme un couple et ni toi, ni moi, ne voulons ça. »

C'était sûrement le fait qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'accueillir sa réponse à son_tu m'as manqué _comme un coup de poignard, qu'elle avait réussi à formuler ce honteux mensonge et qu'il semblait vraisemblable dans sa bouche. Lui, il était perdu, l'impression que la situation lui filait entre lesdoigts, sans être incapable de la retenir.

Elle avait appuyé sur l'un des non-dits principal de leur relation. Agir comme un couple. Comme un dragon dans une forêt de botrucs que personne ne veut pointer du doigt.

Charlie se releva, abandonnant sa tasse de café sur le comptoir. Elle avait raison, il le savait, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'obtempérer. Le faire, équivalait à renoncer à cette relation, à elle. Et, s'il argumentait, ça ne ferait qu'accentuer l'aspect malsain qui avait pris trop de place, entre eux. Il se sentait coincé. Et, plus que tout, le rouquin n'était pas prêt de mettre des mots sur la sensation qui lui prenait aux tripes à l'idée de ne plus la voir. Alors, il hocha de la tête, malgré que chaque neurotransmetteur de son corps n'ait pas envie de faire ce geste. Inconsciemment, il se promit de trouver un moyen afin de revenir dans ses bras, le plus rapidement possible.

« Tu as raison. »

« Comme toujours. » dit-elle avec humour, tentant d'amoindrir la tension, alors qu'elle avait juste envie de pleurer.

Il eut un petit sourire et, en silence, il agita sa baguette pour regrouper ses effets personnels et les rangea dans un sac, puis s'habilla. Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. C'était pire qu'une rupture. La jeune femme avait l'impression que même si elle ne lui avait pasdonné, Charlie repartait avec son cœur dans ses valises.

Il revint dans la cuisine et la regarda, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« J'ai pris mes affaires... Tu peux garder la chemise... Si tu veux. »

_S'il te plaît garde-la,_ pensa-t-il.Comme si la chemise allait faire en sorte qu'elle ne l'oublie pas.

Elle acquiesça.

« Bon, on ne se verra sûrement pas avant... Un petit bout de temps. » continua-t-il, hésitant.

« On va s'écrire, comme d'habitude. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Même si ce n'est pas la même chose.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, et faisant taire sa conscience qui lui hurlait de ne pas faire un geste vers le dragonnier, ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de taille de ce dernier et son visage s'enfouit dans son chandail, dans son torse. Hermione respirait à plein poumon son odeur, pour en garder le plus possible souvenir. Merde, qu'il allait lui manquer. Les bras de Charlie se resserrèrent autour d'elle, refermant un étau autour de la jeune femme. _On prend la bonne décision, oui,_ se dit la jeune femme, tâchant de se convaincre.

Hermione releva la tête et le jeune homme vint capturer ses lèvres, l'embrassant de façon presque désespérée. Ça avait des airs d'adieux. Les mains de Charlie vinrent encadrer son visage, comme s'il voulait être le plus près d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils reculèrent, Charlie transplana avant qu'il change d'avis.

La jeune femme resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, touchant ses lèvres, une boule dans la gorge. Elle se sentait seule. Horriblement seule.

Elle refoula de nouveaux les sanglots qui menaçaient de se poindre dans sa gorge et dans ses yeux. Elle devait se faire une idée.

Bien sûr, Hermione n'avait aucune idée que dans à peine cinq jours, elle le verrait inconscient sur une civière et que cela ne ferait que confirmer ses sentiments pour lui.

_Elle était tombée amoureuse._


	7. Six

Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our world's collide  
Maybe on the dark side we can be together, be together  
Maybe in a million miles, on the highway through the skies  
Someday soon we'll be together

_Major Lazer, Be together_

.

.

**Janvier**, 2005

Charlie était revenu depuis quatre jours en Roumanie. Même s'il aimait beaucoup son pays d'adoption, le jeune homme vivait toujours une certaine difficulté à retrouver ses repères, quand il revenait de son Angleterre natale.

La température y jouait pour beaucoup. S'il avait toujours apprécié les hivers enneigés du nord de la Grande-Bretagne, l'humidité, le manque de soleil et les maigres traces de neiges de la Roumanie le rebutaient. Même les dragons souffraient de ce temps maussade.

Cet automne, quand il avait planifié les quelques jours qu'il passerait en Angleterre, il avait préalablement parlé avec Bill, afin de savoir quand Hermione serait le moins susceptible de se retrouver chez les Weasley. Son grand frère, le seul de sa famille à qui il avait parlé de sa relation avec la jeune femme, ne s'était pas du tout empêché de lui souligner le ridicule de la situation, mais Charlie était têtu. Ainsi, il ne l'avait pas croisé puisqu'elle travaillait ou qu'elle fêtait Noël dans sa famille. Charlie avait cru que c'était mieux ainsi.

Et, maintenant, seul dans sa Roumanie, il regrettait d'avoir laissé filer la chance de la voir, elle et ses yeux bruns expressifs qui le faisait chavirer. Le jeune homme se serait contenté de ce qu'elle lui aurait donné : des regards noirs, des insultes ou des soupirs colériques. En réalité, Charlie le savait qu'il aurait été incapable de s'en satisfaire. Le jeune voulait des regards complices, des répliques pleines de réparties et des soupirs de plaisir. Ce temps était révolu, il devait s'y faire.

Cette relation malsaine qu'ils entretenaient s'était terminée, dès qu'il avait évoqué la possibilité qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui. Et le pire, dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais répondu. Hermione n'avait jamais évoqué un «oui» ou un «non», elle avait seulement fait planer un silence terrifiant et s'était enfuie. Le dragonnier savait qu'il était très probable qu'il avait visé juste, pourtant il aurait aimé qu'elle le lui dise. Comment aurait-il réagi, si elle avait répondu?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

C'était, aussi, ce fond de peur et d'incertitude qui avait renforcé cette certitude qu'ils devaient s'éviter. Ils le faisaient si bien depuis un an et demi, pourquoi ne pas continuer? Charlie avait peur. Il avait peur qu'elle l'ait oublié, mais aussi de l'affronter.

Le jeune homme n'en savait plus où il en était, lui-même. Il reléguait toujours ces questionnements, à plus tard. Charlie aurait pu en rire, tellement il se trouvait pathétique.

Avant, il ne se posait jamais de questions. Quand elle n'était pas là, il se demandait distraitement ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de si spécial pour qu'il se laisse mener par ses hormones de cette manière face à une _gamine _de l'âge de son plus jeune frère.

C'était si aisé de croire qu'elle était finalement qu'une erreur, loin.

Et, à chaque fois qu'il la revoyait, ce sentiment revenait. Cet irrésistible manque de contrôle. Cette délicieuse décharge électrique qui l'envahissait dans chacun de ses muscles à son toucher. Pendant cinq ans, ses voyages en Angleterre s'étaient faits plus nombreux et étaient méticuleusement planifié afin qu'ils puissent se voir. Pendant cinq ans, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait la réponse exacte à la question «qu'avait-elle de si spécial?». Et, en même temps, si on lui avait demandé de l'expliquer, il en aurait été incapable.

À chaque fois, il voulait plus que la dernière fois. Et à chaque fois, il avait peur.

Maintenant, elle était toujours omniprésente dans ses pensées. Ça allait le rendre fou.

Charlie poussa un soupir et rangea le peu de matériel médical que la réserve possédait. Chacun leur tour, les dragonniers faisaient office de guérisseur. Et, aujourd'hui, c'était son tour. Ce qui lui allait, car il n'aurait pas été dans son assiette pour pouvoir faire son travail de façon prudente. Son chef commençait à en avoir l'habitude, d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il revenait au pays, Charlie arborait une mine renfrognée et semblait vivre dans un autre monde. C'était d'ailleurs, ainsi, qu'il avait récolté sa blessure à l'œil. Depuis ce temps, son chef l'attribuait à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine.

Il y avait eu une simple blessure depuis quelques heures, ce qui lui avait laissé le temps de dresser l'inventaire. Même s'il s'ennuyait ferme, Charlie tentait de trouver un certain positif à son assignation. Et, même avec son optimiste naturel, ce travail était long. Particulièrement, lorsque l'on était habitué à travailler sous adrénaline. Il était assis par terre et tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans l'une des étagères du fond de la maisonnette.

« OÙ EST CET IMBÉCILE DE PREMIÈRE ORDRE? »

Charlie arqua un sourcil devant le cri qu'il venait d'entendre. La voix féminine enlevait le doute que ce soit l'un de ses collègues. Puisque Clara, la seule dragonnière que comptait la réserve, était partie en vacances rejoindre sa famille en France. Le rouquin haussa des épaules et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce devait être l'une des conquêtes d'Axel ou de Liam. Le loisir favori des deux dragonniers était de ramener des femmes plantureuses du petit bar près de la réserve. Et, aucun des deux n'avait tendance à traiter de façon très... Convenable, dirons-nous, ces coups d'un soir.

Le rouquin se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et vit Axel, entrer, en faisant une grimace. Tiens, tiens. Charlie eut un petit sourire moqueur. Il allait voir son collègue de travail se faire enguirlander...

« Désolé, vieux! Je te jures, j'ai vraiment essayé de la calmer, mais elle est vraiment remontée! »

Charlie arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi était-il désolé pour lui? Ça ne faisait aucun sens.

La réponse à sa question ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'une furie en le nom d'Hermione Granger débarqua dans la salle et s'avança vers lui, les cheveux en pétard et un air furieux sur le visage. _Oh_. Il comprenait mieux, maintenant.

Il se releva aussitôt et arbora une petite grimace. Elle n'était probablement pas là pour lui lancer des fleurs.

« CHARLIE WEASLEY! »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, respirant presque aussi fort qu'une locomotive. Visiblement, elle devait avoir couru et beaucoup gesticuler sur le coup de la colère.

« Oui, c'est mon nom? »

D'accord, il était un peu suicidaire.

La médicomage écarquilla les yeux et devint, encore, plus rouge de colère. De toute évidence, elle devait croire qu'il ne prenait pas sa crise de colère, au sérieux. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire, par Merlin, à 2 000 kilomètres de distance?

« Laisse-moi parler! »

« M'engueuler, tu veux dire. »

« T'es le plus grand abruti que je connaisse! Tu te prends pour qui, putain?! »

À son air, il comprit que la question était rhétorique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être vulgaire, quand elle s'y mettait...

Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis un an et demi, merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour la mettre, aussi, en colère? Exister? Il l'avait laissé tranquille, exprès, pour ne pas la fâcher! Charlie nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle était, maintenant, à quelques centimètres de lui et lui frappait son torse avec son index, ponctuant ainsi les insultes qu'elle lui disait.

Et malgré tout, eh merde qu'elle était belle, en colère. Il avait toujours adoré ce côté sauvage de sa personnalité. Cependant, il se doutait fortement que cet argument allait en rien l'apaiser.

« Tu crois quoi? Que j'ai besoin d'être protégée, peut-être? Tu penses, PEUT-ÊTRE, Ô GRAND GÉNIE, que j'ai besoin que tu me protèges? Viens quand tu veux, espèce d'idiot chez tes parents, J'EN AI RIEN À FAIRE DE TOI! »

Il était fixé, maintenant, sur la raison qui l'amenait à lui crier dessus. Au moins.

Les cris de la jeune femme avaient attiré l'attention et il voyait deux nouvelles personnes à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Charlie pouvait accepter de se faire traiter comme un moins que rien. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de se donner en spectacle.

« Hermione, pas ici. »

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules afin de la pousser sans ménagement vers la pièce d'entreposage et elle se défit de son emprise, vivement. Comme si son contact l'avait brûlé.

« D'accord, tu peux y aller. »

Elle sembla le regarder sans réellement comprendre.

Puis, elle l'observa comme s'il était un véritable demeuré. Venait-il de lui donner la permission de lui crier après sans vergogne? Charlie Weasley était réellement une énigme. Mais, elle ne se fit pas prier.

« Charles Weasley, tu es vraiment un le pire âne sur Terre! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI. Dans quelle langue va-t-il falloir que je te le dise! »

« Ce n'est pas pour te contredire, mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit, en fait. »

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. Son espérance de vie allait chuter drastiquement, s'il continuait à lui répondre, ainsi. Mais elle pensait quoi? Qu'il se laisserait engueuler sans rien dire?

« Va te faire foutre espèce d'abruti de la pire espèce! T'es aussi intelligent qu'un verracrasse! T'as vraiment une tête enflée pour croire que ça me ferait quelque chose de te voir, après tout ce temps! C'est quoi? Tu te disais, oh la pauvre Hermione, il faut que je la protège! Redescends tes putains de dragons! »

D'accord, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il avait cru que ça allait lui faire ni chaud, ni froid. Ou qu'elle prenne son geste aussi personnel.

Elle continua son petit discours, ne lui permettant en aucune manière de placer un quelconque mot. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? La raison était claire, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ce qu'il saisissait moins, c'était pourquoi elle s'était déplacé pour_ ça_. Elle aurait pu lui envoyer une beugléante, l'effet aurait été le même. Enfin, pas totalement. Elle restait bien plus sexy qu'une lettre rouge. Et, Charlie était bien trop ravi de la voir débarquer sur la réserve,pour réellement s'attarder sur toutes les insultes qui pleuvaient sur lui.

Mais ce n'était pas, un peu, exagéré?

« De toute manière, Charles Weasley, si tu crois que tu es irrésistible, tu peux bien mettre ta baguette là où je pense! Tu n'es rien, niette, tu me fais l'effet d'un... d'un... Tu me fais autant de l'effet qu'un cours du professeur Binns! Alors, ta foutue planification de vacances à deux mornilles, tu peux bien... »

Hermione avait été incapable de continuer. C'est difficile d'engueuler quelqu'un, lorsqu'on vous embrasse à pleine bouche. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, qu'elle se ferait embrasser, de cette façon, par quelqu'un, à qui elle venait de verser son répertoire d'insultes pendant de longues minutes. Jamais.

Et pourtant, c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver. Et putain que Charlie Weasley embrassait bien.

Le dragonnier avait fondu sur ses lèvres, comme un faucon sur sa proie, alors qu'elle avait prononcé ces phrases pleines de mauvaise foi. Pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Hermione n'eu même pas le courage de rechigner contre la douleur qui se propageait dans son cou, alors qu'il lui avait agrippé brutalement la tête. Il avait parfois des comportements d'homme des cavernes, mais bordel qu'elle se sentait comme la personne la plus importante du monde. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, il mordit légèrement sa lèvre, alors que leur langue se rejoignirent pour danser un ballet furieux. Exigeant et passionné.

La jeune femme, à bout de souffle et tremblante, le repoussa brutalement. Puis, sans qu'elle puisse retenir le geste, elle le gifla, une tentative de se défendre face à ce qu'il venait de déclencher en elle. Le coup n'était pas très fort, mais assez pour laisser une trace rouge et Charlie grimaça tout en massant sa joue. Hermione l'observa avec effarement, incapable de quitter ces yeux bleus qui la fixaient scrupuleusement. Son cœur tambourinait dans ses temps et... Oh et puis merde! Hermione se rua, de nouveau sur la bouche du dragonnier. La sensation de l'embrasser, de le toucher était beaucoup trop enivrante pour refuser.

Un peu sonné par ce nouveau revirement de situation, Charlie ne se fit pas prier et le baiser devint davantage brûlant. Une de ses mains tira, sans aucune douceur, des boucles brunes afin que sa tête se relève davantage vers la sienne. Il la fit reculer jusqu'au mur, à côté de la porte de la salle. Il lâcha quelques secondes les lèvres de la jeune femme pour formuler un _collaporta_, afin d'éviter qu'un abruti ait la mauvaise idée de venir les déranger. La jeune femme avait, quant à elle, passé ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se surélever, appuyant son ventre contre le sien, sentant une bosse se former dans son pantalon.

Sa bouche vint se river de nouveau à la sienne, alors qu'elle tirait surses cheveux, le faisant grogner. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir decontrôle sur son corps. Comme s'il étaitentièrement dominé par ses hormones. Un besoin irrépressible de l'autre.

Son cœur se débattait dans sa cage thoracique, lorsqu'il vint embrasser et mordiller son cou, suçotant son épiderme, laissant des marques de son passage sur elle. _Putain_. Cette odeur, cette bouche, ces doigts, ce corps... _Elle lui avait manqué_. Au-delà de la limite du supportable. Ses jambes se refermaient autour de taille, leur respiration devint erratique et il l'écoutait gémir, comme la plus jolie musique.

Elle enleva son propre chandail, dévoilant un soutien-gorge noir simple. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dentelle pour être désirable. La couleur noire mettait en évidence sa peau plus pâle de sa poitrine et lui donnait un aspect fragile. Vulnérable. Qui le rendait fou. En quelques minutes, il lui avait déjà enlevé le sous-vêtement pour s'attaquer à sa poitrine, son pouce faisant rouler son téton. Hermione commença à déboutonner, s'attaquant à sa chemise sans aucune douceur, le griffant au passage. Il vint mourir ses grognements dans sa bouche, en l'embrassant de nouveau, sauvagement, meurtrissant ses lèvres. Ses doigts devinrent plus durs sur ses seins, les pinçant plus fort, et elle mordit au sang sa lèvre sous l'assaut de cette attaque.

« Comme ça, je te fais autant d'effet que le professeur Binns? »

« Ta gueule. »

Pour une fois, il ne songea pas à argumenter.

Il avait repris son assaut sur sa bouche, affamé, alors que ses deux mains s'occupaient à titiller, pincer, rouler les mamelons de la jeune femme, la faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Il défit l'emprise de ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'observa pendant quelques secondes.

« Putain... »

« Je t'ai dis de la fermer. » dit-elle néanmoins gentiment, moqueusement même.

Cet air mutin. Ce sourire. Elle voulait sa peau, ou quoi?

Elle le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression que son sang était devenu de la lave en ébullition. Comment avait-il fait pour se tenir loin d'elle pendant un an et demi? Il n'en avait aucune idée. À son avis, il devait avoir battu un record.

Il reprit possession de sa bouche, ses mains vinrent encadrer son visage, l'écrasant davantage contre lui. L'une de ses mains vint appuyer sur sa nuque, alors qu'elle déboutonnait ses pantalons, le lui arrachant pratiquement et il en fit de même avec le sien. Il lâcha sa bouche pour descendre sur sa clavicule et, ensuite, mordiller l'un de ses seins.

Il sentit de nouveau ses incisives dans sa peau, laissant une nouvelle marque, alors que ses deux mains caressaient son érection à travers son boxer, lui arrachant à la fois un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir. Leurs respirations étaient fiévreuses, leurs gestes brusques. _Le manque_. Le manque de l'autre. L'une des mains de Charlie vint caresser la culotte de la sorcière, trempée. Appuyant légèrement, contre, ce qu'il savait son clitoris.

« Charlie. » un gémissement, une supplique.

Le son préféré du dragonnier. Son prénom dans le plus parfait des gémissements par la jeune femme. Elle repoussa sa main, et vint baisser son boxer sur ses jambes et prit son membre d'un geste sûr dans sa main. S'il ne la repoussait pas, il savait très bien qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire venir juste de cette manière, et ce regard lubrique posé sur lui n'allait pas du tout refroidir ses ardeurs.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était l'empaler, la pénétrer, durement, profondément. Le jeune homme écarta la culotte en satin d'Hermione, tout en prenant bien soin de passer un doigt dans sa fente pour venir câliner, d'un geste direct, son clitoris gonflé, comme une provocation. Ce qui lui fit arracher un petit mouvement d'impatience, qui le fit sourire.

_Tu parles_. Autant d'effet que le professeur Binns.

Il la prit par la taille, replaçant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sans aucun autre préambule, il la pénétra. Charlie n'était pas doux. Il n'en avait pas la force et de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas supporté un rythme lent. Ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop impatients pour ça. Sa respiration se bloqua sous la violence des gestes du dragonnier, mais rapidement les mains d'Hermione vinrent s'agripper à ses bras, alors que sa tête partait vers l'arrière, venant rencontrer le mur derrière elle. Le dragonnier se retira légèrement, pour donner un coup de rein plus violent, qui la fit gémir sous l'impact. Il la pilonnait, violemment. La faisant pratiquement s'incruster dans le mur derrière elle. Ses doigts à elle déchirait sa peau et il sentait quelques gouttes de sang descendre le long de son dos.

Mais il s'en fichait. Il se sentait déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'y avait qu'_elle_. Il ne voulait qu'entendre ce son, son prénom, ses gémissements. Tout comme lui-même prononçait son prénom comme une litanie cérémonieuse, religieuse.

Il défit son emprise et, il la retourna brusquement, afin qu'elle lui fasse dos et Charlie embrassa furtivement sa nuque, sa colonne, le début de ses fesses. La jeune femme avait la chair de poule et appuya son front contre le mur face à cette douce caresse qui l'ébranlait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

_Tu m'as manqué._

Elle se retourna et, sans aucune hésitation elle le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il doive s'asseoir, maladroitement, sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la petite table dans le fond de l'entrepôt. Hermione prit place sur lui, à califourchon, et elle reprit le contrôle. Enfin. Pas très longtemps. Comme s'il était insatisfait du rythme plus lent qu'elle leur imposait, il la leva et la déposa sur la table. Elle écarta les jambes pour lui donner de la place.

Puis, ses allers-retours se firent plus vite, leur respiration devint plus hachée. De son pouce, il vint caresser le clitoris de la jeune femme, en plus de la cadence de ses mouvements. La pression dans le ventre d'Hermione grandissait, comme un véritable incendie, dont lui seul avait le contrôle. Soudain, son être tout entier se contracta dans de divins soubresauts.

« Charlie. »

Ce gémissement, lascif, lui indiquant l'orgasme, le fit venir, aussitôt. Ils s'effondrèrent sur la table qui grinça légèrement, brisés par l'effort. Charlie embrassa légèrement, presque distraitement, son épaule. Il en avait complètement oublié pourquoi elle était là.

Mais il s'en fichait. Par Merlin, qu'elle lui avait manqué.

_Reste. Putain._

Un de ses doigts vint s'enrouler autour d'une de ses mèches de cheveux, l'observant fermé les yeux et se délecter de sa peau contre la sienne.

Comment lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué? Il avait l'impression de l'avoir tapissé de cette phrase, que c'était un sous-titre à leur ébat. Avait-il vraiment besoin de lui dire? C'était évident, non?

Subitement, elle ouvrit les yeux et l'observa avec horreur. Comme si elle réalisait pleinement ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Merde! »

Hermione se défit brusquement de son étreinte et s'habilla sans dire un mot, alors que lui l'observait, toujours incertain de la marche à suivre.

Il ne comprenait pas. Encore ce manque de clarté. C'était jamais clair. Il poussa un soupir, et lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, lorsqu'elle le quitta, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Observant la porte, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fantasmé sa présence auprès de lui.

« Tu m'as manqué... » chuchota-t-il, trop tard.

C'était toujours trop tard.


	8. Sept

My heart collided

.

.

**Lundi**, 18 juillet 2005

Lorsqu'elle avait réapparu dans son appartement après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Hermione s'était effondrée en larmes dans sa cuisine. Son dos avait glissé sur la porte de son garde-manger et elle s'était assise sur le plancher, la tête entre ses jambes, tentant d'essayer de retrouver le contrôle sur ses émotions sans y parvenir.

_J'en avais envie et apparemment, toi aussi. _

_T'es belle. _

_Qu'on passe à autre chose. _

Elle avait tellement mal. Comme si une tempête de verglas faisait rage dans son corps et qu'une panne d'électricité générale venait de s'installer dans son cœur. Pattenrond poussa un miaulement sonore et vint ronronner contre ses jambes. La médicomage l'attrapa et enfouit doucement son visage dans le poil roux du chat, tâchant d'y trouver un certain réconfort.

Ce qu'elle détestait le plus, c'était qu'il avait raison quand il lui avait dit qu'elle en avait envie, elle aussi. De ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, de ses doigts sur son visage, de son souffle mélangé au sien. À chaque fois qu'elle croyait être guérie de lui, Hermione se rendait compte à quel point son emprise sur son cœur, sur son corps, sur son cerveau ne s'était que renforcée. À chaque fois, elle avait ce sentiment que son corps frigorifié du manque de lui se dégelait, dès qu'il était là, près d'elle. C'était si facile de perdre pied, d'être anesthésié par la vague Charlie Weasley, qui secouait tout son corps, et qui lui permettait de mettre en veilleuse sa vie si imparfaite. Avec lui, elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu se rendre jusqu'au bout du monde. Toute seule, avancer d'un simple kilomètre lui était difficile.

Et, ses pensées qui étaient si contradictoires et si vraies. Hermione ne savait plus si elle voulait qu'il l'aime ou non. Que voulait-elle? Qu'ils ne se quittent plus jamais ou qu'ils fassent, enfin, une croix sur l'autre? Cette danse infernale allait la rendre folle.

Comme elle aurait aimé, elle aussi, passer à autre chose. Comme elle aurait aimé laisser ces rêves d'illusions sur le bord de la porte et qu'ils la quittent, qu'une autre personne soit envahie par eux. Comme elle aimerait arrêter de vivre une peine d'amour, à chaque fois qu'il franchissait la frontière du pays.

Elle ressentit un vague sentiment de culpabilité face à Elias, mais la tempête faisait encore trop rage. Elle prenait trop de place. La jeune femme bougea sa baguette afin d'attirer à elle, la potion de sommeil qu'elle prenait tous les soirs, depuis sept ans pour réussir à avoir un sommeil récupérateur. Les seuls moments où elle n'en avait pas besoin, c'était les nuits éreintantes où elle s'endormait à la suite de multiples orgasmes ou dans les bras de Charlie.

Et après un moment, la potion commença à faire son effet, l'intensité de ses émotions retomba. Puis, les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, endormis avec son chat dans les bras, sur le plancher de sa cuisine, les joues pleines de larmes.

_Le calme après la tempête._

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla en catastrophe avec une douleur dans le dos et dans le cou. Par chance, les rayons de soleil l'avaient réveillée. Elle n'était pas en retard. Elle se releva péniblement et alla prendre une douche chaude, espérant que l'eau allait dénouer ses muscles endoloris.

Puis, la sorcière s'habilla de son uniforme de médicomage et s'observa dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient trop rouges, ses lèvres n'arrivaient pas à sourire, son teint était maladif. Et, sans compter que même si elle penchait son visage de toutes les coutures possibles, elle n'arrivait pas à se trouver belle. Puis, ce maudit bouton qui poussait sur son menton, ce mal de ventre et le sang dans ses sous-vêtements.

« Génial. En plus, d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit, je suis menstruée, grommela-t-elle, pour elle-même. » Puis, elle leva la tête. « Vous m'en voulez, non? Il me semble que vous pourriez peut-être me lâcher quelques secondes et allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre? »

Comme si elle s'adressait à un quelconque Dieu. Ou à son Karma. Ce dernier devait être _la-men-ta-ble_.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle rédigea un petit mot à Elias, pour s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir rejoint, hier. Dans l'état où elle était arrivée, elle aurait bien été incapable d'être avec lui. La jeune femme ne se cassa pas la tête et inventa une quelconque excuse bidon qui l'avait empêché de le rejoindre. Hermione attacha le mot d'excuse à la patte de Pepper, la chouette qu'elle avait acheté, il y a un an. Elle avait laissé Céleste, sa filleule, la nommer ainsi. C'était Lavande, plus tard, qui lui avait expliqué que sa fille vouait un culte aux superhéros. Ses grands-parents (moldus) lui avaient donné des figures pour son dernier anniversaire et Iron Man était son préféré.

Elle ouvrit son réfrigérateur et attrapa une pomme qu'elle croqua et transplana, aussitôt, à Ste-Mangouste, fonçant sur la cantine pour aller se chercher un café.

Si seulement les sorciers utilisaient le même matériel médical que les moldus. Elle aurait pu se mettre du café en intraveineuse dans le corps. Hermione aurait pu prendre une journée de congé. Après tout, elle en accumulait les heures, sans compter. Cependant, la brune avait l'impression que si elle restait chez elle, elle se morfondrait sur son sort toute la journée et ça ne l'avancerait en rien. Rester fixe, à ne rien faire, n'était pas son activité favorite.

Pour passer à travers sa journée, le café ne suffirait pas. Il lui faudrait, aussi, une tonne de courage et même si elle était une Gryffondor, cette qualité semblait en rupture de stock.

Par chance, la jeune femme était passionnée par son travail et bien vite, sa concentration l'empêcha de déprimer davantage. De toute évidence, elle ne pouvait même pas avoir l'occasion de le faire puisque le nombre de personnes hospitalisées avait grimpé à la suite de la descente au Chaudron Baveur. La plupart s'en étaient sortis indemnes. Même les blessures davantage complexes avaient réussi à être contrôlées. Son travail, ce matin, consistait, en majorité, à vérifier les bilans et distribuer des congés.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre qu'occupait Drago, il devait être près de 10h00. Hermione remarqua que l'air boudeur du blond s'était métamorphosé en véritable grimace et il semblait être aussi de bonne humeur qu'elle. Harry était toujours présent dans la chambre. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire qu'elle interpréta comme une future excuse au comportement de son compagnon. La médicomage s'approcha du lit pour vérifier les constantes, s'abstenant de commenter la mine renfrognée du Serpentard.

« Granger, est-ce que t'as fait exprès de prendre autant de temps pour venir me voir? »

L'utilisation de _Granger_ confirmait l'humeur morose de l'auror. Il ne l'utilisait que lorsqu'il était profondément agacé ou en colère contre elle, l'affublant le reste du temps de son éternel _Grangie_. Cependant, la jeune femme n'était en rien impressionnée par cet éclat de colère, elle en avait vu d'autres.

« Harry, pourrais-tu calmer ta fouine que je me concentre? »

Il l'avait cherché. Elle avait la mèche courte, ce matin.

Drago ouvra la bouche et Harry, devinant que ce serait seulement pour envenimer la situation, le prit de court en déposant sa main sur la sienne pour la serrer, tranquillement.

« Tu étais la plus belle fouine que je connaisse. »lâcha Harry, avec un fond d'humour dans la voix.

Sans aucun étonnement, sa remarque ne réussi aucunement à désamorcer son petit-ami. Bien au contraire. Par contre, cela eut le mérite de faire naître un petit sourire (le premier, sans doute, ce matin) chez la médicomage.

« Tu sais _très bien_ que je déteste que vous m'appeliez comme ça ou que vous évoquiez cette foutue transformation. »rétorqua Drago, la mâchoire toujours serrée. Puis, il croisa les bras et prit un air impatient. « Et en plus, comme d'habitude, tu es de son côté! Quoi qu'il arrive, tu es TOUJOURS de son côté. Sais-tu à quel point c'est énervant, Potter? »

« Quand t'auras fini de faire ta crise de jalousie. »soupira l'interpellée. « Tu pourras sortir de Ste-Mangouste. Tout est en contrôle. »

« Je te l'avais dit que tu dramatisais pour rien, mais comme d'habitude tu ne voulais rien entendre. »

Le Serpentard était déjà sorti de son lit et avait changé brusquement d'humeur. Il prit son éternel air hautain, se rappelant soudainement la discussion qu'ils avaient, quelques secondes plus tôt :

« Et ne va pas croire que je suis jaloux de toi. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire face à ces propos et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle était assis Harry. Ce dernier se retourna pour observer sa meilleure amie et eut un sourire amusé.

« De toute façon, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. » fit Harry en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami, calmant légèrement de ce fait l'agacement général du Serpentard.

C'était Hermione qui était plutôt jalouse d'eux. En fait, c'était pratiquement de tous ses amis qu'elle était jalouse. Chacun menait une petite vie parfaite de famille, en couple avec quelqu'un qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ils avançaient. Et elle, elle faisait du sur-place. Elle se mordilla sa lèvre. Sa mauvaise humeur revenant comme un boomerang.

C'était une mauvaise journée. Rien de plus.

Harry se retourna vers son amie et fronça des sourcils, légèrement.

« 'Mione, est-ce que tu vas bien? »

_Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être._

Drago arborait lui aussi une mine inquiète et la jeune femme eut une petite pensée que finalement, elle aurait dû rester dans son lit. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait retardé au maximum l'examen du Serpentard : elle pouvait cacher à tous les inconnus du monde n'importe quoi, mais face à ses amis c'était tout autre chose.

« J'ai eu une nuit difficile. » réussit-elle à lâcher après quelques secondes.

Sans avertissement, ses yeux s'étaient embués. Le brun s'approcha, sans un mot, d'elle et l'étreignit. Hermione ferma les yeux et deux petites larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle fût presque surprise de pouvoir être capable de pleurer, encore. Hermione avait cru les avoir toutes épuisées, hier. Le survivant se recula et vint essuyer les larmes qui glissaient sur les joues de son amie avec son pouce. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il plongea son regard vert dans le sien.

« Est-ce que tu as mal? » demanda Harry, en faisant référence à une blessure physique.

Elle acquiesça, mais souligna rapidement :

« Pas comme tu l'entends. Je n'ai pas mal physiquement. Enfin, peut-être un peu. Mais rien de bien grave, j'ai dormi sur le plancher de ma cuisine. »

« Tu devrais prendre un jour de congé et aller te reposer, Grangie, t'es aussi pâle que Mimi Geignarde. »

_Et tu pleures autant._

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler? »

_Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être._ Elle haussa des épaules.

« C'est Elias? »

« C'est Weasley? »

Drago et Harry avaient parlé en même temps. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à la mention du nom de famille, alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux afin de coincer une mèche derrière son oreille. Son meilleur ami se tourna vers le Serpentard, affichant une mine perplexe, bien qu'il comprenne à quoi faisait référence le blond.

« Pourquoi... » commença-t-elle, avec un air presque ahuri sur le visage.

« On n'a pas ton cerveau, Hermione, mais on n'est pas idiots. »

« Ni aveugle. » cru bon de compléter le Serpentard.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Drago. De toute façon, elle avait besoin d'une pause. Jamais elle ne serait capable de reprendre le fil de son travail dans cet état.

Les deux aurors vinrent prendre place de chaque côté d'elle. Harry prit sa main dans la sienne, tandis que la tête de la Gryffondor vint s'appuyer sur son épaule.

Harry avait toujours été un frère pour elle. Sa relation avec lui avait toujours été un point d'ancrage sur lequel elle pouvait toujours s'appuyer. Si, elle comptait de nombreuses disputes à son actif avec Ron, sa relation avec Harry était différente. Ils avaient toujours été là, l'un pour l'autre, leur amitié ne faillant jamais, même lors des moments de faiblesse de chacun.

Elle avait longtemps hésité à se confier à lui sur sa relation avec Charlie. La jeune femme avait décidé de ne pas le faire, car elle pensait qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à dire et elle ne voulait pas entendre des sous-entendus à chaque fois que le dragonnier serait présent. Et, elle pouvait avoir un jardin secret, non?

« Depuis combien de temps vous savez? » demanda la médicomage.

« À partir du mariage de Ron et de Lavande... Gin a entendu une réflexion de Parkinson, aussi, un peu plus tard qui faisait référence à toi et à Charlie, alors ça nous a seulement confirmé. » expliqua Harry, en resserrant la pression de ses doigts entre les siens. « On croyait que c'était fini, par exemple... Bon, sauf peut-être Gin... »

Il eut un petit rire.

« De ce que j'ai pu voir, hier, il y a encore quelque chose, non? » demanda Drago, en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, pour regarder la jeune femme.

« Vous me faites rire. » grinça Hermione, ce qui fit naître un regard perplexe chez les deux aurors. Elle eut un petit rire triste. « Il n'y a rien qui peut s'être terminé, puisque rien n'a commencé. Ce n'était que physique. »

Il y avait trop de rancœur dans ce dernier mot pour qu'il paraisse désintéressé.

_J'en avais envie et apparemment, toi aussi. _

_T'es belle. _

_Qu'on passe à autre chose. _

« T'en es sûre? »demanda le Serpentard, plissant légèrement le nez.** « **Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui parle juste d'un coup d'un soir, ou d'une personne avec qui tu ne fais que baiser, tu sais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Hermione pour que tu sois dans cet état? »

« Il m'a embrassé. » Elle chuchotait. « Après tout ce temps, il me met encore dans un état pareil juste en m'embrassant. Je le déteste. » Hermione renifla. « _Vraiment_. »

Harry et Drago s'observèrent par-dessus le crâne de la médicomage appuyé contre l'épaule du premier.

Hermione était amoureuse. C'était évident.

Elle semblait être brisée en mille morceaux. Qu'est-ce que Charlie avait bien pu pouvoir lui dire?

« Je suis épuisée de pleurer. » Sa voix se brisa. « Il aurait pu rester en Roumanie. J'étais bien avec Elias, avant qu'il arrive. »

C'était un mensonge.

Mais aucun n'eut la force de le soulever.

Drago se leva du lit et sortit. Tandis qu'Harry caressa du bout des doigts les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il l'avait rarement vue aussi brisée, même Ron n'avait pas fait aussi de dégâts avec son absence de délicatesse, au cours de leur scolarité.

« Il m'a dit qu'il voulait passer à autre chose... » murmura-t-elle, finalement.

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa. Il décida qu'il irait toucher un mot ou deux à Charlie. Personne ne pouvait blesser sa meilleure amie de cette façon. Personne.

Drago entra dans la chambre et il annonça qu'il avait parlé à son chef de service et que la médicomage pouvait retourner chez elle, si elle le désirait. Il avait inventé une histoire, du type qu'elle s'était mise à vomir, en vérifiant ses bilans. Harry insista pour qu'elle prenne une journée de congé et après quelques minutes à argumenter, les deux jeunes hommes eurent gain de cause. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à son appartement et Harry la borda, en lui demandant de prendre soin d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas que le cœur à fleur de peau. Elle avait l'impression que les pétales s'étaient complètement fanés.

.

.

.

Malgré la crise que le bureau des aurors vivait avec la descente de la veille et les quelques effectifs, encore à Ste-Mangouste, la priorité d'Harry restait, à ce moment-ci, sa meilleure amie. Il avait informé Ron et Ginny de l'état de celle-ci et la rouquine avait assuré aux deux aurors qu'elle passerait la voir, ce soir, afin d'être certaine qu'elle ait mangé quoi que ce soit.

Harry avait essayé de calmer Ron, mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait quitté son bureau promptement pour se rendre au Terrier. Le Survivant qui connaissait très bien le caractère sanguin de tous les Weasley le suivit aussitôt. Ça ne servait à rien de rationaliser Ron. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, ce dernier avait tendance à avoir des réactions violentes et cela correspondait, assez, avec leur historique. Le jeune homme considérait sa meilleure amie comme une soeur et il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ose la faire souffrir.

« Ron. » appela Harry pour une énième fois. « Je comprends que tu veuilles aller engueuler Charlie, mais essaie de te mettre à la place d'Hermione... Comment est-ce qu'elle réagirait si on va lui parler, hein? »

Ils aimaient profondément leur meilleure amie. Les deux amis s'étaient entendus, dès leur deuxième année complétée que la sécurité, et maintenant, le bonheur d'Hermione primait. Bien sûr, parce qu'ils n'auraient pas survécu deux jours, sans elle, mais aussi parce que c'était elle, le coeur de leur trio. Hermione était la plus sensible des trois, celle qui les rassurait, les consolait et qui les aidait à avancer.

« Je m'en fous, Harry! » Ron s'était retourné, insurgé. « Hermione ne mérite pas d'être chez elle, en ce moment, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à cause d'une connerie à mon frère! »

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Harry poussa un soupir et hocha de la tête. Son ami avait raison. Ils transplanèrent, ensemble, et arrivèrent sur le sentier qui menait jusqu'au Terrier.

Il était rare de voir la maison biscornue aussi silencieuse. Molly devait être à l'intérieur, en train de faire des tâches ménagères quelconques alors qu'Arthur était probablement dans son atelier ou partit faire des courses. Et, si le couple gardait l'un de ses petits-enfants, ce dernier devait être en train de faire une sieste puisque l'on était dans l'après-midi.

Seul un bruit régulier entachait le silence et les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent en direction du son. Charlie était dos à eux, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et de bottes de travail, un outil de jardinage dans les mains qui ressemblaient à une pioche. Sa mère lui avait demandé s'il pouvait défricher une partie de la cour pour agrandir le jardin.

Le son de leur pas attira l'attention du dragonnier et celui-ci se retourna pour voir Harry et Ron s'avancer vers lui. Il s'appuya sur la pioche, faisant un petit signe pour les saluer. Si le survivant s'était arrêté, le rouquin continuait à s'avancer vers son frère et le poussa, sa mâchoire contractée. Aussitôt, Harry s'avança rapidement pour tirer sur son meilleur ami, avant qu'il ait l'idée de frapper Charlie.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème? » demanda le dragonnier, qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine colère.

« Mon problème?! Mon problème, _À MOI_? C'est quoi le tien, putain de merde! Hermione est en larmes, terrée dans son lit, à cause de toi! Et tu OSES me demander, c'est quoi _MON_ problème? »

« Quoi? »

Ron aurait pu parler en mandarin, qu'il aurait arboré le même air. Il saisissait mal comment il avait pu réussir à faire pleurer la jeune femme. Hermione, qui de surcroît, était à ses yeux la personne la plus forte qu'il connaisse. Hermione qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Elle le lui avait répété de long en large, s'assurant qu'il comprenne bien sous toutes les coutures ce fait. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre qu'elle avait mordue, une petite plaie y était encore présente.

« Arrête d'essayer de faire l'innocent! » s'agaça Ron.

« Mais je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles! Je n'ai rien fait à Hermione! Franchement! Tu crois, vraiment, que je ferais quelque chose pour qu'elle soit malheureuse? »

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait! »

La conversation tournait en rond. Harry relâcha légèrement l'emprise qu'il avait sur le bras de son ami et il les invita à aller s'asseoir à l'une des tables en bois, un peu plus loin. Charlie acquiesça, alors que le regard de Ron semblait toujours lancer des éclairs à ce dernier. Ils prirent place, les deux frères se faisant face, chacun décidé à rester sur leur position. Il valait mieux que ce soit Harry, qui poursuive la discussion, finalement.

« J'ai parlé à Hermione, ce matin. Elle est vraiment mal en point, Charlie. Elle m'inquiète vraiment... Et, elle m'a dit que c'était dû à votre conversation d'hier. Je veux dire, après que vous soyez partis de la chambre de Drago. »

Harry prit un petit instant et remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez. Alors que le dragonnier fit une grimace, se remémorant parfaitement bien comment cette conversation s'était soldée.

« On est au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et elle. » continua le Survivant. « Je veux juste savoir si tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à ce qu'Hermione aille mieux. »

L'aîné poussa un soupir. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à expliquer toutes les raisons du pourquoi du différend entre lui et Hermione avec son petit frère et le meilleur ami de cette dernière. Charlie passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je l'ai embrassée. Et, j'ai voulu la forcer à ce qu'on parle... Qu'on règle certaines choses, entre nous, disons. »

« Tu embrasses si mal? » railla Ron, sarcastique.

Charlie lui lança un regard noir. Les deux amis eurent un petit rire. Le dragonnier arborait le même air que leur amie, devant les commentaires de Ron.

« Tu lui demanderas, elle pourra comparer nos techniques, si tu y tiens tant que ça. » répliqua Charlie.

Les deux frères échangèrent d'autres regards noirs. Ron ouvrit la bouche, afin d'ajouter un énième commentaire, mais Harry le coupa aussitôt, tâchant de ramener le sujet principal sur la table :

« Quand tu dis que tu l'as forcé à parler... »

Le dragonnier leur raconta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la jeune femme, la veille, sans entrer dans les détails. Ça ne les concernait pas.

Ron arborait un petit air moqueur, toute colère retombée. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas celui qui galérait avec une fille entre ses frères!

« Tu disais que tu voulais que votre relation soit plus claire, mais je crois qu'il est temps que t'ouvres les yeux. »

Harry hocha la tête face aux paroles – pleine de bon sens (pour une fois) – de son meilleur ami, tout en venant croiser les bras sur son torse.

« En fait, que chacun de vous ouvre ses yeux. » ajouta le Survivant. « Hier, je suis prêt à parier 100 gallions que tu l'as embrassé, oui, pour la faire réagir, mais aussi parce que t'en crevais d'envie. Et, je suis à peu près certain qu'Elias te fais incroyablement chier. Je me trompe? »

Charlie préféra ne rien répondre, mais sa grimace le faisait à sa place. Harry avait raison sur toute la ligne et il crut bon de faire remarquer :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous mettez pas ensemble? Merde, ça crève les yeux que vous iriez bien ensemble! »

« C'est… _compliqué_. »

C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'il avait prévu deux semaines de vacances en Angleterre et non une poignée de jours. Il voulait lui parler. Depuis son passage éclair en Roumanie, en janvier, le jeune homme était décidé : il voulait être avec elle. Il ne supportait plus cette situation.

Il la voulait. Tout entière. Mais la présence imprévue d'un petit-copain avait fait valser toutes ses bonnes décisions.

Jalousie. Encore, de la jalousie.

« De toute façon, justement, elle a Elias. » soupira-t-il, finalement.

Les aurors s'échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'Hermione souffre. Cependant, chacun devait avouer qu'elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule. Et, la «méthode Charlie» avait, au moins, le mérite de la faire réagir.

« Sa relation avec Elias n'est pas aussi parfaite qu'elle le laisse entendre. » commença Ron.

C'était, aux yeux de Ron, sa façon à lui de donner sa bénédiction sur une possible relation entre son frère et sa meilleure amie.

« Et, de ce que j'ai vu et entendu, elle est dans cet état, en ce moment, car tu lui aurais dit quelque chose qui l'amènerait à croire que tu ne veuilles pas d'elle... » continua Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. « Je crois que si tu veux quelque chose de sérieux ou que tu veux parler... T'as intérêt à réparer les pots brisés. »

Charlie poussa un autre soupir. Même après sept ans, apprivoiser Hermione Granger pouvait s'avérer être, encore, un sport extrême.


	9. Huit

My life is faling apart. Hold me.

.

.

**Lundi**, 18 juillet 2005

J'ai les jambes enroulées dans mon drap de coton gris. Les moutons qui sont dessinés dessus commencent à s'effacer. J'ai le coeur dans la gorge, qui se débat furieusement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas m'être reposée. J'ai tellement pensé à toi, dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures, que mes rêves ont été peuplés de toi, de tes yeux, de ton sourire, de ton odeur. Je suis presque surprise que tu ne sois pas à côté de moi. Habituellement, quand tu es dans mes rêves, c'est parce que tu n'es pas tellement loin.

Pourtant, en ce moment tu es à 300 kilomètres de moi. C'est vrai qu'en comparaison à l'habitude, tu es plutôt proche.

Je dois être un peu masochiste, puisque plusieurs souvenirs fusent dans mon cerveau et me percutent comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Pourquoi tous ces gestes de tendresse, si c'était pour me repousser? Ton affection, me fait mal, Charlie.

Je me rappelle, nos discussions dans ton sofa défoncé, en Roumanie où j'ai mieux appris à te connaître, où tu m'as expliqué ce qui te fascine dans les dragons. Je me rappelle, dans ces moments-là, que tu t'emparais de mes jambes pour les poser sur tes cuisses. Je me rappelle, quand tu m'as dit que «que le monde se porterait probablement mieux, si plus de gens étaient comme moi». Je me rappelle de la patience à toute épreuve que tu pouvais faire preuve quand je te parlais de mon enfance moldue et de mes parents. Je me rappelle, aussi, plus tard, lorsque tu es venu dans mon appartement et que tu m'as aidé à coller des étoiles phosphorescentes au plafond de ma chambre. Je me rappelle, aussi, toutes nos petites traditions qui sont propres à nous, comme les interminables post-scriptum, à toutes nos lettres.

Je me rappelle toutes ces choses qui n'étaient pas_ seulement_ du sexe.

Tous ces souvenirs, qui semblent sans intérêt, me frappent. C'est drôle, j'y ai souvent pensé lorsque je t'ai quitté, en Roumanie, après ton accident. Après tout, je venais de réaliser que j'étais amoureuse de toi, alors c'était un peu normal que t'habites toutes mes pensées. Ensuite, j'ai fais une cure : je me suis conditionnée à ne plus réfléchir à toi, à t'oublier. Je choisissais, délibérément, de m'intéresser à tout le contraire de ce que tu es. Mais, maintenant, que tu es là, j'ai l'impression de faire une rechute. J'ai envie de me gaver de toi jusqu'à saturation, pour ensuite mieuxvomir ta perte. Un peu comme une boulimique.

Tous ces souvenirs me rappellent qu'il était impossible que je ne tombe pas amoureuse de toi. C'est vrai que je suis tombée. Ça fait mal. Terriblement. Et, je n'avais pas ta tendresse dans laquelle m'enrouler dedans, comme un foulard qu'on met à l'automne, comme celle que tu m'avais donné sans aucune retenue lorsque je m'étais perdue, il y a sept ans.

Je referme mes yeux, alors que la musique de ma voisine me fait pester.

_Let's talk about sex, baby_  
_Let's talk about you and me_

C'est tellement plus facile de parler de sexe que d'amour. Je n'ai pas assez de doigts pour compter le nombre de fois que j'ai baisé. Mais, je peux te dire combien de fois, j'ai fais l'amour.

Cinq fois. Comble de malchance, avec trois hommes différents. Ma première fois avec ton frère, qui avait été douce, dans lasalle-sur-demande. Une autre fois, avec Théodore, où je croyais avoir trouvé le bon. Et, trois fois avec toi, qui m'a amené à constater que l'homme de ma vie, je l'avais sous le nez depuis sept ans.

J'ai toujours été un peu autodidacte. Je me rends compte que je le suis, aussi, avec l'amour. Pourtant, ce que j'aimerais vraiment apprendre, c'est comment réparer mon coeur. Il est rafistolé de papier collant, comme une courtepointe dont les coutures s'effilochent. Et, c'est l'une des seules choses qui ne s'apprend pas dans les livres.

_« Parfois, je souhaite redevenir un enfant, les genoux écorchés sont plus faciles à soigner qu'un coeur brisé. »_

.

.

.

Finalement, j'ai réussi à me rendormir. C'est le miaulement de mon chat ainsi que la sensation électrique, familière, qui survient lorsque quelqu'un transplane dans mon appartement, qui me réveille.

Les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure. J'ai tapissé mon appartement de sortilèges de protection que seuls mes amis proches peuvent traversés, sans peine, et de sorts d'avertissements. On n'est jamais trop prudent, après tout.

Libéré du poids de ma tête, Pattenrond descend de mon lit et s'enfuit, à la vitesse que lui permet son surplus de poids, vers la personne qui doit être apparue dans ma cuisine, et miaule davantage.

« Ma belle? »fait une voix, qui provient de ma cuisine.

Ginny. Je me relève, légèrement, dans le lit sur mes coudes. J'ai l'impression qu'un brouillard s'est installé dans mon cerveau, comme quand je suis malade.

« Je suis dans ma chambre. »Je réponds en me relevant légèrement.

Je me recouche, en soupirant, alors que j'entends le bruit se rapprocher.

« Oh, tu dors encore? »demande-t-elle, en passant le cadre de la porte de chambre.

Je sens le poids de Ginny sur mon lit et remarque qu'une tête blonde émerge à côté d'elle. Luna. Je ne suis pas très surprise. Nous nous sommes considérablement rapprochées lors de notre septième année. Et, pour être honnête, j'aurais presque préféré que ce soit cette dernière qui vienne, seule. Luna est beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les silences que ta soeur.

« Plus maintenant. » Je soupire, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Ginny s'assoit sur le lit, alors que Luna dépose une bouteille de vin quelconque, moldue, sur ma table de chevet et vient s'allonger à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir, déjà, tout dit. Peut-on rester en silence? Seule la présence des autres peut suffire à atténuer la douleur, non? Luna se retourne et caresse doucement mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens un mal de tête s'étendre dans tout mon crâne.

« Hermione, tu devrais te lever. Est-ce que t'as mangé quelque chose, aujourd'hui? »

Ginny a un air sévère et, à la fois, maternel. Elle me fait penser à Molly. Elle serait une bonne mère.

« J'ai mangé une pomme. J'ai bu du café, aussi. »

« Du café, ce n'est pas de la nourriture. »

« Au dirait ton frère. »

Le commentaire a fusé avant que je puisse le retenir.

« Lequel? »

Je lui lance un regard noir. Est-ce qu'elle fait exprès? Elle sait très bien que je parle de toi. Qui d'autre dans ce monde entier me rebat les oreilles sur ma consommation de caféine? Elle me lance un regard éloquent, comme si elle me défiait de prononcer ton nom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si je le prononce, ça rendra le capharnaüm que t'as déclenché encore plus réel qu'il l'est.

« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. » indique Luna sur le ton de la conversation.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains. Je ne sais pas comment il arrive à remplir mes deux paumes, parce qu'à mon avis, il ne doit pas être aussi gros qu'un botruc.

« Charlie n'est pas Voldemort, franchement. » J'essaie de prononcer cette phrase de la même manière que je pourrais dire _passe-moi le sel_. Échec.

« C'est presque ça. » contredit Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

F5. Touché-coulé.

Le peu de contenance que j'ai atteint jusqu'ici, c'est-à-dire, pratiquement rien, est coulée et torpillée. Tandis que Ginny, c'est sa patience qui semble diminuer en flèche, surtout lorsque je suis incapable de retenir une petite grimace.

« Luna a raison, ma poulette. Au dirait, que tu l'idéalises ou que tu le démonise. J'adore mon frère, il n'y a personne qui aimerait plus que moi que vous soyez ensemble, mais bordel, Hermione, tu t'es vue? Ce n'est qu'un homme! Reprends-toi! Si ça ne fonctionne pas avec lui, ça fonctionnera avec quelqu'un d'autre! Il n'est pas parfait! »

Elle est tellement énervée, que je suis incapable de ne pas me relever pour m'asseoir pendant sa tirade et de l'observer en écarquillant les yeux. Luna m'imite. Ma meilleure amie a oublié de prendre des gants blancs. Elle est le plus directe qu'il est possible de faire, un peu comme à son habitude, en réalité. Elle ne passe pas par l'Australie pour se rendre en France. En temps normal, ça m'aurait mis en colère. En ce moment, ça me faisait seulement remarquer à quel point je suis devenue pathétique.

Le problème, l'unique petit problème, c'est... Est-ce que j'ai envie que ça fonctionne avec quelqu'un d'autre? Je suis peut-être une amoureuse invétérée pitoyable, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es propriétaire de mon coeur et que tu n'as pas envie d'y être délogé.

Après tout, la «nouvelle» Hermione, celle qui est l'héroïne de guerre ou la survivante, plutôt, elle a été façonnée en étant amoureuse de toi.

C'est difficile.

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait, je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel! C'est juste que... »

« Tu l'aimes? » Complète Luna, de sa voix rêveuse, qui semble être à la fois une affirmation et une question.

Nouvelle grimace. Après un certain temps, j'hoche de la tête. Soyons honnêtes.

« Il m'a embrassé, hier. »

Au vu de leur réaction, elles ne sont pas au courant des derniers événements.

Je suis presque un peu choquée, elles croyaient quoi? Que j'étais dans un tel état, parce que je l'avais vu? J'ai l'air aussi larmoyante? Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois prendre ce nouveau constat. Mon estime de moi semble chuter, alors que je l'ai déjà dans les talons, aujourd'hui.

Je ne sais pas comment j'y parviens, mais je poursuis en leur expliquant ce qui s'est passé :

« Hier, à Ste-Mangouste, quand on a quitté la chambre de Malefoy, il a commencé à me dire qu'il voudrait qu'on parle de la dernière fois. Au fait, vous êtes au courant de quoi? J'ai appris ce matin que vous saviez, entre Charlie et moi... » Je prends une pause, je me mords la lèvre. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit. « Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé, au fait... »

Luna me serre légèrement dans ses bras, tandis que Ginny hausse des épaules.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ma belle. » répond Ginny, doucement. Son ton est un contraste avec celui qu'elle a utilisé tantôt. « On s'est dit que t'allais venir nous en parler lorsque tu serais prête. T'as le droit à ton jardin secret. »

Ginny vient à côté de moi, enfouit ses pieds dans les draps. C'est à son tour de me jouer dans les cheveux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux mamans pour moi, qui essaient de me consoler. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille qu'elles essaient de consoler.

« On trouvait cela juste triste que tu souffres en silence, alors qu'on aurait pu être là pour toi. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Moi, qui ai réponse à tout, je me sens plombée par la douceur des mots de Luna. Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elles soient fâchées. La culpabilité n'aurait pas été, aussi, grande.

« Merci. » je chuchote, incapable de ne rien trouver d'autre.

Moi, qui avait peur de leur en parler parce que je voulais éviter leurs jugements ou leurs sous-entendus déplacés. Moi, qui refusait de le dire, parce qu'après tout ce temps, ça aurait «l'air déplacé».

Je suis une piètre amie. Ou je connais très mal les miens.

« Donc, la dernière fois c'est au mois de janvier, non? » Luna ramène le sujet, de sa voix habituellement traînante.

« Parkinson en a glissé un mot, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu te cloîtrais. » ajoute Ginny en se mordant la lèvre.

J'ai une illumination.

« C'est pour ça, que vous êtes débarquées, ici, avec trois bouteilles de vins, une bouteille de whisky pur-feu et un pot de crème glacée? »

C'est quand même reconnu : l'alcool moldu est définitivement meilleur que ceux des sorciers. Entre les hydromels et le whisky, ils ne connaissent pas grand-chose aux cocktails sucrés ou au vin. Et, il faut avouer que depuis que j'ai montré à Ginny comment faire des courses dans les supermarchés moldus, elle commence à délaisser des mets infects comme le jus et la confiture à la citrouille.

« On allait quand même pas t'abandonner! » s'insurge Luna, comme si c'était une pure évidence.

Elle rit légèrement, alors que je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour repousser les mèches, qui me tombent dans le visage.

Je mets mes idées en place et commence à leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. De nouveau, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le cœur sur le bord des lèvres. J'ai beau analyser et regarder sur toutes les coutures la situation, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne comprends pas ce manque de contrôle.

Alors, que je me croyais guérie. Après un an et demi.

Je leur dis, que je ne comprends pas. À leur tête, je suis la seule à ne pas avoir vu venir le fait que ça allait se dérouler de cette manière-là.

Puis, je leur raconte ce qui s'est passé, hier. Les mots, la colère, le baiser, ma peine. Je leur dis, aussi, la discussion que j'ai eue avec les garçons, ce matin.

À la fin, je me sens essoufflée. Moi, qui croyais n'avoir plus rien à dire, je me rends compte qu'il reste, encore, beaucoup de miettes de paroles et de douleurs qui s'agglutinent en moi.

Je pose mes yeux sur elles, qui ont perdu leur air étonné. Ginny a un air entendu, alors que Luna a revêtu, de nouveau, son air rêveur habituel.

« Je crois que ta réaction est exagérée, face à son _passer à autre chose_. » lâche la première, en plissant légèrement les yeux. « Hermione, tu es probablement la personne qui connaît le mieux Charlie. Je ne t'apprends rien, sur le fait que ce n'est pas mon frère qui est le meilleur orateur. »

Que tu ne sois pas le meilleur orateur est un euphémisme. Tu es tellement à l'aise lorsque tu parles des dragons ou de sujets qui te passionnent, qu'on peut oublier que tu es plutôt secret. Que tu n'es pas à l'aise de jongler avec les émotions, particulièrement les tiennes. Que, naturellement, tu fuis les sujets de conversations plutôt lourds. Et pourtant, c'est probablement toi qui m'as aidé le plus à me reconstruire. C'est tellement ironique!

« Je sais. » je bougonne, presque. « Mais. »

Elle me coupe, aussitôt :

« Votre relation n'est pas malsaine ou compliquée. C'est vous, qui la rendez! » lâcha Ginny, en éclatant de rire. J'ai, aussitôt, envie de l'assommer. À l'entendre, c'est tellement simple. « Si tu attends que Charlie te dises textuellement qu'il t'aime, tu vas attendre longtemps. Mais, je suis certaine qu'il est amoureux de toi, c'est même évident! »

Puis, elle se met à énumérer sur ses doigts :

« Vous êtes incapables de vous ignorer, vous êtes incapables de vous tenir à distance dans une pièce, tu es incapable de ne pas rire à ses blagues qui sont très nulles, il est incapable de ne pas te regarder avec adoration. Et, c'est sans comptez le fait que lorsque vous êtes l'un à côté de l'autre, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la bulle autour de vous, où il est écrit INTIMITÉ en gras et souligné. »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Encore. Mes joues rougissent. Je ne sais pas si c'est de plaisir ou de gêne face à ces propos. C'est rassurant, un peu, de se faire dire toutes ces choses.

« Alors, je ne crois pas que _passer à autre chose_ veuille dire, qu'il ne veut plus de toi ou qu'il te déteste. Dans son langage, ça veut probablement dire _clore le sujet et marie-moi_. Ayez cette maudite conversation, dis-lui la vérité, dis-lui une bonne fois pour toute que tu l'aimes et mettez-vous ensemble, par Merlin! »

Les deux s'esclaffent. Ginny en est pratiquement essoufflée : après une aussi longue tirade, mêlée à son éclat de rire, il y a de quoi faire une crise d'asthme. Luna ajoute quelque chose à propos des joncheruines, tandis que je secoue la tête.

D'accord. Ginny a probablement raison. Sauf, que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Et, qu'il y a Elias.

.

.

.

Nous sommes sorties du lit. Ginny a ouvert tous les rideaux de la chambre et ma réaction de recul face à la lumière, qui commence à décliner, tranquillement, me prouve que j'ai passé, assez de temps, à m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

On s'assoit directement par terre, sur mon balcon, où tout en discutant de plusieurs sujets (j'ai mentionné qu'il y avait un embargo en ce qui concernait une discussion autour de toi), on observe l'agitation dans la rue en dessous de nous. J'habite dans le Londres moldu, sur une rue passante, il n'est pas rare d'entendre des conversations animées et je dois avouer que ça un côté très distrayant. Luna a fait trois coupes, pleines, remplies du vin.

Je me sens, déjà, mieux. Même ma voisine de palier a changé son répertoire.

_Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner_  
_But he knew it wouldn't last_

Je bois une gorgée de vin sur les premières paroles de _Come Back_, l'une de mes chansons préférées des Beatles. Ginny refuse le verre de vin et nous la regardons en fronçant les sourcils. Elle a un petit sourire et j'ouvre la bouche, aussitôt.

« Oh mon dieu! » J'en reprends mes habitudes de jurer comme les moldus. « Gin! Tu es enceinte? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne bois pas de vin que je suis enceinte... » réfute-t-elle, mais son sourire est trop grand. Elle hoche la tête frénétiquement. « Oui, je suis enceinte! »

Luna et moi allons la serrer dans nos bras. Ginny est faites pour être mère. Elle est la personne la plus maternelle que je connaisse, hormis sa propre mère. Depuis quatre ans, Neville et elle essaient de concevoir un enfant, sans y parvenir. Ils ont consulté un grand nombre de spécialistes et bu une incroyable quantité de potions. Rien à faire. Ma meilleure amie semblait avoir abandonné le projet. Elle m'avait glissé que ça faisait des frictions avec Neville et qu'elle préférait se plonger dans un autre projet.

Je suis tellement ravie pour elle.

« On ne veut pas le dire, tout de suite, pour ne pas nous porter malchance. » Elle se mord la lèvre. « On veut que vous soyez les deux, les marraines de notre petite crevette. On s'en fout qu'il n'y ait pas de parrain, avec vous deux, la petite crevette aura tout ce qui lui faudra. Est-ce que vous voulez? »

On hoche la tête. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Luna affiche le plus grand sourire que j'ai vu son visage arboré.

On passe le reste de notre soirée à porter des toasts, Luna et moi, à Ginny, Neville, à la petite crevette, au mariage de Fred et Luna, à notre futur.

On oublie ce qui va mal. On célèbre le positif, exclusivement.

Et, à quelque part, je porte un toast à toi.


	10. Neuf

you're the best thing about me.

.

.

**Mardi**, 17 juillet 2005

C'était, peut-être, l'une des nombreuses conséquences d'avoir Harry Potter comme meilleur ami, mais Hermione n'avait jamais apprécié la routine. C'était, peut-être, aussi le besoin constant d'être stimulée intellectuellement et avoir une soif d'apprentissage difficile à étancher. C'était, peut-être, aussi, ces deux choses combinées.

Elle appréciait qu'aucune journée ne soit pareille dans son travail. La veille, elle avait pratiquement donné que des congés, alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait été occupée toute la journée avec un adolescent, qui avait avalé un lutin de Cornouailles par inadvertance. Elle avait dû opérer l'adolescent pour enlever la créature et elle avait dû faire des chirurgies pour réparer des organes endommagés et prescrire différentes potions. Par vengeance, elle avait envoyé le stagiaire de leur département pour faire le suivi auprès des parents.

Hermione poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle sorti, enfin, de la chambre de son nouveau patient et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ernest Walsh pour effectuer les vérifications et finir, ainsi, sa journée. Elle dut retenir de peine et de misère son rire, lorsqu'elle entendit les fameux grognements du magizoologiste, quand elle cogna à la porte.

« Bon après-midi, Ernest. » lâcha-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre du septuagénaire, avec entrain. « Comment ça va, aujourd'hui? »

La médicomage lança un sort afin de visualiser le bilan de santé et vérifier comment l'infection diminuait, sans attendre une réponse de la part de son patient.

« Ça va comme quelqu'un qui est dans un putain d'hôpital. » grogna-t-il, en se croisant les bras.

« Donc, j'imagine que ça commence à aller mieux. » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« L'idée, aussi, de laisser un imbécile me soigner! »

Hermione ne sentit aucune culpabilité la gagner face à son sourire en coin, qui se dessinait aux propos de l'homme alité. Par contre, les bilans d'Ernest Walsh entachèrent son petit plaisir coupable face aux propos de ce dernier : bien que l'infection ait diminué, elle était toujours présente. L'idée, aussi, de faire un croisement entre un Occamy et un Runespoor! Quand, avait-il cru que ce serait une bonne idée?

Et, pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait voulu le sermonner, elle n'avait eu aucune crédibilité! Elle avait voulu qu'il lui parle des résultats de cette expérience et la jeune femme lui avait mentionné qu'elle trouvait dommage de ne pas pouvoir voir la créature de ses propres yeux. Sous l'œil moqueur du septuagénaire, la médicomage avait, donc, rapidement abandonné ses discours habituels sur la sécurité.

« Si seulement je savais me multiplier! Je pourrais, ainsi, être 24h/24 à votre chevet et, ainsi, vous auriez toujours la meilleure médicomage pour vous! » Elle ajouta à son ton ironique, un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Ta tête ne passera plus dans le cadre de la porte, si tu continues. Je dirais plutôt, que tu es la meilleure dans tous ces imbéciles. » grogna-t-il.

« Ernest, vous savez tellement parler à la gent féminine! » répondit-elle du tact au tact. « En attendant, je ne vous donne pas votre congé. Parkinson va venir vous donnez vos potions. À moins, bien sûr, que vous préférez l'imbécile? »

« Dis-donc. » siffla-t-il. « T'as baisé? Au dirait que ton balai est moins profond dans le cul, aujourd'hui. »

« Ernest. » rétorqua-t-elle avec lassitude. « C'est tellement pas de vos affaires! »

Il ricana légèrement face à sa remarque, en lui rétorquant que cela voulait probablement dire oui. Hermione tâcha de ne pas ciller et lui souhaita une bonne soirée, en levant les yeux au ciel de découragement. Puis, elle quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau du département pour compléter ses notes et mettre à jour ce qui devait être remis comme potion à l'adolescent et au septuagénaire, ce soir.

La jeune femme se félicita de ne pas avoir mis d'emblée son uniforme de travail, ce matin, au vu des taches de sang qui étaient présentes sur la robe de sorcière verte. Elle se changea prestement, enfilant un short noir en jean et un vieux t-shirt qui devait probablement appartenir à Ron, au vu de la grandeur, et mit l'uniforme dans un sac sur lequel elle jeta un sort pour qu'il entre dans son sac à main. Puis, elle se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage, en souhaitant bonne soirée à ses collègues.

Elle réapparut dans une ruelle à proximité de chez elle, désirant faire un détour pour aller s'acheter un café glacé. Comme à son habitude, elle entra dans le petit restaurant indépendant tenu par un couple d'origine française. Hermione était tombée amoureuse de l'endroit dès la première fois qu'elle y avait posé les pieds. Les chaises étaient toutes dépareillées, le menu variait au gré des envies du chef, Louis, qui était le mari de Dorice, la propriétaire, et des cadres illustrant tous leurs voyages étaient posés sur chaque mur.

Elle avait emménagé dans le quartier, il y a cinq ans et depuis, elle s'y rendait, au moins, trois fois par semaine. C'était, aussi, dans ce petit restaurant, que Charlie et elle se donnaient rendez-vous, parfois. Dès que le tintement de cloche se fit entendre, annonçant l'arrivée d'un client, elle entendit :

« Bonjour, Hermione! »

« Allô, Dorice! Comment ça va? »

Une conversation banale s'enclencha, aussitôt. Elle avait rapidement sympathisé avec Dorice et Louis. Ils savaient qu'elle était «médecin», sans pour autant connaître l'aspect magique de sa profession et de sa vie. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans sa relation avec cecouple. Elle aimait conserver un lien avec sa culture d'origine.

Une fois son café glacé en main, elle les salua et quitta pour se rendre à son appartement qui était à deux pâtés de maisons. Hermione récupéra les lettres qui traitaient de l'électricité et les publicités qui étaient déposées dans sa boîte postale et escalada les escaliers en trottinant légèrement. La jeune femme s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette familière de Charlie devant sa porte d'entrée.

Il était assis au sol, sur son palier d'appartement, contre sa porte, les jambes allongées, dont les pieds atteignaient les escaliers. Il avait un livre dans les mains et le tenait, pratiquement, replié sur lui-même, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas distinguer le titre. Hermione ferma les yeux, réprimant une envie de s'enfuir dans l'instant présent. Sa journée allait beaucoup trop bien, forcément. Il fallait que _quelque chose_ arrive. Elle pesta contre elle, décidant d'ignorer le pincement dans son estomac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » En guise de salutation, on aurait pu voir mieux.

Elle monta les quelques escaliers restants, alors qu'il releva la tête pour la regarder et remettre ses lunettes en équilibre sur son nez.

« T'as passé une bonne journée? » s'enquit-il, contrant sa question agressive par l'une qui l'était beaucoup moins.

« Jusqu'à présent, elle était belle. »

Hermione se pinça légèrement les lèvres, alors qu'il leva les yeux pour démontrer son découragement. Il se releva et se posta face à elle, ce qui l'obligea à relever légèrement la tête. La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de remarquer, mais ses lunettes lui donnaient un charme supplémentaire. Comme s'il n'en avait, déjà, pas assez!

Charlie était un homme intelligent, mais on prêtait moins attention à ceci : à première vue, il était surtout tout en muscle. Ses lunettes lui donnaient un air davantage intellectuel, et elle n'y était pas insensible. Foutues hormones! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été simple, s'il avait eu le physique d'un elfe de maison.

La brune poussa un soupir, elle se sentait lasse. Et, épuisée d'être toujours en colère et de batailler contre elle-même, surtout, pour le repousser. Après tout, songea-t-elle, elle avait ses torts. Discuter civilement allait, peut-être, désamorcer la situation et se rendrait-elle, peut-être, compte que finalement, elle le démonisait véritablement et qu'elle en avait fait un _celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_ de sa vie.

« Toi? » céda-t-elle, d'un ton plus doux. « Ça va, depuis ton retour? »

Il sursauta, presque, face au ton utilisé. Charlie ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit ouverte à avoir une conversation avec lui. Au vu de la manière que la discussion avait commencé, il croyait avoir droit à un traitement similaire que pendant leur dernière conversation, soit se faire engueuler. Il avait été certain que ses prochaines paroles auraient été un «dégage d'ici» en bonne et du forme.

« Oui, ça va. M'man en a profité pour me donner du boulot à faire, pour les aider. »

« Ah. » Hermione marqua une pause. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici, Charlie? »

« Je veux qu'on parle. »

« Et, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de te pointer, ici, à l'improviste, pour qu'on discute? »

Ah, voilà le ton froid auquel il s'attendait. Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Eh bien, je te connais assez, pour savoir que si je t'avais envoyé une lettre pour t'avertir que je t'attendrais, tu ne te serais jamais pointée. » ironisa-t-il. « Aussi, Harry et Ronnie sont venus me voir, hier. J'étais inquiet pour toi. »

Il n'avait pas tort. La jeune femme passa proche de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de son café glacé lorsqu'il aborda ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Ils ont fait quoi? » s'écria-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux.

Charlie se gratta la tête, confusément.

« Ils étaient inquiets pour toi, Hermione. Ils disaient que tu avais mal digérer notre... Conversation. » Il eut un air penaud. « Enfin, si on peut appeler ça, ainsi... Je me sentais mal et j'étais inquiet pour toi. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de toi. » s'opposa-t-elle rapidement.

Elle allait assassiner Harry et Ron. _Vraiment_.

« Oh oui, ça pour me le dire, tu me l'as dit! » Il faisait, de toute évidence, un lien avec son passage-éclair en Roumanie, où elle le lui avait carrément crié. « Je te rappelle, cependant, que tu t'es jetée sur moi, après. »

« JE NE ME SUIS PAS JETÉE SUR TOI! Ce qui est arrivée de ta faute! »

Il éclata de rire.

« C'est vrai que j'ai eu l'air de te forcer à m'arracher mes vêtements. Hermione, arrête d'être de mauvaise foi trente secondes. Ce qui s'est passé au mois de janvier, j'en avais envie et toi aussi. Comme quand on s'est embrassé, dimanche, à l'hôpital. Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ou on va tourner en rond comme ça pendant encore dix ans? »

La médicomage mordilla la paille de son café glacé avant de lui lancer un regard mauvais. Puis, elle poussa un énième soupir, mais cette fois-ci de défaite. Elle n'allait pas continuer à s'engueuler avec lui sur son pallier d'appartement, tout de même! Hermione jeta un regard derrière elle pour vérifier qu'aucun voisin n'était dans les alentours (malgré ses cris de protestation) et lança un_ alohomora_ sur la serrure de sa porte, puis l'ouvrit et invita le dragonnier dans son appartement.

Sans un regard pour lui, elle déposa le café glacé sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et tira le sac de son sac à main, qui reprit sa taille normale, et mit son uniforme dans la laveuse qu'elle actionna. Elle avait conservé un mode de vie plutôt moldu. Hermione n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les sorts ménagers, de toute façon.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la cuisine, Charlie avait pris place sur l'un des tabourets devant le comptoir et lisait distraitement le journal qui traînait. Hermione devait avouer qu'il y avait presque quelque chose de naturel, de familier, à le retrouver dans sa cuisine, dans son appartement.

Des flash-back s'insinuèrent dans ses pensées et son esprit gambergea sur l'un d'entre eux. Ils s'étaient installés dans son sofa, elle portait l'un de ses chandails, et ils remplissaient des mots croisés, elle, à moitié assise sur lui. Elle s'était endormie dans le creux de son cou. Hermione repensa aux propos de ses meilleures amies, hier. Est-ce que ce moment représentait l'une de ses manières de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait? Alors, qu'en même temps, elle accusa le souvenir avec l'impression de recevoir une brique dans la gorge : la tendresse de Charlie était douloureuse.

La médicomage se racla la gorge, focusant sur le moment présent. Ce qui fit hausser la tête du dragonnier et ramener son attention sur elle.

« Tu veux quelque chose? » demanda-t-elle, tâchant d'être le plus aimable possible.

« J'aimerais qu'on fasse une trêve. » rétorqua-t-il d'emblée.

« Je voulais dire, veux-tu quelque chose à boire ou à manger? »

« Ah, non merci. »

Hermione s'esclaffa devant l'air penaud qu'affichait Charlie, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le dragonnier l'observa et constata que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une conversation qui était pratiquement civilisée. Ça faisait du bien. Il avait presque l'impression qu'ils se retrouvaient, lentement.

« T'es belle quand tu ris. »

Le rire de la médicomage s'arrêta, aussitôt, et ses joues prirent une teinte rose. La tendresse de Charlie allait, un jour, la tuer.

Est-ce que c'était là, un autre geste équivoque? Elle allait se casser la tête, à ce rythme. Hermione appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir et poussa un petit soupir.

« À t'entendre, je serais belle même avec un sac de poubelle sur la tête. »

C'était plus facile de se réfugier dans l'humour que de se poser des questions.

« Peut-être. Il faudrait que t'essaies. »proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules avec ce sourire qu'elle adorait.

La jeune femme sentait son coeur s'affoler dans sa cage thoracique. Elle leva les yeux, davantage pour la forme, car un sourire s'était emparé de son visage. C'était tellement facile de s'engager dans cette voie de légèreté avec lui. Beaucoup plus, qu'être en colère.

Sans vraiment y porter une attention particulière, Charlie avait rapproché ses mains et s'étaient emparé des siennes. La médicomage riva son attention sur ces grandes mains recouvertes de cicatrices, de brûlures et, où le début d'un tatouage d'un dragon était dessiné. Ces grandes mains si familières, dont les pouces vinrent doucement caresser la paume de ses mains, si petites en comparaison, faisant des mouvements circulaires.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle le laissait faire. Peut-être, parce que malgré l'affolement de ses pensées, de son corps, de son coeur, son toucher l'apaisait. _Tu m'as manqué_. La dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé_ ces _mots, elle n'avait pas eu de réponse. Elle n'en avait jamais.

Elle releva la tête, pour planter son regard dans le sien et son souffle s'arrêta brusquement. Son visage était trop près du sien, son coeur battait trop rapidement. Par Merlin, qu'elle avait envie de remplir cet espace minime entre leurs deux visages. Par Merlin, que ce serait facile de se laisser aller, de se laisser glisser.

Cependant, la chute allait être atroce. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa respiration était devenue plus forte, elle tremblait légèrement face à l'anticipation et la peur. Elle se défit de l'étreinte de ses mains, tâchant de ne pas succomber à ses deux envies : d'une part, fuir et l'autre flancher, et l'embrasser.

Elle devait agir rationnellement. Elle se le devait.

« Non, Charlie. » Elle avait murmuré, mais Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle venait d'hurler. Elle ne se recula pas pour autant. « Si tu veux qu'on fasse une trêve, on doit apprendre à se voir et ne pas s'engueuler ou se sauter dessus. »

Elle fit une tentative de sourire et Charlie répondit par un petit rire de gorge qui fit envoler ces maudits papillons dans son ventre. Puis, il passa deux doigts près de son visage et alla coincer l'une des mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon derrière son oreille. Encore, un geste tendre auquel elle était habituée et qui la déstabilisait complètement.

« Tu as raison. » Il se recula, enlevant toute la proximité entre eux. « Tu m'as manqué, Hermione. Ça m'a manqué de discuter avec toi, de rire avec toi, de... »

Il cherchait ses mots, mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait même plus. Elle ne portait plus attention à ses paroles. Il venait de prononcer tout ce qu'elle avait voulu l'entendre dire depuis deux ans. Elle eut l'impression qu'il venait de poser une bombe dans son coeur. Il venait de lui enlever, en cinq mots, toutes ses bonnes raisons de le repousser.

Voilà, pourquoi il était pratiquement impossible de tourner complètement la page sur Charlie Weasley. Son coeur ne pleurait plus. Il volait. _S'il te plaît, ne lui fais pas subir de krash._

Le dragonnier cessa de parler et fut interloqué par l'expression qu'affichait Hermione. Les mots «tu me manques» avaient franchi ses lèvres, sans qu'il songe à les retenir, c'était tellement évident qu'elle lui manquait, non? Il n'avait jamais cru nécessaire de les prononcer. Après tout, elle était l'unique personne à qui il envoyait plus que deux lettres par année. Elle était la première personne qu'il voulait voir dès qu'il était en Angleterre. Elle était la personne avec qui, il passait le plus clair de son temps, lorsqu'il était ici.

Elle semblait retournée et le regardait avec un éclat de désir qu'il n'avait pas aperçu depuis longtemps. S'il avait su que ces quelques mots auraient eu cet effet...

Ils s'étaient tellement éloignés de leur discussion sur le palier de porte. Ils étaient à des années-lumières. Et pourtant, rien n'était, encore, clair. C'était si simple se réfugier dans des non-dits.

On cogna à la porte, ce qui les fit sursauter, perdus dans cette conversation silencieuse qu'avait apporté ces cinq petits mots qui avaient la force d'une mine antipersonnel. Hermione s'arracha au regard de Charlie posé sur elle et marcha vers la porte et elle se sentit se liquéfier, lorsqu'elle vit Elias sur le palier de sa porte. _Évidemment._

« Bonjour, ma belle! » dit-il d'un ton chaleureux et s'approcha de la médicomage pour déposer un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Il l'observa et fronça les sourcils devant son absence de réaction. « Tu n'avais pas oublié qu'on avait prévu de manger, ensemble? »

_Oui, elle avait complètement oublié._

« Non, bien sûr que non! » s'activa-t-elle, elle passa une main sur le bras d'Elias en esquissant un sourire. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Charlie m'attendait en rentrant. Il voulait parler du mariage. »

Le mensonge avait glissé naturellement dans sa bouche. Elle allait devenir mythomane, à ce rythme-là. Hermione ne remarqua pas le tressaillement sur le visage de son petit-ami lorsqu'elle mentionna le prénom du dragonnier et s'écarta de la porte afin qu'il entre à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Celui-ci entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine, la médicomage le suivant se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, redoutant la confrontation. Elle-même ne savait plus quoi penser. Si Hermione était honnête, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Elias. La médicomage s'était forcée à développer des sentiments amoureux pour lui, mais sans plus. Elle le trouvait attirant, gentil, mais ça se terminait là.

Il était temps que cette farce prenne fin. Surtout, que Charlie avait fait raviver une étincelle d'espoir en elle, qui avait la force d'un brasier.

La jeune femme reprit son café glacé et en bu une gorgée, alors que les deux hommes se saluèrent froidement, en se dévisageant. Si l'attitude de Charlie l'horripilait, car elle savait qu'elle était surtout dicté par son côté possessif, Hermione n'arrivait pas à saisir la raison qui amenait Elias à se comporter de la même manière.

« Alors, Charlie, tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'autre à propos du cadeau de mariage que tu voulais préparer? »

Elle arqua légèrement les sourcils afin qu'il comprenne que c'était pour cette raison (et uniquement pour celle-ci) qu'il était dans son appartement. Le dragonnier la regarda, interrogateur, avant de comprendre. Il secoua la tête, pour répondre à sa question.

« Je suis désolé de retarder votre soirée. » dit-il, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air affligé un seul instant.

Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour quitter l'appartement. Tandis qu'Elias haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches. Le malaise était palpable et rendait l'ambiance inconfortable.

« Je commence à être habitué que mes plans soient retardés avec Hermione. » répondit-il, moqueusement. « Elle est toujours en retard! »

« Pendant que tu te moques de mon retard. » lança l'interpellée, faisant une tentative d'humour. « Je vais aller me changer. »

Elle préférait la fuite, plutôt que d'affronter ce semblant de conversation. La jeune femme redéposa son café glacé sur le comptoir, qui laisserait probablement un cerne, la condensation laissant un cercle d'eau sous le contenant. Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre, prenant un moment pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses penchées et enfiler une robe d'été à la place de ses shorts et son chandail.

Dans la cuisine, le malaise était toujours, aussi, palpable entre les deux hommes, qui s'observaient.

« Alors, _Charlie_. » commença Elias avec un sourire étrange. « Je ne crois pas du tout à cette raison bidon de cadeau de mariage. Pourquoi, tu es venu voir _ma_ Hermione? »

Cette conversation s'annonçait encore plus inconfortable qu'il l'aurait pensé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti, déjà? Ah oui. Ce besoin possessif deprouver quelque chose.

Le dragonnier tiqua légèrement. Même s'il n'appréciait pas réellement Elias et qu'il aurait bien voulu lui flanquer son poing sur son visage, il ne voulait pas prendre des décisions à la place de la jeune femme. Il se leva du tabouret, prêt à partir de l'appartement. La mâchoire d'Elias se contracta légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas _ta_ Hermione. Elle n'appartient à personne. »

Et, encore moins, à lui.

« Ah ça, pour qu'elle appartienne à personne, tu le sais bien. Hein, Weasley? »

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles? »

Cette conversation ne faisait aucun sens. Enfin, il préféra ignorer à quoi elle lui faisait penser, particulièrement avec l'éclat menaçant qui s'emparait des traits d'Elias.

Ce dernier s'approcha, d'ailleurs, de lui et brandit sa baguette sur lui, l'appuyant contre la joue du rouquin. Charlie l'observa, l'air ahuri, tout en faisant un geste pour le repousser.

« Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème? » dit-il, en colère.

« Je sais que t'as embrassé, Hermione, dimanche. » cracha Elias.

Le dragonnier cru bon de sortir sa baguette. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer, mais Charlie n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire.

Malgré le reproche d'Elias, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir une once de culpabilité face à son geste. Il était seulement énervé de la tournure que prenaient les événements. D'accord, Charlie pouvait comprendre la jalousie qui devait habiter Elias, à ce moment-ci, lui-même l'avait ressenti à de nombreuses reprises. Ça avait été le cas, quelques minutes plus tôt, quand cet idiot avait embrassé Hermione, d'ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas une raison valable d'attaquer quelqu'un de la sorte. Non?

« Je vais partir. » dit, finalement, le dragonnier qui préférait désamorcer la situation. « Et si je peux te donner un conseil, tu t'y prends plutôt mal pour la garder. »

« Et moi, si je peux te donner un conseil. » reprit Elias acerbe. « Ne m'en donne pas. Et, si tu veux embrasser les petites-amies des autres, évite de le faire dans les endroits publics, _au moins_. »

Elias prononça, aussitôt, un maléfice sur Charlie, qu'il évita en faisant un pas sur le côté. Le sort avait toutefois réussi à le toucher légèrement provoquant une déchirure à son chandail. Il atteint une lampe, qui explosa.

Il fronça les sourcils et il se retourna pour voir le dégât qu'avait causé le sort. Charlie décida de transplaner, malgré l'inquiétude de laisser Hermione, seule, avec lui. Sa présence ne ferait qu'augmenter la mauvaise humeur d'Elias et la jeune femme était capable de se débrouiller, seule. Il se promit de venir vérifier plus tard, si tout allait bien.

Le bruit de la lampe brisée attira l'attention de la sorcière qui sortit de sa chambre. Quand elle vit les morceaux de la lampe brisée, la jeune femme se retourna vers son petit-ami, un air consterné.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'une lampe ait littéralement explosée?

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » fini-t-elle par demander. « Où est Charlie? »

« Il est parti. » Elias haussa des épaules.

« Il va bien? Pourquoi la lampe est comme ça? »

Elias la regarda, sa mâchoire se contracta. Puis, il frappa d'un coup sec le comptoir ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

« On s'en fout de lui! »

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, ne se sentant pas à l'aise. Elle chercha du bout des doigts sa baguette, qu'elle avait mise dans l'une des poches de la robe fleurie qu'elle venait d'enfiler.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait, face à la crainte visible dans les mouvements de la jeune femme. Puis, il alla se verser un verre d'eau, qu'il but en la détaillant.

« Elias, il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle aurait aimé que son ton de voix soit plus assuré, avoir cette discussion ailleurs, mais elle ne se sentait pas avoir la force de le faire.

La comédie allait prendre fin. Quoi qui arrive.


	11. Dix

\- it'll get better  
\- i don't believe you

.

.

**Mercredi, **18 juillet 2005

Ron embrassa le sommet de la tête de sa fille et replaça soigneusement la couverture bleu marine aux motifs de lune, d'étoiles et de soleil. Il était, enfin, parvenu à endormir Céleste. Chaque soir, c'était la même chose : un éternel combat pour que la petite fille de quatre ans trouve le sommeil, à la grande exaspération de ses parents. L'auror ferma la lumière posée sur la table de chevet.

« Bonne nuit, ma puce. » chuchota-t-il en quittant la pièce le plus silencieusement possible.

Céleste Weasley était le portrait craché de son père. Sa peau laiteuse était parsemée de taches de rousseur, elle avait d'épaisses boucles rousses qui encadraient son visage et elle était plutôt grande pour son âge. Elle semblait avoir hérité de Lavande seulement ses yeux bruns. Si la petite fille conservait le caractère qu'elle arborait, déjà, à quatre ans, le couple devinait qu'ils allaient devoir batailler à de multiples occasions pour un oui ou un non. En plus de son physique, Céleste semblait avoir hérité de son père sa tête de mule.

Ron adorait sa fille. Son unique coup de foudre, il l'avait vécu à la naissance de sa fille. Malgré qu'elle pouvait, parfois, l'exaspérer, il avait découvert la notion de l'amour inconditionnel avec Céleste. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait possible de ressentir autant d'amour et de fierté pour un si petit être humain.

Il descendit les escaliers lentement, appréhendant que sa fille se réveille et le rappelle. Elle en serait bien capable! N'entendant aucun son émaner de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter, il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec un petit sourire victorieux. Lavande, assise à la table disposée un peu plus loin de l'îlot de cuisine, semblait dessiner ou écrire quelque chose. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés dans un chignon fait à la va-vite et elle portait des shorts de pyjama et un vieux chandail qui devait appartenir à son mari. Ron s'approcha d'elle, à l'arrière d'elle, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle travaillait sur un modèle de vêtement quelconque, il n'aurait pas pu dire lequel.

« Céleste a réussi à s'endormir? » demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire en se retournant.

Il se releva, roula des yeux et prit place sur l'une des autres chaises. Ses mains traçaient distraitement les fines marques sur la table de bois.

« Oui! Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'on allait y passer la nuit! »

« Et tu vas me dire que tu veux en avoir toujours un deuxième? » Demanda Lavande, en déposant son crayon, avec un sourire ironique.

Ron l'observa en esquissant un sourire en coin, qui se voulait charmeur.

« Oui, mais notre deuxième fille aura mon caractère, ça va aider. »

« Parce que tu penses qu'elle retient de qui, Céleste? Je te l'ai déjà dit, cette enfant-là, tu l'as fait tout seul! Il n'y a pas une miette de moi dedans! » Elle marqua une pause, ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. « Et, qu'est-ce qui te dis que ça serait une fille? »

« Mon intuition! »

« Quelle intuition? Tu as autant d'intuition qu'une banane! T'as jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi ta fille pleurait. » déclara Lavande en ricanant. « De toute manière, tu le sais, ce ne sera pas avant que tu aies des horaires plus réguliers et que moi, je serai capable de prendre une assistante! »

Il lui prit la main et y déposa quelques baisers légers.

« Oui, oui. » dit-il malicieusement.

« Ron Weasley! »

Elle tenta de prendre un air scandalisé, mais Lavande rigola légèrement, enlevant tout l'impact sévère de son ton, alors que lui éclata de rire. Elle reprit possession de sa main et le frappa gentiment sur l'épaule et secoua la tête.

Le jeune homme avait pensé, pendant une partie de son adolescence, que la femme parfaite pour lui était sa meilleure amie, Hermione. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, lors de leur sixième année, peu de personnes avaient été étonnées. Apparemment, ça l'avait été l'évidence même. Celle-ci reposait, surtout, sur leurs sentiments partagés qu'ils se vouaient depuis longtemps. Car, en réalité, leurs personnalités respectives ne cadraient pas ensemble.

Si Ron avait un caractère plutôt sanguin et que son ambition était surtout dictée par son complexe d'infériorité, Hermione était davantage posée et ses désirs d'avancements étaient régis par une volonté d'être stimulée intellectuellement. Là, où l'auror était possessif, populaire et avait un avis plus rationnel sur certains sujets, la médicomage était indépendante, plus introvertie socialement et entreprenait tout par passion. Leurs caractères diamétralement opposés avaient nourri, dans un premier temps, une certaine passion. Cependant, celle-ci s'était essoufflée et rendait une relation amoureuse entre eux plutôt malsaine, en plus de leurs sentiments qui penchaient davantage pour l'amitié.

Sa relation avec Lavande était plus harmonieuse et sereine. Elle avait gagné en maturité et avait cessé ces comportements qu'il n'avait pas pu supporter lors de leur courte relation pendant leur scolarité. Ils s'entendaient sur plusieurs points : il avait découvert une femme qui s'adaptait facilement aux autres, qui avait un bon sens de l'humour et qui savait comment dénouer ses réactions plutôt imprévisibles. Ron appréciait qu'ils réussissent toujours à se retrouver, malgré toutes les embûches que leur couple avait rencontrées : la naissance difficile de Céleste, les horaires irréguliers et les absences prolongées dues à sa carrière d'auror et l'ouverture de l'atelier de Lavande, par exemple.

Un sourire tendre gagna le visage de Ron et il ouvrit sa bouche pour formuler quelque chose, lorsqu'un «pop» sonore, annonçant habituellement un transplanage, se fit entendre. Les deux arquèrent un sourcil, n'attendant aucune visite, et marchèrent de là où ils entendaient un gémissement faible mêlé au bruit d'une respiration difficile.

Leurs deux visages blêmirent d'un coup lorsqu'ils reconnurent Hermione Granger, gravement blessée, étendue sur leur plancher, face à l'escalier. Son corps était parsemé d'horribles blessures, ce qui rendait l'exercice de les recenser plutôt difficile. Il était, cependant, évident qu'une plaie plus importante se situait au niveau de la tête, au vu du sang frais et du sang séché qui s'écoulait dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Ses yeux semblaient dans le vague, rougi par les larmes et la peau que sa robe fleurie tachée de taches carmin montrait d'horribles ecchymoses. La robe était maculée de sang à l'endroit de son ventre ce qui laissait présager une blessure plus importante à ce niveau. Son bras semblait être détaché du rester du corps, comme s'il avait été désartibuler et une entaille, près de son coude, avait été tracé précautionneusement. Il s'agissait de la lettre O traversée par 4 lignes horizontales.

Lavande fut plus rapide à réagir que Ron, qui semblait s'être transformé en statue de sel. La blonde tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler à Hermione afin de déterminer si elle était consciente, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle émettait seulement des sons graves, gruttaux, provenant du fond de sa gorge. La blonde n'arrivait pas à déterminer si ces sons étaient le résultat de sa douleur ou d'une quelconque réaction face à ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle se retourna vers son mari, qui sembla avoir repris vie et s'était agenouillé à côté de son amie et observait, en arquant les sourcils, le signe qui avait été incrusté dans sa peau.

« Ron, elle doit aller à Ste-Mangouste! » prononça Lavande, en tentant de ne pas s'affoler.

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement. Ron se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant de se concentrer pour prendre des décisions plutôt rationnelles et ne pas laisser toute la place au mélange de panique et de peur qui l'assaillait. Il avait la brutale impression de revenir sept ans à l'arrière. Il avait la nette impression d'être de nouveau un adolescent, enfermé dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy, écoutant les cris de douleurs et de peur que poussait sa meilleure amie face au traitement de Bellatrix Lestranges.

Ils étaient tous marqués par la guerre.

Ils avaient tous des traumatismes.

Un long frisson lui glaça le sang. Il devait réagir. Bordel, il était un auror, qu'il se ressaisisse!

Le jeune homme réussi à s'actionner et à réussir à penser de manière rationnelle, décidant pour son propre bien de tenter de faire abstraction du corps mutilé d'Hermione, comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe quel cas auquel il devait faire face dans son travail. Il prononça une incantation d'urgence qui visait un retrait de la douleur pendant un court laps de temps, un sort qu'il était amené à utiliser à de multiples reprises dans son quotidien d'auror.

« Ma chérie, tu vas avec elle à Ste-Mangouste. J'amène Céleste chez ma mère. Je dois aller voir Harry, cette entaille n'est pas normale. On vous rejoint. » Il embrassa le sommet de la tête de sa femme. « Tiens-nous au courant et sois prudente, s'il te plaît. Je te rejoins le plus rapidement possible. »

Selon lui, il était plus que préférable que ce soit sa femme qui s'occupe d'amener Hermione à Ste-Mangouste. Ron était certain qu'il perdrait tout son sang-froid, dans un court laps de temps, s'il faisait cette tâche lui-même.

Elle acquiesça, tâchant de ravaler ses larmes qui pointaient face à l'urgence de la situation. Les deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent jusqu'au centre hospitalier, tandis que Ron escalada les escaliers en vitesse. Il songea, amèrement, que tout ce temps pour endormir sa fille aurait pu être utilisé d'une autre, d'une meilleure manière, puisqu'il allait devoir la réveiller. Par exemple, protéger sa meilleure amie.

Mais il n'avait pas pu le savoir. Par-dessus la peur et l'anxiété qu'il vivait, Ron Weasley sentait, surtout, son vieux démon prendre toute la place dans son ventre : la culpabilité de ne pas être assez doué, assez bon, assez compétent pour la place qu'il avait à prendre.

.

.

.

Charlie était installé dans l'un des vieux sofas défoncés du salon du Terrier. Dominique était assise sur ses genoux, alors que Victoire était à côté de lui. Il leur lisait un conte quelconque, qui parlait des aventures épiques d'un chevalier ayant pour monture un dragon parlant. Ses nièces étaient si absorbées par les aventures d'Ethan le chevalier musicien et de son dragon, Solfège, qu'elles ne cessaient de babiller sur les prochaines actions qui surviendraient au cours de l'histoire. Le dragonnier devait arrêter sa lecture à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver pleinement leur attention.

Molly était occupée dans la cuisine, préparant un ragoût pour le lendemain, alors que son mari lisait un article scientifique d'un sorcier qui traitait de l'importance de donner de la place aux inventions moldues dans la communauté magique. Le couple jetait des regards amusés vers leur deuxième fils. Arthur était d'avis que la situation avait un aspect plutôt comique : Charlie était le seul de la fratrie Weasley à être célibataire, ce qui était bien dommage au vu de ses capacités à s'occuper des enfants de ses frères. Molly, quant à elle, était plutôt attendrie devant ce spectacle et elle avait de plus en plus hâte que son fils trouve, enfin, la perle rare et si possible, en Grande-Bretagne.

Au plus grand bonheur de Charlie, Molly avait cessé de le faire culpabiliser à chacune des occasions qu'elle avait sous la main pour lui mentionner qu'il ne venait que trop rarement les voir ou commenter que le nombre de lettres reçut de sa part était bien inférieur à ses attentes. Son coeur de mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son gaillard de fils, qui avait choisi l'un des métiers les plus dangereux sur cette Terre! Le dragonnier était le plus indépendant et le plus secret des fils Weasley et il était aisé de comprendre que ces reproches avaient tendance à l'éloigner davantage de sa famille. L'arrêt de ces moments culpabilisateurs ainsi que sa _relation_ – ou peu importe ce que c'était – avec Hermione avait inconsciemment rapproché Charlie du Terrier. La matriarche faisait de nombreux efforts pour ne pas passer de commentaires sur l'absence de vie amoureuse ou sur ce qu'elle avait constaté au fil du temps : les nombreuses absences répétées de Charlie lors de ses séjours et le rapprochement qu'elle avait cru remarquer entre lui et Hermione. Combien de fois, avait-elle voulu lui faire part de son avis? Combien de fois avait-elle eu envie d'exprimer qu'Hermione serait un choix tout indiqué pour lui? Arthur l'avait convaincue de se taire, mais l'air malheureux qu'essayait de cacher Charlie depuis quelque temps l'inquiétait.

Lorsque le jeune homme termina une page du conte, il cessa de parler afin que Dominique explique sa théorie, selon laquelle, Solfège réussirait à combattre le roi Dragon et, ainsi, sauver Ethan du lac du feu. Il observa sa filleule, un sourire aux lèvres, remerciant silencieusement Bill et Fleur d'avoir fait garder leurs filles, ce soir, par leurs parents. Sans quoi, Charlie aurait probablement passé sa soirée à se ronger les sangs. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Hermione depuis la veille. Le dragonnier avait été cogné la veille, quelques heures après avoir quitté son appartement, sans résultat. L'absence de nouvelles de la jeune femme pendant la journée avait consolidé à faire naître une inquiétude chez lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait laissé Hermione en mauvaise posture, alors qu'il croyait que partir était la meilleure chose à faire, dans la situation actuelle. Inutile de préciser qu'il regrettait sa décision.

La porte du Terrier s'ouvrit brusquement, brisant la quiétude des lieux, faisant entrer un Ron, essoufflé et livide, qui tenait la main d'une Céleste parfaitement éveillée et surexcitée par l'action de la soirée. Le dragonnier demanda à Dominique d'aller s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur et se leva pour se rapprocher de l'action qui se déroulait dans la cuisine. Sa mère s'était, déjà, approchée de la porte, les sourcils froncés et son père s'était levé comme un ressort de son fauteuil.

« M'man, peux-tu garder Céleste pour la nuit? » demanda précipitamment le cadet de la famille.

« Bien sûr, mon chéri. » fit Molly, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle conserva toutefois un air calme et observa sa petite-fille qui était toujours agrippée au bras de son père. « Céleste, si tu veux, tu peux aller rejoindre Dominique et Victoire, dans le salon. »

Molly esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à sa petite-fille. Celle-ci hocha de la tête et quitta la main de son père, avant de lui faire un dernier câlin, pour aller rejoindre ses cousines, tout en faisant un petit signe de la main à son oncle lorsqu'elle passa devant Charlie, qui lui renvoya.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ronald? » questionna Molly, une fois que Céleste ait rejoint le salon, son ton légèrement inquiet.

Ron fit une œillade à son frère, qui serra sa mâchoire, sentant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse que ce dernier allait leur fournir. Par automatisme, il songea que quelque chose était arrivé à Hermione et il sentit ses entrailles se contracter. Il détestait l'angoisse qui tapissait tout son être à la simple idée que quelque chose lui soit arrivé.

Est-ce que c'était par culpabilité? Non. Une prémisse de cette peur-panique était guidée par ce sentiment. Outre cela, c'était surtout le sentiment égoïste de la perdre _pour de bon_, que quelque chose soit arrivée à la personne qui _comptait le plus_. Charlie alla enfiler ses souliers, anticipant qu'il n'allait pas rester sagement assis à raconter une histoire à ses nièces. D'ailleurs, l'auror le regardait lorsqu'il répondit à la question de sa mère, comme s'il s'adressait davantage à lui :

« Hermione. » Charlie se raidit, aussitôt, sentant que son estomac était en train de se tordre lentement, comme une torture. Ses pires craintes se matérialisaient. « Hermione a transplané chez nous... Lavande est avec elle, elle l'a amené à Ste-Mangouste. »

Le dragonnier était blême, l'impression que tout son monde chavirait. Le jeune homme ne comprit aucunement comment il réussi à rester debout et immobile, l'envie de poursuivre cet enfoiré d'Elias, qu'il présumait (à juste titre) comme étant celui qui avait fait du mal à _son _Hermione.

« Quoi? »hoqueta Molly, affolée.

Qu'avait-il fait, par Merlin? Il aurait dû rester avec elle. Charlie fut partagé entre l'idée de transplaner sur le champ à Ste-Mangouste et celle d'aller tuer le sadique qui avait fait ça à Hermione, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, en réalité.

« Elle est en vie, elle est consciente. Elle est dans un sal état. Je dois aller voir Harry. » Il marqua une pause, sondant silencieusement son frère, sachant très bien qu'il était impossible que ce dernier reste au Terrier. Il en était certain, Charlie devait, en ce moment, se retenir pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de transplaner sans lui. « On vous donne des nouvelles, rapidement. »

Les deux frères transplanèrent vers le 12 Square Grimmaurd, avant qu'une autre parole soit échangée.

.

.

.

Lavande transplana dans le hall de Ste-Mangouste qui était occupé par bon grand nombre de sorciers qui présentaient plusieurs anomalies sur le plan physique et psychologique. Elle grimaça en entendant Hermione pousser un autre gémissement, sur le coup de l'impact de l'atterrissage. Le sort de Ron ne faisait, déjà, plus son effet.

Elle se sentait désemparée. Ce n'était pas à elle, d'habitude, qu'on confiait de telles tâches. C'était, justement à la jeune femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, qui s'occupaient de situation de ce type. Pas à elle! Lavande n'avait rien d'une héroïne, la jeune femme avait seulement envie de pleurer et que tout ça soit terminé. _Un peu de courage! _se morigénera-t-elle. La blonde devait bien cela, à Hermione.

Que s'était-il passé, par Merlin?

Comme personne ne venait vers elle, Lavande fit tout ce qui lui vint en tête : elle cria à l'aide, désespérément.

Immédiatement, une petite sorcière grassouillette vint vers elles, portant les robes vertes, uniforme de l'hôpital. Elle écarquilla des yeux en apercevant la brune et ouvrit la bouche, sans être capable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. La sorcière se reprit et formula un sortilège qui fit léviter le corps d'Hermione jusqu'à la salle des urgences, Lavande la suivit sur les talons, remarquant à peine ses vêtements tachés de sang. Un médicomage, qu'elle reconnut comme Théodore Nott, réceptionna le corps de la brune, son visage devint blafard lorsqu'il distingua la sorcière. Il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc et s'attela aussitôt à sa tâche.

La sorcière, qui devait être infirmage, indiqua à Lavande une chaise sur laquelle s'asseoir et lui mentionna qu'ils allaient la tenir au courant des avancés. Lorsqu'elle éclata en sanglots, les nerfs à vif, l'infirmage prit quelques secondes pour s'enquérir d'elle, si elle avait une douleur quelconque. Secouant la tête, la sorcière lui remit toutefois une potion d'apaisement avant d'aller retrouver son poste, dans la salle des urgences.

.

.

.

« Elle avait une entaille sur l'avant-bras droit... On aurait pu croire que c'était l'oeuvre d'un... » Ron marqua une pause, faisant les cent pas, ses mains farfouillant dans ses cheveux. « On aurait dit le travail d'un mangemort. Un mangemort qui torture quelqu'un sous les ordres de Voldemort. »

« C'est impossible que ce soit Voldemort. » tenta de rationnaliser Harry, qui se leva du tabouret sur lequel il était assis. Il jeta un regard à Drago qui se mordait la lèvre. « Les mangemorts n'avaient pas tendance à signer leurs actes de toute manière. À quoi ressemblait l'entaille? »

« Ça dépend lesquels, regarde Bellatrix... » fit Drago, en poussant un soupir.

« La lettre O avec quatre lignes qui la traverse... » lâcha Ron, arrêtant son manège.

« Je vous jure que si c'est ce malade qui lui a fait ça, je le trucide! » S'exclama Charlie, qui semblait incapable de se contenir, dans n'importe quelle position, tant l'état d'Hermione le fatiguait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on prenait ce temps fastidieux à parler d'une entaille. Il ne saisissait pas, non plus, pourquoi ils restaient tous là et ne se dirigeaient pas vers Ste-Mangouste.

« Charlie, calmes-toi. Ça sert à rien... » commença Harry. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche presque estomaqué. Il observa Ron, les sourcils froncés et les yeux écarquillés. « L'entaille! Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, c'est la même que celle qu'on a retrouvé sur Wendall, le meurtre de la semaine dernière! »

Les quatre jeunes hommes s'observèrent. Ce constat n'aidait en rien à faire diminuer la panique qu'ils ressentaient. C'était même pire : il y avait quelque chose qui reliait Nicholas Wendell et Hermione Granger. Ils étaient tous les deux nés-moldus et avaient été retrouvés dans un état lamentable.

.

.

.

Le service de traumatologie magique couvrait principalement les accidents magiques de masse, les sorciers ayant vécu de nombreux sévices tels que la torture, des viols ou encore, des agressions ainsi que les sorts ayant mal tourné. La majorité des patients du service avait accès à un suivi avec une psychomage qui décidait si le traumatisme requérait, sur le long terme, d'un suivi plus rigoureux. À ce moment, les sorciers étaient transférés vers le service de pathologie des sortilèges.

Raleigh Schmidt, médicomage depuis quinze ans sur ce département, avait été appelée en renforts au service de l'urgence pour le cas d'Hermione. Il était évident que la patiente y serait admise, de toute évidence. Elle travaillait avec Theodore Nott, qui semblait imperméable au fait qu'il devait traiter une collègue et surtout, son ex-petite-amie. Le Serpentard n'avait laissé aucune émotion traversé son visage.

Après plusieurs chirurgies et l'administration de potions, l'état de la jeune femme sembla s'être stabilisé, à leur plus grand soulagement. Ils décidèrent que Raleigh s'occuperait de l'admission sur le département de trauma, alors que lui allait donner des nouvelles aux proches, grimaçant en s'imaginant Potter et Weasley, complètement affolés.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'opération dans laquelle il avait été cloîtré depuis, maintenant six heures, Théodore dû prendre plusieurs minutes pour digérer tout ce qu'il avait su refouler pendant ce temps. Notamment, la colère devant ce que la Gryffondor avait subi. Après un certain moment, il se pinça l'arête de son nez et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Le Serpentard n'eut aucune difficulté à repérer les proches de la jeune femme, particulièrement celui qui avait toujours été son rival, arpenter les couloirs en faisant les cent pas. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Charlie Weasley soit là. Cependant, même s'il avait tourné la page sur sa brève idylle avec Hermione, il ne portait aucunement dans son cœur le dragonnier qu'il accusait comme étant la raison première de l'échec perpétuel de cette relation.

Le médicomage décida d'ignorer Charlie. Il préférait, ainsi, ne pas montrer l'animosité que le rouquin faisait naître en lui à son endroit. Et puis, d'une autre part, en agissant ainsi, Théodore mettait en évidence que malgré tout le bordel que le dragonnier avait pu créer entre lui et Hermione, il ne jouait toujours pas le rôle que lui avait eu, pendant quelques mois, auprès de la jeune femme. Il était toujours coincé à être le _fuckfriend_ de service.

« Ses constantes sont stables. » annonça-t-il, sans préambule, son regard circula entre Ginny, Luna, Harry, Drago et Ron. « Mais, elle est dans le coma. On ne sait pas combien de temps elle va rester ainsi. Les dégâts neurologiques dus à son traumatisme crânien ont pu être réparés, mais il se peut qu'elle en garde des séquelles. On estime qu'elle a subi plusieurs doloris... Ce qui n'aidera en rien à faciliter son éveil. »

Il marqua une pause, tâchant de rester calme face aux réactions à peine retenues que ses mots amenaient. Il ignora l'exclamation de désespoir qui provenait de Charlie ainsi qu'une certaine culpabilité qui le rongeait. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti avait, encore, fait? Théodore décida de continuer :

« Son bras droit a été désartibulé et nous avons pu régler la blessure facilement. Je vais être honnête, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est les dommages qui ont été faits à l'utérus. Ma collègue a réussi à reconstruire les trompes et les ovaires endommagés, mais cela devra être surveillé et elle risque de ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfants. »

Le médicomage soupira, l'impression de pouvoir, enfin, sortir de son rôle professionnel qu'il s'était construit afin d'annoncer ces nouvelles. L'inquiétude reprit toute la place. Il saisissait mal ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'Hermione subisse autant de dégâts. Théodore lança un regard aux trois aurors qui hochèrent de la tête, confirmant la question silencieuse face au fait qu'une enquête serait menée.

On pouvait retourner la situation sous n'importe quel ange. Il était impossible que ces dommages aient été commis par une seule et unique personne.


	12. Onze

c'est les monstres qui ne sont pas sous les lits, dont on doit se méfier le plus

.

.

**Jeudi, **19 juillet 2005

_**« Hermione Granger, entre la vie et la mort »**_

_Ceux qui persistent à croire que les atrocités de la guerre sont derrière nous en tomberont en bas de leur chaise! Je le souligne depuis longtemps, une autre guerre se prépare!_

_Hermione Granger, célèbre héroïne de la deuxième guerre des sorciers, a été retrouvée entre la vie et la mort chez des amis mercredi dernier. Elle a tout de suite été transférée à Ste-Mangouste où elle a reçu les soins nécessaires, mais reste toujours dans le coma._

_Hermione Granger, connue pour ses relations avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley qui sont tous les deux aurors, ont refusé catégoriquement de commenter l'attaque réalisée à l'encontre de leur amie. Ce refus laisse sous-entendre, chers lecteurs, à mon avis, une faille dans le système de sécurité des aurors... Ou qu'une menace est bien plus grandissante que ce qui nous a laissés croire jusqu'ici! Il va s'en dire que si des aurors sont incapables de protéger une héroïne de guerre, nous devrions avoir peur pour nous, simples citoyens..._

_Une infirmage m'a cependant confié qu'ils ont retrouvé, à son bras, le même signe entaillé dans la peau que celui retrouvé sur le corps de Nicholas Wendell, qui a été sauvagement assassiné la semaine dernière. Les deux étant des nés-moldus, devons-nous craindre pour notre sécurité? Tout porte à croire que des heures sombres menacent la communauté sorcière._

_Rita Skeeter, journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier_

.

.

.

Il poussa un soupir, lorsque la réunion se termina – enfin. Mortellement ennuyante, il avait cru qu'elle ne prendrait jamais fin. Particulièrement, dans le contexte où ce qui trottait dans sa tête l'intéressait davantage que ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, il s'autorisa à baisser son masque, ses collègues ayant quittés rapidement la salle. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le plafond, dans un mouvement de découragement et d'exaspération, alors que sa bouche afficha une petite grimace. Dans la seconde qui suivit, son visage reprit les traits bienveillants qu'il était, maintenant, habitué d'afficher.

Un rôle construit sur mesure.

Tout le monde croyait qu'il adorait faire ce travail. Il était doué pour se construire une façade et avoir un paraître diamétralement opposé à ce qu'il était, en réalité.

Il n'aimait pas ce travail d'analyste, il détestait ces réunions qui parlaient de bourse, de tendance, d'estimations et de politiques économiques à proposer au Ministre. Cependant, son plus grand talent avait toujours été de berner les gens. Et, il l'utilisait à profusion, se fondant dans le décor de la banque sans aucune difficulté.

Il sortit de la salle de réunion et marcha d'un pas assuré vers son bureau. La comédie allait se terminer, aujourd'hui.

Enfin.

Son plan minutieusement élaboré avait eu une faille... Et quelle faille! Il en aurait ri, si la situation n'était pas aussi hors de contrôle! C'était lui-même qui avait précipité cette erreur, il en était désormais à sauver les meubles. Il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui ne servirait qu'à bien terminer son travail et, ainsi, que sa couverture si soigneusement élaborée serve, au moins, à tenter d'éloigner ces bordels d'aurors. Il sauvait les apparences et retarderait, peut-être, leur travail.

Il passa devant Michaella, la jolie assistante qui avait été mutée à son service. Il avait apprécié son professionnalisme et sa discrétion, bien plus que ses formes qui étaient soulignées par ses jupes crayons et ses chemisiers qui mettaient en évidence son décolleté. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait regretté, peut-être, cette jeune femme pétillante qui avait appris à bien calquer ses gestes sur les siens. Cependant, il avait beaucoup trop l'esprit pragmatique : elle le connaissait trop et ce serait une évidence supplémentaire.

« Monsieur Garcia. » Michaella se releva de sa chaise, comme un ressort à la vue de son supérieur. « Vous avez reçu cinq lettres et un retour de dossier, en votre absence. Aussi, vous avez reçu une note en express du bureau des aurors... J'ai pris la liberté de la poser sur votre bureau afin d'éviter que des gens commèrent. »

Il hocha de la tête, grimaçant intérieurement face au commentaire de son assistante. Il n'était guère étonné de la réception de cette note, qui devait probablement lui demander de comparaître devant un auror afin d'être interrogé sur le cas d'Hermione Granger. En réalité, il était plutôt surpris que cette note ne soit pas accompagnée d'un Harry Potter ou d'un Ronald Weasley hors de lui. Il les avait peut-être sous-estimés, après tout.

« Merci, Miss Westfield. Je vous saurais gré d'envoyer la lettre qui est sur mon bureau au service d'administration. » Il utilisa un ton mielleux et se composa un air le plus attristé que son visage ait pu prendre, un jour. « Comme vous avez pu voir l'article de cette abominable Rita Skeeter, ma petite-amie a été sauvagement attaquée et je demande une semaine ou deux, de congé. Je tiens à être présent auprès d'elle, si elle se réveille... Étant donné que vous êtes mon assistante, il va de soi que vous serez, aussi, en congé pendant ce temps. »

« Bien sûr. » Les joues de Michaella rougirent légèrement, prenant un air peiné. Elle avait pris plusieurs minutes ce matin, pour exprimer sa désolation face à la situation à Elias. « Je vous remercie, Monsieur Garcia. J'envoie ceci, dans l'immédiat. »

Oui, sa disparation sera regrettable.

Elias entra dans son bureau et rangea ses dossiers, prenant même le temps de faire des mots pour que les personnes qui viendraient dans son bureau sachent où les dossiers se trouvaient. Ainsi, il aurait l'air d'une personne qui avait besoin de vacances, jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il lui fallait éviter le rôle de la personne soupçonnée qui part en peur. Son assistante l'observa faire, un air désolé au visage, et elle prit la lettre qu'elle devait envoyée au service d'administration sous l'œil satisfait d'Elias.

Lorsque tout fut à son goût, il rangea la note du bureau des aurors dans l'une des poches de son veston, sans lui jeter un coup d'œil, salua son assistante et transplana jusqu'à une vieille bâtisse, qui se situait à la campagne. Elle ressemblait à une usine de désinfection qui semblait dater de la SecondeGuerre mondiale. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années apparu sur l'un des longs corridors suspendus, où l'on pouvait apercevoir la pièce centrale.

Elias avait acheté cette bâtisse depuis, déjà, quatre ans sous le faux nom de Manuel Fabregas, un quelconque cousin de sa mère, Maribel Garcia. Il avait préféré utiliser le nom de famille de jeune fille de sa mère, plutôt que celui de son père qui sonnait comme une terrible malédiction en Grande-Bretagne : Lestranges. Il va s'en dire, qu'il était bien plus facile d'acquérir la confiance des autres avec le nom «Garcia», inconnu de la communauté magique en Grande-Bretagne.

Fils unique de Rabastan Lestranges, il avait vécu son enfance – qui n'avait rien de tendre – en Ukraine. Loin des actes de sa famille, sa mère y avait tenu, même si elle vouait un respect qui frôlait presque le religieux aux idéaux qu'entretenait Rabastan. Sa mère l'avait envoyé à Durmstrang, vaine tentative qui cadrait dans son effort de le tenir éloigné de la Grande-Bretagne et de l'influence de la famille de son paternel. Évidemment, elle avait peut-être oublié l'emprise que pouvait avoir Igor Karkaroff.

Elias jeta un coup d'oeil vers la pièce centrale, serra sa mâchoire, une ombre passa sur son visage. Il avait fait une erreur de débutant. Vraiment.

Le jeune homme posa son regard droit vers lui et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'une des pièces qui devaient être, auparavant, un poste de garde et qui avaient comme utilité, désormais, d'être un bureau. Il ne fut guère étonné de voir Constantin Avery, son acolyte, qui occupait le bureau et lisait un document posé devant lui. Sans un regard pour lui, l'homme le salua et Elias eut son premier sourire de la journée.

Constantin était totalement son opposé, physiquement. Sa peau translucide lui donnait un aspect malade et mettait en évidence la couleur bleutée de ses veines et de ses cernes sous les yeux. En plus, ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns accentuaient la couleur de celle-ci, faisant en sorte que chaque personne s'attardait principalement sur ce trait physique, lorsqu'on l'observait. Il était plutôt grand et semblait sans muscle, ce qui donnait un aspect maladroit à l'homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Constantin et Elias avaient grandi ensemble, à Durmstrang. Ils étaient, pour chacun, un frère de coeur, un meilleur ami, un amant, une partie de l'autre. Malgré que leurs familles respectives n'approuvaient en rien leur relation, les deux hommes avaient pris la décision de la taire et d'éviter, ainsi, l'ostracisme certain des mangemorts, à l'époque de la guerre.

Elias et Constantin avaient été recrutés par les mangemorts, dès le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres. Le premier avait surtout reçu des missions à l'étranger, comme enrôlé les géants ainsi que des trolls et n'avait été que très rarement en contact avec les autres partisans. Lorsque Voldemort tomba, Constantin fut emprisonné, alors qu'Elias réussit à se sauver, retournant dans son Ukraine natale. Le jeune homme croyait fermement dans les idéaux de son défunt maître. Il avait ressassé l'échec lamentable de cette guerre et Elias avait commencé à mettre en place un plan afin de faire abdiquer la communauté sorcière, encore fragile, à ces idéaux.

La peine de Constantin ne fut pas très longue à purger : les aurors n'avaient aucune preuve des actes répréhensibles commis. La raison de son emprisonnement ne résidait, finalement, que sur la marque des ténèbres qu'il portait sur l'avant-bras gauche. Sans aucune surprise, l'ancien détenu se rallia sur le plan d'Elias qu'ils prirent le temps d'élaborer, de travailler, et ensuite de réaliser. Déjà un an, que les deux fins stratèges avaient commencé à le mettre en place.

Elias, qui était très peu connu par la communauté sorcière britannique, commença sa double vie d'analyste, recrutant au passage plusieurs sorciers, parmi les anciens mangemorts qui n'étaient pas emprisonnés et d'autres sorciers dont les allégeances étaient plutôt _floues_. Ils avaient mis en place des manières inventives pour qu'aucun homme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit s'ils se faisaient prendre, lors de descentes. Ce procédé consistait à l'imitation de ce que les moldus appelaient les kamikazes. Les deux mangemorts avaient, pour renforcer leur plan, décidé d'utiliser certaines techniques moldues, ce qui fonctionnait bien, car cela prenait totalement au dépourvu les aurors chargés du dossier.

Ainsi, il avait rencontré Hermione Granger, au mois de mai, au cours de ses activités de couverture. Il avait été surpris que l'une des plus célèbres des _sang-de-bourbe _de la Grande-Bretagne s'intéresse à lui. N'était-elle pas censée être la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération? Ou quelque chose comme ça? Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle courrait à sa perte.

Constantin et Elias avaient convenus qu'instaurer une relation avec elle pourrait leur permettre de renforcer sa couverture et, ainsi, de puiser davantage de renseignements. Il avait, ainsi, pris l'habitude de cacher en tout temps sa marque des ténèbres par un sort et devait toujours être sur le qui-vive. Sa relation avec Hermione Granger n'était pas de la torture, à proprement parler, mais ce n'était pas la partie favorite de son plan. Heureux de l'indépendance qu'elle s'octroyait, cela lui faisait éviter de jouer le parfait petit-ami toutes les heures du soir et par extension, lui permettait de continuer à mener un terme à son plan. Il allait de soi qu'elle allait mourir. Il était inévitable. Une héroïne de guerre, née-moldue, retrouvée morte allait frapper un coup dans leur montée au pouvoir ainsi que l'imaginaire.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que cela se passe aussi tôt. Il avait perdu les pédales, sur le coup de l'impulsivité. Il avait manqué énormément de contrôle sur ce coup-là. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était les événements qui s'enclenchaient avec cette descente, la capture d'une adolescente née-moldue ou encore, l'arrivée de ce maudit Weasley de malheur qui ternissait sa couverture, mais lorsqu'elle avait voulu se séparer de lui, il avait succombé à ces envies sadiques.

Sur le moment, Elias Lestranges, homme qui avait toujours tenu à médire le côté impulsif reconnu de sa famille, avait cédé à une folie qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa tante.

Après s'être débarrassé de sa baguette et l'avoir neutralisé, il l'avait amené ici. Pendant une journée, il avait laissé libre cours ses impulsions meurtrières. Comme un fou possessif, il avait tenu à être le seul à torturer la jeune femme y trouvant un plaisir malsain quasi inavouable. Il avait été fier des dommages réalisés à son utérus, lui crachant qu'ainsi «elle n'enfanterait pas d'autres infamies comme elle».

C'était Constantin, qui avait réussi à le calmer. Hermione, dans un moment de lucidité, avait transplané. Le sorcier chargé de la surveiller avait tenté de la retenir, de s'accrocher à elle. Elias avait espéré que cette vaine manoeuvre avait causé des dommages supplémentaires et avait tué froidement cet incapable.

Leur cachette était compromise.

« J'ai réglé la situation à Gringotts, ils me croient parti en congé pour veiller Hermione. Par chance, personne ne sait que notre relation a pris fin et aucune personne ne sait avec conviction que je suis le dernier à l'avoir vu. »

Elias prit place sur l'une des chaises et déposa la note express du bureau d'auror devant Constantin.

« Tu oublies ce Weasley. »

Elias lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur, qui avait enfin daigné lever son regard du document. Il avait pressenti les ennuis arrivés face à ce qu'il destinait à cette fichue sang-de-bourbe dès l'instant où il l'avait vu poser les yeux sur Charlie Weasley. L'analyste fit un signe de la main, il ne voulait pas lui donner plus d'importance qu'il pourrait en avoir.

« Rien ne serait arrivé, si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu. » accusa Elias, étouffant à peine un rictus.

« Tu allais la tuer. » rétorqua Constantin, sévèrement. « Granger est un emblème de la guerre, elle doit mourir de manière plus... Raffinée, si je peux dire. »

L'homme afficha un sourire cruel et joignit ses deux mains ensemble, devant lui.

« Il va, aussi, falloir tuer Michaella Westfield. » répondit autrement Elias.

« Oui, bien sûr. » On aurait pu croire qu'il parlait de la météo et non de projets d'assassinat. « Skeeter est une alliée de force pour mettre à dos qui que ce soit, tu as bien pensé en la recrutant. »

Constantin désigna l'article écrit par la journaliste posé sur le bureau. Il avait été si facile de corrompre cette journaliste qui n'avait pas une once d'honnêteté dans son corps maigrelet et repoussant.

« L'abattement de cette putain de Granger sera atrocement jouissif. »

Certains diront qu'ils étaient extrêmes, voire cruels. Eux pensaient surtout que ça frapperait l'imaginaire. Cela pourrait montrer de manière concrète ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire et comment ils étaient prêts à employer toutes les méthodes possibles pour y parvenir. La communauté magique était fragile. À leur avis, Voldemort avait trop fait dans la dentelle en n'y allant pas des moyens détournés. Ils devaient s'imposer et être insaisissables pour accroître leur pouvoir. Régner par la peur, détruire ces prétendus héros.

« Tu souhaites agir quand? »

« Dans quelques jours. Attaquons Ste-Mangouste. Ensuite, nous assassinerons cette maudite adolescente pleurnicharde publiquement. Le monde aura peur et se tournera vers nous, nous voyant comme les personnes qui les délivrent de cette _menace_. »

Au cours de la dernière descente, ils en avaient profité pour enlever une adolescente née-moldue, tout à fait ordinaire. Phyllis Henley, une serdaigle de quatrième année, qui n'avait probablement rien demandé à personne. Le meurtre _public _d'une enfant mettrait de l'emphase sur le sentiment que _personne _n'était à l'abri.

Elias se lécha la lèvre inférieure, un éclat de désir passa dans ses yeux.

Une folie à l'état pur. La mégalomanie.

Leur plan était si bien ficelé : instaurer la peur, créer l'anarchie, montrer que toutes les plateformes ministérielles étaient inutiles en temps de crises et récupérer le tout, afin de _régner_. Jamais plus, il n'appellera quelqu'un _maître_. Elias Lestranges n'était pas un pion.

Plus jamais.

Comme si, aborder l'assassinat de trois personnes était les plus sensuels des préliminaires, Elias se leva et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur son acolyte qu'il embrassa avec sauvagerie.

Ils règneraient, tels deux monarques cruels sur un monde de peur.


	13. Douze

[NDA : je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'ici, mais à mon avis, la trame sonore parfaite de ce chapitre est **already gone** de sleeping at last que j'ai écouté en boucle pour écrire ce chapitre.]

the overwhelming guilt  
.

.

**Samedi**, 21 juillet 2005

Harry Potter poussa un énième soupir, sa tête vint s'écraser contre ses mains qui vinrent se poser dans ses cheveux. La situation avait pris une tournure critique des plus inattendues. Depuis plusieurs mois, le bureau des aurors avait eu à gérer des actes répréhensibles de groupuscules extrémistes. Bien sûr, le survivant, ainsi que plusieurs de ses collègues, avait cru – à juste titre – qu'ils étaient tous liés. Cependant, les aurors n'avaient jamais pu amasser assez de preuves, jusqu'ici, pour pouvoir prouver cette théorie. Évidemment, cela avait brusquement changé, la semaine dernière, avec un premier meurtre.

Nicholas Wendell, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, sans histoire, qui travaillait pour le ministère de la magie avait été sauvagement mutilé et retrouvé mort en plein milieu d'une rue attenante au Chemin de Traverse.

Ensuite, ils avaient pu capturer plusieurs de ces fidèles lors de la descente de dimanche dernier. Cependant, en plus d'avoir blessé un bon nombre de sorciers et de leurs effectifs, les partisans avaient tous péri après avoir ingurgité du Véritaserum. Ainsi, les aurors n'avaient pu recueillir aucune information afin de pousser davantage leur enquête. En plus, une adolescente, Phyllis Henley, était portée disparue depuis, ses parents, moldus, avaient été retrouvés morts dans leur domicile, ce qui avait alerté les autorités moldus – comme s'il n'y avait pas assez à gérer. Des entailles similaires à ce qui avait été retrouvé sur le corps de Wendell permettaient de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des mêmes personnes.

Puis, maintenant, Hermione.

Tout s'actionnait, depuis deux semaines, à une vitesse effrénée et qui faisait peur. Sentiment, qui avait été renforcé et alimenté par les articles de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le Survivant avait trouvé presque ironique que les articles de ce torchon mentionnent l'arrivée d'une supposée guerre, alors que neuf ans plus tôt, il avait été catégorisé comme un menteur quand il avait déclaré le retour de Voldemort. Le bureau des aurors avait reçu un bon grand nombre de lettres de sorciers et de sorcières, inquiets. Depuis l'apparition du premier article de Rita Skeeter, presque aucun né-moldu ne se sentait en sécurité à l'extérieur des murs de son domicile.

Les traumatismes que la communauté sorcière avait vécue à l'issue des deux dernières guerres étaient, encore, bien présentes dans chacun des esprits.

Cela avait eu comme résultat que pratiquement tous les aurors étaient mobilisés sur l'affaire afin que ce climat de peur instantanée diminue.

La mine d'information qui permit de faire un réel bond dans l'affaire se présenta en la personne de Charlie Weasley. Il leur précisa son impression sur Elias, qui à son avis, était la dernière personne à avoir vu Hermione. Au bout de quelques heures, Harry et Ron avaient démasqué le petit-ami de leur meilleure amie comme Elias Lestranges – et non, Garcia. Cette information avait fait prendre un sens nouveau à leur enquête et ils avaient pu avancer considérablement. Mais pas assez – vite, surtout.

Ron entra, un sandwich emballé dans les mains. Il étouffa un bâillement, ses traits étaient fatigués et on aurait pu croire qu'il avait passé, avec ses vêtements, dans un sèche-linge tellement il était débraillé. Il prit place sur une chaise, face à Harry, déballa le sandwich et le sépara en deux. Le rouquin tendit l'autre moitié à son meilleur ami, qui secoua la tête.

« Harry, faut que tu manges. »

« J'ai pas faim. »

Il observa Ron, en plissant le nez, réajustant ses lunettes :

« Depuis quand, tu surveilles mon alimentation? »

Ron serra sa mâchoire et haussa les épaules.

« D'habitude, c'est Hermione qui fait ça. Elle te dirait, probablement, que tu n'as pas faim parce que tu es fatigué et qu'il faut que tu manges, quand même. »

Le jeune homme marqua un silence. C'était plus facile d'agir comme si elle était là. Chacun refusait de parler de l'inquiétude qui les habitait face au sort de leur meilleure amie. C'était plus facile comme ça, aussi. Harry hocha de la tête et prit le morceau que lui tendait toujours le cadet des Weasley.

« Tu as des nouvelles? » demanda le survivant en prenant une bouchée.

Le rouquin secoua la tête. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le tableau, derrière Harry. Ils avaient entamé l'arbre généalogique ainsi que les connaissances d'Elias Lestranges. Ils avaient, aussi, épluché toutes les documentations inimaginables à son sujet afin de recenser tous ses faits et gestes des derniers jours, mois et années. Deux aurors avaient été chargés de le surveiller, cependant il n'avait laissé aucune trace depuis jeudi. Ils avaient interrogé son assistante, Michaella Westfield, ainsi que beaucoup de ses collègues à Gringotts. Aucun n'avait pu leur mentionner un comportement suspect.

« La prochaine fois. » soupira Ron. « Qu'Hermione commence à fréquenter quelqu'un, on mène une enquête sur lui. Ok? »

« Tu vas devoir faire ton investigation sur ton propre frère, alors. » lâcha Ginny, en guise de salutation.

Elle entra dans le bureau d'Harry et se laissa choir sur une autre chaise, en poussant, elle aussi à son tour un long soupir. Ron fronça des sourcils, alors que le sous-directeur des aurors acquiesça trouvant que les paroles de la jeune femme étaient assez justes.

« Il est encore à Ste-Mangouste? »

« Où tu veux qu'il soit? » demanda la jeune femme en fronçant des sourcils.

Son regard balaya la pièce, s'arrêtant momentanément sur Harry, comme si elle cherchait son aval. Il acquiesça légèrement de la tête. Elle reprit, aussitôt :

« Je suis à peu près certaine que s'il quitte la chambre d'Hermione, ce sera pour aller tuer Elias à mains nues... Il est vraiment remonté... Il ne dit rien, mais c'est assez visible, qu'il ne va pas bien. »

« C'est difficile pour tout le monde. » souligna Ron, reniflant presque.

Ce dernier trouvait que son frère avait, peut-être, oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de l'état d'Hermione. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il tenait à elle, mais à ses yeux, Charlie n'avait pas le droit de prendre cela aussi personnel : ce n'était pas comme si le dragonnier la faisait souffrir constamment. Lorsqu'il avait passé le commentaire à Lavande, cette dernière lui avait reflété – à juste titre – qu'Hermione n'était pas blanche comme neige dans cette histoire et qu'il devrait se mêler de ses affaires. Il avait bougonné et s'abstenait de nommer ses commentaires, désormais.

« Comment tu réagirais, tu penses, si c'était Lavande? » demanda Ginny, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. On est marié. On a Céleste. On s'aime. »

« Eux aussi, ils s'aiment! » s'exclama brutalement sa soeur, se relevant de sa chaise comme un ressort. « Si tu penses que Charlie n'est pas fou amoureux d'Hermione, tu es aveugle et la personne la plus stupide sur Terre! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi effondré! T'es seulement blessé dans ton petit orgueil qu'elle puisse avoir trouvé le bonheur avec ton frère, espèce d'abruti! »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire. Ses joues et ses oreilles devinrent, alors, rouge cerise. Il n'était pas blessé. Il l'avait été, peut-être, quelques années plus tôt, mais ça n'avait pas duré tellement longtemps. Il se renfrogna, alors que son meilleur ami tâchait de calmer sa soeur, prétextant qu'ils étaient tous à fleur de peau.

Ginny avait reprit sa place, après avoir donné un petit coup rageur dans le bureau de son ex-petit-ami et lancé un regard noir à son _imbécile_ de frère. La main du Survivant recouvrait toujours la sienne, comme si ce simple contact suffisait à tempérer l'ouragan qui sommeillait en la rouquine et qui menaçait d'attaquer son frère à la moindre parole supplémentaire.

« Tu n'étais, probablement, pas venue pour parler de Charlie? » fit Harry, tâchant d'éloigner le sujet sensible de leur frère.

La jeune femme passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, se sentant tout à coup lasse.

« Fred et Luna repoussent leur mariage, ils l'ont annoncé, ce matin. Personne ne voit l'intérêt de célébrer quelque chose, en ce moment... Luna a dit qu'ils ont attendu sept ans, que ce n'était pas quelques mois qui allaient changer quelque chose. »

Quelques mois. Si tout allait bien. Personne n'osa relever le conditionnel de cet avenir heureux. Tout le monde s'efforçait de croire que leur existence heureuse allait reprendre son cours rapidement, sans aucune anicroche. Bien que chacun, en son fort intérieur, avait conscience à quel point tout cela était incertain.

Ginny repoussa avec douceur la main d'Harry, qui lui lança un regard perçant au-dessus de ses lunettes. Elle dégaina son sourire le plus enjôleur.

« Aussi. » ajouta-t-elle tentant de reprendre tout son aplomb. « Je veux que vous me donnez toutes les informations que je peux publier. Je vais lui fermer le caquet à cette foutue Skeeter! »

.

.

.

Charlie Weasley était assis inconfortablement sur une chaise en bois, il avait appuyé ses pieds sur le lit afin d'être un peu mieux et pour ne pas empêtrer Hermione ou le travail des médicomages. Sa tête était penchée vers l'arrière et sommeillait, saisit de tremblements de fatigue. Il n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme à Ste-Mangouste, se sentant incapable de la quitter. Le dragonnier y parvenait seulement pour aller se dégourdir les jambes ou pour aller se chercher un café, à la cafétéria.

Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à supporter les membres de sa famille qui, en plus de s'inquiéter pour Hermione, se faisaient du souci pour son état. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que personne ne saisissait son sentiment atroce de culpabilité, de peur et d'incompétence. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Et, malgré sa nature patiente, Charlie restait tout de même un homme d'action : la notion de l'attente restait ardue à avaler.

Chaque fois, c'était la même chose. _Pourquoi? _Pourquoi se faisait-il autant de souci pour Hermione? Charlie avait trouvé en Ginny et George deux supports moraux, depuis les trois derniers jours.

Sa sœur s'était chargée, d'office, de répondre aux questions de leur famille. Elle avait senti que Charlie, l'un de ses frères dont elle s'était toujours sentie proche malgré leur différence d'âge, serait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. En réalité, le jeune homme se sentait incapable de prononcer, de nommer les sentiments qui l'habitaient, qui le frappaient en plein cœur, alors qu'il était incertain d'un jour, pouvoir les dire à la principale intéressée.

George, quant à lui, qui avait expérimenté la même situation qu'il vivait quand Fred s'était retrouvé dans le coma, après la guerre, le comprenait mieux que personne. Peut-être, même mieux que lui-même.

Il se réveilla en sursaut sur sa chaise, lorsqu'une médicomage entra dans la chambre, la saluant évasivement. La dernière personne qui lui avait tenu compagnie avait été Ginny, ce matin, qui lui avait conseillé d'aller se coucher, _dans un vrai lit_. Ce à quoi, le dragonnier lui avait rétorqué qu'il dormirait quand Hermione se réveillerait. Il frotta ses yeux, injectés de sang et gonflés, dus à la fatigue et observa la médicomage faire les bilans habituels de santé.

Il détestait cette culpabilité et cette peur qui lui rongeaient les entrailles.

La culpabilité. Celle d'être parti, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Celle de l'avoir laissé toute seule face à ce malade. Celle de ne pas avoir été là, pour la protéger.

C'était, pourtant, la peur qui prenait toute la place. La peur qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. La peur de ne plus voir ses yeux, son sourire, ses mains bouger au rythme de ses paroles. La peur de ne plus entendre sa voix. La peur que si elle arrivait à surmonter ce coma, qu'elle ne soit plus la même. La peur qu'elle soit démolie. _La peur de la perdre._

Il fit glisser ses pieds par terre, ignorant encore le sentiment de nausée qui le traversait. Cette dernière peur, elle était insupportable. Elle le paralysait complètement. Elle lui vrillait le ventre, la tête, le coeur, les veines. Elle l'empêchait de dormir. Le jeune homme avait fait une prise de conscience sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie. Que ferait-il, si elle ne se réveillait pas? Que ferait-il si elle restait dans cet état commatif? Que ferait-il, si elle n'était plus la même? Hermione avait, insidieusement, pris tellement de place dans son existence qu'il sentait qu'il était en train de perdre le Nord, tranquillement.

Son regard erra sur le visage de sa belle épouvantail, percevant des changements, mais le dragonnier n'y prêta pas attention, certain que c'était dû à la fatigue. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le reste de la pièce, poussant un profond soupir. Quand il aperçut les froncements de sourcils de la médicomage, Charlie eut l'impression que son coeur ne savait plus comment fonctionner. Pour faire changement. Encore.

Bonne nouvelle? Mauvaise nouvelle? Merde, qu'il détestait se sentir aussi dépendant! C'était frustrant! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit comment s'était douloureux, d'être amoureux, il n'aurait jamais accepté la demande d'Hermione, sept ans plus tôt. Il se serait tenu loin d'elle pour éviter à tout prix ce qu'il ressentait, maintenant.

« Elle se réveille. » murmura la médicomage, davantage pour elle-même. « Il était temps! »

Charlie s'immobilisa, incertain. Comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait croire la première bonne nouvelle depuis l'annonce qu'ils avaient pu la sauver. Pourtant, des mouvements infimes commençaient à s'amorcer sur le visage de la médicomage : un froncement de sourcil, l'accélération de sa respiration, des mouvements au niveau des yeux, sa bouche qui s'ouvrait légèrement. Le jeune homme s'empara aussitôt de ses doigts posés sur le matelas, près de lui, comme si cela venait confirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Un bruit provenant de la gorge d'Hermione se fit entendre et la médicomage commença à lui verser de l'eau dans la bouche afin de la réhydrater, spécifiant, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, qu'il était normal si elle avait de la difficulté à parler.

Elle papillonna des yeux après avoir avalé un verre d'eau par le biais de la médicomage, s'habituant à la lumière. Le réveil dura presque une vingtaine de minutes. Charlie et la médicomage restèrent près d'elle, le premier incapable de faire taire l'espoir qui pulsait dans ses veines comme un deuxième coeur et la deuxième voulant s'assurer que tout se fasse pour le mieux.

Ses yeux bruns s'accrochèrent, enfin, aux siens. Enfin. Une éternité. Une éternité qui avait duré trois jours infernaux. Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes et Charlie dut s'accrocher à sa chaise pour éviter ce que tout son corps lui dictait de faire : se lever, caresser son visage, ses cheveux, essuyer ces larmes. Le soulagement de la retrouver et la colère qu'on lui ait fait cela s'infiltrèrent en lui. Pourquoi une multitude d'émotions différentes lui prenaient tout le temps à la gorge?

« Vos constantes sont stables, Miss Granger. Je vous suggère de prendre du repos. Vous en avez grandement besoin. » formula la médicomage. « Évitez les mouvements brusques, je viendrai vous revoir pour surveiller votre état. »

La magie pouvait faire des merveilles. Un traumatisme crânien, un désartibulage au niveau du bras droit et un utérus presque détruit... Bien que tout n'était pas réglé, son état s'était considérablement amélioré. Son réveil ne faisait que le confirmer. La médicomage sortit de la salle, alors qu'aucun des deux ne lui avait jeté un quelconque regard, trop concentré à ne pas couper le contact visuel avec l'autre.

Le dragonnier se leva, vint s'asseoir sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Le jeune homme vint caresser son visage du bout des doigts, comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine et Hermione ferma les yeux à son contact, ce qui fit verser les premières larmes qu'elle avait retenues, de peine et de misère. Comme il l'avait fait à de multiples reprises par le passé, Charlie vint les essuyer avec son pouce, ses sourcils froncés.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione. » Le jeune homme se rendit à peine compte des larmes coulaient sur son propre visage. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser là, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule. »

Il renifla légèrement, alors que la jeune femme secoua la tête doucement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Hermione fut prise d'une sévère quinte de toux. Le dragonnier lui amena de l'eau, ce qui vint calmer ses toussotements, comme il avait vu la médicomage faire plus tôt.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Charlie. » prononça-t-elle faiblement. « Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Où voulait-elle qu'il soit? Jamais il n'aurait eu la force de la quitter. Ses doigts vinrent enlacer les siens, alors que de son autre main, il vint caresser ses cheveux. Hermione referma les yeux, se sentant à bout de force. Voulant la laisser dormir, Charlie se leva du lit pour aller reprendre sa place sur sa chaise. Cependant, dès que ses doigts quittèrent les siens, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, se sentant paniquée.

« Reste. » chuchota-t-elle. Il s'immobilisa, l'observant, sentant son coeur gonflé à ce simple mot. « S'il te plaît. »

Charlie hocha positivement de la tête. La main du jeune homme reprit sa place dans la sienne, même s'il avait cette impression de ne pas avoir le droit de se sentir heureux malgré les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il était prêt à être masochiste : si elle le repoussait plus tard, il aurait, au moins, eu ce bref moment avec elle. Il accuserait le choc, il en était capable.

Hermione tenta de se pousser, comme si elle voulait lui faire une place dans le lit, déjà, minuscule de l'hôpital ce qui le fit sourire. Charlie l'aida et se coucha à côté d'elle, son bras la serrant contre lui, prenant garde de ne pas la blesser.

« C'est fini. »

Il amena sa main à bouche, embrassant avec délicatesse la paume. Les yeux d'Hermione souriaient pour ses lèvres, son visage était tellement crispé que ses traits en étaient figés.

« Je ne te quitterai plus, ma belle. Je te le promets. »

La brune renifla légèrement, alors que les larmes avaient recommencé à couler.

« Moi aussi, Charlie. » chuchota-t-elle.

Il sécha doucement ses larmes, esquissant un sourire.

Parce que quelque part, depuis le début, ils auraient dû comprendre que «t'es belle», «reste» et «tu me manques» étaient un peu leur manière de se dire, je t'aime. La colère et la peur diminuèrent en intensité, observant la brune s'endormir.

Pour une fois, depuis trois jours – ou plutôt, depuis sept ans –, Charlie ne ressentit aucune once de peur face au constat de l'importance qu'avait prise la médicomage dans sa vie. Sa place, tant qu'elle l'accepterait, ne serait nulle part ailleurs qu'à ses côtés. Ils aviseraient, ensuite, de la manière qu'ils allaient se débrouiller. Il était épuisé de se battre contre lui-même, contre elle.

L'important, c'était qu'ils soient ensemble.


	14. Treize

Kiss me once 'cause you know I had a long night  
Kiss me twice 'cause it's gonna be alright  
Three times 'cause I've waited my whole life

_tyler swift, paper rings_

.

.

**Dimanche**, 22 juillet 2005

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma cage thoracique comme s'il souhaitait quitter mon corps. Machinalement, je tente de me redresser avant qu'une sourde douleur dans le bas du ventre me prenne et m'oblige à rester étendue sur le lit sur lequel je suis couchée. Je suis incapable de faire un quelconque mouvement. Un gémissement de douleur se pointe dans ma gorge et je ferme les yeux, espérant que la douleur disparaisse. J'ai, soudain, une peur phobique de rester prisonnière de cette souffrance.

Où est-ce que je suis? J'ai de la difficulté à me repérer et je peux facilement comprendre que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre.

Je me rappelle ces paroles : _respire, expire_. Les mots de Charlie résonnent, me percutent, comme s'il avait désamorcé une de mes crises de panique, hier. Je décide de me répéter ces paroles, ce qui calme ma respiration, sans toutefois que ma douleur me quitte. Je commence à compter, espérant que me concentrer sur autre chose diminue la souffrance dans mon ventre.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.  
J'ai atrocement chaud et je suis recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueurs et mes cheveux collent contre mon cou.

6, 7, 8, 9, 10.  
Je suis dans une chambre de Ste-Mangouste. Je reconnais l'odeur de désinfectant, la couverture qui me recouvre et les murs blancs coquille d'œuf. J'ai, également, une espèce d'attelle autour de mon bras.

11, 12, 13, 14, 15.  
Nous sommes la nuit. Je perçois les lumières tamisées dans le couloir que la petite fenêtre de ma porte laisse filtrer et les rideaux qui sont tirés.

16, 17, 18, 19, 20.  
Je suis toute seule.

La douleur s'est évaporée, comme je le croyais : penser à autre chose aide toujours à la rendre plus supportable. Cependant, les souvenirs de mon réveil me reviennent lentement. La panique, causée préalablement par mon rêve qui me semble, maintenant, flou, cède à une angoisse qui semble ramper dans tout mon cœur.

Je me rappelle très bien m'être endormie dans les bras de Charlie. Charlie, qui n'est plus là.

Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes à la seule idée qu'il m'ait quitté sans rien me dire, sans un mot. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement fait des pas de géants avec lui, _il ne peut pas me faire ça_. Surtout, après m'avoir promis qu'il ne me quitterait plus.

Je me sens pathétique.

J'essaie de rationaliser ma crainte, mais je n'y parviens pas. L'épuisement, la douleur ainsi que la peur me mettent à fleur de peau et beaucoup trop émotionnelle pour mon propre bien.

La porte s'ouvre, faisant entrer un filet de lumière dans la chambre. Je papillonne des yeux afin de mieux voir et je retiens mon souffle, étant incapable de reconnaître la personne qui s'avance jusqu'à mon lit. J'entends un son qui ressemble à celui d'un bâillement ainsi que le bruit de bruissement des draps, lorsque la personne s'assoit sur le lit.

Je suis perçois difficilement la silhouette assise près de mes genoux, qui semblent observer la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. J'essaie de me pencher vers la personne, sans que cette maudite douleur s'insinue dans chacun de mes muscles, mes doigts touchent son bras, le faisant sursauter.

« Charlie? »

Je déteste la petite voix qui sort de ma bouche, montrant toute l'insécurité que je vis à l'instant même.

« Je t'ai réveillé? » s'enquit-il, aussitôt.

Je secoue la tête, sans penser qu'il ne peut voir mon geste. Pourtant, je n'y accorde pas d'attention : le soulagement s'empare de moi. Le besoin, que je ne suis plus capable de refouler, face à sa présence me donne l'impression d'être beaucoup trop vulnérable pour le bien de mon intégrité – psychologique et mentale. Toutefois, je décide d'être honnête avec lui.

J'en ai assez de cette situation entre lui et moi. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a amené dans cet hôpital, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, et je ne ferai pas l'erreur d'arguer que c'est cela. Non. Cependant, mon raisonnement m'indique que si j'avais été honnête, parfaitement, depuis le début, nous n'en serions pas là. Les non-dits auraient été éliminés et nous vivrions une vie heureuse ensemble. Ou chacun de notre côté.

C'est plus fort que moi. Juste l'idée que ce soit «chacun de notre côté» créé une peur. Je préfère cent fois ce non-dit plutôt que Charlie Weasley soit éjecté de ma vie. Et, c'est sans doute cela, le problème.

Il se rapproche de moi et caresse du bout des doigts mon visage et coince, mécaniquement, une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je sens un sursaut dans son toucher lorsqu'il perçoit ma transpiration. Je le connais assez pour deviner que la ride entre ses deux sourcils est apparue, elle se forme à cet endroit, quand il fronce des sourcils.

Il se penche vers le petit bureau, qui fait office de table de chevet afin d'allumer la lumière ce qui me fait sursauter légèrement. De nouveau, mes yeux doivent s'habituer au changement.

« J'ai fais un cauchemar. »

« Oh. » il répond simplement. « Tu vas bien? »

Je perçois de l'inquiétude dans la façon qu'il me scrute. Mes doigts jouent avec la bordure du drap, je suis mal à l'aise. Je me suis promis d'être honnête. Et, clair. Je me le dois bien et, je dois avouer, qu'à lui aussi.

« Oui, ça va. J'ai eu de la difficulté à me repérer quand je me suis réveillée. Puis, après, j'étais inquiète, parce que... » Je marque une pause, un peu honteuse. Ma voix devient un chuchotement. « Parce que tu n'étais pas là. J'ai cru que tu étais parti._ Pour de vrai_. »

Il éclate de rire, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils. Je suis perplexe et en réalité, je me sens assez agacée, susceptible. Pour une fois, que je décide d'être réellement honnête!

« Hé! » je m'écrie, qui le fait arrêter de rire.

« Excuse-moi, Hermione. Je suis tellement habitué que tu me repousses que ça m'a pris un peu dépourvu. »

Il a probablement raison, mais ça ne calme en rien l'agacement que sa réaction a créé.

Ses doigts viennent de nouveau parcourir mon visage, une douce caresse. Charlie s'avance vers moi et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres, ce qui finit par complètement me rassurer. Je déteste cet état de vulnérabilité qu'il provoque en moi. C'est effrayant de constater à quel point une personne peut avoir du pouvoir sur soi. Il balaie mes réactions, sans aucun problème. Alors, que même moi, parfois, je ne comprends rien de celles-ci.

Je me recule de quelques centimètres, j'observe son visage et passe un pouce sur sa barbe de quelques jours, tendrement.

Notre relation a atteint un point de non-retour, je le sais. Elle a énormément changé au cours des derniers jours et elle doit basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Bien que j'ai le sentiment de pouvoir, enfin, laisser libre court aux gestes que je refoule depuis des années, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être sur mes gardes. C'est troublant.

Je lui fais confiance. Et pourtant, j'ai tout de même cette peur qu'il mutile mon cœur sans pitié. On doit parler. C'est impératif.

« J'étais parti grignoter quelque chose et j'ai envoyé une lettre à Harry, Ron, Ginny et tout le reste de ma famille. Je me suis dis que j'allais probablement me faire trucider si je ne les avertissais pas que tu t'étais réveillé. »

« Tu sais, Charlie, je ne disais pas ça parce que je veux sans cesse savoir où tu te trouves, ou que je suis incapable de ne pas vivre sans toi... »

Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il croit que je suis dépendante ou possessive.

« Ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. » il dit avec un sourire. « Mais, faut que je t'avoue, que ça me flatte que tu veuilles savoir où j'étais. Moi aussi, je suis inquiet quand tu n'es pas là. »

Il me regarde, amusé. Alors, que j'ai l'impression que je fonds. Pourquoi, cette semaine, il me dit toutes les choses que j'espère entendre depuis trop longtemps? Je soupire.

Il reprend sa place initiale qu'il a quittée, à côté de moi. Charlie fait terriblement attention de ne pas me blesser ou prendre trop de place. J'essaie de passer sous silence la douleur qu'il provoque dans mon bras, mais il voit la grimace sur mon visage et s'excuse, aussitôt. Nous avons du mal à tenir les deux ensembles, mais il ne s'en formalise pas, et moi non plus. Je préfère endurer cette douleur qu'il soit loin.

_Je suis pathétique. Je peux endurer n'importe quoi pour que tu sois là, Charlie. Ton absence fait plus mal._

Sa présence me rassure. Elle fait reculer les ténèbres liés à l'agression. Elle me force à penser à autre chose.

« Il est quelle heure? » je demande, curieuse.

« 4h30, je crois. Ça fait plus de 12 heures que tu dors, précise-t-il. Tu veux que j'éteignes pour que tu dormes? »

« Non, pas précisément. Je me sens en forme... Enfin, autant que je pourrais l'être, en ce moment. J'étais dans le coma? »

Je l'observe, je sens que Charlie aurait préféré que nous n'abordions pas le sujet. Cependant, il est inévitable : je suis à Ste-Mangouste. J'ai besoin d'avoir un minimum d'information sur mon état de santé, sinon je crois que je vais devenir folle.

« Ça faisait trois jours. »

J'hoche la tête, assimilant la réponse. Il se tourne vers moi, de nouveau inquiet.

« Ton cauchemar, c'était en lien avec ce qu'ils t'on fait. »

Il change de sujet, sans même tenter d'être subtil.

La question sonne davantage comme une déclaration, mais j'hoche toujours la tête. Mes doigts enlacent les siens, ses pouces viennent caresser l'intérieur de ma paume. J'essaie de mettre de la distance entre les ténèbres, je tente de me concentrer sur lui. C'est plus facile, ainsi.

« Tu veux en parler? »

« Non. » je réponds. « Pas tout de suite. Peut-être plus tard. »

« Ok. »

J'ai l'impression d'être capitulée sept ans plus tôt. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, Charlie est toujours là pour faire office de barrage aux mauvais rêves et me protéger de tout, même de moi-même et de mon anxiété. Il ne dit rien, il accepte tout. Simplement, à mon rythme.

Charlie peut être la patience incarnée. Une bouffée d'amour pour lui me vrille tout le corps.

Ce qui attire de nouveau mon attention sur le sujet qui me gruge le cœur : _nous_. Je m'appuie sur les oreillers derrière moi, tout en prenant une grande inspiration. Même si le sujet est pour le moins difficile, il permet de mettre de la distance avec le traumatisme que j'ai vécu. Entre ça et plongez dans les ténèbres, le choix n'est pas difficile.

« Charlie? »

« Oui? »

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, maintenant? »

« Tout ça quoi? »

« Que je t'ai manqué, que tu veux rester avec moi... Tout ça, quoi. Tu ne m'as jamais dis des choses comme ça en sept ans. Pourquoi maintenant? »

Mes mains ont recommencé à jouer avec la bordure du drap, mal à l'aise. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais je préfère l'éviter, gardant ainsi un semblant de concentration.

S'il revient sur ses paroles, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. J'anticipe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours dans l'appréhension qu'il me dise le contraire de ce qu'il vient de révéler. Peut-être parce que je suis habituée que l'on se repousse. Peut-être parce que mon instinct me dicte qu'il va m'anéantir, si j'en révèle trop sur l'ampleur de mes sentiments.

Je sais que je lui en demande beaucoup. Mais, après tout, c'est lui qui voulait qu'on parle. Je l'entends prendre, à son tour, une grande respiration. On doit, chacun de notre côté, faire des efforts si on ne veut pas stagner sans fin.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça, maintenant? » contre-t-il, las.

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête, signe indéniable chez les Weasley qu'on touche un sujet difficile.

« Oui. C'est _toi_, qui m'a dis que tu voulais parler, dimanche, je te rappelle. »

« Tu trouves pas qu'il y a d'autre chose plus important à parler? »

« Comment est-ce que je dois prendre ce commentaire? »

Est-ce qu'il fait exprès d'alimenter mon agacement? Je me redresse, naturellement. Je bouille. Si j'étais dans ma situation physique – et psychologique – normale, j'aurais déjà fiché le camp.

« Hermione, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir forcément envie de déblatérer sur mes sentiments, environ 14 heures après que tu sois sortie du coma! »

« C'EST QUOI LE RAPPORT? » J'hausse le ton, j'en ai mal à la gorge, mais je m'en fiche. « C'est à moi que c'est arrivé, pas à toi! Et puis, t'es vraiment en train de me dire que je peux pas te demander ça? Tu t'es pas gêné, TOI, il y a deux ans de me demander si je t'aimais ou pas quand t'as eu ton foutu accident! »

Il me regarde, l'air furieux. Charlie se redresse et se met à faire les cent pas devant moi. Je sais que je suis dure. J'aurais pensé qu'on aurait pu parler calmement, sans que ça dégénère pour une énième fois en conflit. Apparemment, je me suis trompée. En beauté.

Je m'adoucis, un peu, je fronce les sourcils et je reprends d'une voix plus posée :

« Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir peur que tu foutes le camp en Roumanie, sans rien me dire! »

Mon cerveau m'indique, me souligne en jaune fluo que c'est un signe : que je devrais comprendre que lui et moi, ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Tandis que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur hurle d'essayer. D'essayer de comprendre, d'écouter ce qu'il a à me dire.

Lorsqu'il termine par s'immobiliser et me fixer, j'ai l'impression qu'une tempête fait rage dans les yeux bleus de Charlie.

« J'ai, tu... »

Il pousse un soupir las, qui me fend le cœur. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il renonce?

« Le rapport, c'est que je suis mort de trouille à l'idée même d'essayer d'envisager ma vie sans que tu y sois. Et, ça me fait peur d'avouer ça. »

Je suis sans mot. Mon cœur exulte. Il hurle de joie. Il doit probablement danser. Il met K.O. mon cerveau. Pourtant, je suis tellement surprise par ses mots, que je suis incapable de réagir. Comme si, on m'avait lancé un _petrificus totalus._

Charlie ouvre de nouveau la bouche pour dire quelque chose et j'ai tellement peur qu'il revienne sur ses paroles, de n'importe quelle manière, que je le coupe, aussitôt :

« Alors, on partage les mêmes peur, Charlie. »

Voilà, je me jette à l'eau. Il me regarde, interdit. Je viens de lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds.

On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Plus maintenant.

« Alors, quand je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais, il y a deux ans... » commence-t-il, stoïque.

À ce moment, la ressemblance entre lui et Ron est frappante.

« Oui, Charlie. Je t'aime. »

C'est la première fois que je le dis à voix haute et c'est comme une délivrance. Ça fait un bien fou de le dire. Je suis aussi confiante qu'un cerf qui se retrouve sur la glace.

C'est-à-dire, aucunement.

Je m'avance en terrain inconnu et probablement miné. Je ravale mes larmes, tentant de garder un semblant de dignité.

« Ton accident m'a fait remarqué à quel point j'étais irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de toi. Et, ça m'a fait peur. »

Je pousse un soupir, et sans aucune surprise, je me remets à pleurer. Mes larmes inondent mes joues.

« Je ne veux pas être amoureuse de toi, Charlie! Il y a rien de simple à t'aimer! Ça fait mal, aussi! Et pourtant, c'est tellement... Tellement simple être avec toi... J'en peux plus! Je suis tannée que quiconque je fréquente, que tu sois mieux. Toujours! Tu peux pas être moins... Toi? Je suis épuisée d'attendre, j'attends toujours le mot de ta part pour me ruer dans tes bras! Ça toujours été toi, Charlie! Et moi, là-dedans? Je suis juste une bonniche que tu fourres! »

J'éclate en sanglots. J'oublie qu'on est dans un hôpital et je songe que la personne de garde va venir se demander ce qu'on fabrique. Pourtant, personne ne vient nous avertir du tapage que nous faisons.

Il sait tout, maintenant. Je ne peux pas être plus vulnérable qu'à cet instant. Si ce n'était pas de la douleur physique, je me positionnerais en foetus sur mon lit. J'ai envie de ravaler mes mots, de reculer.

Courageusement (alors que je ne savais même plus que j'avais une once de courage, dans le corps), je relève la tête pour le regarder. Charlie affiche le même air que si je l'avais giflé. Il a un air ahuri et semble tomber des nues. Je tremble de peur, de froid, de stress. J'enroule mes bras autour de moi, malgré la douleur physique qui me vrille.

Il semble reprendre la fonction de son cerveau et s'avance vers moi et s'assoit sur mon lit.

_Charlie, si tu es pour m'abandonner, ne passe par dix chemins. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ton genre. Ne me flatte pas dans le sens du poil. Crache le morceau, fais ça vite._

J'ai pratiquement oublié qu'il y a quelques minutes, il avait avoué qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie, sans moi. Il ne me regarde pas, il fixe le mur devant lui.

« Je vais essayer d'être, aussi, honnête que toi. »

« Charlie, tu peux juste me dire que ce n'est pas réciproque. »

« Laisse-moi parler, Hermione, s'il te plaît. » il est doux malgré la fermeté de sa voix.

Je pousse un soupir, en même temps de renifler. J'essuie les larmes sur mon visage, de mes doigts, tâchant de reprendre contenance. Et, échouer lamentablement.

« Au début, quand on a commencé à... Tu comprends... Bref, quand j'étais en Roumanie et toi, ici, je me disais que nous deux c'était une erreur. T'étais la meilleure amie de mon frère et on avait sept ans de différence, ça n'avait aucun sens. En Roumanie, c'était facile de me dire que tu étais qu'une gamine et que la prochaine fois, je mettrai un point sur nous deux. J'en ai jamais été capable. Pas parce que t'es une bonniche que je fourre. »

Il se tourne vers moi et m'observe gravement.

« Ne pense plus jamais ça, s'il te plaît. Tu es bien plus que _ça_. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Quand tu as commencé à fréquenté Nott, j'ai eu peur. » Il rit légèrement. « Merde que j'étais jaloux! J'essayais de me convaincre que je m'en fichais, mais... Eh putain que je l'ai détesté. C'est mal, c'est vraiment mal, mais j'ai été content que tu le trompe, que c'était à cause de _moi_, que ça se terminait. »

J'observe la grimace qu'il fait, alors que je bois littéralement ses paroles.

J'essaie d'imaginer comment je réagirais, s'il arrivait, un jour, avec une femme, au Terrier, en mentionnant qu'il la fréquenterait – chose qui, par chance, n'est jamais arrivé dans les sept dernières années. Je sens mon souffle se couper face à la jalousie qui m'éprend. Non. Probablement que je n'aurais guère été mieux dans mes agissements que lui. Et, j'espère, ne jamais avoir à vivre une telle situation.

Je ne veux, surtout, pas connaître la potentielle femme qui occupera un jour la place que j'ai toujours souhaité jouer dans ma vie.

« Quand je me suis blessé, c'était une erreur d'inattention. J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, j'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce qu'on s'était dit, quand je suis parti de chez toi. Ça n'arrêtais pas de tourner dans ma tête. Et, je suis parti de l'hôpital parce que Parkinson m'a confronté à mon réveil, me disant que ça t'avais mis dans un sacré état et que je devais me décider. J'ai eu peur. En plus que je n'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux... Je voulais te dire _quelque chose_, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi. Ni comment faire, d'ailleurs. Et, tu ne m'as jamais donné de réponse claire, alors... »

Il fit une pause, poussant un soupir et hausse des épaules.

« J'ai choisi la voie de la facilité, je suppose. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Pansy ne m'a jamais dis quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

« Tu m'as manqué. Vraiment. Ça m'a rentré dedans quand je suis venu à Noël et que tu n'étais pas là. Je me sentais con, parce que j'avais fais exprès pour ne pas te croiser... Mais, c'est vrai. Je comprenais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à enlever ton visage de mes pensées. Et, quand t'es venue en Roumanie, j'ai voulu te le dire, mais tu es partie trop vite. »

Impulsivement, je m'approche de lui et agrippe son visage pour l'embrasser. Le baiser est doux et j'essaie d'y verser tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Il n'a jamais été, aussi, honnête avec moi et ses aveux sur ce qu'il a senti, depuis les sept dernières années, me font l'effet d'une déclaration d'amour. Ginny a raison. Charlie n'a pas besoin de me dire des _je t'aime_, avec le recul, je constate que j'ai manqué de perspicacité de ne pas voir que tous ses gestes me prouvaient ses sentiments pour moi.

J'aurais dû le savoir. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt.

Son baiser est comme un baume sur toutes les douleurs de mon âme. Il efface les bleus doucement, tendrement. Comme lui seul, en est capable. Je me recule, je reprends mon souffle. Lui, il affiche un air complètement perdu.

« Ça toujours été toi, Charlie. »

Je chuchote,les mots, je les répète, comme une prière.

« Je t'aime. »

Les mots chuchotés me font écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Ces trois mots-là brisent toute la peur qui a pu régner en moi face à lui. On a pris le chemin le plus long pour s'expliquer, mais on en est venu à bout.

« Je te jures, Hermione Granger, que tu ne douteras jamais de ces trois mots-là. »

J'hoche frénétiquement la tête, alors qu'il me regarde avec son air le plus sérieux.

Cet homme m'émeut.

J'ai l'impression qu'il m'observe comme une pierre précieuse et délicate.

« Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Charlie. J'ai juste eu souvent peur que tu me brises le cœur. »

Il m'embrasse, doucement. Comme s'il voulait aspirer toute la peur qui pourrait rester.

Ses paroles me donnent l'effet d'être gonflée à bloc, prête à gravir des montagnes, à tout surmonter. La noirceur, les ténèbres sont si loin, en ce moment, que je crois être devenue invulnérable. J'ai le cœur qui virevolte.

On passe le reste de notre temps à nous embrasser, à serrer nos mains ensemble. Comme si on découvrait pudiquement l'autre. Et, c'est parfait. On se contente de s'embrasser.

Je ne veux pas plus, je ne veux pas moins. On revient de loin. _De si loin, Charlie._

Il emplit chaque plaie béante avec les baisers papillon qu'il laisse sur mes tempes, mes joues. Il me fait oublier la douleur de mon bras, de ma tête, de mon ventre. L'agression, le traumatisme, aussi. Il me fait oublier que je ne suis pas si forte que je le crois et que cette conversation a décimé toutes les forces que les quatorze heures de sommeil m'ont données.

Je m'endors, probablement, en l'embrassant. Les lèvres gercées et, plus confiante en le reste de ma vie que je ne l'ai jamais été.


	15. Quatorze

on peut être bien. je te le jure. je serai ton clark kent, tu seras ma loïs lane. ou l'inverse. ou on sera juste toi et moi. tu choisis.

.

.

1998

Ça n'avait pas été un véritable cauchemar, qui l'avait réveillé cette fois-ci. C'était plutôt un rêve de ses parents et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, qui l'avaient tirée de ses rêves. Et, franchement, Hermione ignorait ce qu'elle préférait : rêver de ses parents ou revoir sans cesse le visage de Bellatrix Lestranges penchée devant son visage, la regardant d'un air fou.

Parfois, ça s'alternait, aussi, avec tous les corps mutilés dans la Grande Salle pendant la guerre, à d'autres moments, c'était le corps d'Harry tenu dans les bras d'Hagrid, qui ne se relevait jamais.

Hermione écouta la respiration lente de Ginny, avec qui elle partageait sa chambre et fut bien contente de ne pas l'avoir réveillée, cette fois-ci. Contrairement à la veille, où sa meilleure amie avait été tirée de ses rêves par un hurlement de la part de la brune.

Depuis deux semaines, maintenant, que la guerre s'était terminée et, qu'Hermione partageait la chambre de sa meilleure amie, au Terrier, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Chaque jour était plus lourd que la veille, alors qu'on aurait pu croire – erronément – que ça irait en s'arrangeant. Les funérailles se multipliaient, les discours pompeux sur la fin de la guerre étaient nombreux, tout comme ceux qui honoraient la mémoire des disparus. L'ambiance au Terrier était horrible : entre tous les décès, il y avait également le silence de chacun devant le coma de Fred, qui ne s'éveillait toujours pas. C'était insupportable. Le Terrier n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée comment elle réussissait à arborer ce sourire qui sonnait faux, alors qu'un ouragan de tristesse, de colère, de culpabilité et de peur la brisait, par l'intérieur. Elle aurait voulu cracher au visage de tout ceux qui la félicitaient, à la place de les remercier. On la félicitait pour quoi? D'être restée en vie, alors qu'elle avait vu trop de gens mourir? D'avoir enduré toutes ces horreurs, sans ciller? D'avoir été capable de conserver son sang-froid, alors que tout son monde s'ébranlait? C'était ridicule.

Hermione se leva du matelas qui avait été installé par terre sur lequel, elle dormait, regardant mécaniquement l'heure qu'affichait le réveille-matin. 2h04 du matin. La jeune femme avait besoin d'air. Frais. Sa main tomba rapidement sur une paire de bas de laine et un gros pull de laine : chaque nuit, elle finissait par descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour aller s'asseoir dehors, la jeune femme commençait à prévoir ses escapades nocturnes. Puis, elle sortit en prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller Ginny, qui dormait à poings fermés et descendit les escaliers, tâchant le plus possible d'être silencieuse : ce n'était pas chose aisée puisque les lattes de bois craquaient au moindre poids.

Une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, elle se versa un verre d'eau et passa la porte pour aller s'asseoir dans la balancelle qui était installée sur la galerie. La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut que celle-ci était, déjà, occupée par Charlie Weasley. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, prête à faire demi-tour. Le dragonnier était le frère de Ron que la jeune femme connaissait le moins et avec qui elle était le moins à l'aise. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'à quelques reprises et, toujours, avec des personnes autour d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à un quasi-inconnu en plein milieu de la nuit? En plus, elle avait besoin d'être seule, certainement pas de faire la conversation! Cependant, il lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

»Hermione? Tu ne dors pas? » s'enquit le jeune homme.

« Eum, visiblement, non. » répondit-elle, se balançant sur ses jambes. « Je ne m'endors pas et j'ai cru qu'un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien. »

Inutile de lui mentionner qu'elle faisait des cauchemars ou de mauvais rêves. Ça ne le regardait pas et de toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y faire? La jeune femme espéra seulement qu'il ne pose pas de questions, sachant que ses yeux étaient probablement rougis à cause de ses pleurs.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux. » lui dit-il, essayant de prendre un ton moqueur. « Je vais pas te manger. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, avant de venir prendre place à côté de lui, buvant une grande gorgée de son verre d'eau et le reposa par terre. Les bras de la jeune vinrent encercler ses genoux, afin de les rapprocher d'elle, frissonnant légèrement sous la veste de laine. Les nuits de mai étaient plutôt fraîches.

« Tu ne dors pas, toi non plus? » demanda-t-elle, timidement.

« Je reviens de Ste-Mangouste. »

« Fred va bien? » Devinant la raison de son allée à l'hôpital.

« Aucun changement. Je voulais surtout le voir, avant de partir. »

« Oh, tu t'en vas demain? »

« Oui. »

Les réponses et les interrogations étaient courtes, faisant bien paraître le malaise que la présence de l'autre montrait bien. Chacun voulait être seul, il n'y avait aucun doute, et devait composer avec l'autre.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent, en silence. Gênant, au début. Puis, elle se rendit rapidement compte que Charlie n'attendait pas, comme les autres, à ce qu'elle tente de combler la conversation. Il ne faisait qu'observer les étoiles. Il y avait quelque chose de naturellement apaisant, d'être là, à contempler le paysage à côté de lui. Il ne posait pas de question, ne tentait pas de comprendre pourquoi elle ne dormait pas, comme l'auraient fait ses amis ou n'importe quel membre de la famille Weasley. C'était quelque chose de tout nouveau pour Hermione : ne pas être seul, sans devoir passer un interrogatoire en règle.

Puis, comme chaque nuit, son regard fouilla les étoiles, les observant, s'amusant à repérer les constellations, alors que son esprit avait cessé de penser à quoi que ce soit. C'était son moment préféré, depuis deux semaines. Ce moment de solitude où elle réussissait à anesthésier son esprit avec le froid et les étoiles. Sa peine, sa colère, sa culpabilité réussissaient à la quitter, alors, pendant quelques minutes. C'était ressourçant. Et, ça l'étonnait de pouvoir réussir à vivre cela avec Charlie, près d'elle.

Quand le regard d'Hermione tomba sur la constellation du dragon, une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, non?

« Charlie? » chuchota-t-elle, comme si l'immensité du ciel faisait trop de bruit pour qu'elle parle à voix normale.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de ramener son regard sur elle.

« Quoi? » Il avait parlé sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Ça va peut-être te paraître étrange, mais... Est-ce que je pourrais venir? En Roumanie? »

« Pourquoi? »

Charlie la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle. Peut-être qu'elle l'était, en réalité. Elle ne connaissait rien sur la Roumanie – si ce n'était que les contes moldus à propos des grands châteaux qui abritaient des vampires – et encore moins sur les dragons, malgré qu'elle avait contribué à libérer un Pansedefer Ukrainien, deux semaines plus tôt : elle n'avait agi que par hasard. Pourquoi alors lui demander ça? Surtout à lui? C'était la première conversation qu'ils avaient eue, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

C'était plutôt hasardeux.

Aussi, très impulsif. Venant de sa part, c'était même très étrange comme demande. Elle, qui habituellement aurait lu tous les livres portant sur le sujet des dragons et de la Roumanie avant d'énoncer une telle demande, car elle aimait être le plus prévoyante possible.

Hermione poussa un soupir, avant de replacer une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

« J'étouffe, ici, finit-elle par répondre. C'est tellement... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, Charlie. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Et, j'ai pensé que... Ça pourrait être une bonne idée. »

Le dragonnier fronça les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête. De toute évidence, il la croyait vraiment devenue cinglée. C'était officiel.

« Ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Une réserve de dragons n'est pas un endroit où passé des vacances, Hermione. C'est dangereux. Tu pourrais te faire blesser ou te faire tuer. Ça ne t'a pas suffi la guerre? »

« Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile! » s'eclama-t-elle, plus fort. Puis, elle se radoucit légèrement. « Je sais tout ça. Je vais t'écouter et je ne te dérangerai pas. Tu vas presque oublier que je suis là. J'ai juste besoin de voir autre chose. »

« Si tu veux voir autre chose, va dans un tout inclus dans le Sud. »

Adieu l'apaisement qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Derrière le masque de gentillesse de Charlie, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait le caractère pour s'occuper de dragons. Et, il pouvait avoir autant de délicatesse que Ron. Hermione serra ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se retint de le frapper : ce n'était pas son meilleur ami et ce serait très mal venu dans son argumentaire pour le convaincre. Cependant, il la connaissait très mal s'il croyait que ce genre de réponse allait venir à bout d'elle. Et en plus, le fait qu'il se braque autant sur ses positions ne lui donnait qu'envie d'insister ou de l'engueuler.

Preuve que la psychologie inversée existait réellement.

Et, puis, comme si c'était son genre d'aller se prélasser sur une plage à ne rien faire!

« Si je peux apprendre quelque chose d'autre et, en même temps, m'éloigner d'ici, j'apprécierais. » souligna-t-elle, faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas être trop brusque dans ses propos. Hermione se tourna vers lui. « Charlie, j'étouffe ici. Vraiment. C'est... »

Il l'observa, la détaillant, presque, comme si elle passait un examen sous ses yeux perçants. Et, qu'elle échouait lamentablement. Hermione déglutit devant le poids du regard.

Le jeune homme ne la connaissait pas beaucoup. En réalité, il ne connaissait que ce qu'il avait entendu de sa famille : qu'elle était une adolescente brillante, qui avait le cœur gros comme le ciel et qui finirait probablement avec son dernier frère. Bref, il ne connaissait rien d'elle. Charlie avait, par contre, remarqué qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Et, ses yeux. Savait-elle que ses yeux parlaient davantage que ses mots? Ils reflétaient si bien sa résignation, son épuisement et, aussi, sa souffrance. Ils étaient trop souvent rouges. Le dragonnier doutait que c'était probablement par le manque de sommeil ou parce qu'elle pleurait trop. Le jeune homme se sentit fléchir, devant ces yeux chocolat trop grands et trop transparents. Elle était vulnérable et, Charlie eu l'envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Mauvaise idée. Il allait sans doute rendre la situation encore plus difficile.

« Insupportable. » compléta-t-il, son ton était davantage une déclaration qu'une question.

Hermione hocha la tête. Le jeune homme ne pouvait que la comprendre. Le silence du Terrier était trop pesant, la douleur et la souffrance accablaient tout le monde. On tentait d'être heureux de cette victoire, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à fêter, lorsqu'on voyait le nombre de décès qu'elle avait fait et les multiples procès. Lui-même n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans cette ambiance. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir de fuir tout cela.

Et, de toute manière, ce serait mentir qu'il n'avait pas, déjà, pris sa décision.

« Ok. » souffla-t-il. « Mais si ça devient trop dangereux, je te renvoie illico, ici. On se comprend? Et, ne t'attends pas à voir un dragon d'ici, au moins, trois semaines! Va falloir que tu apprennes une tonne de choses et... »

Il fut coupé dans son discours, par Hermione qui venait de se lancer à son cou, pour le remercier.

« Merci, Charlie. »

Il regrettait déjà cette décision.

Après quelques secondes, Hermione se recula, à son plus grand bonheur, le jeune homme mal à l'aise par cette soudaine proximité n'avait osé faire un quelconque geste et était resté figé. Elle se leva de la balancelle pour rentrer.

« On part à 14h, demain. » précisa-t-il.

« Parfait! Je serai prête. »

Charlie l'observa disparaître dans la cuisine. Il s'était laissé embobiné par deux foutus yeux chocolat trop expressifs, qui l'avaient regardé comme si lui, pouvait remédier à toute la souffrance que vivait la jeune femme.

Il ne connaissait rien d'Hermione, mais bordel qu'elle pouvait être déstabilisante. Le jeune homme pesta contre lui-même. C'était vraiment une décision de merde.

.

.

.

Allons, partons ensemble  
Vers des contrées sauvages  
Où les gens nous ressemblent  
Et n'ont qu'un seul visage

.

.

.

Et, le soleil se levait déjà.

Charlie se tourna légèrement, afin de faire dos à la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés. Encore, deux minutes de sommeil, s'il vous plaît. Il était épuisé. Plongé dans un demi-sommeil, le jeune homme resserra l'étau de ses bras sur la taille, auquel ils étaient enroulés, rapprochant davantage l'autre corps du sien et enfouissant son nez, un peu plus, dans cette masse de cheveux. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être, alors que le dragonnier respira à plein poumon cette odeur qui commençait à lui être si familière.

Était-il obligé d'aller travailler, ce matin? Il aurait bien pris toute la journée pour se reposer et rattraper toutes les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient cruellement. Le problème de ce raisonnement, c'est que cette question acheva de le réveiller et il se rappela, du même coup, que la personne avec qui il dormait était la meilleure amie de son petit frère et qu'il valait mieux de ne pas la serrer contre lui de cette manière pour le bien de sa conscience – et, de son érection matinale qu'elle pouvait avoir tout le loisir de sentir de cette manière, même s'il portait un pantalon de survêtement.

Le Roumain d'adoption retint son souffle lorsqu'Hermione bougea légèrement, n'arrangeant en rien la situation. Il s'en serait donné des claques et pensa qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller, si c'était pour ressentir cette panique, à peine lever. Charlie ne prit pas plus de temps afin de pousser davantage sa réflexion – même s'il savait très que bien cette érection était un phénomène biologique _normal_ et qu'en principe, elle ne voulait rien dire et que c'était surtout dû à une envie d'uriner (et non, parce que le corps, qui commençait à reprendre un poids normal, qu'il avait entre les bras avaient des courbes affolantes et que cette odeur le rendait dingue). Il entreprit de sortir du lit, tentant le plus possible de ne pas la réveiller, alors que sa conscience lui envoya une image très réaliste de sa mère en train de lui faire passer un savon, si elle apprenait, un jour, qu'il avait dormi avec Hermione.

Non, mieux valait qu'elle n'apprenne jamais que son fils de vingt-cinq ans avait dormi quatorze nuits avec une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Pour sa santé physique (et, probablement sa survie), ce serait mieux ainsi. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute, s'il était incapable de rester dans sa chambre, quand il se réveillait par le bruit de ses cris ou de ses sanglots, quand elle faisait des cauchemars. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute, s'il se sentait incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit et qu'il avait un besoin maladif de faire cesser ces larmes et qu'elle aille mieux.

Il se sentait con, tellement con.

Et, au final, c'était pour une bonne cause, non?

Charlie ignorait totalement si sa présence éloignait les cauchemars de la jeune femme pour le reste de la nuit. Il savait, cependant, que ses rêves à lui – ceux indésirables, qui impliquaient son frère dans le coma ou encore, Tonks – s'éloignaient au contact de la jeune femme. Était-il égoïste? Le contact d'Hermione l'apaisait, même s'ils s'ignoraient dès que le soleil se levait. Comme si l'intimité indéfinissable qu'ils partageaient durant la nuit faisait place à une gêne sans borne, entre eux, pendant le jour. Comment se comporter avec une personne, inconnue, qui connaissait toutes ses faiblesses?

« Charlie? » appela la voix, encore endormie, d'Hermione.

Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à sortir. C'était absurde. Pourquoi être gêné? Charlie n'en avait ressenti aucune, cette nuit, quand il s'était glissé dans sa chambre, sans un mot, quand il avait entendu ses pleurs. Pourquoi, maintenant? Comme si à l'orée du jour, tout devenait différent.

Et, surtout, pourquoi ce matin, avait-il fallu qu'elle se réveille? Habituellement, le dragonnier réussissait à s'extirper de sa chambre, il avait le temps de s'habiller et de commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner, avant qu'elle apparaisse, réveillée.

« Oui? » Le roux se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est quelle heure? »

« J'sais pas... J'suis désolé, si je t'ai réveillé. »

« Non, non. C'est bon. » Elle bailla et se releva doucement, se frottant les yeux. « Faut je me lève, moi aussi. Va te préparer, je vais commencer à préparer le petit-dej'. »

Charlie hocha la tête et disparu de la chambre, avant qu'elle ait le temps de faire un autre mouvement. Le jeune homme était certain qu'il allait détester cette journée. Cette foutue érection – qui n'avait pas sa place, qui selon lui devait être tabou (franchement comme s'il fantasmait _vraiment _sur la meilleure amie de Ron, c'était seulement un dérèglement de son cerveau, voilà) – qui l'avait fait paniqué. Et, là, Hermione qui bousculait cette routine fragile qui maintenait un certain équilibre entre eux.

Le dragonnier fit une brève toilette, préférant oublier toute cette situation, croyant fermement que tout reviendrait _comme avant_, comme les treize jours de cohabitation avant celui-ci. Il troqua son survêtement pour un jean et prit une chemise à carreaux bleue et noire, qu'il boutonna en se rendant dans la cuisine, d'où venait déjà une odeur de café.

Il trouva Hermione dans la cuisine, le nez déjà dans sa tasse de café. Charlie n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour connaître la Gryffondor. Cependant, après treize jours de cohabitation, il savait qu'elle faisait des cauchemars à propos de ses parents et de Bellatrix Lestranges, qu'elle avait rarement les cheveux détachés, qu'elle détestait le jus de citrouille, que son air hautain qu'elle arborait en permanence était une façade, qu'elle poivrait la plupart de ses plats, qu'elle faisait les mots croisés de la Gazette tous les matins, qu'elle trouvait les dragonneaux adorables, qu'elle vouait un amour (sans borne) pour la caféine et qu'elle ne mettait que du lait dans son café.

Finalement, il connaissait beaucoup trop de choses sur Hermione Granger, à qui il adressait la parole, seulement la nuit.

« Tu n'étais pas censée commencer à préparer le petit-dej? » demanda-t-il, oubliant sa propre résolution de garder leur cohabitation silencieuse, avec un ton moqueur.

« Tout comme. » dit-elle, après avoir avalé sa gorgée, avec un petit sourire, qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace. « J'ai préparé le plus important! »

Très étonnant. Charlie décida de ne pas faire de cas de sa mimique. Il se mit à sortir des armoires et du petit réfrigérateur – la plupart des sorciers reconnaissaient que ce type d'inventions moldus étaient plutôt utiles – des céréales, du pain, de la confiture, du jus de citrouille, du lait et du fromage sur l'îlot de la cuisine, tâchant d'ignorer (volontairement) les jambes que laissaient paraître les shorts de son pyjama.

« J'ai trouvé Coq, dans la cuisine. » dit la jeune femme, sur le ton de la conversation.

Voyant le silence de l'exemplaire Weasley devant elle, elle se permit d'ajouter :

« Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron. Il avait une lettre, je l'ai mise là. » Hermione pointa la lettre sur le comptoir. « Il est dehors, maintenant, je crois qu'il s'est mis en tête de jouer avec Treyu. »

Treyu était le Moyen-Duc de Charlie. Ce dernier hocha la tête, prit la lettre du bout des doigts et s'appuya sur l'un des comptoirs tout en parcourant la lettre. Hermione, plutôt fébrile de recevoir (enfin!) des nouvelles de ses amis, s'occupa à couper des morceaux de fromages ou à se verser un verre d'eau.

C'était la lettre la plus longue, ou quoi? Ou, Charlie lisait définitivement beaucoup trop lentement. À voir. La jeune femme roula des yeux, à un moment.

Elle se sentait comme un paquet de nerfs. Quand il déposa la lettre sur l'îlot, le jeune homme lâcha un soupir puis il esquissa un sourire franc. La jeune femme eut l'impression que l'air entrait à nouveau dans ses poumons, se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié de respirer, depuis le début de la lecture de la lettre.

« Fred est sorti du coma. » annonça le roux.

« Enfin. » dit-elle, soulagée.

« Ron dit que ça va probablement prendre du temps avant qu'il sorte et qu'il va avoir besoin d'une rééducation, mais rien d'impossible. »

Hermione hocha la tête, elle aussi, arborant un grand sourire. Une bonne nouvelle parmi la nuée de mauvaises. Est-ce que les conséquences de la guerre allaient se terminer? Le jeune homme se prit une tranche de pain et commença à la tartiner de confitures, qui avaient été préparées par sa mère.

À chaque fois qu'il allait au Terrier, Charlie repartait avec une quantité impressionnante de nourriture. Comme si Molly ne faisait pas confiance en la cuisine de son fils pour le nourrir suffisamment ou qu'elle avait peur qu'il meure de faim.

« Tu devrais écrire à ta mère. » lâcha Hermione.

« Pourquoi? » Il fronça les sourcils, l'observant comme si elle était une extra-terrestre.

« Elle doit être inquiète... On ne lui a pas donné de nouvelles depuis qu'on est parti. Et, elle serait contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, non? »

« Ma mère s'inquiète de tout. Il aurait un ouragan au Canada, qu'elle croirait que ça affecte la Roumanie. Ça ne sert à rien que je lui écrive, elle est inquiète, pareil. »

Il exagérait, à peine. Selon Charlie, Molly lui envoyait beaucoup trop de lettres pour le contenu qu'elles avaient : elle aurait très bien pu condenser ses lettres ensemble et lui envoyer quelques-unes de moins. Elle avait même apparu dans la maisonnette, un matin, lors de sa première année en Roumanie, pour l'engueuler face au déplacement de Norbertia, que Liam, Clara et Axel avaient fait de Poudlard à la réserve.

Comme si c'était sa faute, si Hagrid avait reçu un œuf de dragon. Franchement.

« Tu devrais, quand même. »

Il allait perdre patience. Déjà, que celle-ci n'était pas très élevée, ce matin.

« Non, Hermione. Je n'écrirai pas à ma mère. »

« Pourquoi? »

Charlie poussa un soupir, alors qu'il leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires, bordel! Il n'avait rien demandé.

« Parce que. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise? Bonjour, maman, je suis en vie, rien de spécial ici, hormis qu'Hermione est incapable de dormir toute seule, parce qu'elle a des cauchemars, bonne journée? C'est ça que tu veux que je lui écrive? » lui lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Il n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase, que le dragonnier voyait déjà l'éclat de colère enflammer les yeux bruns d'Hermione et ses sourcils se froncer.

« Est-ce que t'as six ans d'âge mental? Ta famille veut des nouvelles de toi, bordel, c'est pas dur à comprendre! C'est quoi ton problème d'être incapable de leur parler? Ils vont pas te manger, Seigneur! Ton frère a failli mourir! Tu n'as pas envie de faire passer ta famille avant ton besoin d'éloigner tout le monde de toi, deux secondes? »

« Fred, n'est pas mort. » souligna Charlie. « Il est vivant et en plus, il est sorti du coma. C'est quoi le rapport? Je n'ai jamais été près de mourir dans les deux dernières semaines, à ce que je sache! Et, à ta place, je me regarderais le nombril avant de parler. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle que tes parents sont en Australie? »

Charlie n'avait pas besoin d'un doctorat en psychologie pour savoir qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin. Il était fort à parier que si ses yeux avaient été des baguettes, il se serait fait tuer dans l'instant présent. À la place, elle lui lança un verre d'eau au visage.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, un peu sonné par la mini-douche qu'il s'était coltinée, malgré lui. Il la regarda, presque outré de son geste, constatant au passage que la jeune femme avait des airs de véritable lionne, quand elle était furieuse.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, mais Charlie ne l'avait jamais trouvé, aussi belle, dans ce vieux chandail trop grand, ses shorts, ses cheveux coiffés n'importe comment et ses yeux – encore trop expressifs, pour le propre bien du dragonnier – qui éclataient de furie contre lui.

Il avait un réel problème.

« Je ne resterai certainement pas plus longtemps avec un idiot digne d'un verracrasse, plus longtemps! » rétorqua Hermione, en sortant de la cuisine.

« C'est ça... Bon débarras! » cria-t-il, espérant que la Gryffondor l'entende, même si elle devait déjà être rendue dans sa chambre.

Charlie frappa dans une porte d'armoire, en colère. Même s'il lui en voulait d'avoir amené le sujet et continuer d'insister, alors que c'était plutôt évident qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, c'était surtout contre lui qu'il était furieux. Le dragonnier savait très bien qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage, tout en poussant un soupir. Il devait se calmer. Avant de continuer à faire n'importe quoi, il devait retrouver un peu de patience. Après quelques minutes, il décida de bouger vers la chambre de la jeune femme, n'ayant pas encore déterminé ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Charlie frappa contre la porte, alors qu'il l'entendait ranger ses choses et pester contre lui.

Comment ça avait pu arriver? Hier, encore, la seule chose qui brisait le silence installé entre eux, c'était un «passe-moi le sel». Maintenant, il se criait après? C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Devant l'absence de réponse, il décida d'ouvrir lentement la porte, pour lui donner le temps de la refermer, si elle était en train de se changer.

« Si t'es ici pour me dire une autre débilité du genre, sur ma famille, va te faire foutre! » annonça-t-elle, sans un regard, fourrageant des vêtements dans un sac.

Il roula des yeux. Par Merlin, cette fille avait vraiment un caractère de merde. Elle était dos à lui, mais il l'entendait très bien renifler. Il s'en serait donné des claques! Il se sentait misérable de l'avoir fait pleurer. Pourquoi, par Grodric, cette fille devait-elle venir l'atteindre de cette manière?

« Je voulais te dire que je m'excuse. » lâcha-t-il en se triturant les doigts.

Il garda un silence et quand il vit qu'elle s'était immobilisée et qu'elle avait cessée de bouger, le jeune homme continua.

« J'aurais pas dû tout te dire ces choses-là... J'les pense même pas. J'voulais te faire réagir pour que t'arrêtes avec ma mère. »

Il poussa un soupir, nouveau silence. Hermione se retourna vers lui, les yeux rougis. Charlie se traita d'idiot. Il savait très bien qu'en parlant de ses parents, il avait touché un point sensible – trop, peut-être. Le jeune homme mit ses mains dans ses poches, ne se sentant pas du tout à l'aise.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais lui écrire, à ma mère. »

Il râlait. Charlie détestait vraiment l'effet de la jeune femme sur lui. Elle avait beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur lui, et elle n'en savait sûrement rien.

« Et, je vais aller te porter au terminal des portoloins, c'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire... »

Nouveau silence. Charlie ne parla pas, sachant très bien que tout était entre les mains d'Hermione : s'il ajoutait quelque chose, il aurait l'air plus débile qu'il en avait déjà l'air. La jeune femme finit par déposer son sac sur le lit, après ce qui lui parut une éternité.

« Il faut pas que t'ailles à la Réserve? »

« Ils vont bien pouvoir se passer de moi pendant une journée. »

Et, s'il y avait une urgence, les autres dragonniers savaient très bien où le trouver. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je sais pas... »

La jeune femme cessa de parler pendant un moment, et elle se mit à éclater en sanglots. Charlie en sursauta presque, ne s'attendant pas à ce type de réaction. Mal à l'aise, il s'approcha d'elle, lentement pour la réconforter et lui donner en même temps tout le temps pour le repousser. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui, si elle était dans cet état. Hermione combla l'espace entre eux, en s'engouffrant dans ces bras qu'elle connaissait, maintenant, par cœur.

« J-j-je suis ép-épuisée. » bégaya-t-elle.

Le jeune homme caressa doucement les boucles brunes et la conduisit doucement vers le lit où il débarrassa d'une main les sacs d'Hermione, les envoyant valser par terre.

« Viens, on va dormir. »

Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, de toute manière.

.

.

.

Comme des enfants en cavale  
Qui refusent de dormir  
Quand s'éteint leur étoile  
Et qu'il faudrait vieillir

.

.

.

Charlie reposa sa tasse de café sur l'îlot de la cuisine, observant la jeune femme devant lui. Il devait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ravaler le sourire qui menaçait de se pointer sur son visage. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir comment Hermione était fébrile et trépignait d'impatience. Elle sautait presque sur place.

Alors, que lui, mangeait sa tartine à une vitesse d'escargot, afin de voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait user la patience de l'Anglaise. Il était un peu cruel, en réalité.

« Tu ne manges pas? » observa-t-il, d'une voix égale, ne laissant rien paraître de son amusement.

« J'ai pas faim. » répondit-elle, aussitôt. « Est-ce que c'est possible pour toi, tu penses, de manger plus lentement? »

« Oui. » dit Charlie, ironique. « Tu veux que je te montre? »

« CHARLIE WEASLEY! »

« Quoi, Hermione Granger? »

« C'était une manière de parler! »

Le roux ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine découragée qu'arborait la jeune femme, ce qui la fit aussitôt pester contre lui.

« Tu es abominable. » bouda la jeune femme.

« Tu t'es trompée avec adorable, je pense, ma belle. »

La jeune femme s'efforça de ne pas tiquer au surnom qu'il avait employé, même si son ventre s'était contracté à cette seule appellation. Jamais elle ne lui dirait, même sous la torture, mais elle adorait ce surnom. Hermione aimait comment il sonnait dans sa bouche : comme s'il partageait une certaine intimité, un secret. Comme si quelque part, elle était un peu à lui, aussi.

Le surnom lui avait échappé, un peu naturellement, quand il lui expliquait comment approcher Solal, un boutefeu chinois que Charlie affectionnait énormément. Devant la teinte que ses joues avaient prise, Hermione avait préféré ne pas relever, songeant que ça allait seulement créer un malaise entre eux. Et de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si ça la dérangeait. Bien au contraire! Particulièrement, quand il la réconfortait la nuit, quand elle se réveillait en sursaut.

Hermione s'était énormément rapprochée du dragonnier depuis qu'ils avaient cessé cette cohabitation silencieuse, entre eux, depuis qu'ils s'étaient engueulés au sujet d'une lettre à écrire à Molly (qu'il avait finalement rédigé et envoyé, en grommelant dans sa barbe). D'inconnu, il était devenu l'un de ses amis les plus précieux, en quelques semaines. Malgré leurs caractères difficiles, ils finissaient souvent par bien s'entendre et se comprendre. Et, leur proximité durant la nuit avait contribué à ce rapprochement rapide : ils avaient décidé que c'était idiot de continuer à dormir chacun de leur côté, si c'était pour se retrouver dans le même lit en plein milieu de la nuit.

Le problème résidait dans le simple fait que ça aurait été si facile de perdre les pédales avec lui. Par Merlin, Charlie Weasley faisait travailler tout son sang-froid. Il avait sept ans de plus qu'elle, c'était le frère de son ex-petit-ami et il était devenu son ami, mais si Hermione écoutait ses hormones, elle aurait tout jeté à la poubelle pour lui sauter dessus.

Il termina d'avaler la tartine, alors qu'elle lui faisait un doigt d'honneur (tout mérité) et lui répondit simplement avec un sourire en coin, qui acheva de faire fondre son cerveau. Hermione devait vraiment se reprendre.

« C'est bon, viens on va aller à la Réserve. »

« Il était temps! » fit remarquer la jeune femme, avec empressement.

« C'est ça, que ça fait boire trop de café, on est sur les nerfs! Et n'oublie pas, il faut que j'aide Liam à préparer les Dent-de-vipères pour le transport! »

« Je sais! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, avant de sortir de la cuisine pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maisonnette.

Hermione avait préféré ne pas commenter les efforts (désolants) du jeune homme de lui faire remarquer que sa consommation de caféine était anormale. Ça ne changerait rien et ça l'a faisait plutôt rire. Elle enfila les bottes que Clara – la seule dragonnière de la réserve – lui avait prêtées afin qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise.

Ça faisait un mois qu'elle était en Roumanie, maintenant.

La brune avait été surprise à quel point son moral s'était amélioré. Il fallait dire que la diminution de ses cauchemars jouait pour énormément. Hermione n'en faisait que trois-quatre fois par semaines, alors qu'elle en avait fait tous les jours pendant un mois et demi. C'était un changement énorme, selon elle. Le temps jouait son rôle, mais elle savait que la présence de Charlie y contribuait, également. Il l'apaisait. Il était patient, aussi. Il attendait qu'elle veuille bien parler, et il ne lui posait pas des questions d'emblée.

Hermione avait fini par lui parler, faisant filtrer les informations presque au compte-goutte, sur leur dernière année. Elle lui avait aussi parlé de ses parents et, combien ils lui manquaient. De son côté, le dragonnier avait abordé sa propre famille et son amitié avec Tonks, qui lui manquait. Ils parlaient de sujets plus légers. D'autres fois, ils restaient en silence. Souvent, ils continuaient d'aller voir les étoiles. C'était un peu leur truc, à eux.

Le seul problème résidait à son cerveau qui fondait, devenant imbécile, quand il lui souriait, à la lave qui se déchaînait dans ses veines quand il déposait une main sur sa hanche pour la serrer contre lui ou à son ventre qui se contractait quand il la regardait comme si elle était la personne la plus importante sur la Terre. Dans ces moments-là, Hermione doutait fortement de sa capacité à ne pas lui sauter carrément dessus.

La jeune femme faisait, alors, tout son possible pour focaliser son attention sur son travail à la réserve. Les dragons auraient, peut-être, le pouvoir de l'empêcher de foutre le bordel dans son amitié avec Charlie, qui sait? Et, quelque part, ça fonctionnait.

Chaque jour, elle apprenait une multitude de choses. Sur les dragons, bien sûr, mais surtout sur elle-même. La brune fût la première surprise de constater que ces créatures si dangereuses la fascinaient. Ils sentaient chaque parcelle de ses émotions, les devinant avec aisance, alors qu'elle-même en avait à peine conscience. Elle admirait la façon que Charlie et les autres dragonniers avaient de les approcher, de se faire écouter d'eux et de risquer leur vie pour le bien de ces créatures. Le dernier mois l'avait amené à douter de tout, même d'elle-même.

Pendant les deux dernières semaines, elle s'était occupée d'œufs orphelins de dragons que des braconniers avaient abattus. Charlie avait consenti à ce qu'elle prenne soin de Plum, un Noir des Hébrides, qui avait éclot, deux jours plus tôt, sous sa surveillance. Le dragonneau s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune femme, rapidement, et, Hermione avait senti son cœur se tordre sous les coups de museau qu'il lui donnait pour se faire caresser ou sa manière de s'endormir sur ses genoux.

Charlie avait presque dû l'arracher à l'enclos. Elle aurait passé toute la nuit, là. C'était même elle, qui l'avait nommé. Charlie l'avait laissé faire, après qu'elle lui ait cassé les oreilles pendant trente minutes sur le fait qu'il était beaucoup trop mignon pour qu'il lui donne un nom à coucher-debout ou un nom qui devait dater des années 1910. Hermione savait très bien que derrière ses airs «d'homme des cavernes qui la trouvait exaspérante» il était ravi qu'elle s'intéresse autant à sa passion.

Depuis deux jours, chaque matin, elle trépignait d'impatience d'aller retrouver le petit dragon.

Charlie arriva près d'elle, quelques minutes plus tard, et il enfila rapidement ses bottines. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de sortir dehors : ils transplanèrent directement sur le site de la Réserve.

Comme convenu, Hermione accompagna – de loin – le dragonnier qui devait aider Liam à mettre en cage trois Dents-de-vipères du Pérou. La Réserve avait contribué aux soins des dragons et ils étaient prêts à repartir dans leur habitat naturel. Deux dragonniers, qui étaient attachés à une réserve du Brésil, étaient venus les aider et ils partaient cet après-midi, avec leurs précieuses cargaisons avec Erwin et Malik, deux autres collègues de Charlie.

L'opération dura plus de trois heures, les dragons n'ayant aucune envie d'entrer dans les cages. Toutefois, la jeune femme avait une patience à toute épreuve et était restée docilement près d'eux, prête à les aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Charlie finit par venir la rejoindre, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à tenter de calmer un mâle qui tempêtait dans sa cage. L'air d'enterrement qu'il arborait fit légèrement sourire Hermione. Cet homme avait tant de difficultés à donner des nouvelles à sa famille, alors qu'il s'attachait en un clin d'œil à ses dragons. Et, c'était bizarrement l'une des choses qu'elle appréciait chez lui.

« Nalf va bien? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, époussetant ses vêtements. Le jeune homme acquiesça, sans rien dire, alors qu'il continuait sa marche, se rendant vers les enclos des nouveau-nés. Hermione poussa un soupir, avant de le rattraper. Sa main attrapa la sienne, ses doigts vinrent se caler entre les siens. Charlie lui jeta un regard en coin, sans pour autant s'enlever de son contact.

« Ça te fais quelque chose, hein, qu'il parte? »

« Oui. » soupira-t-il.

Elle n'ajouta rien, devinant qu'il n'aurait pas spécialement envie d'en parler. Hermione avait appris à le connaître et ne pas tenter de forcer. Ça donnait rarement quelque chose de bien : ils finissaient toujours par se prendre la tête. La jeune femme fit un geste pour laisser sa main, mais aussitôt il la rattrapa. La brune esquissa un petit sourire pour elle-même. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer qu'il recherche son contact, que d'une certaine façon, elle l'aidait, un peu, lui aussi.

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit? » demanda Charlie, changeant de sujet, et visiblement plus à l'aise que de parler du départ de Nalf.

« Tu parles des règles de sécurité que tu dois m'avoir récité vingt fois, cette semaine? Ouais, non, je pense que je m'en rappelle à peine... »

Il lui coupa la parole en tirant sur sa main, ce qui eut l'effet de la rapprocher davantage de lui. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, son cœur se mit à se débattre comme un forcené face à cette nouvelle proximité entre eux. Charlie était aussi épuisant qu'un dragon. Elle plissa le nez, tâchant de conserver un air moqueur, malgré l'effet qu'il lui provoquait et de garder ses pensées en ordre. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée devant l'air sévère et la façon qu'il la regardait. Grand ciel, il ne faisait rien pour l'aider à ne pas avoir envie de combler les quinze centimètres entre leur bouche.

« Excuse-moi, mais ta sécurité n'est pas vraiment mon sujet de blague préféré. »

La réplique eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur ses hormones.

Combien de fois devait-elle lui dire qu'elle n'était pas faite en sucre? En un mois, elle avait pratiquement tout lu les bouquins qu'elle avait pu trouver sur la Réserve et dans la bibliothèque de Charlie. Et, elle avait quand même acquis un peu d'expérience!

« Ça va aller, Charlie, je t'assure. » dit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

Hermione esquissa un autre air mutin, qui fit lever les yeux au ciel du dragonnier. Puis, elle enfila les gants en caoutchouc et entra dans l'enclos. Elle tâchait d'être le plus calme possible, comme il lui avait montré à de multiples reprises. Comme qu'elle faisait depuis deux jours, elle alla s'asseoir sur l'un des rochers et, au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle était immobile, le dragonneau apparu. Son sourire s'attendrit, aussitôt, quand elle le sentit l'escalader pour aller se poser sur son épaule et lui donner des coups de museau contre sa tête.

Ne devinant, outre mesure, que Charlie arborait le même air tendre qu'elle, mais en l'observant. Hermione était douée. Autant pour amadouer les dragons que le plus indépendant des Weasley.

.

.

.

Et je ne peux pas te dire  
De quoi sera fait demain  
Mais à craindre le pire  
Je sais qu'on ne fait jamais rien

**Note : **les paroles entre les textes sont de la chanson **DES ENFANTS EN CAVALE** d'Alexandre Poulin que j'ai mise en média.


	16. Quinze

t'es comme une étincelle et moi le bâton de dynamite. tout à changer, le jour où on a laissé tout ça exploser. on ne devrait pas jouer avec le feu, mais seigneur que t'es le meilleur des interdits.

.

.

1998

Charlie transplana dans la maisonnette, qui servait d'office à l'infirmerie, en grimaçant.

Dans un réflexe, l'une de ses mains, vint recouvrir la longue plaie qui couvrait sur toute la longueur son bras. Nouvelle grimace. La manche de sa chemise avait été arrachée sous la force de la blessure qui était plutôt profonde.

Il était épuisé. Physiquement et mentalement.

Tous les dragonniers avaient reçu une alerte, en plein milieu de la nuit. C'était plutôt monnaie courante que ceux qui sont de garde soient dérangés : il ne fallait pas avoir une routine de sommeil facile, quand on pratiquait un tel métier. Par contre, il était plutôt rare qu'ils devaient tous intervenir.

Sygmir, un Magyar à Pointes, avait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir attaquer Eitry, une femelle Vert gallois, en pleine gestation. Dans la fureur de la dragonne, un éboulement avait atterri dans l'enclos des dragonneaux. Et, évidemment, tous les autres dragons étaient devenus fébriles par l'action qui se menait.

Les dragonniers avaient réagi rapidement : Liam, Axel, Malik et lui s'étaient occupés de calmer le combat entre les deux créatures magiques, pendant que les autres s'étaient chargés d'apaiser les dragons anxieux et vérifié qu'aucun dragonneau n'avait été blessé par l'éboulement. Quand Eitry avait retrouvé son calme, Charlie s'était occupé de faire un bref examen de contrôle physique afin d'être certain qu'elle n'avait récolté aucune blessure et que sa gestation allait toujours bien. Quand il avait vérifié son ventre, la dragonne avait fait un mouvement de la patte pour se défendre, et l'avait blessé au bras. Il avait dû utiliser tout son sang-froid pour ne pas rechigner ou faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas alerter la dragonne, déjà anxieuse, ce qui était émotionnellement plutôt complexe. La mâchoire serrée, alors qu'il perdait quand même du sang, Charlie avait terminé son inspection et avait pu transplaner, quand il avait été certain que la dragonne n'avait aucune blessure.

Hermione, qui s'affairait dans l'infirmerie afin d'aider à soigner les dragonniers, passait d'un à l'autre en amenant une bande de tissu pour panser une plaie, une potion pour cicatriser une lésion ou une bouteille de whisky pur feu afin d'essayer d'anesthésier la douleur ou nettoyer la blessures. Vu le peu de matériel de soins que disposait l'infirmerie de la Réserve, la jeune femme avait dû user de son imagination et elle s'était rapidement retrouvée essoufflée.

Sans aucun étonnement, l'alarme avait, également, réveillé Hermione. Quand elle avait vu le jeune homme s'habiller prestement – et se cogner dans pratiquement tous les meubles de la chambre – elle l'avait, aussitôt, imitée. Avant qu'il ouvre la bouche, elle lui avait coupé l'herbe sous les pieds en lui précisant qu'il manquerait vraiment d'intelligence, s'il pensait qu'elle retournerait se coucher sagement. Il n'avait pas eu la force – et le temps – d'argumenter. Et, il lui avait fait promettre de rester à l'infirmerie, lui disant que ce serait la meilleure façon de les aider, s'il arrivait quelque chose. Charlie s'en félicita devant l'efficacité de la jeune femme, alors qu'une trentaine de secondes plus tôt, il avait surtout espéré qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide de ne pas l'écouter.

Dès qu'elle le vit apparaître, Hermione lâcha pratiquement la bandelette de tissu qu'elle avait dans les mains, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Par Merlin! C'était plus fort qu'elle. La jeune femme avait été tellement angoissée de ne pas le voir arriver. Elle s'était rongé les ongles, dès qu'il l'avait quittée pour aller rejoindre les autres. Comme si son corps n'aimait pas être séparé de lui. Ou, peut-être qu'elle (au complet) était anxieuse quand elle était séparée de lui. Elle ne savait pas, n'ayant pas voulu se pencher davantage sur la question.

La jeune femme toussota, se reprenant rapidement et adressant un sourire timide à Erwin. Elle rattrapa la bandelette et entreprit de refaire le bandage autour du mollet : le pauvre avait subi de nombreuses morsures des dragonneaux.

« Va le voir. » dit l'Allemand avec un fort accent. « Je vais le finir. Je crois bien que ce pauvre Charlie va tomber dans les pommes. »

Hermione hocha la tête. C'était vrai qu'il avait un air plutôt livide et, surtout, elle avait un réel besoin de s'assurer par elle-même qu'il allait bien. Elle souffla un «merci» à Erwin avant de rejoindre le roux et de l'amener, sans un mot, vers l'un des lits qui étaient disposés dans la pièce. Le jeune homme y prit place, se mordant la joue pour ne pas montrer à quel point tout mouvement lui faisait mal. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand elle s'approcha de son bras.

« Depuis quand tu t'es transformée en experte de blessures de dragons? »

« Depuis que j'ai passé un mois et demi, ici, et que j'ai lu une tonne de livres portant sur ce sujet. D'autres questions? »

Il secoua la tête et finit par se laisser faire. Cet homme était la personne la plus agaçante que la Terre ait portée et Hermione ne s'empêcha aucunement de pester contre lui. La jeune femme se positionna naturellement entre les jambes de Charlie pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui et inspecter la plaie. Elle fut incapable de retenir une grimace devant la blessure, alors que son pouls tambourinait dans ses tempes. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les contours boursouflés de ce qui allait être la prochaine cicatrice de Charlie Weasley, ce qui le fit tressaillir.

« Ce dragon ne t'as pas manqué. » observa-t-elle.

« Dragonne. » reprit Charlie.** « **C'est Eitry, elle est en gestation. Et, c'est rien. Demain matin, il n'y aura presque plus rien. J'ai déjà vu pire. »

Il poussa un grognement sourd, quand Hermione posa une compresse d'eau chaude directement sur la blessure, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait, faisant frémir ses narines.

« Rien, hein? »

Aussitôt, le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête, ignorant volontairement le sarcasme d'Hermione, même si visiblement il souffrait. Elle secoua la tête devant l'entêtement du dragonnier. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Charlie la stoppa immédiatement de son bras valide, presque alarmé par son geste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« J'enlève ta chemise, est-ce qu'en plus, il faut que je te fasse un dessin? »

« Pourquoi? »

« T'es vraiment pas en position d'argumenter contre moi, veux-tu me laisser faire, trente secondes? »

« Juste trente, alors. »

« C'est une façon de parler, idiot. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

C'était toujours mieux son semblant d'ironie que ce qu'il tentait péniblement de ravaler : _je n'aurais pas imaginé que la première fois que tu m'enlèverais ma chemise, ça soit pour cette raison_. Il fit un geste pour l'aider à se débarrasser du vêtement.

« Griffe ou morsure? »

« Si elle m'avait mordu, je serais en plusieurs pièces détachées, ma belle. » dit-il en tressaillant.

« Au moins. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir, se pinça l'arête de son nez et s'éloigna. Ou enfin, tenta de s'éloigner puisque Charlie avait refermé sa main autour de son poignet, comme s'il refusait qu'elle pense à le quitter, même pour deux secondes. Hermione se retourna de nouveau, lui faisant face et le fixa son regard dans le sien pendant qu'elle défaisait, avec patience, l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de son poignet.

« Je reviens. » elle avait chuchoté. « Continue à mettre la compresse d'eau sur la blessure. »

Charlie acquiesça. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que sa blessure le faisait divaguer. L'air frais le brûlait. Dès qu'il bougeait légèrement son épaule, il ressentait une forte douleur le prendre. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, et c'était de dormir. Et bien franchement, il trouvait que tout cela était un peu plus endurable si Hermione était près de lui. Même blessé, il avait l'impression d'oublier que le monde continuait de tourner quand elle était là. Comme si, tout devenait bien plus supportable.

Par chance, elle revint au bout de quelques minutes avec tout un attirail dans les bras. La jeune femme reprit sa position près de lui et lui tendit un oreiller.

« Mords, t'aimeras pas du tout ce qui va suivre. »

Elle vida pratiquement une bouteille de whisky sur son bras afin de nettoyer la plaie ce qui provoqua un long hurlement de la part du jeune homme qu'il comprima dans l'oreiller. Hermione grimaça et après quelques secondes, lui en tendit une deuxième afin qu'il en prenne une gorgée. Ce qu'il fit, sans hésiter, buvant quelques goulées avant que la jeune femme lui enlève la bouteille des mains, avec un regard sévère. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait souri. Initialement pour la faire réagir, mais également parce qu'il avait mal, le dragonnier reprit la bouteille et but d'autres longues gorgées.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Il agissait comme un véritable enfant.

Hermione prit un compte-goutte et entreprit de le remplir d'un liquide jaunâtre : de l'essence de Murlap, qui était plutôt efficace contre les griffes de dragons. La jeune femme se pencha légèrement vers le bras de Charlie et en mit plusieurs sur la plaie et dut bientôt remplir de nouveau l'instrument et recommença son manège. La respiration du jeune homme devint de plus en plus calme, au fil que le temps passait.

Puis, elle commença à recoudre la plaie avec un fil de demiguise et une aiguille qu'elle avait pris la peine de stériliser. L'infirmerie se vida lentement, Hermione s'interrompant dans son travail uniquement pour saluer les dragonniers qui partaient.

Charlie but une énième gorgée. Il avait presque bu la moitié de la bouteille. Elle secoua la tête et l'enleva, encore une fois, de la main du jeune homme qui n'eut pas un mouvement, cette fois-ci, pour la reprendre. La blessure finissait par se cicatriser et le fait qu'Hermione ait pensé à faire des points de suture allait presque ne laisser aucune trace permanente de l'incident. Charlie s'endormait, l'adrénaline ayant arrêté de faire son effet. Il avait enroulé son bras autour de sa taille, comme il le faisait quand ils dormaient. Il s'appuyait contre Hermione, qui avait déjà mal à la nuque à force d'être penchée, pour maintenir son équilibre. Après quelques minutes à être dans cette position, elle arrêta tout mouvement et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Charlie, encore deux secondes s'il te plaît. » lui dit-elle doucement. « Ou couche-toi, sinon... »

« Hermione. » Sa voix était tellement hagarde qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « T'es tellement belle, Hermione. Putain... »

Si l'adrénaline ne faisait plus son effet, le whisky, oui, de toute évidence.

Et même dans cet état, il réussissait à faire un petit effet chez la jeune femme, dont les joues devinrent rouge pivoine. La main de Charlie caressa sa taille, plus sensuellement et, avant qu'elle ait pu le temps de réagir, elle se faufila sous le chandail d'Hermione pour lui caresser le ventre. Sa respiration s'arrêta, sous le coup de la surprise. Bordel de merde...

Sa main vint repousser la sienne.

« Charlie... »

Sa voix avait davantage l'air de minauder que de s'opposer réellement à ce rapprochement, ce qui l'exaspéra plus que d'autre chose. Elle retourna la tête, quelques secondes, afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls : la jeune femme aurait été morte de honte de se retrouver dans pareille situation devant quelqu'un d'autre. Il en profita pour l'attirer davantage vers lui, et se retrouva pratiquement assise sur lui.

La main de Charlie remonta dans son dos, alors que la respiration d'Hermione s'accélérait. Elle en avait presque oublié ce qu'elle faisait deux minutes plus tôt.

« Hermione, faut que je t'avoues quelque chose. » sa voix était pâteuse ce qui déclencha un petit rire nerveux de la jeune femme.

Sa main s'appuya davantage sur ses omoplates, rapprochant davantage sa bouche de la sienne.

« J'te trouve tellement belle, merde... C'est... »

« Merci, Charlie, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant? » Sa voix était presque devenue un chuchotement. La voix de la raison.

Par chance – ou malheureusement –, il ne la lâcha pas une seconde. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle crut pendant quelques secondes qu'elle allait défaillir.

Elle avait chaud. Putain, qu'elle avait chaud. Hermione ne savait même plus ce qu'elle disait, ne savait même pas si elle voulait vraiment qu'il la repousse. Ses neurones ne fonctionnaient plus. Il avait littéralement réduit à néant toutes pensées cohérentes de son cerveau. La seule chose à laquelle, elle réussissait à penser, c'était à cette bouche qu'elle avait envie de gouter et ses lèvres qu'elle avait envie de mordiller. Hermione voulait l'entendre grogner non pas parce qu'il avait mal, mais à cause d'_elle_.

Et, son absence de chandail n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était de frôler ses trapèzes de ses doigts – ou de ses lèvres. De caresser chaque cicatrice qui ornait son ventre. D'observer de plus près le tatouage d'une date en chiffre romain gravé sur ses abdominaux. Elle allait devenir folle.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivée là? Elle lui faisait des points de suture, il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Il ne s'endormait pas, lui? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils en arrivent, là?

Elle devait reprendre ses esprits. Par Merlin. Godric. Rowena. Helga. Salazar. Nommez-les tous!

« Non-non, tu comprends pas... »

« Charlie... Tu as bu... »

« Pas tant que ça... » Son nez frôla le sien, ce qui envoya une onde de choc dans tout le corps d'Hermione. « T'as aucune idée à quel point, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de toi, tout le temps, de... »

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était pas possible.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione s'empara de la bouche du dragonnier fiévreusement. Ses doigts vinrent s'agripper à ses cheveux roux, les tirant légèrement, alors que Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, alors que leur langue dansait ensemble. Le grognement étouffé du jeune homme déclencha un incendie dans son ventre et elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui.

Il n'y avait rien de doux ou d'affectueux. C'était un besoin viscéral d'avoir l'autre le plus près possible. Dès qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, leur bouche retournait aussitôt sur l'autre. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le crâne de Charlie, effectuant en permanence une pression pour qu'il ne la quitte pas, alors que ses mains, à lui, se faisaient caressantes et arrachaient des gémissements à la jeune femme, qui le rendaient fou. Les hanches d'Hermione se creusèrent légèrement. Ils se rendaient cinglés. Et...

La bouteille de whisky tomba et se fracassa par terre, les faisant sursauter.

Ce qui ramena sur le plancher des vaches, Hermione, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle s'extirpa des bras de Charlie et toussota. N'ayant aucune envie de le confronter, de parler ou de quoi que ce soit, Hermione prit la fuite et sortit de l'infirmerie avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'échanger une quelconque parole.

Ils parleraient demain matin – ou dans quelques heures, vu l'aube qui commençait à se lever. Ou, ils ne parleraient jamais et oublieraient cet accident. Oui, c'était la meilleure option.

.

.

.

Mais j'ai jamais voulu  
D'une vie en pacage  
J'aime mieux sourire à l'inconnu  
Si l'inconnu a ton visage

.

.

.

Le 21 août était arrivé trop vite.

Elle se sentait comme une enfant, qui veut rester le plus longtemps possible debout, un dimanche soir, afin que le lundi matin n'arrive jamais. Et pourtant, Hermione Granger n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin-là : elle était l'enfant qui avait toujours hâte de retourner à l'école. Pas l'inverse. Paradoxalement, c'était presque ce qu'elle essayait de faire. La jeune femme prenait tout son temps afin de ramasser les chaises dispersées à l'arrière de la maisonnette de Charlie.

Presque tous les dragonniers s'étaient retrouvés chez lui afin de faire un feu à l'arrière et célébrer, ainsi, le départ d'Hermione. Le dernier était parti depuis une quinzaine de minutes, maintenant, et elle avait dit à Charlie qu'elle pouvait s'occuper de tout ranger. Il n'avait pas argumenté.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de partir. Même si c'était la chose à faire. Même si dans une semaine, elle retournait à Poudlard. Hermione se tourna vers la maisonnette d'où émanait de la lumière et vit la silhouette de Charlie passer. Ça lui paraissait tellement étrange de s'imaginer, demain, au Terrier à cette heure et que lui, n'y serait pas. Il avait été tellement présent dans sa vie, depuis deux mois, qu'elle en avait presque oublié qu'en réalité, le dragonnier ne faisait pas partie de son monde.

Hermione poussa un soupir avant de terminer de ranger les chaises. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose, en réalité, qu'elle retourne à sa «vie normale»?

Leur baiser n'avait pas vraiment changé quelque chose. Ils en avaient à peine parlé et s'entendaient mutuellement à faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. Ils avaient attribué la faute au whisky, à l'adrénaline et aux endorphines. Le seul changement que cela avait opéré était qu'ils avaient arrêté de dormir ensemble. _Trop dangereux_, s'étaient-ils dit, chacun de leur côté, sans le prononcer à voix haute. Ce qui était arrivé à l'infirmerie n'avait, en réalité, qu'attiser ce qu'ils se voilaient, déjà, la face : ils s'attiraient. C'était indéniable. Ça prenait tellement de place dans leur relation que s'en était presque devenu invivable.

Encore, ce soir, ils ne s'étaient pas assis, ensemble, séparés par le feu, ils étaient toutefois presque l'un en face de l'autre. La jeune femme avait passé la soirée à parler avec Clara, alors que lui discutait avec Erwin, le dragonnier avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux. Hermione n'avait pas cessé de le regarder, surtout quand la dragonnière s'était mise à lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec Charlie. Et elle était, à peu près certaine, que c'était la même chose de son côté, également. Elle en aurait mis sa main au feu.

La brune resserra la chemise, trop grande, qu'elle avait empruntée à Charlie. Les soirées du mois d'août étaient fraîches, davantage en Roumanie dont le climat était davantage tempéré. Elle entra dans la maison, en étouffant un bâillement. Elle amena les dernières bouteilles près de l'évier de la cuisine, le dragonnier était appuyé contre l'un des comptoirs et buvait un verre d'eau.

Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la séduction, elle devait le reconnaître. Mais elle se doutait, assez, que Charlie était en train de la déshabiller du regard.

« Tout est rangé. » annonça-t-elle.

« Ok. »

La jeune femme souffla, tâchant de calmer son pauvre cœur qui repartait dans une course effrénée et se balança d'un pied à l'autre.

« Bon, bah... J'vais. » Elle se gratta la tête, geste de malaise qu'elle avait définitivement emprunté à tous les Weasley. « J'vais aller préparer ma valise. »

« Ton portoloin part à quelle heure, demain? »

« 10h30. »

« Ok. »

« Ok. »

Leur conversation – si on pouvait appeler ça, ainsi – ne rimait à rien. Et, pourtant, Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle eut une pensée pour sa mère, qui aurait probablement lâché un «Hermione, accouche, qu'on baptise!»*. Même si, la jeune femme n'était pas tout à fait certaine de savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment dire, dans pareille situation.

« Tu veux boire un dernier verre? » demanda Charlie, en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour en retirer deux bouteilles de bières roumaines.

Elle acquiesça. Elle jouait avec le feu.

Il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus étrange, entre eux, qu'à l'habitude – depuis les deux dernières semaines, depuis ce baiser. Le ventre d'Hermione se tordit d'appréhension et ses muscles se raidirent. Il lui mit une bouteille dans les mains et elle le suivit vers le sofa. Par habitude, la jeune femme prit place à l'extrémité et sans réfléchir déposa ses jambes sur celles de Charlie, comme elle le faisait toujours. Réalisant son geste, la jeune femme les retira presque aussitôt, mais le dragonnier – et ancien attrapeur –, qui avait des réflexes plus sûrs, avait déjà attrapé ses chevilles pour les redéposer à leur place initiale. Il la regarda, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça va? »

« Oui. _Oui. _C'est juste que... » Elle se racla la gorge. « Je croyais que... Tu sais avec qui s'est passé et... Bref, je me disais que c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée et... » Son baragouinement ne voulait pratiquement rien dire. « Tu ne crois pas? »

Il l'observa avec un sourire en coin et les joues d'Hermione rougirent. Elle se concentra à lire l'étiquette (illisible) de la bouteille, vaine tentative pour porter son attention ailleurs sur la main, qui n'avait toujours pas laissé sa cheville.

Pourtant, elle voyait très bien tout ce qu'il faisait. Et, la jeune femme comprit à peine pourquoi il avait déposé sa bouteille sur le plancher. Encore moins, quand il se mit à lui enlever ses bas de laine.

« Charlie... » Elle se sentit presque défaillir quand l'ongle de son pouce vint caresser l'arrière de sa cheville. « Qu'est-ce que tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Faisait-il exprès de toujours la mettre aussi mal à l'aise? Est-ce qu'il savait que depuis des semaines, elle se sentait le corps comme une allumette que lui seul avait le pouvoir de partir en feu? Savait-il que son bas-ventre lui faisait mal, tellement elle espérait que sa main continue à la caresser, lentement, sur son mollet, l'arrière de son genou, l'intérieur de sa cuisse et pour finalement, terminer sa course _là_?

La jeune femme eut l'impression qu'il savait tout ça, à la manière qu'il la regardait depuis quelques minutes. Charlie Weasley, si maladroit à l'habitude avec elle, ne lui avait jamais aussi paru assuré. Et bien franchement, c'était une raison supplémentaire pour faire naître ce lac de feu, à l'intérieur de son ventre. Le corps d'Hermione s'était rapproché du sien, comme si elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux bleus, elle l'avait imité, déposant sa bouteille sur le sol.

« Faut que je t'avoue. » Il se racla la gorge. « Sérieusement, j'ai qu'une idée dans la tête depuis que je t'ai vu débarquer dans la cuisine avec ma chemise et, vraiment, c'est plutôt rare que je dis ça à quelqu'un, mais merde, tu me rends dingue... »

Elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps.

Ses lèvres étaient, déjà, sur les siennes. Le baiser n'était pas tendre, plutôt pressé, urgent. La main de Charlie farfouilla dans ses cheveux les tirant de manière à ce que son corps s'écrase sur le sien, alors que leurs dents, leur langue, leur bouche fouillaient celle de l'autre, avidement. Ce n'était que ce qu'ils attendaient depuis deux semaines.

Et, Hermione sentit qu'un feu de forêt venait de naître dans ses poumons, son ventre, son bas-ventre, ses veines, son cœur. Rien n'allait l'arrêter, là, maintenant. Ce n'était pas la faute au whisky, aux endorphines ou à l'adrénaline.

Quand, exactement, Charlie avait commencé à lui faire autant d'effet? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais malgré tout, c'était grisant comme sensation : désirer quelqu'un à ce point que ça fait mal. Elle avait désiré Ron, mais jamais à ce point. Est-ce que c'était mal d'avoir autant envie du frère de ce dernier, à ce point-là? Alors, si c'était mal, pourquoi c'était si bon, quand sa peau touchait la sienne?

La bouche du dragonnier descendit vers son cou, mordillant et embrassant sans aucune douceur sa peau, alors que ses mains parcouraient son ventre avec précipitation. Hermione étouffa un gémissement, la tête dans ses cheveux roux.

« Merlin, Hermione... »

Enfin, il embrassait cette nuque. Il en avait tellement fantasmé, tout l'été, de l'embrasser, d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux, de sentir la respiration de la brune devenir plus rapides sous son toucher. Merde.

Charlie la recula légèrement pour l'observer, leur respiration était erratique, alors qu'ils s'observaient un peu comme s'ils étaient drogués, l'un de l'autre. La vue de l'autre avec les pupilles dilatées par le désir, la bouche rougit par les baisers brusques échangés et les pommettes rouges amena un long frisson d'appréhension et de désir. Charlie fut incapable de résister et recommença à parsemer le cou de la brune de baisers.

« Si tu veux pas aller plus loin, ma belle, c'est le moment... Je... Je ne crois pas avoir assez de self-control pour pouvoir m'arrêter, sinon. »

Son chuchotement dans le cou doublé aux baisers fit fermer les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle tira sur les cheveux roux pour ramener son visage face au sien, ce qui arracha un grognement à Charlie. Hermione esquissa un sourire en coin qui fit faire des saltos au ventre du dragonnier. Elle voulait sa peau. C'était définitif. La jeune femme rapprocha son visage du sien, puis joueuse, faisant exprès elle frôla ses lèvres des siennes :

« Je pars demain, Charlie... C'est pas vraiment une bonne idée... »

« Juste une nuit, ça ne nous tuera pas. »

Et, ils scellèrent cette décision d'un énième baiser.

.

.

.

Et puisque l'on devient  
D'la poussière dans le temps  
Demain, nous ne serons rien  
Mais aujourd'hui, on est vivants

.

.

.

La nuit avait été courte. Trop courte.

Charlie étouffa un grognement dans le cou de la jeune femme quand le réveille-matin de cette dernière se mit à sonner à 8h, bien précise. Il faisait autant de bruit qu'un tremblement de terre. Ou presque. Hermione se releva légèrement pour essayer de l'éteindre le plus rapidement possible.

« Il est quelle heure? » demanda Charlie avec une voix endormie.

« 8 heures. »

« Encore, cinq minutes. »

Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle afin qu'elle n'ait pas l'idée stupide de s'enfuir. Elle tenta de régler le cadran.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« J'essaie de remettre le réveil. »

« Je te jure, si tu remets ce maudit bruit, je le mets en pâture à Solal. »

« Charlie, va bien falloir que je ne passe pas tout droit, mon portoloin est dans deux heures et demie. »

Il poussa un soupir et déposa distraitement un baiser sur son épaule nue.

« J'suis prêt à te payer un autre billet pour que tu me foutes patience avec ton réveil. »

Sa main remonta lentement vers sa poitrine qu'il en caressa la courbe.

« Et, c'est de ta faute. » Le commentaire de Charlie récolta un petit rire d'Hermione. « J'ai définitivement pas assez d'heures de sommeil parce que tu es une petite chose très insatiable. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire, alors qu'elle se cala de nouveau dans les bras de Charlie.

« Charlie Weasley, arrête ça tout de suite, sinon la petite chose insatiable va te faire encore des misères. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire contre son épaule avant de recommencer tout de suite son manège sur la courbe de son sein qui déclencha un petit mouvement des hanches d'Hermione. Puis, il arrêta pour la serrer plus fort, satisfait de sa réaction.

« Tantôt. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, alors que ses yeux se refermaient.

« Tu me le jure pour le portoloin? »

« Oui. » dit-il en baillant, tout en frottant son nez contre son dos.

Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, elle serra sa main dans la sienne.

Ils avaient couchés ensemble, trois fois, cette nuit. Incapable de se rassasier l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, ou presque à cela : ils avaient passé l'été, entre autres choses, à fantasmer sur l'autre. Une fois qu'ils avaient commencé, c'était comme un feu d'artifice sur lequel on n'avait plus de contrôle.

Il n'y avait eu rien de doux, dans leur première fois, à l'image même de leur premier baiser. C'était la hâte et de l'empressement de découvrir l'autre, de combler ce besoin, d'éteindre ce feu qui les rongeait. Ça avait été court, imparfait. Une fois terminé, Hermione s'était dégagée de l'étreinte des bras de Charlie pour gagner sa chambre où elle avait commencé à préparer sa valise. Le jeune homme était venu la rejoindre, foutant le bordel, dans la planification de sa tâche. La deuxième fois avait été plus intéressante : ils jouaient avec l'autre, prolongeant les préliminaires, voyant jusqu'où ils pouvaient jouer avec l'élastique de leur désir. Et puis, la troisième avait été douce, comme un long fleuve tranquille, savourant simplement le contact de l'autre, comme un bonbon qu'on ne souhaite pas croquer pour tenter de profiter de sa saveur le plus longtemps possible.

Elle se réveilla plus tard, et il ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Hermione avait manqué son portoloin. Il était 11h30. La jeune femme serra les lèvres, mais ne dit rien : c'était elle, la fautive de ce changement à son horaire, elle avait voulu écouter Charlie. Charlie, qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. C'était tellement rare qu'elle se réveille avant lui! La jeune femme poussa un soupir, si elle s'écoutait, elle se blottirait de nouveau dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais repartir.

Et, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Parce que a) elle avait besoin de ses ASPIC, que b) Charlie ne voudrait sûrement jamais d'une relation – il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une ex-petite-amie et selon ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, jamais il n'avait amené qui que ce soit au Terrier, c) c'était le frère de Ron, son meilleur ami et ex-petit-ami et d) elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Même si elle n'était pas certaine à quel point les deux dernières raisons étaient recevable, elle commença à s'activer.

La jeune femme enfila un t-shirt et une paire de jeans, et ne prit aucunement la peine de ranger ses affaires à la main, comme elle le faisait habituellement, et ne fit qu'un coup de baguette pour que ses affaires, qui traînaient dans toute la maison, regagnent son sac. Le bruit avait réveillé Charlie qui l'observait faire, la bouche pincée. Sans un mot, il sortit du lit, attrapa ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et quitta la chambre.

En fait, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, pas même une seule fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au terminal des portoloins. Charlie ne savait pas quoi dire, alors qu'Hermione était mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme lui avait racheté un billet – comme promis – qui partait dans cinq minutes, même s'il avait trouvé, au moins, dix bonnes raisons (selon lui) pour qu'Hermione reste encore une journée de plus. Elle l'avait laissé lui acheter son billet, même si elle avait eu envie de lui dire, au moins, huit fois, de laisser tomber, de la ramener dans sa maison pour qu'ils couchent une quatrième, une cinquième ou une sixième fois. Ils n'avaient rien dit.

Chacun se répétait que c'était l'entente. Une nuit. Point.

« Merci. » dit Hermione. « Pas pour le billet, enfin merci, aussi, pour ça... mais pour cet été. Vraiment. Merci pour tout. »

Merci n'était même pas un mot assez grand pour signifier à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante. Le jeune homme avait souri et il n'avait pas pu résister et l'avait serré dans ses bras, avant qu'elle s'en aille. Avant, qu'elle le quitte. Ça sonnait comme des adieux, alors qu'ils savaient très bien qu'ils se reverraient. Quand? Rien n'était certain. Charlie embrassa le dessus de la tête d'Hermione, alors que cette dernière avait serré ses bras autour de sa taille le plus fort possible.

Puis, il la lâcha quand une voix robotique annonça le départ imminent. Elle lui fit un petit geste de la main, d'au revoir.

Charlie resta là, au moins cinq minutes après que le portoloin soit parti. Comme s'il était certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris. Qu'elle était restée. Et, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il allait devoir repartir chez lui, dans une maison atrocement vide.

.

.

.

Puisque ton cœur est un poème  
Qu'il rime sous mes doigts  
Que tes cheveux s'emmêlent  
En dansant sur ma voix

* accouche qu'on baptise est une expression typiquement québécoise, qui pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, veut simplement dire de se dépêcher à dire le fond de sa pensée.

**Note : **les paroles entre les textes sont de la chanson **DES ENFANTS EN CAVALE** d'Alexandre Poulin que j'ai mise en média.


	17. Seize

Clarity paint me bright, like stars in the dark of night  
And open up the sky, now meet me by the mountainside  
Where there is a fire in my belly and beast in my mind  
That keeps trying to tell me to strengthen my spine  
All through this life, there comes a time to move a mountainside

_the brevet, moving mountains_

.

.

**Lundi**, 23 juillet 2005

Son plus grand ennemi était son propre cerveau.

Par chance, sa chambre était devenue une attraction en soi.

Ses proches se relayaient à tous les instants pour venir la voir à un tel point qu'Hermione s'effondrait d'épuisement à la fin des journées. Ça avait, au moins, le mérite de tenir à distance ses ruminations face à ce qu'elle avait vécu ou, encore, sur les nombreux scénarios possibles.

_Est-ce que je vais être capable de retravailler? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir avoir des enfants? Comment va-t-on pouvoir établir une relation amoureuse alors qu'on habite dans deux pays différents? Est-ce qu'il va toujours vouloir de moi si je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants? Est-ce que les gens ne vont pas trouver ça, un peu, bizarre? _

Chassez le naturel et il reviendra au galop.

Elle avait beau chasser toutes ses peurs, elles ne revenaient la hanter que pour l'étouffer davantage.

Elle dormait beaucoup et, au moins, elle pouvait compter sur tous les membres de sa famille, ses parents, ses amis et sur Charlie pour la divertir de l'ennui des lits d'hôpitaux. Fixer un mur blanc n'avait rien d'amusant en soi et l'énervait plus que d'autre chose. Charlie profitait des occasions où elle avait de la visite pour quitter la chambre d'hôpital de la brune et ainsi, reprendre une hygiène de vie plus adéquate. Les infirmages avaient cessé de tenter de le mettre dehors après la fin des heures de visite : ça ne fonctionnait aucunement.

Son état de santé s'améliorait, aussi.

La médicomage qui était responsable de son dossier lui avait assuré que d'ici la fin de la semaine, la jeune femme obtiendrait son congé – avec bien sûr, un arrêt de travail d'au moins trois semaines. Elle avait pu se débarrasser de l'attelle qui supportait son bras ce matin même, durant sa visite de bilan, et la médicomage avait mentionné que l'infection qui s'était logée près du col de l'utérus s'était résorbée. Plusieurs rendez-vous de suivi avaient été annoncés afin de surveiller le développement des fonctions utérines ainsi qu'un suivi avec une psychomage afin de diminuer l'intensité du stress post-traumatique vécu afin qu'il ne développe pas un trouble de la santé mentale. Hermione réussissait, également, à se lever de son lit. Elle réussissait, même, à marcher une vingtaine de pas sans souffrir, ce qui était en soi, une victoire et un élément qui améliorait son moral. Au moins, elle pouvait sortir de cet affreux lit qui était sa prison personnelle.

La jeune femme avait détesté cette sensation de dépendre des autres. Elle détestait, également, être entre ces quatre murs. Hermione avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie et en plus de l'agacer, cela n'aidait en rien l'expansion de ses ruminations. Elle avait l'impression fugace que depuis la fameuse conversation qu'ils avaient eue, Charlie et elle, dans la nuit du dimanche, ils n'avaient eu aucun moment pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Le sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait envahi commençait à se dissiper et cela ne l'amenait aucunement à se détendre. Après tout, s'ils avaient eu ce type de relation pendant, aussi, longtemps, c'était par un manque de communication ainsi qu'un éloignement.

Il était définitivement temps qu'elle sorte de ce foutu hôpital.

.

.

.

Épuisée par son avant-midi, la jeune femme avait sommeillé dès les dernières bouchées du sandwich au poulet infâme, que produisait la cantine de l'hôpital, ingérée. Charlie s'était assis dans une chaise à proximité du lit, profitant de quelques minutes de calme, décidé à aller au Terrier un peu plus tard. Il feuilletait distraitement la nouvelle édition du Chicaneur parue le matin même. Sa concentration diminuait au fil des jours qui passait : le manque de sommeil se faisait durement sentir, même pour lui qui était habitué à jongler avec des horaires plutôt difficiles à supporter. Le jeune homme passait rapidement les articles qui traitaient de leur peur pour les attaques qu'avait subies la communauté magique, récemment. Ce sujet alimentait, déjà, à lui seul, la majorité des conversations qu'il devait supporter... Il n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire sa lecture, en plus.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Luna et Fred étaient venus visiter la jeune femme à la suite de l'examen de routine de celle-ci. Lorsque le rouquin était entré dans la chambre, trente minutes après leur arrivée, le couple lui avait annoncé qu'ils retardaient, encore, leur mariage. Ils craignaient que d'autres événements atroces se produisent. C'était normal. Mais c'était épuisant moralement de retourner dans ce climat de peur qui avait infecté le monde magique. Même si la plupart des gens en parlaient de manière détournée, cette frayeur était sous-jacente à n'importe quelle conversation. Par chance, George était arrivé avec ses deux enfants, Roxanne et Jonah, qui avaient réussi à mettre de la vie entre les cinq adultes inquiets.

Harry cogna à la porte de la chambre, mettant fin au silence calme de la chambre. Il n'attendit pas un signe de la part de Charlie ou d'Hermione, qui dormait toujours, pour entrer dans la pièce, suivit de près par Ron. Les deux amis étaient venus visiter la médicomage, la veille, mais ils l'avaient retrouvée endormie, complètement épuisée de sa journée. Ils avaient pris la décision de revenir la voir, le lendemain. Charlie releva la tête légèrement pour les saluer avec un sourire, pendant que les deux aurors s'installaient sur les quelques chaises éparpillées autour du lit.

« Elle dort, encore? » demanda Ron, qui s'installait sur l'une des chaises libres de la chambre.

Son petit frère pouvait, vraiment, poser des questions _évidentes_.

« C'est que t'as le sens de l'observation, Ronnie. » ironisa Charlie en levant légèrement les yeux, exprimant ainsi une petite partie de son découragement pour cette question. Son frère eut un petit grognement. « Elle s'est rendormie après avoir mangé. Roxy et Jonah l'ont épuisé, ce matin, quand ils ont su qu'elle était de nouveau capable de marcher. »

« Ah. » Seule réponse que Ron trouva à répondre. « Tu crois que c'est mieux si on revenait plus tard? »

« Elle a vraiment hâte de vous voir. »

Les deux amis hochèrent de la tête.

Charlie s'était levé pour réveiller la jeune femme. Et, avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Harry demanda :

« Elle va bien? »

Le Survivant avait un besoin – égoïste, peut-être – de se protéger. Si Hermione n'était pas la même que celle qu'il avait connu, il voulait être préparé avant d'y être confronté. Charlie acquiesça avec un sourire.

La situation médicale était sans doute plus compliquée, mais valait mieux ne pas s'embarrasser dans les détails. _L'espoir fait vivre._ Non?

« La médicomage a dit ce matin qu'elle aurait probablement son congé avant la fin de la semaine. Elle reprend du mieux, mais elle n'a pas vraiment envie de parler de ce qui est arrivé... Ce qui est normal. Et elle dort beaucoup. Tout devient un gros effort physique pour elle, je crois. »

Voyant qu'ils étaient rassurés, le dragonnier réveilla doucement la jeune femme qui grommela quelque chose avant d'ouvrir les yeux en papillonnant, un peu étourdie.

Ron chuchota quelque chose à Harry comme quoi, s'ils avaient réveillé Hermione de la sorte, ils auraient eu droit à un silence boudeur pendant une journée complète. Le Survivant avait éclaté de rire en répondant qu'ils avaient rarement essayé de la réveiller de manière douce. Pendant leurs messes basses, la brune avait réussi à émerger de son sommeil et elle avait demandé à son petit-ami (ce qu'elle aimait pensé à Charlie de cette manière, même si le terme était selon elle, beaucoup trop insuffisant), s'il pouvait lui amener un verre d'eau, ce qu'il avait fait. Elle but deux gorgées sous les regards attentifs de ses amis. Le dragonnier était retourné s'asseoir sur sa chaise, tentant d'étirer ses jambes au maximum.

Rien faire pouvait être épuisant. Surtout dans le cas d'un dragonnier.

« Vous allez bien? » demanda Hermione, en faisant un sourire à ses amis.

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser cette question. » rétorqua Harry.

Ils avaient toujours été comme ça. Le bien-être des deux autres surpassait le leur. Ils avaient chacun leur vie, une famille dans le cas d'Harry et de Ron, mais c'était eux, avant tout. Ça avait toujours été ainsi depuis leur onze ans.

C'était leur trio contre le reste du monde.

Ils avaient accepté d'incorporer des personnes, au fil du temps, à leur amitié, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Ses meilleurs amis étaient un véritable prolongement d'Hermione. Ils étaient, un peu, comme des triplets qu'on avait séparés à la naissance. C'était inexplicable.

« Vous avez l'air épuisés. » releva plutôt la jeune femme, en fronçant des sourcils. « Vous avez le même air que Charlie. »

« Toi aussi, tu as une tronche horrible, 'Mione. » déclara Ron, en souriant.

Une moue ironique se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Tandis que Charlie grinça qu'il n'avait pas une mine horrible. Ce qui vit pouffer de rire le trio d'amis. Le dragonnier arborait des cernes épouvantables sous chacun de ses yeux : comme toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce.

« Tu nous as manqué. » avoua, enfin, Harry.

« Il fallait bien que je me réveille, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait sans moi? » argua-t-elle, malicieuse, décidée à ne pas tomber dans l'émotion.

« On aurait eu la paix, ça je peux te le dire! » blagua Ron, suivant la lancée de son amie.

« La ferme, Ron, tu commençais à l'imiter tellement que tu t'ennuyais d'elle! » Le Survivant marqua une pause et observa la brune, alors que les oreilles de l'interpellé prenait une jolie teinte rouge. « Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il fallait que je mange ou que je dorme! Drago m'a même dit que si tu continuais comme ça, t'étais sur le point de venir me border. »

« Tu exagères! » rétorqua le rouquin en éclatant de rire. Il se tourna à son tour vers la jeune femme, le visage un peu plus grave. « Sérieusement. » Ron n'était pas doué avec les émotions. Il se gratta légèrement l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise. « Ne nous fais plus _ja-mais _aussi, peur. On a vraiment cru que c'était la fin. Encore plus qu'en deuxième année, quand t'étais paralysée. »

La tentative de conserver la conversation comique cessa, aussitôt.

Ron affichait un air désemparé, celui qu'elle devinait qu'il tentait de dissimuler depuis mercredi. Harry acquiesça à ses paroles, un air plus sérieux sur le visage.

Charlie décida de se lever de sa chaise pour quitter la pièce afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, il fit un petit signe de la tête aux trois amis, qu'aucun ne remarquèrent vraiment.

« Je… _Oui_. » Hermione hocha positivement de la tête, fébrilement, tentant de refouler les larmes qui pointaient au coin des yeux. « Je vais essayer. »

« N'essaie pas. » Ron grommelait, mais il s'était levé pour s'asseoir sur le lit près de la jeune femme. Cette dernière attrapa sa main. « Réussi. Ce n'est pas compliqué. »

La brune eu un petit éclat de rire, alors que des larmes tombaient sur ses joues.

« Ron! » s'exclama Harry, en s'assoyant de l'autre côté du lit que le rouquin avait réquisitionné. « Tu l'as fais pleurer. On s'était promis de _ne pas la faire pleurer._ »

« Bah… » ronchonna ce dernier, pendant qu'il prenait du bout des doigts une boîte de mouchoirs pour la tendre à Hermione. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est _aussi_ sensible. »

Toujours autant de délicatesse.

Hermione secoua la tête, par dépit, avant de renifler dans un mouchoir, puis de tenter de faire disparaître les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que pleurer depuis son réveil.

La jeune femme se rappela les quelques jours qui avaient suivi son réveil, lors de sa deuxième année quand l'équipe des professeurs avaient réussi à réveiller les élèves qui avaient été paralysés par le basilic. Si des doutes avaient subsistés, à l'époque, sur l'amitié d'Harry et de Ron, ils avaient été complètement balayés. Le Survivant lui avait demandé de _ne plus jamais leur faire ça_ et le rouquin lui avait tenu une longue tirade sur les conséquences de son absence dans leur quête. Il avait terminé son discours en tentant de la convaincre de faire un pacte de sang que plus jamais elle ne se mettrait en position de danger sans leur en parler, au préalable – _bien sûr, avait-il insisté, c'était pour leur survie et non, parce qu'il s'était inquiété_. Bien sûr.

« Tu es d'une élégance. » commenta le rouquin, en l'observant se moucher.

« Arrête de me faire pleurer, Ronald Weasley, et je vais entrer dans tes standards de beauté. » grommela-t-elle, pour la forme, alors qu'Harry faisait un signe à ce dernier pour appuyer ses derniers propos. « C'est _compliqué_ tenter de rester en vie quand je vous ai comme meilleurs amis. » Un autre reniflement. « Une chance que je vous aimes. _Parce que…_ »

« Nous aussi, on t'adore, 'Mione. » prononça le Survivant avec un sourire en coin. « Mais là, ce n'est pas de notre faute. »

« T'en es certain? » soupira la jeune femme. « Je suis sûre que vous êtes impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre. La Terre exploserait à cause d'une météorite que vous réussirez à en être la cause. »

Les deux aurors s'observèrent. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à parler tout de suite de l'avancée du dossier d'Elias Lestranges. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

« Tu as vraiment une mauvaise estime de nous. » commenta Ron, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il sorti, tout de même un sac de bonbons de sa poche. « Je t'ai amené ça. Je voulais amener de la crème glacée, ta préférée, là… Aux biscuits noirs… »

« Aux oréos. » précisa Harry, avec un sourire. Comptez sur Ronald Weasley pour changer de sujet, en toute subtilité.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Aux oréos. » continua le rouquin, en se grattant de nouveau l'arrière de la tête. « Mais je maîtrise vraiment mal les sorts de stase et tout ça… Bref, j'avais peur que ça fonde dans mes pantalons. Alors, je t'ai amené des _Jelly Beans_. À la gomme… »

« Au chewing-gum. » compléta, une nouvelle fois, le Survivant.

Hermione prit le sac de friandises avec un sourire attendri sur le visage.

« Merci, Ron. » La jeune femme se réfugia, avec le plus d'adresse que son état physique le lui permettait, dans les bras de ce dernier. Puis, planta un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui le fit automatiquement rougir. Le rouquin n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les accolades physiques. Puis, elle recula en le regardant de manière amusée. « Je suis presque étonnée que tu aies résisté à les manger. »

Il lui fit une grimace ironique.

« Et, je l'ai aidé! » mentionna le Survivant, qui voulait visiblement avoir l'attention de leur amie. « T'aurais dû le voir dans la boutique des moldus… J'ai regretté d'avoir oublié l'appareil-photo… »

La médicomage s'engouffra dans les bras d'Harry pour lui faire un câlin, à son tour, en éclatant de rire.

.

.

.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard et le sac de bonbons était terminé – les deux aurors avaient contribué à la disparition des friandises. Hermione leur avait parlé de son état de santé physique et elle avait effleuré les quelques peurs qui la rongeaient. Sans aucune surprise, la jeune femme leur avait parlé de Charlie. Et, elle les avait réprimandés sur leur idée _im-bé-ci-le_ d'être allé le voir pour lui reprocher l'état dans lequel la médicomage s'était retrouvée, une semaine plus tôt, à la suite de leur baiser.

À chaque fois le sujet risquait de se poindre vers leurs découvertes, Ron et Harry relançaient un autre sujet. Ils préféraient attendre que le dragonnier soit présent, les deux sachant très bien que ce dernier était plutôt doué pour gérer les émotions d'Hermione. Et, connaître la véritable identité d'Elias allait, les deux aurors s'en doutaient, créer une montagne russe dans le cœur de leur amie.

Lorsque le rouquin passa la porte, les deux amis s'observèrent, en grimaçant légèrement, ce qui alerta leur amie.

« Pourquoi vous grimacez? » questionna, immédiatement, la brune, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils poussèrent un soupir.

« Il faut qu'on te parle… » Harry remit en équilibre ses lunettes sur son nez. Puis, il se retourna vers le frère de son meilleur ami. Ron s'était levé du lit, mal à l'aise. « Enfin, qu'on _vous_ parle. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais il s'approcha tout de même et prit place sur l'une des chaises.

« Ça concerne Elias… » commença prudemment Ron.

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma, aussitôt. Avant de devenir carrément livide.

« Je suis désolée… » murmura la jeune femme.

Les trois hommes froncèrent les sourcils.

« Tu es désolée, pourquoi? » demanda le Survivant, en s'emparant de sa main, calant ses doigts entre les siens.

« J'aurais dû… » Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, puis replaça une boucle brune derrière son oreille. « C'était sous mon nez. Tout ce temps… J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose. »

« Hermione, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » déclara Charlie, mettant son mot dans la conversation. « Personne ne t'en veux de ne pas avoir vu que c'était un malade… Si, justement, tu t'es fait avoir, c'est qu'il jouait bien son jeu. »

« Charlie a raison. Tu ne peux pas tout savoir. » souligna Ron.

De nouvelles larmes commençaient à se créer aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme, alors que son visage se baissait, honteusement.

Le dragonnier eut une soudaine envie d'accrocher ses mains à celui-ci et le relever afin de tenter de la convaincre qu'elle n'avait _rien _à se reprocher dans cette histoire.

On s'inquiétait sans cesse de ses blessures physiques, mais on oubliait souvent celles qui se rattachaient à l'émotionnel. Hermione agissait, certes, à l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait fait sept ans plutôt : elle acceptait et tentait de profiter de l'aide qu'on lui proposait au lieu de s'enfuir dans un pays étranger avec un quasi-inconnu. Pourtant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait mieux pour autant.

Les cauchemars, l'évitement, l'anxiété refaisaient surface. Les vulnérabilités d'Hermione étaient bien présentes. Plus que jamais.

Les doigts d'Harry caressèrent doucement l'épiderme de la main de son amie, tentant de la rassurer. _Ça n'allait pas être facile_. Non.

« Hermione… Je sais que c'est difficile… »

Le jeune homme avait chuchoté, comme si cela diminuait le poids de ce qu'ils devaient annoncer, lui et Ron.

Il jeta un regard, d'ailleurs, à ce dernier afin d'obtenir du support.

« On sait que… » commença le rouquin, hésitant sur la manière idéale pour poursuivre, hésitant.

« Vous ne savez rien. » coupa Hermione, en relevant la tête. « Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous ne savez pas. Vous ne pouvez, _juste_, pas imaginer. »

La brune n'était pas juste. Ils ne méritaient certainement pas ce reproche. Mais la jeune femme avait eu besoin de le nommer, de le dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas _savoir_. Ils pouvaient tenter de s'imaginer, mais ils n'avaient pas été à sa place.

Ce n'était pas eux qui avait été trahi de la pire des manières : elle s'était fait torturer par une personne en qui, elle avait assez confiance, pour partager une partie de son intimité. C'était cruel.

« Alors, dites ce que vous avez à dire. » déclara la médicomage. « Directement. Sans passer par un million de chemins. _S'il vous plaît._ »

Harry décida de prendre le rôle de porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Ron n'en serait jamais capable, ou il le ferait de manière indélicate.

« Elias est… » Il hésita, un instant. « Le véritable nom d'Elias est _Lestranges._ »

Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa.

C'était impossible.

Charlie s'approcha de la jeune femme lorsqu'il vit la peau devenir encore plus blême qu'elle ne l'était, déjà – ce qu'il croyait physiologiquement impossible.

« Je… » La voix de la brune était pratiquement un gémissement de douleur. « C'est impossible. Non. _Non_. Harry. Harry, vous avez fait une erreur. _C'est pas possible._ » Elle sentait ses poumons se vider complètement d'oxygène.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train d'étouffer.

« C'est impossible. »

Hermione répétait ces trois petits mots, inlassablement, comme une comptine pour se convaincre que c'était, effectivement, impossible. Pourtant, malgré la répétition de ces mots, les visages d'Harry et de Ron ne changeaient pas. Elle n'entendait même plus la voix de Charlie, qui tentait de la ramener dans l'immédiat.

La médicomage avait l'impression d'être une simple observatrice de la scène. Son esprit tentait de chercher une explication rationnelle – parce qu'il devait bien en avoir une. Elle n'avait pas eu _vraiment_ des rapports sexuels avec un quelconque membre de la famille de Bellatrix Lestranges, si? Elle n'avait pas _vraiment_ pensé présenter à ses parents un potentiel ancien mangemort, si?

Elle avait envie de vomir. Hermione n'avait même pas conscience qu'elle pleurait ou qu'elle répétait les trois petits mots comme une litanie. Elle n'avait pas conscience, non plus, qu'Harry ou Ron tentaient de la calmer. Elle n'avait pas conscience de ses ongles plantés dans sa peau qui se grattaient à vif, comme pour tenter de se débarrasser de toute trace qu'Elias aurait pu laisser.

Ce fut Charlie, qui la ramena dans l'instant présent. Il était assis par-dessus ses jambes, sur son lit, et s'était emparé de ses poignets, l'immobilisant et l'empêchant de faire un autre geste.

« Hermione, regarde-moi. » Il chercha à attraper son regard, alors qu'elle revenait lentement à elle. « _Regarde-moi._ Hermione. » Le rouquin insistait. Alors, qu'elle, elle essayait de se débattre. « Non, arrête, Hermione. _Hermione_. »

Sa poigne se resserrait lui faisant mal, mais c'était exactement la sensation qu'elle recherchait. _Se faire mal_.

« Respire avec moi. _Respire_. » Ses yeux bleus épinglèrent enfin les siens. La jeune femme hocha positivement la tête, avant de suivre les indications de Charlie – _enfin_.

Après un moment – une éternité – selon toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre, elle avait réussi à retrouver un semblant de calme. Précaire.

Le Survivant avait attendu patiemment qu'elle soit prête à attendre le reste et c'est seulement lorsqu'Hermione lui confirma qu'il pouvait continuer qu'il recommença à parler. Ainsi, Harry lui partagea toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu recueillir dans les derniers jours : l'attachement d'Elias au groupuscule extrême sur lequel les aurors travaillaient d'arrache-pied depuis le meurtre de Wendall, la disparition d'une jeune fille se prénommant Phillys Henley et celle de Michaella Westfield. La médicomage ne l'interrompit pas.

Elle ne le fit pas, non plus, quand Ron lui fit part de l'hypothèse que les nés-moldus étaient visés par les attaques ou, encore, les endroits que les aurors soupçonnaient comme les quartiers généraux de l'organisation.

Hermione ne disait toujours rien. C'était beaucoup à digérer. _Énormément_.

Elle tenta de rationaliser, comme toujours. Elle tenta de retrouver son sang-froid – ou ce qui en restait.

« D'accord. » La médicomage avait, finalement, réussi à prononcer quelque chose. « Je ne peux pas, vraiment, vous aidez, je ne me rappelle de rien. »

« On ne te dit pas tout ça parce qu'on veut ton aide. » assura Harry. « On te dit tout ça pour que tu sois au courant. Parce que… »

« Parce qu'il y a des chances qu'ils reviennent achever ce qu'ils ont commencé? » compléta Charlie, finalement, dont la formulation s'apparentait davantage à une déclaration qu'à une question.

Les deux aurors hochèrent la tête. Un silence plomba la pièce.

« Il y avait seulement Elias. » déclara soudainement la brune, en fronçant les sourcils. « Personne d'autre ne m'a touché. En réalité, c'est… Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et c'est… » Elle hésita, un instant, tâchant de ne pas se préoccuper des tremblements de sa poitrine face à la mémorisation de ces douloureux souvenirs. « Je crois que… Je crois que l'autre ne voulait pas qu'il achève son travail. _Tout de suite._ Et j'ai transplané… »

Personne n'essaya de lui couper la parole. Hermione abordait au compte-goutte ce qui s'était passé. Et, même si, personne ne voulait entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, se doutant que ce serait douloureux à recevoir, chacun savait que c'était la chose à faire.

« Tu as transplané chez moi. » reprit Ron, après un moment. Sa voix était chargée d'émotion.

Elle hocha la tête. Peu surprise.

« J'essayais de me concentrer sur vous. » Son regard se voila, mais elle tenta de rester rationnelle. « Je pensais à vous pour tenter de diminuer la douleur. J'imagine que lorsque j'ai tenté de transplaner, j'étais en train de penser à toi. Ou à Céleste. Ou à Lavande. »

Il y avait peu de chance que c'était vers cette dernière que ses pensées se portaient.

Le cadet des Weasley s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Hermione s'accrocha au chandail du jeune homme.

« C'est… » Il était à court de mots. « Merlin. » Ron eut l'impression qu'un troupeau bloquait sa gorge. « Horrible. C'est _horrible_. Ce type mérite de mourir. Dans les plus atroces souffrances. »

La médicomage cacha son visage dans le chandail de Ron, reniflant légèrement. Ils restèrent en silence, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre. L'ancien gardien avait tout dit : Elias méritait seulement de mourir, selon eux.

.

.

.

Les deux aurors étaient restés dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione affiche une meilleure mine. Lorsque la médicomage avait commencé à argumenter sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils placent un auror près de sa chambre pour la protéger, les deux amis avaient compris qu'elle allait mieux.

Charlie, qui était de nature plutôt possessif, n'avait ressenti aucune jalousie face à la proximité d'Hermione avec ses deux meilleurs amis – plus particulièrement avec son frère. Il se doutait bien que ce dernier tenait énormément à elle et ils avaient un passé plutôt… Lourd. Ainsi, le dragonnier s'était gardé de commenter – et le cœur n'y était pas de toute évidence. Ce serait sans intérêt, de toute manière.

Harry et Ron l'avaient quitté en l'embrassant, chacun, sur le front et en lui demandant de prendre soin d'elle. Les deux frères avaient échangé un coup d'œil équivoque et le dragonnier les avait suivis dans le couloir, après avoir assuré à la brune qu'il reviendrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie était revenu dans la pièce et s'était assis sur le lit de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air épuisée autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

« Merci. » Ses doigts vinrent caresser la peau rugueuse de la main du rouquin. « Merci, pour tantôt. »

Elle avait des marques sur ses avant-bras, mais qui étaient beaucoup, beaucoup, moins profondes si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas arrêté. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et appuya son front contre le sien et la fixa pendant quelques secondes.

« T'as aucune idée à quel point j'ai juste envie de t'amener en Roumanie. »

« Charlie… »

« Non, Hermione. Si ce n'était que de moi, je ne te demanderais pas ta permission, je t'arracherais de ce lit et j'irai te planquer quelque part où personne ne peut te trouver. Ron m'a, d'ailleurs, fait promettre de veiller sur toi et… Les deux, on est plutôt d'accord sur le fait que ce serait une bonne idée. »

La médicomage ouvrit la bouche, un peu étonnée. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à ce qu'il lui disait.

« Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu sois en sécurité. Avec moi. Loin de ces malades. Je te jure, Hermione… S'il t'arrive quelque chose… Si quelqu'un ose toucher à un cheveu… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Charlie n'avait pas peur de se battre, il n'avait pas peur des hauteurs, il n'avait pas peur d'un dragon. Chaque jour, il flirtait avec la mort, dans son travail. Pourtant, il avait peur, pour _elle_.

Hermione ressentait à la fois une certaine colère face aux potentielles actions impulsives du dragonnier de l'amener (de force) en Roumanie pour la protéger et à la fois un amour, qu'elle était certaine, qui pouvait être inconditionnel envers lui.

Sa main quitta la sienne pour caresser doucement la courbe de la mâchoire volontaire de Charlie.

« Je comprends… Mais imagine. » Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent, un instant. « _Imagine_ combien je me sentirais coupable d'avoir laissé ces psychopathes entrer dans la vie de toutes les personnes que j'aime et de ne pas être là pour les aider. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Et, ce n'est pas de ta faute, non plus, ce qui est arrivé. » Son index atteignit la lèvre inférieure de Charlie. « Je ne suis pas une chose fragile. Je n'arrête pas de te le répéter depuis sept ans. »

Le jeune homme embrassa doucement le galbe de son doigt. Sa respiration se freina face à son mouvement. Elle avait l'impression que l'air n'était plus suffisant à sa survie, qu'elle devait embrasser cet homme qui se tenait devant elle. Cet homme qui avait l'air aussi fort qu'une montagne et qui lui montrait toute l'étendue de ses vulnérabilités, à la fois.

Sans plus réfléchir, Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'il la serra si fort dans l'étau de ses bras, qu'il pouvait presque l'étouffer. Il lui faisait mal, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait un besoin maladif de sentir le rouquin _partout_.

C'était facile d'oublier avec lui. Et seul le goût désespéré de leur étreinte lui donna le courage de le repousser, délicatement, quand ses mains relevèrent son chandail pour se faufiler vers ses omoplates laissant une traînée de fourmillements sur leur passage.

La brune dut prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je t'aime, Charlie. » Sa voix était un chuchotement. « Je t'aimerais, même si tu m'amènes en Roumanie contre mon gré. Mais sache que je vais t'en vouloir longtemps, par exemple, si tu le fais. »

Il se recula et eut un petit sourire.

« Me ferais-tu du chantage émotif, par hasard? »

Hermione poussa un soupir, presque enfantin.

« Si c'est la seule chose qui t'empêche de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi, oui. »

« Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle, si tu ne veux pas que je t'amène en Roumanie. »

Le sourire de la médicomage s'agrandit face à l'avertissement du dragonnier.

« Ça me va. Je n'ai pas envie que tu ne partes nulle part, de toute façon. »

Le dragonnier secoua la tête, un peu exaspéré par la manière qu'il la laissait l'embobiner.

La jeune femme ne se rappela pas vraiment comment elle avait réussi à s'endormir face à toute la tension ressentie, cependant elle se souvenait juste du mouvement circulaire des doigts de Charlie qui caressait ses cheveux et qu'elle espérait de toutes ses forces que tout irait mieux.


	18. Dix-sept

« monsters are real. ghosts are real, too. they live inside us. and sometimes, they win. »

_stephen king_

.

.

**Mardi**, 24 juillet 2005

Une dizaine de sorciers apparurent au fond d'une ruelle perpendiculaire à Sun Street, dans le Londres moldu. Cette rue n'avait jamais été particulièrement passante, malgré les quelques devantures de boutiques qui y figuraient. Parmi celles-ci, on pouvait apercevoir celle contenant les deux mannequins que pratiquement tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni connaissaient : l'entrée des visiteurs de Ste-Mangouste.

Chaque sorcier qui avait transplané portait un masque de fer qui recouvrait entièrement leur visage, permettant ainsi qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas, sur lequel on avait gravé à l'endroit où se trouvait le front, un O traversé de trois lignes à l'horizontale. Ils portaient, également, de longues robes noires et amples. Il était impossible de connaître leur identité et c'était principalement le but de tout cet accoutrement. Peut-être, aussi, de montrer qu'il y avait une certaine appartenance aux idées, pas si révolues, de Lord Voldemort, étant donné la similarité de la tenue avec celles portées, anciennement, par les disciples du Seigneur des ténèbres.

L'une des personnes s'avança vers la sortie de la ruelle, dont le sol était parsemé de ridules d'eau, de laquelle dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Une main s'abattit aussitôt à l'intérieur du coude de l'individu, l'empêchant de faire un geste vers l'avant.

« Hylias, tu dois attendre le signal. »

On pouvait entendre le soupir, malgré le masque de l'interpellé. Il hocha toutefois la tête.

Hylias Selwyn, fier descendant d'une famille de sang-pur qui avait été reconnu comme partisane à Voldemort, avait été enrôlé par Constantin Avery. Il regrettait toutefois cette impression de ne plus avoir de volonté propre depuis qu'il faisait partie de ce groupe. Les deux dirigeants du groupe avaient mis en place un puissant sort permettant de communiquer avec chacun(e)s de leurs sbires par la pensée, un peu de la même manière que la legilimencie. Chaque adepte avait dû, également, boire une potion sans qu'on leur explique l'utilité de celle-ci.

Il s'agissait, en réalité, d'un poison qui déclenchait son effet seulement au contact du veritaserum. Elias avait développé cette idée, après avoir vu comment la tollé médiatique chez les moldus lors du 11 septembre 2001. Des kamikazes. Après tout, aux yeux du Lestranges, leurs partisans n'étaient que de la vulgaire chair à canon.

Le 24 juillet 2005 serait le 11 septembre 2001 du Royaume-Uni sorcier.

Il pleuvait. Comme si le ciel savait, déjà, que cette journée amènerait son flot d'émotions négatives et tentait – déjà – de laver le monde de celles-ci. Inutile. Vain.

Chaque geste de cette opération avait été calculé.

Aujourd'hui, c'était presque Noël, en juillet pour Constantin Avery et Elias Lestranges : ils seraient, aux yeux de toute la communauté sorcière, la seule voie pour une paix possible. S'ensuivraient, ensuite, des décrets contre ces merdeux de sangs-de-bourbe. Adieu, la fraternité que Townsend – Garrett, de son prénom – tentait d'instaurer depuis 1998, en tant que ministre de la magie. Cet incapable, qui avait été le vice-ministre du court temps de Scrimgeour, avait pris les rênes du pouvoir dès que Shacklebolt avait annoncé se retirer pour prendre la direction du département de la justice magique. Celles-ci commençaient à lui échapper, particulièrement depuis le meurtre de Wendell.

Soudain, un élancement prit les dix sorciers à la tête. Le signe. Alastair Pull, le meneur du petit groupe s'avança et commença à donner ses ordres. Trois des sorciers s'éloignèrent rapidement dans la rue. Ils se lancèrent, chacun, un sort de dissimulation afin de ne pas être visibles par les moldus. Puis, ils s'approchèrent de la devanture de Ste-Mangouste, lançant une multitude de sortilèges à cet endroit afin qu'aucune personne ne puisse transplaner à cet endroit.

Sans attendre, Pull, fit un geste perceptible de la tête qu'Hylias et les cinq autres adeptes comprirent aisément comme le début – enfin – de l'opération. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide et décidé et entrèrent, passant devant les trois sorciers dissimulés appliqués à leur tâche, qui les rejoindraient rapidement, dans Ste-Mangouste.

.

.

.

La médicomage venait presque de sortir à l'instant de la chambre d'Hermione, quand une petite fille de quatre ans à la chevelure rousse entra en coup de vent dans celle-ci, habillée d'un imperméable jaune fluo.

« Céleste Weasley, je t'ai dis six fois de ne pas courir dans les corridors de l'hôpital! »

La voix retentissante de Lavande fit sourire la brune, qui avait déjà les bras de sa filleule autour de son cou. Celle-ci avait escaladé son lit avec hâte, ne se préoccupant pas des remontrances de sa mère et elle avait lâché un cri sonore de ravissement à la vue de sa _tatie_. L'épouse de Ron poussa un soupir, lorsqu'elle vit la scène et ne put retenir un soupir découragé. Sa fille n'était pas très douée pour suivre des consignes – même celles concises. Et, Hermione n'aidait en rien puisqu'elle avait un sourire sincère affiché sur ses lèvres.

La blonde secoua la tête et salua silencieusement Hermione, qui en fit de même, avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises près du lit, tout en grommelant que sa fille devait posséder l'énergie de treize personnes – si ce n'est pas plus.

« Bonjour, Céleste, tu as l'air en forme. » rigola Hermione.

Les mains de la brune glissaient dans les boucles rousses de la petite fille qui hocha rapidement de la tête. Puis, la jeune femme s'arma de patience afin de détacher les boutons du manteau de la petite fille pour le lui enlever, ne se formalisant pas des gouttes d'eau qu'elle mettait sur les draps du lit.

« Oui! Z'avait hâte de te voir, tatie. »

« Moi aussi, ma puce. »

Céleste commença un long monologue sur le fait qu'elle était heureuse de voir Hermione. Elle lui raconte, également, ce que Ron avait bien voulu lui donner comme information – principalement que, _non_, sa chambre d'hôpital ne deviendrait pas sa nouvelle maison et que _tatie Hermione _avait besoin de dormir beaucoup. Le débit de la petite fille rendait la plupart de ses paroles incompréhensibles ainsi que ses difficultés au niveau de l'élocution de certains mots. Pourtant, Hermione l'écoutait attentivement, comme elle le faisait toujours.

Les difficultés de sa fille avaient inquiété Lavande – qui, en réalité, s'inquiétait depuis sa naissance de tout et de rien pour Céleste. Elle avait craint un retard sur le plan intellectuel et c'était Hermione, qui avait réussi à grandement la rassurer.

Si une médicomage – même si elle n'était pas du tout spécialisée en pédiatrie – disait que sa fille était _normale_, tout irait bien. Ça avait suffi pour rassurer la maman et avait consolidé la prémisse d'amitié qui se bâtissait entre les deux Gryffondors.

« Céleste, tatie était malade, alors que toi tu es en pleine santé. » soupira l'épouse de Ron face aux propos de sa fille. « En plus, si tu voulais dormir pendant quatre jours, tu serais incapable! On a toutes les misères du monde à ce que tu t'endormes! »

« MÊME PAS VRAI! »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, alors que la petite fille rousse se dressait sur le lit, prête à débattre avec sa mère qu'elle pourrait, elle aussi, dormir pendant quatre jours, sans aucun problème.

Pendant que Céleste, debout sur le lit, expliquait avec de grands gestes les raisons – du pourquoi et du comment – qu'elle pourrait maximiser son sommeil en quelques jours pour ensuite ne plus dormir, Charlie entra dans la chambre. Il salua rapidement sa belle-soeur, avant de sourire à Hermione qui eut de la difficulté à suivre les gesticulations de sa filleule.

Comptez sur Charlie Weasley pour donner subitement un trouble déficitaire d'attention à la jeune femme.

La petite fille cessa de parler lorsqu'elle vit son oncle pour l'observer et comme si elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait obtenir son attention, elle tendit les bras vers lui pour être prise, ce qu'il fit avec un sourire malicieux. Il prit place consciencieusement sur le lit de la marraine de Céleste, afin de prendre le moins de place possible, et cette dernière commença à babiller, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione et de Lavande.

« Je voulais te remercier Lavande pour ce que tu avais fait... Pour m'avoir amené à Ste-Mangouste. » s'empressa de mentionner Hermione, pendant que Céleste n'accaparait plus leur attention.

Les joues de son ancienne collègue de classe rosirent légèrement sous ces propos, alors que Charlie, qui écoutait distraitement la conversation, posa – comme si de rien n'était – sa main autour de sa cheville, comme pour lui faire un signe qu'il tentait de l'appuyer, malgré tout.

« Oh, tu sais, n'importe qui aurait agi comme ça... »

« J'en suis pas si sûre... Ron m'a dit qu'il avait figé, alors que toi, tu avais su comment réagir. »

« C'est vrai... » reconnu-t-elle, hésitante. « Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu vraiment peur... »

La chaleur monta, encore, plus aux joues de Lavande. Elle n'avait jamais pensé, un jour, avouer cette peur tenace à celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme une rivale. Encore plus, aujourd'hui, surtout qu'elle savait que cette peur avait une part d'irréalisme et n'était pas fondée. D'autant plus, que Lavande n'avait pas eu l'envie particulière d'aborder le sujet en venant visiter Hermione, elle ignorait même pourquoi elle s'était lancée dans cette explication.

« Ron était vraiment pris au dépourvu. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Et, je me suis vue projeter des années en arrière... Je n'ai rien d'héroïque... J'avais, soudain, la peur que si tu mourrais là, dans notre maison, que tu hanterais notre vie, que Ron se rendrait compte que tout ce temps-là, il t'aimait et pas moi. C'est peut-être saugrenu... Mais sur le coup, ça m'a frappé comme un coup de poing. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit, trop plombée par ce que la jeune femme venait de lui avouer. Elle refusait de considérer les raisons qui avaient poussé Lavande à amener la médicomage à Ste-Mangouste comme égoïste. Tout le monde avait peur.

Elle, la première. La brune avait l'impression d'être constamment effrayée par tout et n'importe quoi à la fois. Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir? Comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à Lavande d'être incertaine face à la non-ambiguïté de sa relation avec son ex-petit-ami, qui était toujours resté son meilleur ami? Lavande avait réagi de la bonne manière. Chaque personne agissait pour assouvir des besoins personnels, non?

L'humain était profondément égoïste, après tout.

« Tu sais, Lavande, il n'y a que de l'amitié entre Ron et moi. » avança la jeune femme. « C'est fini depuis longtemps. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais tu ne l'as pas vu, Hermione. J'ai vraiment cru pendant un moment qu'il allait faire une syncope, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ron a tendance à réagir exagérément... Mais Lavande, ne doute pas de l'amour qu'il te porte à toi et à Céleste... Ça l'anéantirait, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. »

Lavande acquiesça, alors que Céleste venait de quitter les genoux de Charlie pour venir voir sa mère. Celle-ci la serra contre elle, en poussant un petit soupir, ne prenant pas la peine d'écouter les bruits qui provenaient du couloir.

.

.

.

La pluie et les articles de Rita Skeeter avaient réussi à grandement diminuer l'achalandage sur le Chemin de Traverse – en réalité, de n'importe quel endroit public. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comparable à la peur que toute la société avait ressentie lors du retour de Lord Voldemort. Cependant, ça s'y approchait grandement.

_Et si._ Deux mots qui avaient été sur toutes les lèvres et dans tous les esprits.

Tous les commerçants avaient décidé de laisser leur boutique ouverte, tentant d'instaurer un climat de calme et rassurant. Quelques sorciers faisaient leurs emplettes, surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix de le faire. Ainsi, des boutiques comme celle des jumeaux Weasley étaient boudées, n'étant pas un service _essentiel_.

Fred et George n'en étaient pas vraiment inquiets. Les gens avaient besoin de rire. Tôt ou tard, même avec une bombe atomique qui s'écraserait sur Poudlard, les gens viendraient dépenser des gallions dans des objets inutiles qui étaient amusants – même si personne ne souhaitait ce genre d'événement.

Luna descendit rapidement les escaliers qui faisaient office de passage entre l'appartement de Fred – qui occupait tout le haut du magasin, maintenant que George avait concédé à Angelina qu'un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour élever deux enfants – et de la boutique. La jeune femme aimait profiter du silence de l'appartement pour travailler de chez elle, _de chez eux_. Le brouhaha du Ministère et le sentiment de s'y sentir prisonnière, sous la terre, ne l'avaient jamais rendu confortable. C'était uniquement son désir de justice qui l'avait mené à son poste, elle aurait bien préféré quelque chose de plus concret, sur le terrain.

Elle ouvrit la porte qui menait à la boutique, ses grands yeux bleus observant le silence inhabituel qui s'en dégageait. Fred était derrière le comptoir et parlait avec sa mère, qui était passée avec Victoire et Dominique qui se faisaient une grande joie de tester les objets que George voulait bien leur donner – soit, qui n'était pas trop dangereux. Luna s'approcha, passa de l'autre côté du comptoir pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son futur époux.

« Bonjour, Mme Weasley » salua Luna.

Celle-ci répondit à sa salutation, d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Tu vas au Ministère? » demanda Fred, en passant son bras autour de la taille menue de la jeune femme, qui hocha de la tête.

« Oui, j'ai besoin de voir Sohélia Fowls. » déclara la jeune femme de sa voix rêveuse. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir des joncheruines dans les oreilles, je ne suis plus capable de lire quoi que ce soit. »

Fred eut un sourire tendre, alors que Molly dut se tourner la langue sept fois pour ne pas répliquer que les joncheruines n'existaient pas, pas plus que les nargols ou une autre créature que la Serdaigle soutenait qui existait. Même si Luna était en couple depuis plus de six ans avec Fred, Molly ne s'y habituait pas.

« On se voit ce soir. » souffla Fred avec un sourire et embrassant les cheveux blonds. « Tu devrais mettre un imperméable, il pleut des cordes. »

« J'aime bien la pluie. Bonne journée, Mme Weasley. » dit-elle avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son petit-ami et s'éloigner vers la porte de la boutique.

Elle poussa la porte, mais son geste resta en suspend, le battant de la porte retomba contre la paume de sa main tendue. Un cri à glacer le sang déchirait le calme plat du Chemin de Traverse. La jeune femme se retourna vers Fred et Molly, dont les deux avaient entendu le hurlement. Sans attendre, Luna s'élança pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

.

.

.

Pris par surprise. Du jamais vu.

Même en temps de guerre, jamais personne n'avait eu l'audace d'attaquer Ste-Mangouste. On pourrait penser qu'achever des personnes, déjà blessée ne récompensait personne. Pourtant, c'était là, le point faible de toute société. Qui serait assez vil pour tuer les plus vulnérables? Des sans-cœurs, des monstres.

Les premiers sorts offensifs qui furent lancés n'eurent aucune réponse : les sorciers blessés et malades qui se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente ne s'y attendaient tout simplement pas. Ni le personnel, d'ailleurs. Rapidement, plusieurs personnes tombèrent au sol, l'odeur du sang et de la peau calcinée envahit rapidement le premier étage de Ste-Mangouste. Des médicomages alertés furent stupéfaits du spectacle et tentèrent de leur mieux de protéger l'ensemble des personnes présentes : ceux-ci, au vu des raisons qui les amenaient à consulter le centre hospitalier, avaient toutes les difficultés du monde de se défendre.

Le chargé de l'urgence dépêcha une infirmage pour alerter les autres étages de l'hôpital et une autre pour prévenir le bureau des aurors. Les blessures des usagers s'aggravaient dangereusement, d'autres mourraient.

Le groupe de sorciers se sépara pour marcher d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers, tout en lançant des sortilèges de magie noire sur leur passage. Des lumières vertes jaillirent de certaines baguettes, des hurlements de terreur se firent entendre, du sang tachait le carrelage blanc du plancher. On tenta de transplaner et on se rendit compte que c'était impossible d'y parvenir.

Ils étaient pris au piège. C'était eux ou ces monstres.

Comment faire pour ne pas en devenir, à notre tour?

.

.

.

Ils étaient cinq, au milieu de la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient revêtu, tous, des masques de fer ainsi que des robes noires longues. L'un tenait en joue une adolescente, qui avait le visage mangé par ses joues creuses et des cernes. Elle avait un aspect malade et trébuchait souvent contre l'irrégularité du chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de _Slug et Jiggers_, la boutique d'apothicaire, et l'adolescente fut poussée par terre, sans ménagement.

Elle se mit à pleurer, ses genoux en sang.

« Ta gueule, espèce de vermine. » cria l'une des sorcières, qui était cachée par un masque.

Les sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ce qui la fit soupirer. Plusieurs personnes s'approchaient d'eux, principalement des commerçants, d'autres étaient seulement des passants. Les cinq sorciers ricanèrent devant les propos des différentes personnes – les plus courageux – qui les enjoignait à cesser. La plupart se taisaient. La peur.

La sorcière perdit patience et lança un _doloris_ sur l'adolescente qui lâcha un cri de douleur, qui fini par alerter le reste des personnes présentes dans les magasins à proximité.

« Je t'ai dis de te taire! » répéta-t-elle, en riant de la douleur qu'elle infligeait à l'adolescente. « Tu m'obliges à faire quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas, Phillys... Endoloris! »

Un autre cri.

« Arrêtez-vous! » cria une voix.

Une jeune femme dans la vingtaine jouait du coude dans la foule pour s'approcher rapidement de l'épicentre du groupe rassembler. Son cri eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur la foule. On entendit un brouhaha, certains sorciers transplanaient, déjà, par peur, d'autres brandissaient leur baguette.

Luna Lovegood se positionna face aux cinq sorciers masqués. Le visage fermé, baguette parée.

« Lâchez-la. » ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix dure que peu de personnes l'avaient entendue utiliser.

La sorcière masquée ricana, la baguette toujours posée sur l'adolescente. Son rire semblait aussi fou que celui de Bellatrix Lestranges et Luna ne put réprimer un frisson d'anticipation, se rappelant d'avoir entendu à plusieurs reprises ce putain de rire, lorsqu'elle était emprisonnée dans le manoir Malefoy. Malgré ce vif souvenir, la jeune femme ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse.

« Avec ou sans toi, Lovegood, cette misérable sang-de-bourbe va mourir. Choisis. »

Un autre sorcier avait parlé, scellant ainsi les intentions des cinq sorciers à l'endroit de l'adolescente. Les sourcils de la jeune femme froncèrent.

« Ça vaut pour tout le monde, d'ailleurs. » ajouta un autre sorcier masqué, en guise d'avertissement.

« Expelliarmus! » cria une voix.

Luna ne se retourna pas pour voir qui avait crié. Elle vit seulement l'éclat rouge passer à côté de son visage, sans la toucher, visant la sorcière qui avait lancé le sortilège du doloris sur l'adolescente. Fred. La blonde aurait pu reconnaître sa voix n'importe où. Il avait choisi l'option qu'elle-même aurait prise. Ça ne pouvait être autrement.

« Avada Kedavra. » lança un sorcier masqué, en guise de réponse.

Il avait visé un innocent. _Un autre_. Un vieillard, plutôt en retrait.

Luna ouvrit la bouche devant l'incongruité du geste, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait être aussi insensible pour provoquer en tuant des innocents. Rapidement, elle fut prise dans un tourbillon. La bataille débutait.

.

.

.

C'est les hurlements provenant des autres étages qui les alertèrent, en premier. Même Céleste devint silencieuse, observant tour à tour sa mère, Hermione et Charlie, devinant que ce n'était pas normal, d'entendre ce type de cris dans un hôpital – nulle part, d'ailleurs. Hermione tourna sa tête vers le dragonnier, fronçant des sourcils, lorsqu'ils entendirent les bruissements de matériel médical qui tombaient par terre ainsi que les pas de course.

La panique.

La brune articula silencieusement «ce n'est pas normal» et le rouquin hocha la tête, comprenant ce que voulait dire Hermione. Il se leva du lit pour vérifier par lui-même ce qui se passait et ne fut guère surpris de voir d'autres têtes émerger du cadre de la porte des autres chambres, l'imitant. Plusieurs infirmages passaient dans le couloir et leur sommait de respecter des règles de sécurité – plutôt basiques – et tentaient de convaincre les visiteurs de quitter l'hôpital rapidement. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'entrée du département, il put voir trois médicomages, baguettes devant eux, luttant contre une force invisible pour garder la porte fermée.

Rien qui vaille. Même s'il pouvait ignorer de _quoi_ le personnel de l'hôpital avait si peur, Charlie n'avait aucune envie de le vérifier par lui-même.

Le dragonnier se recula, aussitôt, ferma et verrouilla la porte d'un _collaporta_. Il observa les deux jeunes femmes ainsi que sa nièce, l'inquiétude pulsant dans ses veines. Il refusait de vivre la peur de perdre Hermione, une fois de plus. Et, il n'était pas prêt d'expérimenter ce sentiment pour l'un des membres de sa famille.

L'instinct de survie. L'adrénaline traversa tout son corps.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ce n'est vraiment pas net. Hermione, est-ce que tu te sens assez en forme pour transplaner? »

Le jeune homme avait marché vers elle et lui avait pris l'avant-bras, qui par chance, n'avait pas subi de blessures, abruptement comme pour la rapprocher de lui. Sa priorité était de la mettre en lieu sûr. Il se maudit de ne pas s'être écouté, la veille, et de l'avoir amené en Roumanie, contre son gré. Ils n'en seraient pas là.

« Quoi?... Oui, je crois. » répondit-elle, un peu désarçonnée par l'inquiétude du jeune homme. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Charlie? »

Elle leva le visage vers lui, alors que ce dernier poussa un soupir. Son cœur se serra devant l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux noisette d'Hermione. Sa mâchoire se contracta, se préparant mentalement à devoir repousser le sens du devoir, incroyablement élevé, de la jeune femme. Il avait l'intuition que le principal obstacle à la protéger serait elle-même.

Il ne permettrait pas de la perdre. Il l'aimait. Merde. Peut-être plus que les dragons pouvaient aimer la chaire et le sang des nombreux mammifères qui peuplaient la Terre. Ils venaient de se trouver, par Merlin. Était-il possible qu'on ne le lui arrache pas, sitôt sentiments avoués?

Charlie refoula la voix de sa conscience, narquoise, qui lui souffla qu'il était fort à parier que si Hermione ne s'était pas retrouvée dans le coma, jamais il ne le lui aurait avoué quoi que ce soit. Charlie et la peur. Elle semblait régenter sa vie.

« Je ne sais pas, ma belle. » Il avait chuchoté. « Mais tu ne vas pas rester ici pour le découvrir, certain. » Il parla plus fort. « Ni, Céleste. »

« On ne peut pas laisser toutes ces personnes en danger! Tu imagines si c'est... »

Elias. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer son prénom pour que les deux autres sorciers le devine.

« Hermione, tu as de la difficulté à faire vingt pas! Tu ne défendras personne, comme ça. »

« Charlie! Si c'est lui, il vient sûrement pour achever son travail... Harry et Ron l'ont dit. » Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. « C'est, peut-être, à cause de moi... T-tout ça... »

« Raison de plus pour que tu ne restes pas ici. » lâcha Lavande, qui s'était levée, Céleste dans ses bras. « Tout le monde sait que tu es courageuse, Hermione. Mais sois, réaliste, tu viendras en aide à beaucoup plus de personnes en restant en vie qu'en te sacrifiant. »

Charlie remercia silencieusement sa belle-sœur. La brune finie par hocher de la tête, réalisant qu'ils avaient raison. Ils prirent la décision de transplaner vers la maison de Ron et de Lavande. Pourtant, dès que les trois sorciers s'efforcèrent de transplaner, cela n'eut aucun résultat. L'inquiétude monta abruptement. Ils étaient cernés.

Sans attendre, la médicomage brandie sa baguette vers la porte afin d'ajouter plusieurs sortilèges défensifs au vulgaire _collaporta_ – devinant que ce ne serait pas ce sortilège qui les protégerait longtemps.

Pendant ce moment, Lavande sentit la peur ronger ses entrailles quand elle posa ses yeux sur sa fille. Elle s'efforça de calmer la cadence de sa respiration afin de paraître – au moins – en contrôle devant Céleste. Elle tourna celle-ci vers elle et la regarda longuement. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à Ron!

« Céleste, on va jouer à un jeu, d'accord? »

La voix de Lavande tremblait, mais elle s'efforça de paraître le plus calme possible. La petite fille, qui ne semblait pas du tout rassurée par la situation au vu des regards graves qu'échangeaient les trois adultes, hocha la tête.

« C'est le jeu du silence, d'accord? Tu dois te cacher dans le placard, vraiment très bien, d'accord? Et ne faire aucun bruit. »

« Ok, maman. »

« Je t'aime ma puce. » prononça Lavande, la voix étouffée, retenant avec difficulté les larmes qui montaient.

« T'aime aussi, maman. »

La blonde marcha vers le placard, qu'elle ouvrit et glissa la petite fille à l'intérieur. Lavande lui remit son ourson en peluche, qui la rassurait probablement – c'était toujours le cas, le pourquoi qu'elle le traînait partout, où elle allait. Quand elle referma la porte, Lavande appuya son front contre celle-ci, retenant difficilement le sanglot qui remplissait sa gorge.

Hermione s'était levée de son lit et avait terminé les incantations, tâchant de ne pas jeter un coup d'oeil vers l'épouse de Ron, sachant très bien que ça n'allait qu'augmenter son inquiétude. La famille de son meilleur ami était dans une chambre. La famille de son frère de coeur dépendait de ses sortilèges. Ce n'était plus seulement sa vie, à elle. C'était, aussi, celle de Ron. Elle releva la tête vers Charlie, s'efforçant de paraître – elle aussi – calme et l'observant avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui inspirer. Il l'embrassa brièvement, tout en la maintenant contre lui. L'enfermant dans l'étau de ses bras.

« Je te jure que s'il t'arrive quelque chose... » Il avait chuchoté, l'impression que la peur bloquait sa gorge. Il se répétait. Il avait sans cesse l'impression de se répéter.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Charlie. »

Il hocha de la tête et chacun se séparèrent, prêt à affronter l'inévitable. Chacun le coeur brisé par ce qui pourrait arrivé.

Rien n'allait plus.

Ils entendirent des cris provenant du couloir, puis plus rien. Une première onde de choc vint frapper la porte de la chambre. Puis, une deuxième. La porte allait bientôt céder.

Non, vraiment, rien n'allait plus.

* * *

**NDA : **Pour les prochaines semaines, je roulerai à deux chapitres publiés à la fois. Merci, encore, pour les reviews et j'espère que vous aimez toujours l'histoire! Alors, on a eu un petit intermède et l'action reprend... Les deux prochains chapitres seront plutôt lourds en action et, ensuite, viendra les conséquences de tout cela.

Bonne semaine! Big love!


	19. Dix-huit

Alors, désolée du retard pour la publication. J'ai eu une tonne d'aventures pour poster ça ici, dont mon ordinateur qui fait des siennes avec mon réseau... Bref. Enjoy, tout de même! Un gros merci, encore, et toujours pour les reviews et les lectures! Ça fait chaud au coeur de recevoir des commentaires sur son travail!

* * *

The world is not a wish-granting factory.

_John Green, The fault in our stars_

.

.

**Mardi**, 24 juillet 2005

Ce n'était pas normal.

Pansy n'avait jamais été une première de classe.

À Poudlard, elle avait cumulé toutes ces années les A. Ils étaient sans cesse accompagnés de commentaires dans la marge de ses parchemins du type «Raisonnement logique. Manque cruellement de développement» ou de «Pourrait largement faire mieux» gribouillés dans la marge de ses parchemins à l'encre rouge. La Serpentarde paressait toute l'année et, aux examens de fin d'année, réussissait à dégoter des notes susceptibles de lui faire atteindre l'année suivante, sans problème, ou la BUSE dont elle avait besoin. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait été acceptée en médecine magique, non pas pour ses notes, mais plutôt pour ce que valait le compte de Gringotts de ses parents.

Cependant, Pansy n'avait jamais eu de difficulté à transplaner. C'était l'un des domaines magiques où la jeune femme excellait, sans aucune difficulté. Dès son premier cours, dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard, elle était parvenue à réapparaître à côté de la cible. Elle avait nargué Drago, pendant une semaine, qui n'avait même pas été capable de bouger d'un poil.

Alors, qu'elle soit incapable d'apparaître à l'aire de transplanage de Ste-Mangouste était étrange. Est-ce que sa magie lui faisait défaut? La médicomage, qui entrait sur son quart de travail dans quelques minutes, avait fait quelques tests pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas le problème de cette anormalité : elle était réapparue, sans aucune difficulté, dans sa chambre ou dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble de son appartement. Pourtant, dès qu'elle essayait d'apparaître sur son lieu de travail, ça coinçait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient dans ce cours? _Destination, détermination, décision? _Ridicule. Elle n'y arrivait toujours pas.

La Serpentarde était en train de perdre patience. Elle se fichait bien d'arriver en retard. C'était _surtout_ l'étrangeté de la situation et qui lui créait une boule de doute, qui posait problème. Sans plus attendre, elle transplana devant la porte de son meilleur ami et cogna à tout rompre. Théodore lui ouvrit la porte, quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux en épis et en boxeur noir, un air à la fois affolé et endormi – comme s'il était tombé en bas de son lit. Quand il reconnut Pansy, il grimaça.

« Ça ne va pas la tête? J'essaie de dormir. » grinça-t-il.

« Bonjour, Pansy, comment vas-tu? Oh, très bien Théo, merci de t'en quérir! La politesse, elle est passée où, Belle au bois dormant? » Les longs doigts de la jeune femme vinrent caresser son propre menton, dans une mimique de réflexion. « Certainement pas dans ce boxer, il a l'air d'avoir aucune place. »

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'elle lorgnait, sans gêne, avec un petit rictus le sous-vêtement du médicomage. Le commentaire n'avait pas fait mouche. La présence de Pansy ne l'avait jamais vraiment gêné. Et, il n'était pas du type pudique.

« Je croyais que c'était une urgence. » décréta-t-il, en s'éloignant légèrement de la porte pour qu'elle entre. « Arrête de cogner contre ma porte comme une défoncée, en milieu d'après-midi, pour rien, quand je travaille de nuit, et tu arrêteras de me voir débarquer en sous-vêtements. »

Elle fit un mouvement de la main, en faisant mine de pouffer de rire.

« Mais j'adore te voir accourir en petite tenue, c'est la meilleure façon de me rincer l'œil. » Son visage prit une teinte plus sérieuse. « En vrai, il y a urgence. Je ne suis incapable de transplaner à Ste-Mangouste. J'aurais bien demandé à Millie, mais elle est au travail. Tu veux bien essayer? »

Théodore fit un geste de la main pour que son amie attende avant de repartir vers sa chambre. Il n'allait certainement pas transplaner sur son lieu de travail en sous-vêtement! Le jeune homme grommela qu'elle allait entendre parler de lui pendant très longtemps, s'il était capable d'apparaître à Ste-Mangouste.

Il allait se payer sa gueule pour la fin des temps.

Le Serpentard avait enfilé les premiers vêtements qui lui avaient tombés sur la main et quand il revint tenta à son tour de disparaître et d'apparaître au centre hospitalier. Comme elle, plus tôt, Théodore avait disparu quelques secondes, pour réapparaître aussitôt : il était incapable de franchir les délimitations de Ste-Mangouste. Il les sentait bien, mais elles restaient insaisissables. Il réessaya une autre fois, puis encore. Sans jamais réussir.

Toute envie de se moquer de Pansy avait disparue.

« C'est pas normal. » déclara le jeune homme.

« C'est ce que je pensais. »

« Viens. » Théo attrapa sa main, et elle fronça aussitôt des sourcils.

« Allez où? »

« On va voir ce qui se passe et alerter le Ministère, s'il y a quelque chose. »

« Théodore Nott, le preux chevalier. »

« Ça sonne mieux que Belle au bois dormant. Tu trouves pas? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un énième commentaire, qu'ils avaient, déjà, disparu.

.

.

.

Les sorts fusaient de partout.

Dès que le corps de l'homme frappé par l'_Aveda Kedavra _tomba au sol, la quinzaine de personnes qui s'étaient attroupées près des cinq sorciers masqués et de l'adolescente se divisa. Le trois quarts des sorciers avaient transplané ou avaient décidé de rabattre leur chemin, refusant de s'engager dans un tel affrontement.

Pourtant, certains de ceux qui avaient tenté de fuir avaient été frappés d'un sortilège de magie noire tout juste avant de disparaître. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais ils étaient rapides et efficaces. Ce qui devenait un réel problème.

Ceux qui étaient restés étaient au nombre de cinq – sept avec Luna et Molly, qui avait rejoint son fils et sa belle-fille. Fred avait transplané dès son _Expelliarmus_ lancé afin d'avertir les aurors le plus rapidement possible, tandis que George était resté dans le magasin de farces et attrapes avec ses nièces.

Ils tentaient le plus possible de lancer des sorts défensifs ou faisaient preuve d'imagination avec des sorts «scolaires», refusant d'être des monstres comme l'étaient ces sorciers. Un sorcier masqué s'était, ainsi, retrouvé pétrifié sous le maléfice du saucisson après un _Rictusempra_. Un autre avait été assommé à l'aide d'une enseigne qu'on avait déplacée d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_. Malgré cela, quatre des sept personnes étaient grièvement blessées.

Molly s'était lancé dans un duel contre le sorcier qui avait lancé le sortilège de la mort, alors que Luna tenait tête à la sorcière qui avait lancé les deux endoloris à l'adolescente.

La Serdaigle commençait à s'essouffler, incapable de reprendre le dessus, passant son temps à éviter les sortilèges qui pleuvaient sur elle ou à lancer des sortilèges de protection.

Et, elle se doutait très bien que c'était là, le plan de cette femme, qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à Bellatrix Lestranges.

.

.

.

La porte de la chambre avait tenu cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes où Lavande s'était assurée de mettre en place plusieurs sorts de protection sur l'armoire où était caché Céleste, alors que Charlie et Hermione avaient mis en place diverses protections qui s'enclencheraient dès que quelqu'un franchirait le seuil de la chambre.

Cinq minutes invivables. Cinq minutes d'anxiété. Cinq minutes d'attente.

Dès que la porte lâcha toute résistance, le _Repello Inimicum _mis en place par Hermione déclencha un champ magnétique qui repoussa les deux sorciers masqués qui avaient tenté de forcer la porte et les envoya valser dans le corridor. Quand ils revinrent à la charge, le _Fo Illusio_*** **du dragonnier créa l'illusion d'une barrière de feu, ce qui les immobilisa pendant plusieurs secondes – ce qui eut le mérite de préparer les trois sorciers à l'affrontement qui suivrait – avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Tout se passa très vite. Plusieurs lumières de toutes les couleurs avaient jailli dans la chambre, alors que les trois sorciers avaient serré leur mâchoire sous l'effort de la concentration. L'un des sorciers s'était attaqué rapidement à la blonde, qui avait toutes les misères du monde à reprendre l'offensive, alors que l'autre était en train d'affronter le dragonnier. Prise entre les deux, Hermione tâchait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de les soutenir et au vu des misères de la femme de son meilleur ami, son aide se portait davantage vers elle. Les deux rouges et ors commençaient à réussir à étourdir le sorcier masqué, quand un sort frôla la brune.

Tout bascula. Charlie, qui malgré ses réflexes acérés s'entêtaient à protéger Hermione, fût déconcentré et il reçut un sort en pleine poitrine qui le fit projeter contre le mur de la chambre. Sentant son ventre se tordre violemment sous la peur de perdre Charlie, Hermione se rua sur le sorcier qu'il affrontait pour défendre son petit-ami, ce qui prit de court Lavande. Pendant que la brune enchaînait avec rapidité les sorts offensifs et réussis à le stupéfixer et le ligoter, à l'aide d'un _Incarcerem_, une lumière verte aveuglante frappa la mère de Céleste.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Hermione vit avec effarement le corps de Lavande s'immobiliser et tomber par terre, comme une poupée de chiffon alors que ses poumons se comprimaient.

« NON! »hurla la jeune femme se précipitant sur son amie.

Elle répéta plusieurs fois des _Non_, oubliant totalement le sorcier devant elle.

« Avada- »commença le sorcier, visant Hermione.

« STUPEFIX! » rugit Charlie avec une telle force que l'homme s'évanouit en plus d'aller s'écraser contre le mur.

Le jeune homme vint aussitôt prendre la brune dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie, qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure. Hermione, en état de choc, se mit à se débattre férocement contre l'étau des bras du dragonnier, se sentant personnellement responsable de la perte de Ron. Charlie tenta le plus possible de la garder contre lui, malgré ses gestes furieux pour le repousser. Il était incapable de la calmer.

« Hermione! HERMIONE! » Il tenta de la raisonner, se doutant bien qu'un autre sorcier arriverait dans un instant ou l'autre.

« LÂCHE-MOI! »

Elle criait et pleurait. Il ne la lâchait pourtant pas. Sa respiration était saccadée. C'est comme si l'oxygène lui brûlait les poumons. Qu'il ne lui suffisait plus. Sa tête lui tournait sous l'émotion de la colère intense qui coulait dans chacun de ses neurones. La tristesse et la culpabilité, aussi. La panique. C'était comme si un épais voile noir avait recouvert toute logique. Elle, qui avait un si grand sang-froid, se sentait prise au dépourvue. Elle avait l'impression que toutes ses faiblesses tordaient chacun de ses muscles, la noyait sous la peur brute qu'elle ressentait.

Hermione faisait une crise de panique.

Le dragonnier réussit à l'immobiliser, après plusieurs longues minutes, alors qu'elle était dos à lui, la tenant fermement dans ses bras.

« Je suis là, ma belle. » Il répétait ces cinq mots comme une litanie qui aurait le pouvoir de la ramener à elle, de l'apaiser.

Il avait tenu à l'écart ses cauchemars de cette manière, sept ans plus tôt. Peut-être qu'il y parviendrait, encore?

Charlie jeta des coups d'œil vers la porte afin d'être prêt si un autre sorcier arrivait. Rien. Comme s'il n'avait plus personne de vivant sur l'étage, alors qu'ils étaient probablement tous cachés, se protégeant, eux aussi. Un médicomage vint les voir, après quelques minutes, mais le dragonnier le repoussa brutalement.

Le médicomage eut tout de même le bon sens de déplacer les corps immobilisés des deux sorciers masqués, hors de la chambre, à côté des deux autres sorciers masqués, qu'ils avaient été capables d'immobiliser lorsque les portes du département avaient lâché.

Charlie ne connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose en rayon de médecine et de psychologie, mais le jeune homme connaissait les angoisses d'Hermione Granger. Pas eux. Il était capable de gérer. Et, comme pour confirmer cela, la jeune femme finit par se calmer.

« Je sais que c'est difficile, ma belle, mais ce ne sont probablement pas les seuls dans cet hôpital. D'autres vont arriver. Et il y a Céleste. »

Céleste, oui. Sa filleule, qui venait de perdre sa mère. Un sanglot comprima la gorge d'Hermione.

La brune renifla. Puis, elle hocha la tête, même si son regard ne quittait pas le visage inerte de Lavande Brown.

Celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, cinq jours plus tôt. Celle qu'Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir sacrifiée pour Charlie.

.

.

.

Théodore et Pansy avaient transplané à proximité de l'hôpital et ils avaient couru vers l'hôpital de façon précipitée. La Serpentarde avait un mauvais pressentiment doublé à cette pensée toujours insidieuse : ce n'est pas normal. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de s'excuser face aux moldus qu'ils bousculaient sur leur passage.

En moins de deux minutes, ils atteignirent l'entrée des visiteurs, la vitrine où deux mannequins portaient des vêtements de très mauvais goût. Sans plus attendre, ils entrèrent. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas à l'intérieur que Théo fit un geste de son bras pour bloquer le passage à la médicomage. Un filet de lumière vint se loger dans le mur juste derrière Pansy.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel?

Théodore, aux aguets, jeta aussitôt un sort sur la personne qui venait les attaquer et grimaça lorsqu'il reconnut Kristen Cornwell. C'était une infirmage d'une quarantaine d'années avec qui, il travaillait quand il était sur les quarts de jour. Elle paraissait blessée, même si de toute évidence elle avait encore une once de courage – ou d'instinct de survie – pour tenter de se protéger contre des potentiels attaquants. _Typiquement Gryffondor_. Par chance, elle esquiva sans problème et arbora une mine rassurée quand elle reconnut l'urgentologue.

« C'est vous, médicomage Nott... » souffla la femme. « Je croyais que c'était d'autres, de ces... qui arrivaient... »

« C'est quoi ce foutoir? » demanda Pansy, tellement incrédule qu'elle ne pensa aucunement à avoir un quelconque langage professionnel – de toute façon, personne n'allait y faire attention.

Kristen entreprit de les informer sur l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie, alors que Théo observa les alentours, abasourdi. Sa salle d'attente – qui n'était, certes, jamais tranquille – ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Des traces de sang jonchaient les murs habituellement immaculés, des chaises avaient été renversées, plusieurs corps sans vie jonchaient le sol. Et cette odeur de chair brûlée. Le vert et argent dû utiliser tout son professionnalisme et sang-froid pour ne pas vomir.

L'infirmage leur expliqua, en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle, qu'il était, tout bonnement, impossible de transplaner au sein de l'hôpital et que deux de ses collègues – il ne retint pas les prénoms – avaient alerté les autres départements et elle pria qu'ils eussent réussi à pouvoir se préparer un minimum. Elle leur mentionna qu'un médicomage avait tenté de sortir afin d'alerter le bureau des aurors, mais avait été tué et à sa connaissance, elle n'avait aucune idée si quelqu'un avait connaissance du véritable massacre qui continuait à avoir lieu sur les autres étages.

Les deux médicomages s'observaient, livides, ne saisissant pas comment on avait pu faire une telle chose à des personnes _sans défense_.

« On va les avertir. » déclara Théodore.

« Non. » rétorqua aussitôt sa meilleure amie. « J'y vais. Tu es meilleur que moi pour te défendre, on n'a pas besoin d'être deux pour aller voir des aurors. »

« Et tu insinuais que je jouais les preux chevaliers... »

« En fait, ça fais plutôt de toi une demoiselle en détresse. »

Vaine tentative d'humour. Pourtant le cœur n'y était pas.

Pansy l'observa, tâchant d'être sans peur.

Ils n'agissaient plus comme des Serpentards. Ils agissaient seulement comme des médicomages qui avaient fait serment de sauver des vies. C'était leur profession, leur métier. _C'était la chose à faire._

« T'as pas intérêt à mourir. » averti-t-elle.

« Et toi, je vais trouver un moyen de te ressusciter pour te tuer de mes propres mains si t'ose mourir. »

La Serpentarde eut un sourire, alors qu'il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Et, ils se séparèrent. C'était la _meilleure _chose à faire.

.

.

.

Quand l'équipe d'aurors, menée par Harry, apparut sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'horreur avait déjà frappé _une fois de trop_.

.

.

.

Molly Weasley avait enfin réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire le troisième sorcier. Il n'en restait plus que deux. La femme qui affrontait Luna et un autre, qui donnait du fil à retordre à l'un des commerçants toujours debout et un passant.

Les gestes de la Serdaigle commençaient à être plus lents sous les minutes qui ne finissaient pas de s'écouler et sa défense s'essoufflait considérablement. Elle avait le souci supplémentaire que ses sorts n'atteignent pas Phillys Henley, l'adolescente qui se trouvait à proximité de la sorcière et qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme si elle tentait par cela qu'on oublie sa présence et se protéger. Elle avait subi plusieurs blessures, en plus des _doloris_ reçus et elle se sentait excessivement faibles.

La matriarche des Weasley prit deux secondes pour analyser la scène devant elle et se rua vers l'adolescente. Sa baguette était brandie devant elle, prête à se protéger contre une potentielle attaque de la sorcière si elle comprenait ses intentions. En réalité, Molly le souhaitait presque : cela détournerait son attention de Luna, qui pourrait profiter de cet intermède pour reprendre le dessus. La quinquagénaire brisa les cordes qui retenaient Phillys d'un _diffindo._

« Cours. » lui dit-elle.

L'adolescente l'observait avec circonscription, comme si elle ne saisissait pas ce que lui disait Molly. Elle se redressa lentement, ses muscles noués lui faisaient atrocement mal.

« ALLEZ! Viens, petite! »

Phillys hocha de la tête. Elle se releva debout, difficilement, et Molly fit un geste pour l'accompagner quand un rugissement de fureur se fit entendre : la sorcière s'était aperçue que _la maudite sang-de-bourbe_ avait réussi à se défaire de son emprise.

Leur plan partait en vrille. Et, c'était principalement la faute de cette maudite Lovegood et de la mère de ces belettes de Weasley. La sorcière n'allait pas manquer son coup. On lui avait dit que, peu importe ce qui arriverait, Phillys devait mourir. C'est ce qui allait arriver.

« AVADA KEDAVRA! »

Mais ce ne fut pas Phillys qui reçut le sortilège de la mort en plein ventre. Molly Weasley s'était précipitée pour tenter de pousser l'adolescente mal en point. _Maudit courage de Gryffondor_.

C'est Molly Weasley qui fut atteinte par la lumière verte. C'est le corps de Molly Weasley qui s'écrasa contre le sol, inerte. C'est Molly Weasley, qui avait vu la mort survenir trop souvent dans sa vie, qui fut touchée.

Luna, qui n'avait pas vu l'effondrement de la mère de Fred, lança un _Impedimenta_, suivi d'un _Fulgari _sur la sorcière, puis la stupefixia. Malgré son envie de s'effondrer, la Serdaigle courra aussitôt vers l'adolescente et tenta de relever Molly, avant de constater, avec horreur que celle-ci était morte. Dans un état second, la blonde lâcha immédiatement le corps de la quinquagénaire et repoussa son envie de vomir et ses pleurs.

Elle se sentait déchirée. Si elle restait là, le sacrifice de Molly ne servirait à rien. Elle s'effondrerait plus tard. Luna renifla et passa un bras sous celui de Phillys pour l'amener plus loin, alors que le dernier sorcier masqué était, enfin, immobilisé. Elle fit asseoir l'adolescente tremblante et faible devant la boutique de Fleury & Botts et repartit, sans dire un mot pour ramener, quelques minutes plus tard, le corps inerte de Molly grâce à un sortilège de lévitation.

Puis, elle s'autorisa à vivre tout l'abattement qu'elle sentait en elle, un déboulement massif de sentiments contradictoires.

Luna n'entendit pas les aurors arriver. Elle n'entendit pas Harry demander hâtivement à Drago de contredire au sujet de l'identité du corps devant la Serdaigle. Elle n'entendit pas le « Harry, calme-toi » du Serpentard. Elle n'entendit pas Fred, réapparaître, qui demandait, qui suppliait, que sa mère soit encore en vie, quand il avait vu le corps inerte devant sa petite-amie.

C'est le cri de rage de ce dernier, qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Puis, un autre cri, moins émotif, celui d'Harry, brisa à nouveau le silence.

Quand elle leva la tête, la jeune femme vit quatre aurors, qui tentaient de retenir de toutes leurs forces les deux jeunes hommes afin qu'ils ne fassent pas quelque chose d'irréfléchi, sous le besoin irrépressible de se venger. De tuer la personne qui avait osé faire cela.

C'était presque un déjà-vu. Un déjà-vu plus amer de la bataille qui avait clôturé le match de Quidditch qui opposait Gryffondor et Serpentard, qui avait fait ressortir, de la part de Dolores Ombrage, une interdiction _à vie_ de Quidditch aux jumeaux Weasley et à Harry Potter.

Ce n'était même pas comparable. C'était irréaliste.

Sans un regard pour l'adolescente, à côté d'elle, dont le souffle était difficile et sifflant, Luna s'élança vers Fred. En tentant de l'approcher, pour essayer de le calmer, la Serdaigle reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui figea aussitôt le jumeau. Comme s'il reprenait contact avec la réalité.

« Lu-Luna... »

La blonde prit un moment pour retrouver son souffle, l'envie de vomir davantage présente, mais réussie une fois de plus à passer par-dessus. Alors que Fred l'observait désemparé, Drago tentait d'imiter la Serdaigle, de son côté, tentant de calmer Harry.

« Ça va. » réussit-elle à dire, malgré sa voix peu assurée.

La jeune femme vint s'engouffrer dans les bras de Fred, qui se brisa contre l'étreinte de la blonde.

Ils étaient brisés. Le cœur de la famille Weasley venait de s'éteindre.

* * *

**[Note : ***Fo illusio est unsortilège inventé de mon cru.]


	20. Dix-neuf

Moi, je suis un amalgame  
Éternellement malade  
Comme si je n'avais plus d'âme

_Les Respectables, Amalgame_

.

.

**Mardi**, 24 juillet 2005

Les minutes s'égrenaient. Lentement. Sans aucune pitié.

Le temps pouvait être extrêmement subjectif.

Par exemple, les deux heures qu'ils avaient passés, ensemble, ce matin sans qu'aucun membre de la famille Weasley ou qu'un proche d'Hermione assaille sa chambre lui eût donné l'impression d'avoir duré cinq minutes. Alors que le court moment que Charlie avait dû prendre pour tenter de diminuer l'intensité de la crise de panique qui avait secoué la brune – dans un moment aussi critique – lui avait paru durer une éternité.

Peut-être, même deux.

La respiration de la jeune femme avait repris un rythme plus normal – autrement dit, qui ne frôlait pas une crise d'hyperventilation. Et, même les larmes qui avaient déchiré ses joues commençaient à sécher. C'était bon signe. Seuls les tremblements qui secouaient la poitrine et les épaules d'Hermione laissaient présager qu'une crise pouvait resurgir à n'importe quel instant. Elle affichait un air si vulnérable qui provoqua un pincement à l'estomac du dragonnier : il détestait la voir dans un état pareil.

Le jeune homme plia les cuisses afin que son visage soit à la même hauteur que le sien et ses mains vinrent caresser doucement l'épiderme de son visage.

« Je suis tellement désolée... » murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

« Tu es désolée de quoi? » Il replaça une boucle brune derrière son oreille.

« Pour tout ça... » Elle renifla. « Pour Lavande, pour... »

L'une de ses mains vint relever son visage qu'elle avait baissé, par honte.

« Ce que tu dis est ridicule. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Lavande est morte. La seule personne qui est à blâmer, c'est celle qui a envoyé ce sort. Personne d'autre. » Ses mains encadraient son visage. « Ok? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci se logèrent dans les siens. La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et, elle hocha de la tête. Charlie caressa de nouveau son visage, de la même façon que s'il avait tenté de mémoriser chacun de ses traits, alors qu'il devait, déjà, les connaître par cœur.

Il avait tellement eu peur. Quand il avait vu le sorcier la pointer en prononçant le sortilège impardonnable, le rouquin avait soudainement eu l'impression qu'on venait de jeter son cœur comme festin à des dragons. C'était la colère qui avait noyé chaque goutte de sang qui traversait ses veines qui lui avaient donné le réflexe de jeter ce sortilège pour la défendre. Et, par chance.

Dans un monde parallèle, il aurait pu la perdre. Définitivement.

Le jeune homme s'autorisa, enfin, à poser son front contre le sien, enfonçant un peu plus douloureusement ses doigts dans son épiderme comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit. Hermione ne se plaignit pas de la douleur qu'il lui faisait subir. Bien au contraire. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cette étreinte déchirante. Et, à la fois, cette petite souffrance était une délivrance. Comme si elle la méritait.

« J'aurais dû... » Charlie poussa un soupir, embrassant presque délicatement le début de son nez, qu'il atteignait de la manière qu'il était positionné. « J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre... Une seconde fois... »

« Moi aussi. » Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux du dragonnier. « Moi aussi, Charlie. » Ses yeux se refermèrent, ravalant douloureusement des larmes. « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

« Oui. »

« Merci, Charlie. » murmura la Gryffondor. « Merci, pour... _Tout_. »

Les mercis d'Hermione avaient toujours une teneur particulière. Comme si elle ne le remerciait pas seulement pour les gestes qu'il pouvait faire, mais également pour sa seule existence.

Les mercis d'Hermione avaient un arrière-goût d'infiniment plus.

.

.

.

Après une poignée de minutes, Charlie s'était redressé. Il avait balayé la chambre du regard et il avait décidé, par respect pour sa belle-sœur, de prendre son corps dans ses bras pour la déposer avec douceur sur l'unique lit de la pièce. Le jeune homme recouvra Lavande de l'édredon blanc posé sur le lit, ce qui rendait la tâche de distinguer les traits de la blonde plus difficile : cela allait faciliter la sortie de Céleste du placard.

Le dragonnier n'avait pas pu se résoudre à déposer son corps hors de la pièce, à côté de ceux immobilisés des sorciers qui les avaient attaqués. La femme de Ron valait mille fois mieux que cela.

Charlie s'approcha du placard dans lequel sa nièce était enfermée. Il poussa un soupir, alors que son regard se riva à celui de la Gryffondor qui s'était postée près du cadre de la porte, surveillant les alentours dans le cas qu'un autre sorcier surgisse dans le département. Le jeune homme rechercha sur ses traits son accord à ce qu'il allait entreprendre : mentir à sa nièce. Hermione qui avait saisi l'interrogation silencieuse du jeune homme acquiesça doucement de la tête.

C'était la chose à faire. Céleste méritait qu'on lui apprenne la mort de Lavande, mais pas dans de telles conditions. Ils la feraient sortir de cet hôpital, et ensuite, ils aviseraient.

« Céleste, ma princesse. » Le jeune homme s'appuya sur la porte, qui grinça un peu sous son poids. « Est-ce que tu m'entends? »

« Oncle Chalie ? » demanda la voix étouffée de la petite fille, si reconnaissable avec sa difficulté à prononcer la lettre R correctement.

« Ma princesse, est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« Oui-oui. Est-ce que le chag'in de maman va mieux, lui? »

Et, voilà. Le moment fatidique arrivait. Charlie ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortait. Il ne trouvait aucunement le courage de le faire. Hermione délaissa sa surveillance et s'approcha du dragonnier.

« Oui, Céleste, le chagrin de maman va mieux. »

« Fiou! » s'exclama la fillette.

Ils imaginaient sans difficulté Céleste faire une mimique de soulagement. Dans un autre contexte, ils auraient pu rire de la spontanéité de l'enfant.

« Ma princesse » reprit le dragonnier. « Est-ce que tu me promets de jouer, encore, à la cachette pendant quelques minutes? Je vais venir te chercher, quand le jeu sera terminé, d'accord? Et j'ajoute une règle spéciale. Il faut que tu me demandes quel est mon dragon préféré avant que tu sortes du placard, ok? »

« Oui, oncle Chalie. »

« Tu sais c'est lequel, ma princesse? » Sa nièce ne répondit pas après trente secondes. Charlie fronça des sourcils. « Céleste, tu dois me répondre à voix haute. Si tu fais oui de la tête, je ne te vois pas, en ce moment. »

« Oh » s'étonna la petite fille. « Euh... Euh...Ton dag'on pé'fé'é, c'est Plum. »

« C'est ça. » confirma le dragonnier.

Dans un autre contexte, ce spectacle combiné à l'aveu de Charlie aurait pu faire fondre le cœur de la médicomage : elle savait très bien pourquoi Plum était le dragon préféré du jeune homme, et il fallait avouer que le voir agir avec les enfants de ses frères était attendrissant. Malgré tout, un sourire tendre s'esquissa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle releva la tête, croisant de nouveau le regard céruléen de Charlie. Il afficha une petite grimace, tout en roulant des yeux. Un peu, comme s'il voulait enlever instinctivement l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Dans un autre contexte, Hermione aurait rigolé, lui aurait attrapé son visage et l'aurait embrassé autant de fois qu'il avait de taches de rousseurs sur le nez. Cependant, dans le monde réel, il n'y avait rien de vraiment drôle et son rire resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais Charlie lui fit un signe de se taire et ils s'éloignèrent de la porte du placard, ses doigts enracinés entre les siens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » demanda-t-elle, finalement, une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Chacun de leur côté promit silencieusement que Ron n'allait pas subir une autre perte.

« Il faut trouver une façon de sortir qui soit assez sûre pour que Céleste et toi soyez correctes... »

« Pourquoi m'inclus-tu là-dedans? »

La fierté d'Hermione venait de prendre un coup et ses sourcils s'arquèrent un peu. Elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile, bon sang. Dans quelle langue, allait-elle devoir le lui expliquer?

« Hermione, tu étais dans un lit d'hôpital, il y a même pas une heure. »

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, ravalant tous les commentaires qui pointaient leur bout du nez. _Il n'avait pas totalement tort_. Mais elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

Le bruit de la porte du département qui venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas coupa court à leur dialogue. Le son semblait résonner comme une onde de choc. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard, chacun brandissant de nouveau leur baguette. Charlie tira sur la main de la Gryffondor pour l'amener vers le mur afin d'éviter qu'ils soient directement dans la ligne de mire de ce potentiel ennemi. Le rouquin se plaça de manière à ce qu'elle soit derrière lui.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il devait la protéger. Le jeune homme n'avait rien d'un héros. _Vraiment_. Mais pour ne pas la perdre, il était prêt à déplacer des montagnes, s'il le fallait.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, s'interrompant quelques secondes pour reprendre leur chemin. Le dragonnier supposa que la personne venait de faire un arrêt devant les quatre corps immobiles des sorciers masqués.

L'appréhension.

La respiration de Charlie et d'Hermione se fit plus rapide, encore une fois, alors qu'un fourmillement s'installa dans le bout de leur doigt.

Ainsi, quand Théodore Nott entra dans la chambre, il passa près de se récolter un _bombarda_ en plein ventre, de la part de Charlie. Le sort créa une large fissure dans le mur, à l'endroit même où tenait, quelques secondes plus tôt, le Serpentard.

C'était bien la première fois que le dragonnier vivait un sentiment s'approchant du positif à la vue du Serpentard. Il lui aurait presque servi un sourire. Presque. Il ne fallait pas exagérer, tout de même.

« Si j'avais su que c'était toi, j'aurais utilisé un stupéfix. Ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Pff. » Théodore fit glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts et joua avec cette dernière. « Il faudrait déjà que tu commences par savoir viser, Weasley. »

Deux coqs dans une basse-cour.

« Théo. » souffla Hermione.

Elle lâcha la main du dragonnier, qui grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, quand la jeune femme s'approcha du nouveau venu – malgré les échanges acides qui venaient de se dérouler.

« Tu n'as rien? Tu as croisé quelqu'un? »

Il n'y avait rien de plaisant dans la situation. Voir Hermione se ruer vers son ex-petit-ami pour vérifier s'il allait bien de ses propres yeux lui donnait seulement envie de soupirer à l'infini. _Vraiment_. Le contexte ne réussissait même pas à atténuer la note désagréable qui venait de surgir dans le ventre de Charlie. Et, évidemment, cet abruti de Nott devait en ajouter en affichant un sourire goguenard.

« Je vais bien, Granger. » Il cacha instinctivement son avant-bras gauche sur lequel il avait récolté une blessure. « J'ai croisé un sorcier, mais ça va. Mis à part, Cornwell, qui a failli défigurer Pans, rien de notoire. »

« Pansy est ici? »

Le Serpentard baissa son regard vers la brune et il attrapa ses poignets pour la repousser gentiment, alors qu'elle avait insisté pour tirer sur son bras blessé pour inspecter d'elle-même cette blessure qu'il tentait de lui cacher.

« Puisque je te dis que ça va Granger! » Il râlait, mais Théo ne pouvait pas contenir une certaine satisfaction de la voir insister.

Il plissa le nez en voyant les traces de larmes séchées et les joues rouges d'Hermione. Après quelques secondes – trop au goût de Charlie –, il lâcha ses poignets.

« Non. Elle est partie au Ministère pour alerter les aurors. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, alors que son regard se voila de peur, à la simple idée que Ron débarque dans la chambre et constate la mort de sa femme. De nouveau, elle se mordit la lèvre, la peur se faisant de nouveau un chemin dans les pensées d'Hermione. Le dragonnier se rapprocha des deux sorciers, devinant sans difficulté ce que cette petite phrase avait pu déclencher comme scénario dans la – ravissante – tête de la médicomage.

Et, d'une certaine manière, son orgueil détestait d'être mis en marge. Il glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione, sous le regard attentif de Théodore. Ce dernier vrilla ses yeux onyx dans ceux du dragonnier, avec une pointe de défi.

« Weasley, je peux savoir qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour la faire, encore, pleurer? »

Il valait mieux ne pas répondre à la question.

Dans la situation actuelle, il était plus plausible qu'ils finissent par se fracasser des coups de poing en pleine gueule qu'ils tentent de se défendre contre des psychopathes, si aucun d'eux ne faisait d'effort pour bien s'entendre.

Charlie supposait que c'était probablement son rôle d'agir comme le plus responsable afin d'éviter qu'ils aient à programmer leurs propres funérailles dans les prochains jours à venir.

Il affichait, tout de même, un air venimeux : ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il levait le drapeau blanc pour faire une trêve qu'il le portait désormais dans son cœur. Au contraire, le dragonnier détestait son comportement puéril – bien que lui-même embarquait dans le jeu et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, soit de fracasser le crâne du Serpentard dans un mur. Éternelle jalousie.

Le rouquin fit un geste vers l'unique lit de la pièce, où l'on pouvait percevoir un corps immobile sous les couvertures. Théodore suivit du regard le geste et esquissa une petite grimace. Visiblement, le médicomage n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence du corps inerte.

« Lavande. » prononça simplement le dragonnier, en guise d'explications.

« Oh. » grimaça Théodore, incapable de n'articuler rien d'autre.

La main libre d'Hermione vint agripper l'avant-bras de Charlie, alors qu'elle observa le visage de celui-ci avec insistance.

« Il ne faut pas que Ron entre ici. »

La poigne des doigts du dragonnier sur ceux de la brune se referma instantanément, alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Théodore, comme pour lui signifier _tu vois?._

« On va tout faire pour qu'il n'entre pas ici, ma belle, je te le promets. »

Charlie faisait beaucoup trop de promesses, dont il n'avait aucune idée s'il allait être en mesure de les tenir. Mais face à ces yeux chocolat, le jeune homme était prêt à tout pour les remplir.

.

.

.

La situation était surréaliste. Burlesque, même.

Si l'on avait annoncé à Charlie Weasley, quelques années plus tôt, qu'il allait devoir coopérer et collaborer dans un travail d'équipe quelconque avec Théodore Nott, il aurait éclaté de rire. Le dragonnier aurait même pris le temps, peut-être, d'expliquer à quel point cette réflexion était ridicule et aberrante.

Et, évidemment, que la situation concerne Hermione Granger – sujet qui alimentait que discorde entre les deux sorciers – ne soulignait que davantage l'ironie de la situation.

Non, définitivement, il y avait peu de chance que les deux jeunes hommes trouvent un quelconque terrain d'entente.

Et pourtant. _Pourtant_. Apparemment, en moment de crise, on pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quel miracle. Le jeune homme avait même lu quelque part – sûrement dans son cours d'Histoire de la magie – que pendant la Première Guerre mondiale, à Noël, les Français, les Anglais et les Allemands avaient fraternisé. Ce n'était, peut-être, pas digne d'un conflit mondial, cependant les chances que les deux hommes fraternisent d'une quelconque manière étaient aussi faibles que celles de cet événement.

Étonnamment, ça n'avait pris que quelques minutes pour que les deux rivaux et la jeune femme conviennent d'un plan. La nécessité que la Gryffondor et Céleste sortent de l'hôpital n'était pas à débattre : elle était même évidente, sauf peut-être, pour Hermione. Même si l'anxiété se modulait légèrement pour se stabiliser, aucun des deux ne voulait tester ce que la jeune femme serait capable de supporter avant de faire une autre crise de panique. Théodore avait pris le temps de survoler le dossier médical d'Hermione afin de s'assurer que ses conditions physiques lui permettraient de faire l'effort physique de traverser l'hôpital et si elle requérait une potion essentielle. Charlie, quant à lui, avait hérité de la tâche de la convaincre du bien-fondé de la sortir d'ici, elle et sa nièce.

Sans aucune surprise, la médicomage avait continué à nommer son désaccord. Elle avait argumenté en nommant que les autres patients et l'équipe médicale du département auraient besoin d'aide. Et, ensuite, tous ses autres arguments avaient débuté par _Et si_.

_Et si, les sorciers se réveillaient? Et si, le département se faisait de nouveau attaquer? Et si, quelque chose arrivait? Et si, les aurors n'arriveraient jamais?_

Le dragonnier avait patiemment répondu en défaisant chacune des inquiétudes de la jeune femme en exposant les faits logiques : les autres patients du département n'étaient pas dans un état physique qui leur permettait de traverser l'hôpital et les médicomages qui étaient présents, ainsi que leurs proches, allaient pouvoir les protéger ou leur porter secours si quelque chose devait se produire.

Le soupir qu'elle avait poussé signait sa victoire et Charlie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser brièvement sous le regard – mauvais – de Théodore.

Le coup d'œil goguenard du rouquin ne laissa planer aucun doute, lorsqu'il se tourna vers le jeune homme, sur l'échange de tendresse : même s'il était sincère, il avait été aussi calculé.

Comportement puéril.

.

.

.

Charlie et Théodore se tenaient chacun d'un côté de la porte d'entrée du département. Les trois sorciers avaient convenu que les deux jeunes hommes vérifiaient si la voie était libre, alors qu'Hermione se chargerait de Céleste ainsi que désillusionner le corps de Lavande afin de ne pas l'affoler. Le Serpentard avertirait la jeune femme, si la voie était libre, grâce à un patronus – Charlie étant incapable d'en produire un, qui ait une forme corporelle.

La porte qui menait sur le département de traumatologie magique laissait place à une vue complète sur le corridor dans lequel ils allaient devoir s'enfoncer. Théodore avait insisté sur une marche à suivre, qui serait, certes, lente, mais qui serait prudente. Mieux valait cela à l'impulsivité des Gryffondors, avait-il rétorqué. Seule la main d'Hermione sur le bras du rouquin l'avait empêché d'ajouter quelque chose de blessant à l'égard des Serpentards.

Ils se laissaient cinq minutes. Si, après ce temps, aucun mouvement n'avait attiré leur attention, l'un d'eux lancerait un sort dans le couloir afin d'attirer l'attention d'un potentiel ennemi. Si, après cette étape, rien ne se produisait, Théodore avertirait Hermione. Ils agiraient de cette manière pour chaque nouveau couloir qui allait être franchi.

Ce serait long. Pénible. Mais au moins, leur avait fait remarquer le médicomage, les risques de se faire surprendre diminuaient de façon drastique.

Le dragonnier poussa un soupir, après une trentaine de secondes à se tenir immobile contre la porte. Son regard quitta un bref instant le corridor pour observer du coin de l'œil Théodore, qui secouait la tête face au comportement du rouquin.

« Un vrai Gryffondor. » critiqua le médicomage, du bout des lèvres.

« Le choixpeau n'a pas hésité une seconde, en effet. »

Pour une fois, aucune ironie ou moquerie n'était présente dans sa voix. C'était la simple et pure vérité. Lorsque le chapeau rapiécé avait été déposé sur sa tête, il n'avait fallu qu'une poignée de secondes pour qu'il hurle un tonitruant GRYFFONDOR. Et, comme toute sa famille, appartenir aux rouge et or était une véritable fierté : il n'y avait aucun signe d'insulte à ce sujet.

« Elle aurait été heureuse avec moi. » chuchota Théodore, au bout d'une minute de silence.

Charlie retourna la tête vers le médicomage, comme s'il croyait pendant quelques secondes avoir halluciné la voix de ce dernier. Le regard de Théodore était rivé devant lui, ce qui laissait planer le doute. Le Serpentard tourna finalement son regard vers lui.

« Hermione. » reprit-il, ce qui confirma au dragonnier qu'il n'avait pas été victime d'une illusion sonore. « Hermione aurait pu être heureuse avec moi. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement à l'énoncé du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres. Son regard se détourna, et ce même si Charlie ne réussissait pas à se concentrer sur la simple tâche d'observer quoi que ce soit. Cette discussion inattendue et son désir de _prouver_ que le médicomage avait tout faux prenaient le dessus.

Toutes les phrases les plus machistes et les plus cruelles tournaient dans sa tête. Encore une fois, le dragonnier eut l'impression que le jeune homme devant lui cherchait à le prendre en défaut afin de mettre en évidence ce qu'il disait. Ça le faisait bouillir. Il détestait cette impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit. Charlie se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, ses pensées filaient à toute allure vers une réponse _acceptable_, sans pour autant en trouver une.

« Laisse-moi en douter. » fini-t-il par répondre, après avoir soigneusement choisi ce qu'il allait dire.

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle ne m'aurait pas trompé... Qui sait, peut-être, qu'on serait, ensemble? Tu avoueras qu'on fait une meilleure paire que toi et elle. »

« Peut-être. Sur papier, peut-être. » Charlie détestait le concéder, mais c'était vrai. Ils avaient bien plus de points en communs que ce qu'ils pouvaient partager. « Mais la vie c'est pas que de la théorie. »

Jamais, il n'aurait pu penser, un jour, tomber amoureux d'une femme comme Hermione. Et, à la fois, il y avait un côté inévitable : s'attarder à la connaître rimait, selon lui, à l'aimer. C'était un paradigme. Une fatalité. _Une épée de Damoclès qui lui pendait au-dessus de la tête, moqueusement_.

« Je ne l'ai pas forcé à te tromper. » ajouta le rouquin. « Je ne l'ai jamais forcée à quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, j'en serais bien incapable, elle est aussi têtue qu'une mule. Et je ne veux pas le faire. Elle est assez grande pour faire ses choix toute seule. Si ça n'avait pas été à ce moment-là, ça aurait été à un autre moment. »

Il fit une pause. Pour lui, c'était la logique même. Il ne pouvait pas cohabiter dans le même espace que la brune en étant _seulement_ un ami – ou le frère de son meilleur ami. Il n'acceptait même pas le rôle, de toute façon.

« Je n'en sais rien. » conclu, finalement, Charlie. « Mais c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. Et, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de refaire le passé, ça ne changera rien. »

Ça avait, au moins, le mérite d'être philosophique.

Charlie joua avec sa baguette entre ses doigts. Son regard ne cessait d'aller et venir entre le couloir désert ainsi que Théodore. Ce dernier avait serré ses lèvres d'une manière pour qu'elles deviennent qu'une unique ligne, restant dans un mutisme face aux paroles du dragonnier.

« Peut-être. » accorda, enfin, Théodore. « Mais... Tu l'as blessé. Tu lui as fait mal... Tu l'as mérite pas. Selon moi, Hermione est trop bien pour toi. »

« On est d'accord sur ce point-là. » reconnu le dragonnier. « Moi non plus, je n'ai pas l'impression de la mériter. » Il eut un petit sourire en coin, alors que sa tête s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte. « Même si elle dit tout le temps le contraire et qu'elle le pense, probablement, c'est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Et, la plus belle. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement. »

Le Serpentard ne put qu'acquiescer face aux propos du jeune homme. Le regard du médicomage se vissa sur le couloir.

« Merlin, que tu me fais chier. » grinça-t-il, en secouant la tête. « Elle te regarde toujours avec... Cet air. Je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir _vraiment_ de ce que tu as fait. J'ai juste à la regarder et je sais bien que c'est juste toi qu'elle veut. »

Reconnaissait-il, enfin, que Charlie avait – un peu, beaucoup – raison?

Il avait cette femme dans la peau depuis le moment où elle s'était assise sur la balancelle du Terrier et lui avait demandé de l'amener en Roumanie. Certes, ça ne justifiait en rien ses gestes plus ou moins moraux. Mais... Il avait terriblement du mal à culpabiliser.

« Si ça peut faire quelque chose, je m'excuse. _Vraiment_. Pour la manière que ça s'est terminé entre vous deux, il y a quatre ans. » prononça, enfin, le Gryffondor.

Théodore eut un petit rire amer.

« Ça ne change rien, tu l'as toi-même dit, mais... Merci. Je suppose. » Le médicomage jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. « Je tiens seulement à te dire, pour être _fair-play_, que... »

« Que t'as recouché avec elle, dans les deux dernières années? » coupa le dragonnier. Sa question sonnait davantage comme une déclaration.

« Tu le sais? »

« Je m'en doutais. Même si elle n'a rien dit là-dessus. »

Et, même s'il s'en doutait, avoir la confirmation ne creva en rien la jalousie qui venait de lui prendre au ventre. _Tu n'es pas blanc comme neige, Charlie_. _Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais rien fait avec personne dans les deux dernières années_.

« Alors, tu ne seras pas surpris que la journée où tu fous tout en l'air ne compte pas sur moi pour réparer tes pots cassés. »

« Tu vas attendre longtemps, alors. Et, à ta place, je ne serais pas aussi certain que tu le penses. Tu peux m'expliquer pour quelles raisons elle s'est retrouvée en couple avec ce toqué d'Elias et non, avec toi, déjà? »

Le silence du Serpentard lui suffit comme réponse.

Ce n'était pas une compétition. Ça n'en avait jamais été une, à proprement parler. Pourtant, ce l'était presque. _Le premier qui gagne le cœur d'Hermione Granger, gagne_. C'était puéril et un peu pathétique. Et, Théodore avait toujours été bon perdant. L'éternel deuxième. Peut-être, même qu'il était plus loin dans le classement. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Alors que pour lui, la née-moldue occupait toujours la première position. Même s'il s'efforçait de tourner la page ou de commencer une relation avec une autre. C'était frustrant.

Pour quelles raisons, sinon, se serait-il précipité sur ce maudit département? Pour elle. Uniquement pour elle. _Pitoyable._

« T'envoies un sort, pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un au bout du couloir? » demanda le médicomage, ramenant la conversation sur ce qu'elle devrait être : se concentrer sur leur survie, point.

Charlie réprima tout comportement puéril qui aurait pu lui venir en tête et acquiesça simplement de la tête. Il fit un geste de la main, tout en lançant un sortilège informulé. Une lumière jaune sortit de sa baguette et vint percuter le mur du fond du couloir, sans faire un quelconque effet sur celui-ci.

Une seconde, deux secondes. Vingt secondes.

Rien.

Un corbeau or prit forme au bout de la baguette de Théodore et se dirigea, silencieusement, vers la chambre d'Hermione.

.

.

.

Un dernier couloir.

Hermione le savait très bien. Elle connaissait Ste-Mangouste comme le creux de sa main. Elle savait qu'ils passeraient devant le service des apothicaires et qu'à quelques centimètres – trente-cinq, pour être exact – le portrait de Fleamont Potter les observerait par-dessus ses lunettes carrées, en sourcillant. Au bout du couloir, ils trouveraient une cage d'escalier qui menait directement sur la salle des urgences, et ils pourraient, alors, accéder à l'entrée des visiteurs. Enfin.

Pourtant, même si tout son rationnel se concentrait sur cette unique pensée, elle réprimait difficilement l'épuisement et la douleur qui se propageaient dans chacun de ses muscles à l'idée même de traverser, à nouveau, un corridor et encore moins des escaliers. Sa respiration était courte et son cœur tambourinait dans ses tempes. _Elle était épuisée_. Charlie avait raison.

Et, elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle avait eu tort de se croire infaillible.

Évidemment, que Céleste se soit accroché à elle, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, n'avait pas aidé à diminuer son sentiment de fatigue face aux mouvements physiques qu'elle devait effectuer pour réussir à sortir de cet enfer. Charlie avait pris le relais trois couloirs et un escalier, plus tard. Par chance, ils avaient seulement croisé un sorcier masqué. Théodore en était venu à bout et l'avait laissé ligoté et pétrifié dans les escaliers entre le deuxième et le troisième étage.

Un dernier couloir. Soupir. Et, un dernier escalier.

La brune s'appuya sur le mur, alors que les deux hommes vérifiaient s'ils pouvaient s'y engager. Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire rassurant à sa filleule qui l'observait, coincée dans les bras du dragonnier. Les sourcils de la petite fille se froncèrent et elle la vit se hisser un peu plus haut dans les bras de son oncle pour atteindre son oreille.

Charlie se tourna vers elle, un air soucieux sur le visage. Il l'observa quelques secondes et décida qu'il était inutile de lui demander si elle était capable de fournir, encore, un effort physique. Hermione était beaucoup trop fière. Elle serait, encore, capable de lui dire que tout irait bien, même si ses jambes n'étaient plus capables de la porter.

« Nott. » L'autre sorcier se tourna vers le rouquin, pour faire undeuxième mouvement vers la jeune femme qui était juste derrière eux. « Tu peuxl'aider à traverser le couloir? »

Grillée par une enfant de quatre ans.

Ça ne prenait pas un baccalauréat en synergologie pour savoir que Charlie n'était pas du tout enclin à cette idée, mais qu'il n'avait pas forcément le choix. Céleste ne ferait jamais confiance en Théodore, il le savait très bien. Immédiatement, Hermione chuchota un commentaire comme quoi, elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour continuer à avancer. Charlie se pinça l'arête du nez et roula des yeux. Tandis que le Serpentard acquiesça et il se déplaça vers elle.

Hermione lui jeta un air venimeux.

« On sait, Granger, t'a besoin de personne. » Son commentaire eut, au moins, l'effet de la faire taire. « Je vais être là, juste au cas où. Ok? »

« Non. »

Charlie songea qu'Hermione Granger devait être le synonyme d'entêtéedans le dictionnaire.

« Hermione... »

Il plissa légèrement des yeux devant l'air noir qu'elle lui servait, avant de se retourner, bien que tout son instinct aurait aimé se charger _lui-même_ de la sécurité de la jeune femme. Charlie devait admettre que ça n'aurait rien changer à l'humeur générale de la jeune femme, par contre.

Le rouquin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Nott était un médicomage. Il pouvait bien, essayer, de lui faire confiance quant à l'état de la Gryffondor. Même si ce dernier lui avait donné toutes les raisons de s'en méfier, une heure plus tôt.

Sa mâchoire se serra, légèrement, et ils décidèrent après deux autres minutes d'attente d'avancer. Son front se plissa légèrement sous la concentration nécessaire pour rester aux aguets face au moindre son qui pourrait les prévenir que quelqu'un surgirait. Ils marchaient plutôt vite, ce qui arracha des halètements de douleur à Hermione, qui refusait toujours la main que Théodore lui tendait pour l'aider à se supporter. Charlie ralentit la cadence de ses pas, réalisant qu'il était lui-même en train d'achever la résistance de la brune. Quand ils dépassèrent le cadre de Fleamont Potter, la brune poussa un gémissement plus sonore et s'effondra sur le mur opposé.

Sa main se posa sur son ventre, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient cherchant activement à reprendre son souffle. La douleur et l'épuisement l'étourdissaient, elle avait l'impression qu'un éclair blanc était en train de déchirer ses méninges. Hermione ne prit pas le temps d'analyser à qui appartenait le bras qui venait de s'enrouler autour de sa taille afin d'aider à supporter son propre poids, mais la jeune femme s'appuya sur cette aide inattendue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, apercevant le visage de Théodore qui l'observait avec inquiétude et toussota, tout en venant s'accrocher prudemment à son épaule afin de stabiliser sa position debout.

« Tu es capable de marcher? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Idiot! » commenta Fleamont Potter, avant de se racler la gorge. « Cette jeune femme a besoin d'aide, c'est d'une évidence universelle. Auriez-vous de la potion Wiggenweld sur vous, mon cher? Il est à noter que cela pourrait être fort utile dans une pareille situation. »

L'homme du portrait s'était levé pour mieux observer la scène devant eux, réajusta la paire de lunettes sur son nez. Le Serpentard hésita pendant quelques secondes s'il devait répondre de manière cinglante à l'ancien potionniste ou se préoccuper davantage de son ex-petite-amie.

« Vous êtes très charmant, Mr Potter. » Hermione avait choisi la marche à suivre pour lui, apparemment. À ces mots, Fleamont eut un geste pour remettre en position la veste qu'il portait, d'un air fier. « Mais ça ira. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour ma personne. Théo, tu m'aides? »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Il fit un geste pour carrément prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, mais elle s'esquiva avant de se retrouver coincée dans une telle position.

« Je ne suis pas infirme, non plus. » souligna la jeune femme, en fronçant les sourcils, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder en direction de Charlie.

Elle se doutait très bien que le rouquin ne voyait pas la scène comme une véritable partie de plaisir. Et, quelque part, la brune se sentait très mal.

Ils parcoururent les derniers mètres du corridor, encore plus lentement que les autres. Hermione s'accrochait à Théodore, obstinément, en claudiquant légèrement, alors que Charlie tâchait de ne pas tourner la tête toutes les dix secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber pour une seconde fois.

.

.

.

Ils avaient fini de traverser le couloir après cinq minutes d'efforts qui parurent à la jeune femme un véritable calvaire. Lorsqu'ils avaient atteint les escaliers, Charlie avait dû reposer Céleste par terre et aider, de son côté, Hermione en la tenant de l'autre côté. Il avait vécu une maigre victoire quand il l'avait senti s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui.

La petite fille de quatre ans les suivait en s'agrippant aux barreaux de la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Théodore avait dû lui dire de cesser de faire de la musique en les frappant d'une manière cinglante, ce qui avait instantanément fait rougir la fillette et fait apparaître des larmes de crocodile dans ses yeux.

« Ce que Théodore essaie de dire, c'est que tu joues une très belle musique, ma puce. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais attendre... » Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes. « Plus tard? Tu vas même pouvoir nous faire un concert. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? »

Céleste haussa des épaules et essuya un œil.

« Peut-ê'te. »

Le Serpentard et le rouquin s'observèrent par-dessus la tête d'Hermione qui ne cessaient pas de les traiter d'idiots et de crétins.

« Wow, j'ai hâte de te voir à ton accouchement, Weasley. » chuchota Nott, assez fort, pour que les deux autres adultes l'entendent.

« Théo, arrête, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Malefoy et ça ne te vas pas. » remarqua Hermione. « Vous êtes _deux_ crétins. »

Quand ils atteignirent la porte pour atteindre la salle d'attente de Ste-Mangouste, Hermione demanda deux minutes afin de se ressaisir de l'effort physique qu'elle avait fourni. Les deux jeunes hommes, essoufflés, acquiescèrent. Charlie garda son bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'ils s'appuyèrent contre la paroi du mur, et le Serpentard, qui commençait à se sentir de trop durant l'étreinte, se déplaça pour jeter un coup d'oeil par la petite fenêtre de la table. Céleste s'assoya sur l'un des escaliers, les mains sur les genoux.

« Je me demande si Cornwell est toujours dans le coin... » murmura le médicomage plus pour lui-même que pour les trois autres personnes près de lui.

« Quoi? » demanda Hermione.

Théodore haussa des épaules.

« Tes meilleurs amis viennent nous sauver les fesses, comme d'hab, Granger. »

La tête de la jeune femme pivota vers celle du Serpentard. Le stress et la panique pulsait dans ses veines comme un deuxième coeur, à l'idée même que ses deux amis soient prisonniers dans ce maudit hôpital comme elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, Potter et Weasley sont aussi chanceux que s'ils avaient dans leur cour une licorne qui a du crin en trèfles à quatre feuilles et d'où des farfadets sortent de son derrière. »

« Mon papa est là? » demanda Céleste, en se relevant comme un ressort d'où elle était assise.

Hermione tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant, mais qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

« Oui, Céleste. »

La petite fille s'approcha davantage de sa marraine, s'appuyant sur ses jambes.

« On va le voir? »

« Eum... Oui. » répéta la brune, peu assurée.

« Quand? Vot' jeu de cache-cache est loooong. Quand maman a'ive? »

« Bientôt... »

Apparemment, les réponses vagues de la médicomage suffisaient à sa filleule.

Les trois adultes s'observèrent et prirent la décision silencieuse qu'il était temps de sortir de la cage d'escalier. D'ailleurs, l'écho de pas qui provenaient d'un étage plus haut ne leur valait rien qui vaille. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Théo poussa la porte avant de reprendre sa place auprès d'Hermione, comme le faisait Charlie.

Leur quatuor avança prudemment dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que la petite fille de quatre ans aperçut son père et courra jusqu'à lui. Le dragonnier poussa un cri pour que Céleste cesse de courir dans un endroit où il était fortement susceptible qu'elle se fasse attaquer.

« J'ai gagné la patie! Je suis la 'eine du cache-chache! » s'écria Céleste lorsqu'elle atteint les jambes de Ron.

Celui-ci était en train de discuter avec un homme, qui portait l'uniforme des aurors. Les deux furent légèrement bouche bée quand ils virent la petite fille rousse. Immédiatement, le meilleur ami d'Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la sera contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer, presque.

« Mon bébé... » murmura l'auror en la serrant contre lui.

« Papa, tu m'touff' » se plaignit Céleste, en tentant d'échapper à la prise de Ron.

Il sembla ne pas prendre en compte la lamentation de sa fille et lorsqu'il relâcha sa prise, il inspecta chaque parcelle de peau de son visage ou de ses bras afin de s'assurer que sa fille n'ait rien.

Puis, il leva la tête. Hermione, flanquée de Théodore Nott et de Charlie, qui grimaçait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, s'était approché. Ils faisaient un drôle de trio.

« 'Mione... » chuchota-t-il se rendant compte de l'état de sa meilleure amie. « Tu as... tu n'as pas... »

« Ça va, Ron. Je suis juste épuisée, je crois... »

Il reposa sa fille par terre et fit un geste afin de prendre la place du médicomage, mais Théo ne fit rien pour se déplacer, et Charlie poussa un soupir devant l'obstination dont le Serpentard pouvait faire preuve.

Il était épuisé d'essayer de collaborer avec lui.

Ron jeta un regard à son frère, interrogateur. Il croisa des bras, renonçant légèrement. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent comme s'il était frappé par une évidence.

« Où est Lavande? » demanda-t-il, inquiet, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa femme ne les suivait pas.

« Elle est... » commença Charlie.

« Ron... » prononça Hermione, en même temps.

Ils s'observèrent. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement, tâchant de cacher sa peine et son anxiété.

Hermione n'avait jamais été douée pour mentir.

Dans le même moment, Pansy, qui quelques minutes plus tôt, passait entre les corps qui jonchaient le sol afin de vérifier s'il y avait un survivant, s'était approchée faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le carrelage. Malgré la distance, elle n'avait rien raté : le malaise présent dans la pièce empestait à des kilomètres. Et, il fallait être sincèrement honnête pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'Hermione aurait mieux aimé se trouver dans un enclos de bestioles d'Hagrid que de se retrouver ici.

« Bien. Je vais pouvoir décommander le croque-mort que j'avais réservé pour tes funérailles, Granger. » grinça la Serpentarde, en guise de salutation.

Les deux frères l'observèrent, la mine perplexe, alors qu'Hermione ressentit un soulagement face à la diversion que lui amenait son ancienne colocataire. Théodore réprima le sourire face au mouvement d'apaisement quasi imperceptible que son ex-petite-amie avait tenté de contenir. Il avait très bien senti le relâchement de ses doigts agrippés sur ses épaules.

« Sérieux, Parkinson, je comprendrai jamais comment ils peuvent t'avoir engagé pour être médicomage... »

« Tu ne comprends pas grand-chose, Weasley de toute manière. Ça doit être de famille. » Elle n'avait même pas besoin de regarder le dragonnier pour savoir qu'il avait pris un air renfrogné. « Théo, lâche la, tu vas désartibuler de nouveau son bras si tu continues comme ça. »

Hermione lui lança un véritable regard de reconnaissance. Si elle n'avait pas du mal à se déplacer par elle-même, la jeune femme aurait littéralement embrassé son amie.

Théodore grommela quelque chose, Charlie aussi, mais les deux s'éloignèrent de la brune. Le dernier songeant que son tour viendrait, probablement.

« T'as besoin de soin, ma vieille. » lâcha Pansy en reprenant la place de Théodore. Hermione passa un bras autour de ses épaules, afin d'aider à garder son équilibre. « Les aurors travaillent sur le sortilège qui empêche de transplaner, ils ont presque fini à ce que ton crétin de meilleur ami a dit à... » Ses sourcils se plissèrent comme si elle tâchait _vraiment _de se rappeler à qui, Ron, avait bien pu parler plus tôt. «... Bref, à quelqu'un. Appelons le crétin numéro... 6. Ils sont six aurors à s'être déplacés. Donc. »

L'évidence même.

« Weasley. » interpella-t-elle, en se tournant vers l'auror. « C'est le commandant-en-chef des crétins. »

« T'en fais trop, là, Parkinson. » chuchota Hermione, en se penchant légèrement, afin d'être subtile. « T'as l'air d'une drama queen. »

La jeune femme haussa des épaules, bien décidée à ne pas se préoccuper de ce que pouvait bien penser la Gryffondor. Ron roula des yeux, halluciné par ce qui pouvait sortir de la bouche de la Serpentarde.

« Chaque minute qui passe me fait regretter d'avoir accepté que tu nous suives. »

« T'avais aucune décision à prendre, caporal. » claqua-t-elle. « T'avais qu'à subir. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Poussa un soupir de défaite.

« Peux-tu amener Hermione et Céleste quelque part... Où elles vont être en sécurité? Même si, très honnêtement, je suis certain que tu vas essayer de les disséquer. »

« Bien, mon caporal! » répondit Pansy, en faisant un salut militaire, ne se préoccupant pas, une seconde, du commentaire de Ron quant à la possibilité de disséquer qui que ce soit.

Les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent vers la sortie des visiteurs. Hermione, de sa main valide, prit la main de Céleste qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait être, encore, séparée de son père.

« Alors, Lavande... » reprit Ron, après quelques secondes.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, ce qui ne surprit pas Pansy. La jeune femme se retourna pour croiser le regard de Charlie qui avait légèrement ouvert la bouche, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Ron... » Charlie se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Puis, soupira. « Ron, elle... »

L'auror se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme s'il voulait se les arracher.

« Elle n'est pas... » Le mot bloqua dans la gorge de Ron, qui suppliait presque Charlie.

Le visage de Charlie se ferma un peu plus, alors que celui d'Hermione se décomposait. Céleste tirait sur son bras, sans ménagement, pour obtenir des réponses sur ce qui se passait devant elle, ne saisissant pas la gravité de la situation.

« Non, non. » Ron s'obstinait. « Non, elle n'est pas _morte_. Elle ne peut pas. » Il s'agitait furieusement. Il rageait. Son cœur se fissurait en un millier de morceaux. « Non, elle ne peut pas être morte. C'est impossible. _Impossible_. »

Il marcha vers l'escalier pour sortir de la salle d'attente, alors qu'au même moment un sorcier sortit de la cage d'escalier. Celui-ci regarda attentivement la scène devant lui et se mit à ricaner, tout en enlevant son masque.

Elias se tenait devant eux et son visage était déformé par une horrible mimique cruelle.

« Hé bien, hé bien... » commença l'homme. « Il manque que Potter et j'aurai réussi là où le Seigneur des ténèbres a échoué de toute évidence. »

La mâchoire de Théodore se contracta, alors que Charlie tentait de retenir Ron du mieux qu'il pouvait afin qu'il ne se rue pas sur Elias. L'auror oscillait entre la détresse et la rage. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la tristesse ou le vide. Seul un besoin intense de se venger bouillait dans ses tempes.

Parkinson chuchota à Hermione qu'elles devaient partir avec Céleste, mais la jeune femme était stupéfiée par la peur, sa torture se rejouant dans sa tête comme un disque brisé dès qu'Elias avait retiré son masque. Celui-ci riva son regard à celui de la Serpentarde.

« Oh non, Parkinson, ne t'en vas pas! Tu vas manquer le clou du spectacle! » lâcha Elias Lestranges sur un ton cruel décuplé par la vaine tentative de faire de l'humour.

« ESPÈCE DE SALAUD! » rugit Ron, en tentant de se débarrasser de la prise de son frère.

« Je pensais vraiment que ce serait ton idiot de petit-ami, Hermione, qui aurait ce genre de réaction. » commenta de nouveau Lestranges, sans bouger face à la rage de Ron. « Vous êtes pathétiques, les Weasley... » Puis, son visage devint plus cruel – comme si c'était humainement possible. « En plus, j'ai entendu que votre mère avait... »

Il n'eut jamais le loisir de terminer sa phrase, car Charlie lâcha sa prise lorsqu'il se mit à évoquer Molly, trop surpris. Ou choqué. Ron se rua sur lui.

Rapidement, Elias brandit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège informulé sur Ron, mais Charlie, sorti de son état quasi catatonique, poussa son frère et ce fut lui qui reçut le sort, en pleine tête. À l'endroit même de la blessure presque mortelle qui l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, deux ans plus tôt. L'ironie. La vie était insupportablement ironique.

Tout oxygène quitta les poumons d'Hermione quand elle vit le corps de Charlie percuter le sol de la salle d'attente. Elle eut le sentiment de perdre pied et que tous ses organes se liquéfiaient. La jeune femme ne ressentit même pas l'étreinte de Pansy autour de ses épaules pour tenter de la retenir, elle ne ressentit même pas la douleur sur ses genoux quand elle tomba sur le plancher, elle n'entendit même pas le rire d'Elias. La Gryffondor avait l'impression d'être devenue une coquille vide.

Elle ne vit pas les lumières devant elle qui surgissaient de part et d'autre de la pièce. Son regard restait rivé sur Charlie, qui ne se relevait pas.

« Pansy, je t'en supplie... » Sa voix était blanche, sans émotion. « Dis-moi, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort. Dis-moi que ce n'était pas une lumière verte. Dis-moi que ce n'était pas un avada kedavra. Dis-moi quelque chose. »

* * *

**NDA :** Oui, je sais. Je suis sadique.

Alors, chapitre plutôt décousu, beaucoup d'actions se passent. J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié! J'ai beaucoup exploité les relations entre Théodore / Charlie / Hermione! On en a parlé à plusieurs reprises, sans jamais avoir l'occasion de les voir ensemble. Alors, c'est tout de même assez explosif! Leur passé est certes chaotique, mais selon moi, ça prenait ce genre de discussion pour que la page soit « enfin » tournée.

J'adooooooore Céleste.

J'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, aussi, l'amitié Hermione / Pansy (je suis d'ailleurs une grande fan du Pansmione et bref, je crois que ça paraît pas mal haha!) et la relation Pansy / Ron. En réalité, j'adore Pansy. Point.

Ron qui me brise le cœur, d'ailleurs. BREF.

Ce chapitre fait, au total, 26 pages. OMG. C'est genre le double que ce que j'écris habituellement! BIG LOVE.


	21. Vingt

Are you death or paradise?  
Now you'll never see me cry  
There's just no time to die

_billie eilish, no time to die _

.

.

**Vendredi, **3 août 2005

Hermione jeta un énième coup d'œil à la grande horloge. Les aiguilles pointaient sévèrement des chiffres romains et indiquaient qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes à cet enfer. Elle avait l'impression que les murs jaunes banane du bureau de la psychomage étaient en train de se refermer sur elle.

Un peu comme la scène du compacteur dans Star Wars. Elle avait vu son père regarder des millions de fois cette série de films sans y prêter attention. Tout d'un coup, ça lui revenait en tête comme un boomerang.

La jeune femme soupira. Pour la trente-sixième fois – sans exagération. Ses ongles pianotaient d'impatience contre le bras de la chaise sur laquelle elle était inconfortablement assise. Pour la dixième fois, Hermione croisa, de nouveau ses jambes, et se gratta nerveusement le coin de l'œil, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait appliqué du mascara, le matin-même. La brune se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant distraitement si son geste avait laissé une trace noire sur sa peau, puis abandonna son questionnement et tourna la tête vers la grande fenêtre qui surplombait le bureau. Pour la cinquième fois, la médicomage s'engagea dans l'exercice mathématique de compte le nombre de fenêtres du gratte-ciel, un hôtel, probablement, qui bloquait la vue du reste du paysage urbain moldu de Londres.

Elle savait très bien que d'où elle se situait, elle pouvait compter exactement vingt-deux centimètres que selon ses hypothèses, elle était _à peu près_ certaine qu'il devait y avoir, au moins, deux cent fenêtres qui ornaient l'hôtel. En revanche, il était bien plus aisé de tenir ce silence obstiné dans lequel elle s'était cloîtrée depuis le début de la séance que de seulement attendre que le temps file. Depuis les habituelles salutations et les banalités échangées du type _avez-vous eu de la difficulté à trouver mon bureau?_, Hermione n'avait rien dit.

La jeune femme osait à peine regarder la psychomage devant elle, sachant très bien que cette dernière devait être assise sur sa propre chaise, les jambes croisées, un cahier de notes posé sur ses cuisses et la scrutait avec ce sourire chaleureux et _compatissant_ qui insupportait, déjà, Hermione. Cette femme, qui devait avoir le même qu'elle, devait être en train d'essayer de deviner ce qui se tramait dans les pensées de sa patiente. Et, la brune se sentait comme un rat de laboratoire où chacun des gestes qu'elle pouvait posé serait entièrement analysé pour, ensuite, être recracher dans un diagnostic qui la ferait, à coups sûrs, soupirer.

Ou, peut-être, que le dossier ouvert sur le bureau de la psychomage en disait, déjà, assez long sur elle pour que la professionnelle ne se sente pas obliger de se conformer à un tel exercice.

La jeune femme eu un petit hoquet et ramena ses mains contre ses cuisses. Elle refusait de donner des réponses sur l'ouragan – jusqu'à présent contrôlé – d'émotions qui faisait rage dans sa tête à cette inconnue.

La médicomage Schmidt, qui avait été en charge de son dossier, lui avait mentionné, lors de sa dernière consultation, qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas une autorisation pour un retour éventuel au travail sans qu'Hermione ne consulte un psychomage. Elle avait martelé que même si la jeune femme ne gardait aucune séquelle physique, il était très probable que des séquelles psychologiques subsistent. Et, bien que la Gryffondor ne soit pas emballée par l'idée de se confier à un inconnu, elle avait acceptée.

_Elle n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon. _

Hermione avait clairement mentionné sa seule et unique condition : que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un qui travaille à Ste-Mangouste. La jeune femme refusait toujours de mettre un pied dans le centre hospitalier magique depuis deux semaines. Tous les spécialistes qu'elle devait rencontrer s'était déplacé pour ses consultations. En plus de ne pas sentir la force d'affronter l'hôpital depuis ce qui s'était passé, elle tenait, également, à sa confidentialité. La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de se sentir regardée comme une bête de foire par un collègue. C'était compréhensible, après tout.

« Bon. » commença la psychomage, interrompant le silence dans lequel elles étaient plongées. « Ça conclu notre première séance. »

La tête d'Hermione se tourna vers elle pour l'observer franchement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans ce mutisme.

Priyanka Ehrensvärd. Pendant une partie des minutes qui s'étaient égrenées, la jeune femme s'était questionnée sur les origines de la psychomage. Au vu de son nom de famille, elle aurait parié sur les pays de l'Europe de l'Est. Par contre, son prénom ainsi que la couleur de la peau – davantage foncée –, ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux, couleur hazel, donnait l'impression d'une ascendance indienne.

« Quand seriez-vous disponible pour que l'on se rencontre une deuxième fois, Miss Granger? »

_Que-quoi? _

Répété cette catastrophe? Hermione préférait que ça soit sans elle. Elle toussota afin d'endiguer l'air étonné qui se peignait sur son visage.

« Je ne crois pas qu'une prochaine fois soit nécessaire. » contra finalement la médicomage. « Je n'ai rien dis et, puis... Je n'ai rien à dire. »

Mademoiselle Ehrensvärd eut un sourire en coin, tout en se levant pour se diriger vers l'arrière de son bureau en bois massif. Elle consulta son agenda devant elle, en tournant les pages.

Hermione Granger n'était pas la première personne qui passait dans son bureau et qui s'enfermait dans un silence complet. Les premières séances étaient confrontantes et beaucoup de ses patients se taisaient, croyant qu'ils n'avaient aucun problème. Particulièrement, ceux qui n'avaient pas _vraiment _le choix d'être là.

Comme Hermione Granger.

« J'ai vu ce matin, dans la Gazette, que c'est les funérailles de Molly Weasley et de Lavande Brown, aujourd'hui. » releva la psychomage. Puis, elle releva la tête vers la Gryffondor. « Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne journée pour un premier rendez-vous. Je vous propose un deuxième, et nous verrons. D'accord? »

Ce n'était pas un secret pour la communauté magique britannique qu'Hermione Granger était proche des Weasley. Et, à la simple mention de ces deux noms, la jeune femme resserra la prise de sa main sur son poignet, ses ongles s'imprimant dans sa peau. Elle roula légèrement des yeux et acquiesça, signant sa défaite.

« Pourquoi pas dans une semaine, jour pour jour, à la même heure? » demanda Priyanka, toujours avec ce sourire chaleureux.

« Oui. Oui. _D'accord_. »

La brune se releva, s'étira légèrement.

« Parfait. Vous recevrez un hibou pour confirmer le rendez-vous, jeudi prochain. » informa la psychomage, en finissant d'inscrire le rendez-vous dans son agenda. « Oh, et Miss Granger. » Elle releva la tête et l'observa, ses sourcils parfaitement épilés et dessinés se fronçant, son sourire avait disparu. « Je voulais vous donner mes condoléances. J'aurais probablement dû commencer par cela, d'ailleurs. »

Pour la première fois depuis cinquante minutes, Hermione constata qu'hors de son rôle de psychomage, cette femme semblait être sensible et _humaine_, sans ce faux-air compatissant imprimé sur son visage.

« Merci. » répondit simplement la médicomage, la gorge légèrement serrée.

Puis, sans attendre, elle passa la porte et transplana immédiatement.

.

.

.

La jeune femme réapparut quelques pâtés de maison non loin du quartier de la maison de Ron, dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards moldus.

Elle s'appuya sur la paroi du mur de briques, quelques secondes et ferma les yeux. Hermione avait besoin d'une pause. Elle se sentait capitulée, prisonnière dans cette réalité distorsionée depuis deux semaines, depuis les attaques de Ste-Mangouste et du Chemin de Traverse. Sa vie partait dans les sens, sans que la jeune femme soit capable de reprendre le contrôle.

La médicomage avait emménagée temporairement – enfin, sans poser officiellement de délai – dans la maison de son meilleur ami afin de veiller sur lui et sa fille. De toute évidence, comme lui avait fait remarquer la médicomage chargée de son dossier, il était plus sécuritaire qu'elle habite avec quelqu'un durant la stabilisation de son état de santé. Depuis une semaine, ses soins avaient pu, enfin, cessés et elle avait retrouvé l'usage complet de tout son corps, malgré qu'un suivi serré en gynécologie s'impose.

Deux jours après l'emménagement d'Hermione, Harry et Teddy avaient rappliqués, sans préavis, avec un sac sur l'épaule contenant plusieurs vêtements et effets personnels. Le Survivant n'avait pas voulu en parler de long en large, mais il avait seulement mentionné une violente dispute avec Drago qui s'étaient terminée sur une – énième – dispute. Si celles-ci rythmaient leur relation de couple, le sous-chef des aurors avaient été incapable de décolorer et se confinait dans un mutisme sur les raisons qui expliquaient cette nouvelle rupture.

La cohabitation des trois amis et des deux enfants n'était pas tellement difficile.

Ron restait, la plupart du temps, cloîtré dans sa chambre ou errait dans la maison en pyjama. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup au vu des grandes cernes violettes qui ornaient son visage, ne s'alimentaient que lorsqu'Hermione l'y obligeait et buvait beaucoup d'alcool. Bref, le rouquin était une loque humaine. Harry, quant à lui, faisait comme si tout allait bien et, le soir, il explosait souvent de colère ou de peine, incapable d'accumuler quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et, Hermione... Hermione, elle, elle était le garde-fou de ses deux amis, cumulaient les tâches ménagères de la maison afin que celle-ci ne se transforme pas en dépotoir et s'occupait des enfants.

Elle ne s'en plaignait pas : ça l'aidait à tenir à distance les cauchemars qu'elle faisait la nuit et l'ouragan, en elle, qui menaçait d'imploser à chaque moment. Et, malgré les protestations de ses parents, qui l'avaient enjoint à ce qu'elle revienne chez eux, Hermione n'avait pas changé d'idée. Et, il n'était pas question qu'elle retourne dans son appartement. Trop vide. _Trop surchargé en matière de souvenirs_. Par chance, Harry l'avait accompagné, à chaque fois, quand elle avait dû aller chercher des vêtements.

La jeune femme poussa un autre soupir, tentant de trouver le courage d'affronter cette journée qui s'annonçait terriblement ardue. Elle aurait préféré affrontez cent fois un basilic, des détraqueurs ou, même une horde de mangemorts, plutôt que de se tenir assise sur une chaise et assister aux funérailles de celle qu'elle avait considéré comme sa deuxième mère et la femme de son meilleur ami qui était morte sous ses yeux.

Hermione se mit en marche, resserrant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud pour une journée du début de mois d'août. Le temps semblait se couvrir : un peu comme son humeur. Comme s'il était impossible que le soleil rayonne dans une journée qui s'annonçait aussi triste.

Ses sandales claquaient contre le trottoir. Elle ne tentait même pas de se fabriquer un sourire pour servir à tous les passants qu'elle rencontrait, contrairement à l'habitude. Hermione allait devoir le faire tout l'après-midi : autant conserver des forces. La jeune femme prenait de grandes respirations afin de tenter de profiter de ce moment de solitude avant que le bousculement de la journée mette fin à la maigre sensation de contrôle qu'elle avait, en ce moment. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, la brune était arrivée devant la maison.

Même la devanture de celle-ci paraissait _morte_ depuis le décès de Lavande. Les plantes qu'elle prenait tant soin flétrissaient, les lutins de jardins qui décoraient les plates-bandes avaient été renversés – probablement qu'ils avaient reçus un coup de pied de la part de Ron, lorsqu'il était saoul –, les mauvaises herbes menaçaient d'envahir l'allée principale, les rideaux étaient sans cesse tirés et le courrier s'empilait dans la petite boîte postale.

C'était un décor plutôt triste. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne fit aucun geste pour remettre debout un lutin ou s'emparer d'une enveloppe : c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas comment Ron pouvait habité cette demeure sans sa femme.

C'était un mystère.

Elle s'attarda peu sur son observation de l'ensemble et marcha d'un pas précipité vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Sans grande surprise, seul le bruit de la télévision résonnait dans la maison. La médicomage déposa son sac à main sur l'une des marches de l'escalier et jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine. Les bouteilles vides s'accumulaient sur l'îlot de cuisine, et une odeur ambiante de renfermé et d'alcool régnaient dans la pièce. Sans hésiter, elle alla ouvrir les rideaux de la fenêtre, qui était au-dessus de l'évier de cuisine, et l'ouvrit afin de laisser filtrer l'air. Elle s'empara d'une boîte en carton vide, qu'elle avait gardé et y déposa toutes les bouteilles et épongea les derniers résidus qui traînaient sur le comptoir. Un peu plus satisfaite, Hermione passa au salon. Ted était appuyé sur un coussin du sofa, alors que Céleste était assise sur le sol et faisait des dessins sur une feuille. La jeune femme s'approcha et planta un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de chacun en leur disant un bon matin.

« Vous n'êtes pas prêts? » leur demanda-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil, tâchant d'avoir un air sérieux.

« Suis pas capable de mett' ma 'obe, _toute seule_. » dit Céleste en reposant ses feutres et l'observant comme si c'était l'évidence, même. « Mais j'ai fait un dessin pour g'and-papa. Comment tu le t'ouves? »

La petite fille de quatre ans lui tendit un dessin où toutes les couleurs se mêlaient. On pouvait toutefois percevoir trois personnes ainsi que ce qui semblait être un soleil et un... Champs? Peut-être.

« C'est moi, g'and-papa et g'and-maman, en a'è're de la maison. »

Ça prenait tout son sens. Hermione s'assit par terre, observant les deux enfants avec indulgence, et immédiatement, sa filleule vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

« C'est très beau, ma puce. Je suis sûre qu'il va adorer. »

Teddy se releva, légèrement pour mieux observer l'œuvre d'art de sa cousine adoptive.

« J't'ai dit de dessiner un arbre! » commenta Teddy, plus virulent.

« J'en ai fait un! » s'opposa la fille de Ron, en désignant une tâche brune sur son dessin.

Les cheveux du garçon changèrent, aussitôt, pour du rose tout comme ses joues devant sa prise en faute, ainsi que le regard en coin sévère d'Hermione.

« On a pas mangés, aussi! » informa Teddy, en rampant sur le divan pour être plus près de la jeune femme et s'accrocher à son cou. « T'étais pas là, alors... »

Il était dix heures et demie, par Merlin!

La jeune femme n'arrivait même pas à être surprise. Et, c'était ça, qui était sans doute le plus décourageant dans la situation. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce que les enfants la collent à ce point-là : c'était grâce à elle, s'ils avaient, encore, un semblant de routine. Ses lèvres se resserrèrent, alors qu'elle eut l'impression qu'un tsunami de colère et de tristesse faisait rage dans son ventre et ses poumons.

« On va manger des céréales, mes amours? » demanda-t-elle, en se raclant la gorge afin d'essayer de se donner une contenance pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. « Vous allez même pouvoir manger celles au chocolat! »

Leurs exclamations lui donnèrent l'impression qu'elle venait de leur décrocher la lune.

.

.

.

La jeune femme avait, patiemment, fait manger Céleste et Teddy. Elle avait, ensuite, ranger d'un coup de baguette la cuisine et elle était montée à l'étage afin qu'ils s'habillent. Hermione était passée en coup de vent dans la chambre de Ron qu'il occupait – il avait refusé de dormir dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Lavande. Il régnait l'odeur d'un cadavre dans la pièce et elle n'avait obtenu de lui qu'un grognement. Elle espérait qu'il se réveille et qu'il décuve de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille et cette nuit avant que sa fille le voit dans cet état.

Hermione était retournée dans la chambre de Céleste qu'elle partageait, temporairement, avec Ted. Elle les avait aidés à s'habiller, sans rechigner. Sa filleule avait enfilée une petite robe noire ainsi que des souliers ballerines également noires. Pendant que Teddy tentait de boutonner sa chemise blanche, la médicomage avait coiffée, sobrement, les longs cheveux roux de la fillette. Hermione avait tenté de mettre de l'ordre dans les cheveux changeants du garçon de sept ans, mais il avait esquivé à plusieurs reprises les mains de la brune. Elle avait réussi à l'attraper seulement lorsqu'elle lui avait mentionné qu'elle ne voulait que l'aider à mettre le nœud papillon noir qu'il insistait de mettre. Une fois qu'elle avait l'avait attaché au collet de sa chemise, Hermione avait tenté un geste pour coiffer les cheveux devenus verts de Teddy, qui s'était laissé faire en grimaçant. Ceux-ci étaient restés en ordre un peu moins de cinq minutes. Elle les avait, ensuite, laissé au salon devant un dessin animé et les avait fait promettre de ne rien faire de _salissant_ et avait pris les crayons feutres avec elle. Au cas où.

Quand la jeune femme remonta les escaliers, Hermione entra brusquement dans la chambre de Ron et alla tirer les rideaux d'un coup sec. Son meilleur ami enfouit, immédiatement, sa tête dans l'oreiller grommelant quelque chose à propos qu'elle était folle.

« Ron Weasley, tu vas te lever. » lâcha Hermione en ouvrant les fenêtres afin de faire partir l'odeur ambiante qui allait lui enlever le sens de l'odorat. Enfin, presque. « _Tout. De. Suite._ »

Son ton autoritaire n'eut aucun effet. La jeune femme tira sur les couvertures mouillées de sueur du jeune homme.

« Fiche-moi la paix! » grommela le rouquin, en tentant vainement de retrouver un peu de confort.

Ses efforts furent vains puisque quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione lui lança un _aguamenti_ qu'il reçut au visage. Le jeune homme toussa, ayant manqué d'air en respirant de l'eau, tout en tentant d'essuyer son visage de cette douche improvisée.

« Est-ce que t'es folle? Est-ce que t'es tombée sur la tête? » s'écria Ron, en colère, après une dizaine de secondes.

« Absolument pas. Mais tu vas te lever et tu vas boire cette potion. » Hermione lui tendit une fiole de potion qu'il prit, un peu au ralentit par ce qu'elle lui disait d'un ton calme. « Et tu vas aller prendre une douche. Tu ne vas certainement pas te présenter, encore, saoul à l'enterrement de ta mère _et _de ta femme. Lavande ne mérite pas _du tout_, que tu lui rendes hommage en buvant une bouteille de whisky et que tu traites ta famille, ta fille, tes amis comme si personne ne comprendrait ce que tu vis! Elle mérite mieux! Elle mérite mon meilleur ami, qui est en-dessous de tout... _Ça._ » Elle fit un geste pour le désigner et toute la chambre. « Tu vas sortir de ton _affreux_ pyjama, tu peux même le brûler si tu veux, d'ailleurs. Tu vas t'habiller et on va partir pour le Terrier. Tu vas tenir la main de Céleste et lui montrer que malgré toute la peine _qu'elle a_, malgré toute la peine que _tu as_, elle a encore un père. »

Ron l'observa, assis les jambes croisés sur son lit, les cheveux en épis et les yeux hagards, alors qu'il tenait le flacon de la potion dans ses mains. Bouche bée, par l'autorité et le calme olympien que sa meilleure amie faisait preuve.

Elle n'avait rien dit dans les neuf derniers jours. Elle l'avait laissé vivre ses émotions. Elle avait accepté qu'il traite toutes les personnes autour de lui d'une manière misérable. Mais, là, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus ce droit. _Non_.

« Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre? » demanda Hermione, les mains sur sa taille.

Il hocha lentement de la tête, puis il but d'une traite la potion.

« Bien. » commenta-t-elle, simplement.

Puis, sans plus attendre, la jeune femme sortie de la pièce afin de se diriger vers celle qui faisait office de sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Harry – faute de place dans la maison. Il devait s'agir d'un bureau ou d'une pièce à débarras. Ils avaient dû faire un peu de rangement afin d'être capable de poser deux matelas par terre et être capable de pouvoir mettre leurs effets personnels, sans qu'ils soient en équilibre précaire sur une pile d'objets.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, le Survivant se réveillait, à peine. Il n'avait jamais été très matinal, tout comme Hermione. Pour cette raison, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur son manque de collaboration afin de prendre soin des enfants ou des yeux gommés de son ami. Elle se doutait, sans peine, qu'une bouteille vide (ou plusieurs) qu'elle avait trouvée sur le comptoir lui appartenait. Par chance, la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte la veille avait aidé à ce que l'odeur de fond de bouteille ne s'imprègne dans la pièce.

La jeune femme ouvrit le placard et prit un cintre sur lequel elle avait déposé une robe noire, très sobre, pour éviter qu'elle se froisse. Son ami s'était assis sur son matelas et s'étira faisant craquer le bas de son dos. Elle grimaça, dégoûtée par le son.

« C'était ton premier rendez-vous chez le psychomage, ce matin, non? » demanda Harry, après quelques minutes.

« Ouais... » soupira la jeune femme, en s'emparant d'une paire d'escarpins qu'elle déposa sur le matelas qu'elle occupait.

« Ça s'est bien passé? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Hermione savait très bien que son ami serait en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu, le matin-même, dans ce bureau. Il avait lui-même décidé de consulter un psychomage après la fin de la guerre, sur ses conseils. _Ironique_.

« C'était pas terrible. » lâcha la jeune femme, de manière évasive, en jouant avec les bretelles de la robe qu'elle avait dans les mains. « On s'est regardé dans le blanc des yeux pendant quarante-cinq minutes, sans rien dire. » Elle haussa des épaules. « Je savais pas quoi dire. »

« Et t'as pas... » Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux éternellement en désordre. « T'as pas eu envie de parler, je sais pas... » Il prit ses lunettes déposées non loin du matelas. « De Charlie? »

Hermione lâcha la robe sur le matelas et elle eut l'impression que la colère traversait chacune de ses veines. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, alors qu'Harry poussa un soupir de résignation devant le regard noir que la jeune femme lui servait.

« Va falloir que t'en parles, un jour. Tu le sais, ça, hein? » demanda le Survivant. « En plus, il va être là, cet après-midi. »

« Et, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis obligée de lui parler. Il a fini, _ter-mi-né_, de jouer au yoyo avec moi, Harry. Il n'a pas envie d'une relation sérieuse? _Bien_. Ça ne veut pas dire, pour autant, que je dois constamment lui parler. Ses je t'aime, il peut se les garder pour lui. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse. »

« Non, il n'a rien dit. Et, le fait qu'il reparte en Roumanie _sans rien dire_, justement, en dit beaucoup. »

Le sort que Charlie avait reçu l'avait suffisamment blessé pour qu'il ne se réveille que le lendemain, sur une civière, et qu'on lui passe une batterie de tests afin de vérifier ses constantes cérébrales. Percy avait été désigné pour annoncer au dragonnier que leur mère était décédée et Hermione avait sérieusement envisagé de l'accompagner. Cependant, tous les Weasley – même Ron – lui avait dit qu'il était préférable qu'elle se repose, étant donné la fatigue et ses blessures.

Percy était rentré de l'hôpital sans son frère – mais plutôt avec une Pansy Parkinson, en colère. Si l'employé du Ministère avait annoncé calmement que son frère avait décidé de partir pour la Roumanie, dès qu'il avait obtenu son congé, la Serpentarde n'avait pas hésité pour pester contre lui et demander aux deux exemplaires Weasley présents si l'idiotie de Charlie était un phénomène congénital dans leur famille ou si c'était simplement un trait de caractère chez lui.

La Serpentarde, après s'être calmée, était restée auprès de son ancienne colocataire. Elle avait attendu une réaction quelconque de la part d'Hermione. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'avait qu'hausser des épaules. Que pouvait-elle bien dire, sinon qu'un vulgaire _ok_?

Elle s'était doutée dès le lendemain de leur discussion que Charlie l'abandonnerait et repartirait sans dire un mot. Il l'avait déjà fait, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas le refaire? Et, même si elle avait envie d'hurler ou de pleurer, ça ne le ramènerait pas. La colère et la peine lui faisaient atrocement mal à chaque jour.

Et, malgré son obstination à vouloir le détester – de nouveau – elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer de voir Treyu, une lettre à la patte ou au bec, qui donnerait du sens à cette réaction. Et, à chaque matin, une déception ajoutait de la gravité à ces deux émotions qui lui tordaient le ventre.

_Aucune explication_. Rien du tout.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et tenta d'orienter ses pensées ailleurs que sur le rouquin.

« Et toi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air aussi gommé qu'une botte? » demanda, finalement, Hermione en faisant dévié le sujet sur l'alcoolémie de son ami. « Est-ce que tu sais que tu as laissé Teddy mourir de faim, ce matin? »

Son ami grimaça, il se prit la tête entre ses mains.

Par chance, Harry n'avait pas de mal de crâne, il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt et il avait bu un grand verre d'eau. Ça avait été tout de même efficace.

« J'ai reçu un hibou de Drago, hier. »

« Et? »

« Bah, rien. C'était pas très glorieux vu la bouteille de whisky, que j'ai bu. Il est tellement entêté! »

« Toi aussi, tu l'es. » remarqua la jeune femme en prenant place sur le matelas du jeune homme.

« Ouais, mais _moi_, je comprendrais s'il allait réconforter son ex, qui serait encore son meilleur ami, _admettons_, parce que la mère de son ex est morte et qu'elle est, par la même occasion, une figure maternelle pour lui. » lâcha Harry, en expliquant (enfin) la source de leur dispute et de leur rupture. « J'en ai plein le cul de ses crises de jalousie. »

« Vous vous êtes, _encore_, disputés à cause de Gin? » sourcilla Hermione. « C'est pas la... Combien, déjà? Au moins, la quatrième fois? »

« Probablement... » grogna le Survivant. « Je sais pas. Je suis proche de Gin et ça fait _quoi_? Il peut pas avaler la pilule, _enfin_? »

Hermione n'osa pas relevé qu'elle pouvait comprendre la peur du Serpentard.

Ginny Weasley restait son premier amour et celle, avec qui, il avait _sérieusement _vécu toutes ses premières fois – selon elle, l'expérience désastreuse de son premier baiser avec Cho Chang ne méritait pas d'être soulevée. Le Survivant avait été démoli lorsque la petite sœur de son meilleur ami s'était ruée dans les bras de Neville, à la fin de la guerre. Et, malgré le fait qu'il avait réussi à tourner la page, une amitié solide – et ambigüe, pour être franche – s'était tissée entre les deux.

Quand Harry se disputait avec Drago, c'était toujours vers elle, qu'il se tournait. Ginny restait, encore aujourd'hui, une des seules personnes à être capable de désamorcer la bombe qu'il pouvait être en un tour de main. Et vice-versa.

Ça pouvait être agaçant de cohabiter, sans cesse, avec le fantôme de l'ex-petite-amie.

« Je sais, Harry... » dit-elle, en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Je sais, aussi, que tu es proche de Gin et que tu l'aide beaucoup... C'est pas un moment facile pour elle, _pour personne_... Mais... »

« Oh, tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi... » lâcha le jeune homme en poussant un soupir et levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hermione et lui jeta un regard noir. Loin, d'être impressionnée, elle pencha la tête et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je sais que t'as une humeur de _chien_ parce que tu es fâché que Drago ne te comprenne pas, que tu es furieux de l'injustice qu'Elias n'ait pas une peine de mort et que tu es atrocement triste de la mort de Molly. Je sais. Je sais que tu as de la difficulté à tout gérer cela, en même temps. »

Il acquiesça lentement de la tête, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Hermione lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Mais, Harry Potter, je vais te poser une simple question. Je sais que tu aimes Drago. Je le sais, parfaitement. Mais... Si Ginny se séparait de Neville, demain, est-ce que tu hésiterais à essayer de la reconquérir? » demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aussitôt elle continua. « Je te demande pas d'y répondre. Fais juste y penser et, ensuite, mets-toi à la place de Drago. »

Le Survivant poussa un soupir, puis haussa des épaules et regarda ailleurs afin d'échapper au regard noisette de sa meilleure amie.

Bien qu'il devinait très bien les émotions d'Hermione de la même manière qu'elle parvenait à le faire avec lui, le jeune homme détestait, parfois, sa faculté d'avoir, presque, toujours raison. Il planta tout de même un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et elle lui fit un sourire en coin avant de se relever pour se changer.

.

.

.

Les trois amis avaient été prêts, deux heures plus tard.

Pour la première fois depuis neuf jours, Ron avait l'air _vivant_. Hermione l'avait aidé à attacher sa cravate et son ami l'avait remercié de son intervention, en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Ça avait suffi pour que la jeune femme lui pardonne tout ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire, dernièrement.

Le rouquin et le Survivant s'étaient habillés de manière presque identique : une chemise blanche, avec une cravate noire nouée et un pantalon noir, sobre.

Harry siffla, de manière appréciative, lorsqu'il vit Hermione fin prête. Sa robe noire lui arrivait un peu plus haut que ses genoux et elle avait un fini en dentelle, elle avait passé un foulard noir vaporeux autour de ses épaules et ses escarpins noirs mettaient en valeur ses jambes plutôt fines. Elle était belle, sans que ce soit _trop_. La jeune femme avait même laissé ses cheveux détachés et n'avait ajouté qu'une ligne de khôl à son mascara.

« Et bien, si mon frère ne s'excuse pas en rampant, c'est qu'il est aveugle. » commenta le rouquin, en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Merci, Ron. » Elle s'approcha de lui pour replier le collet de sa chemise. « Je suis sûre que Lavande doit te trouver à croquer de là-haut. » chuchota-t-elle, avec un sourire triste.

Il baissa la tête et ne répondit rien.

« Bon... On y va? » demanda Harry, en les rejoignant avec Céleste et Teddy – qui par miracle, avait réussi à rester propre.

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Céleste vint prendre la main de Ron et prit celle d'Hermione dans l'autre. Ils disparurent, quelques secondes plus tard.

.

.

.

La cérémonie des funérailles se déroulait dans la cour arrière du Terrier, à l'instar de tous les mariages que la matriarche des Weasley avait pu organiser pour ses enfants.

Arthur avait fui le Terrier et avait emménagé chez son fils aîné, se sentant incapable d'habiter la grande maison biscornue, seul. Fleur s'était chargée de l'organisation, et elle s'était assurée de rendre hommage à la fois à Molly et à Lavande.

Elle avait reproduit les goûts de Molly, en matière de décoration : les chaises qui étaient installées sous le chapiteau étaient, toutes en bois, et elle avait installé un cadre fait en bois de chêne sur lequel, elle avait disposée des fleurs oranges, mauves, brunâtres et vertes – qui rappelaient les éternels pulls tricotés à la main par la mère de famille. C'était sobre et de bon goût et cela rappelait l'intérieur du Terrier. Des fleurs mauves, des lavandes, avaient été disposées un peu partout. Plusieurs cadres étaient posées sur la table en bois à l'avant du chapiteau : de multiples Molly et Lavande, à des moments différents de leur vie, saluaient la foule, serraient leur amis dans leur bras ou embrassait leur mari ainsi que leurs enfants.

Arthur Weasley avait serré sa bru dans ses bras, ému, en la remerciant de tout ce beau travail. Chacun des fils de Molly avait imité leur père, même Ginny y était passé, alors que l'entente avec Fleur laissait toujours à désirer.

C'était parfait.

.

.

.

Plusieurs reniflements se faisaient entendre.

La pluie tombait et faisait des _plouc, plouc, plouc _sonores contre le plastique du chapiteau. Le sorcier, qui présidait la cérémonie, avait fini son long discours et avait invité les personnes à venir dire un dernier mot à propos de Lavande et de Molly.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplissaient de larmes, au fil que les personnes défilaient au-devant du chapiteau, bien qu'aucune n'était, encore, tombée sur ses joues.

La peau de sa main gauche était devenue blanchâtre à force d'être serrée par Ron, qui était assis à côté d'elle. Dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans le chapiteau, elle avait perçu une terreur chaotique dans les yeux de son meilleur ami et la jeune femme avait eu l'impression que si personne ne le retiendrait, il allait partir à la place d'affronter cette cérémonie. Hermione avait, alors, pris silencieusement sa main et depuis, elle se sentait comme un point d'ancrage.

Il pouvait serrer sa main jusqu'à ce qu'aucun sang ne parvienne à ses doigts, elle s'en foutait.

Si c'était ce que Ron avait besoin, elle s'en foutait.

Harry s'était assis à côté d'eux, de l'autre côté d'Hermione, et elle avait pris naturellement sa main, à lui aussi. Leur trio contre le reste du monde. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. La pression des doigts du Survivant s'étaient resserrés légèrement lorsque Charlie avait passé près d'eux, pour s'installer dans la rangée devant la leur.

Elle avait dû faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas lui adresser un mot ou tout simplement pour ne pas se lever et aller le serrer dans ses bras. La dernière bonne nuit de sommeil du dragonnier devait, selon la jeune femme, remonté avant l'hospitalisation de cette dernière. Les cernes, qui avaient ornées ses yeux, lorsque la médicomage s'était éveillée du coma, étaient devenues plus grandes et ses joues se creusaient.

La jeune femme avait tenu bon.

Ginny, assise entre Harry et Neville, se leva pour marcher vers l'avant et réciter un discours. Elle parla d'un souvenir d'enfance, afin de parler de sa mère, et aborda tous les bienfaits que Lavande avaient pu avoir dans la vie de son frère, ensuite. La prise de Ron se resserra davantage dans la main d'Hermione et des larmes glissaient sur ses taches de rousseurs. Quand le Survivant se leva afin d'effectuer un dernier hommage, la jeune femme déposa son autre main sur celle du rouquin. Il tourna la tête vers lui et elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui dise _merci_ pour savoir qu'en ce moment, elle et Céleste étaient les seules raisons qui faisaient en sorte que le cadet des Weasley ne se transformait pas en épave.

Des amis de Molly ou de Lavande s'avancèrent. Tous les Weasley, ainsi que leur conjointe, avaient adressé un dernier mot.

L'hommage d'Arthur, vibrant d'amour avait fait pleurer les dernières personnes, qui avaient réussi jusque-là, à retenir leurs larmes. Le père des Weasley avait parlé de leurs débuts, de la naissance de leurs enfants, de la première guerre ainsi que de la deuxième. Lorsqu'il s'était senti incapable de continuer, Bill et Charlie s'étaient levés pour venir appuyer leur père, qui avait réussi à reprendre le fil. C'était tendre, émouvant, doux.

Les derniers mots que Charlie avaient adressé à Molly avaient fait pleurer Hermione et avaient presque suffit à se faire pardonner de son départ précipité en Roumanie. Le dragonnier avait parlé de sa relation chaotique avec sa mère et comment il regrettait de s'être seulement rapproché d'elle dans les dernières années.

_Je voudrais remercier Hermione, qui a eu la patience de me faire comprendre que je n'ai qu'une seule famille et que je devrais en prendre soin_.

Son cœur avait explosé. Littéralement, figurativement. Elle avait eu l'impression de suffoquer pendant quelques minutes de ne pas pouvoir enfouir sa tête dans le creux des bras du jeune homme.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne restait que Ron et Hermione – qui étaient vissés à son siège par la main du premier.

Ron observa ses deux meilleurs amis, leur demandant silencieusement de l'accompagner. Il confia Céleste à sa sœur et les trois se levèrent pour marcher vers l'avant. Hermione et Harry restèrent en retrait, alors que le rouquin s'avança légèrement.

Il observa les photos sur la table et prit un temps pour se racler la gorge. L'auror sorti un papier, qu'il avait plié à plusieurs reprises, d'une poche de ses pantalons et prit une grande respiration pour se donner tout le courage du monde.

Puis, baissa la main pour regarder la horde de personnes devant lui.

« Quand j'étais jeune et que mes frères essayaient de me faire toutes les blagues les plus... Pour reprendre ses mots, _dangereuses_, particulièrement quand il s'agissait de Fred et de George, ma mère était là pour me défendre. J'étais capable de le faire, seul... Mais ma mère était là pour menacer des coups sur la tête des jumeaux ou de Charlie... »

Il y avait une trop grande différence d'âge entre Bill et Ron pour qu'il lui ait _tant que ça_ fait des blagues atroces du genre essayer de le convaincre de faire un serment inviolable. Et, Percy avait toujours été beaucoup trop concentré dans ses livres pour avoir tenté de faire quoi que ce soit à son endroit.

« Puis, quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, maman m'envoyait toujours une lettre... Ou une beugléante... Pour me dire à quel point, j'avais perdu la tête d'essayer de cacher le dragon qu'Hagrid avait eu, ou d'avoir essayé d'attaquer un troll, alors que je devais savoir... Genre... Trois sorts. Ou encore, d'avoir _emprunté _la Ford Angelina de papa ou... D'être allé au département des mystères... Ou... » Il arrêta son énumération, alors que des petits rires s'échappaient de quelques bouches, dont les jumeaux, notamment. « Elle m'a toujours dit que j'étais tombé sur la tête, mais elle me disait, _toujours_, qu'elle était fière de moi. _Toujours_. Elle était _toujours_ là pour m'écouter, pour dire que ce que je faisais était complètement idiot ou... Juste, pour me dire qu'elle était fière de moi. »

Sa gorge se serra. Il prit quelques secondes de pause.

« Ma mère faisait toujours ces petits gestes pour montrer à quel point elle aimait les gens autour d'elle. Par exemple, quand je suis devenu auror, elle m'a cuisiné mon gâteau préféré. À chaque Noël, nous avions nos pulls et une boîte de bonbons qu'on aimait. Elle se rappelait des trucs comme les dates d'anniversaire de chaque personne autour d'elle, de chaque personne de notre famille et invariablement, on recevait _toujours _une carte d'anniversaire à notre image. J'ai même vu la carte de Fred et de George faire des feux d'artifices, une année, quand ils l'ont ouvert. C'est dire. » Il serra le bout de papier dans ses mains et baissa la tête. « C'est la première fois que je dois affronter quelque chose, sans elle. Et, paradoxalement, c'est la pire. »

Les larmes glissaient, sans qu'il soit incapable de les faire cesser, sur son visage. Il renifla bruyamment et Hermione, déchirée, s'avança pour le serrer dans ses bras. Harry vint, en arrière, et le referma le plaçant entre eux. Au bout d'une minute, la jeune femme se recula et s'empara du bout du papier que Ron tenait toujours.

Son meilleur ami serait incapable, après tout ça, de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de sa femme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et s'avança d'un pas.

« Je vais continuer... Pour Lavande. » expliqua-t-elle, simplement.

Elle déplia le bout de papier et prit une grande respiration, alors qu'elle observa l'écriture brouillonne de son meilleur ami.

« Mon amour. » Hermione toussota, légèrement. « Mon amour, ça me fait mal, ça me détruit d'écrire ces lignes. Le monde est devenu un peu plus laid depuis que tu es partie et le mien est devenu une véritable catastrophe. Chaque jour, depuis que tu es partie, je me réveille en pensant que tu vas surgir dans la cuisine, que tu vas irradier de lumière notre maison, que tu vas chanter des comptines à notre fille pour réussir à lui faire avaler ses quartiers d'orange ou, encore, que tu vas me parler de ton atelier et de vêtements dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence avant que tu m'expliques ce que c'est. Puis, je réalise, mon amour, que tu n'es plus là. Je suis dans un cauchemar, sans fin, Lavande... Et je sais pas comment me réveiller. C'est toi, habituellement, qui me dis quoi faire dans ces moments-là. C'est toi, habituellement, qui me dis que j'ai exagéré ou que j'ai réagis de la mauvaise manière... Sans toi, je me sens perdu. »

La jeune femme s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit les prochaines phrases sur le papier, un peu surprise d'y voir son prénom. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle pleurait. La médicomage se retourna vers ses deux amis et esquissa un petit sourire. Ron était appuyé sur Harry et l'observait avec gratitude.

« Une chance qu'Hermione et Harry sont là, sinon je crois que je perdrai définitivement pied. Je pense à notre fille qui a vécu trop peu de temps avec toi, je pense à tous nos projets qu'on avait, ensemble, je pense à tout l'amour que j'avais à te donner, encore, et je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas. C'est impossible. Mais je regarde le ciel et je te vois... Tu es l'une des étoiles les plus brillantes, à côté de ma mère, probablement. C'est ce que je vais dire, en tout cas, à chaque fois que notre fille me demandera où sa mère est. Je t'aime mon amour. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Un silence complet se faisait entendre dans le chapiteau, entrecoupé seulement par les reniflements. Ron s'avança vers elle et reprit sa prise sur sa main et chuchota un simple _Merci_.

La jeune femme le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, puis se recula après quelques secondes. Et elle se racla la gorge et refit face à toutes les personnes qui s'étaient regroupées, aujourd'hui. Elle déglutit légèrement, mal à l'aise de dire un dernier mot pour ces deux personnes uniques.

« Molly Weasley a toujours été comme une deuxième mère, pour moi. Le Terrier ne sera plus le même sans elle, la vie ne sera plus la même sans elle. Elle laisse un vide incroyable derrière elle... Et, ce ne sera pas facile d'apprendre à vivre avec celui-ci. C'est le cœur de la famille Weasley et je souhaite simplement qu'elle continue à veiller sur chacun de nous de l'au-delà. Merci, Mme Weasley d'avoir été cette femme formidable, merci Mme Weasley d'avoir pris le temps de nous aimer, Harry et moi, comme si nous étions vos propres enfants. C'est un véritable privilège de vous avoir connu. » dit simplement la jeune femme avec un sourire. « Quant à Lavande... Je... Je l'ai vue mourir. Et, je peux dire qu'elle a été la femme extraordinaire que je connais jusqu'à la fin. Et je ne crois pas me tromper que sa famille. » Hermione se tourna vers son meilleur ami. « Que sa famille a été la raison pour laquelle elle s'est battue avec tant de férocité. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers la table et agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître plusieurs orchidées violettes devant chaque photo de Molly et de Lavande.

Puis, elle se retourna pour aller reprendre sa place, ses mains emprisonnées dans celles de ses meilleurs amis. Le sorcier qui présidait la cérémonie s'avança de nouveau et reprit la parole afin de conclure et annonça l'enterrement des corps qui avaient été mis sous un sort de stase afin d'éviter que le travail de décomposition s'amorce avant les funérailles.

.

.

.

La mise à terre des deux corps avait été pénible.

Les jambes d'Arthur avaient eu de la difficulté à le soutenir et c'était grâce à ses deux fils aînés qu'il avait réussi à surmonter le choc. Percy, qui était devenu aussi blême qu'un fantôme, tenait sa fille, Molly, contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les jumeaux semblaient être devenus l'ombre d'eux-mêmes et Angelina ainsi que Luna épaulaient chacun d'eux. Ron s'était détourné pour ne pas voir la scène et c'était Hermione qui lui chuchotait ce qui se déroulait. Ginny semblait être sur le point de défaillir à chaque moment et, il était fort probable que si Neville n'avait pas été là pour la soutenir, elle aurait perdu pied. Harry, quant à lui, étreignait sa filleule qui s'était mise à pleurer de manière hystérique lorsqu'elle avait compris l'identité des deux corps. Il répétait inlassablement un _ça va aller_, alors que Céleste, qui avait été sage toute la cérémonie, semblait devenue inconsolable.

À un moment, Ron s'était dégagé de la prise de sa meilleure amie et avait pris sa fille dans ses bras ce qui avait légèrement calmé ses pleurs.

Ils regardaient, tous, les deux cercueils amorcer leur chute dans les grands espaces creusés à cet effet, non loin du vieux chêne, les yeux brouillés par les larmes et le visage trempé par la pluie. Personne ne parlait, seul le sorcier terminait de réciter des textes sacrés appartenant à la culture magique et moldu afin d'honorer les origines de Lavande.

Une fois les cercueils recouverts de terre, tous les sorciers présents agitèrent leur baguette pour que des fleurs poussent à l'endroit où les deux femmes étaient enterrées, comme le voulait la coutume. Puis, on annonça que la lecture des testaments allait être effectuée sous le chapiteau.

Molly Weasley et Lavande Brown ne quitteraient plus jamais le Terrier.

Tout le monde pleurait. Même le ciel et ses deux nouvelles étoiles.

* * *

**NDA : **La suite viendra bientôt, le prochain chapitre est à moitié écrit! Je suis beaucoup moins productive : j'ai besoin d'une pause, ces temps-ci. Je fais attention à moi et dans ces temps de confinement, j'espère que vous prenez soin de vous et que vous faites des choses qui vous font du bien. Full loveeeee xx


	22. Vingt-et-un

And there's no remedy for memory your face  
Is like a melody, it won't leave my head  
Your soul is hunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead

_lana del rey, dark paradise_

.

.

**Vendredi** , 3 août 2005

Charlie s'était comporté mécaniquement toute la journée.

Il se tenait debout, bien droit, et il distribuait des poignées de mains et des faux-sourires à toute personne qui l'approchait. La cérémonie était terminée et, pendant que le vieux sorcier lisait le testament de Lavande à Ron, Céleste, Hermione, Harry et Parvati, sa famille remerciait les gens, qui s'étaient déplacés tout en accueillant les condoléances qui pleuvaient sur eux. Seule la contraction de sa mâchoire, un mouvement imperceptible, l'aidait à ravaler toutes les paroles venimeuses qui menaçaient à chaque instant d'exploser dans sa bouche.

Il agissait en mode _pilote-automatique_ afin d'oublier qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être _là_ et de ressentir à chaque minute sa peine, sa colère et sa culpabilité gagner des intensités similaires à Nagazaki ou Hiroshima. Le dragonnier voulait oublier, il voulait anesthésier cette douleur dont il connaissait toutes les coutures dans le fond d'une bouteille – ou de quoi que ce soit, susceptible d'endormir _tout ça_. Il voulait annihiler cette réalité psychédélique, cette quatrième dimension qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il voulait s'endormir et se réveiller en constatant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Le dragonnier avait besoin de se sentir confus.

À la place, il ressentait tout ce qui se déroulait devant lui avec la même précision que si on avait enfoncé une lame d'un couteau dans son bras afin d'en charcuter la chair.

Il saisissait chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque regard avec beaucoup trop de précision pour son intégrité psychologique et pour le masque de contrôle qu'il avait revêtu – et qui commençait à s'effilocher.

« C'est horrible, ce qui s'est passé. » Un reniflement. Des doigts, aux ongles vernis d'une couleur rouge écarlate, un peu écaillé, tentent d'aller sécher des larmes sur une joue, tout en prenant bien attention de ne pas détruire la fine ligne de khôl sur la paupière.

« Vous devez être ravagés. » Une poignée de mains moites. « Je ne réalise pas que Molly nous ait quittée. » L'autre main joue nerveusement avec un chapeau melon d'une teinte émeraude, qui jure avec la tenue de l'homme.

« Votre mère était une femme extraordinaire. Ça doit être un vide immense de l'avoir perdue. » Un mouchoir violet au motif de pois blancs éponge les joues rosies par les larmes de la femme et elle parvient à esquisser un sourire triste.

« Mes condoléances, Bi-. » Moment de gêne. « Non, je veux dire, Charlie. Je me trompe toujours entre ton frère et toi. » Tentative de faire disparaître le malaise ressenti par la fuite vers la main d'Arthur, qui se tend juste à côté du dragonnier.

Le jeune homme ne parvenait même pas à saisir comment il réussissait à trouver la force d'articuler une réponse convenable à toutes ces personnes.

.

.

.

Il s'était réveillé, seulement, le lendemain des attaques.

La médicomage, en charge de son dossier, lui avait fait subir une batterie de tests afin de vérifier ses fonctions neurologiques et visuelles – subir était, effectivement, le verbe approprié au vu du peu de délicatesse que la guérisseuse avait employé afin de mener à terme son inspection de son état physique. Entre un grattement de plume sur son dossier et un « je vous demanderais de ne pas bouger, Monsieur Weasley. », la quadragénaire lui avait versé quelques informations sur ce qui s'était passé après sa perte de conscience.

Ainsi, il avait appris qu'une attaque avait, aussi, été planifiée sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'Elias Lestranges et ses sbires avaient été neutralisés. Ils avaient, tous, intégré Azkaban en attente d'un procès en bonne et due forme – bien qu'il y eût peu de doute qu'un élément de preuve puisse installer un doute raisonnable de leur innocence.

Il avait été surpris de l'entendre aborder que Rita Skeeter avait été suspendue de son poste à la Gazette du Sorcier et qu'elle allait devoir comparaître, également, pour le contenu qu'elle avait publié pendant ces quelques jours. La médicomage avait nommé que les articles de la journalistes avaient, selon le Ministère, aidés à instaurer un climat de peur et qu'elle avait fait une totale désinformation de la situation. Il était peu probable que la journaliste subisse une quelconque peine, tout comme il était évident que son avocat se réfugierait dans des arguments comme la liberté de presse. Cependant, les aurors – Harry, en tête de ligne – espérait que cela donne une leçon à cette horrible femme.

Dès les tests terminés, le jeune homme avait reçu son congé : tout était sous contrôle.

Percy était venu le rejoindre dans la chambre, qu'il partageait avec trois autres personnes, quelques minutes plus tard. On avait rassemblé tous les blessés et tous les usagers du centre hospitalier sur un même étage – celui, qui avait été le moins touché par les attaques. La salle d'attente de l'urgence, le Hall ainsi que plusieurs départements de Ste-Mangouste ne pouvaient être utilisés, pour le moment, afin que les aurors relèvent les preuves nécessaires pour les procès. Dès que cette étape serait terminé, l'hôpital allait pouvoir commencer à effacer ces attaques en nettoyant ces salles ainsi qu'effectuer les réparations mineures.

Avant même que Charlie ait pu prononcer un quelconque mot, le chef dudépartement des transports magiques lui avait nommé qu'il devait _im-pé-ra-ti-ve-ment_ lui parler etce, avant qu'il se dirige vers le Terrier. Le dragonnier avait froncé des sourcils : bien que son frère avait toujours cet air guindé et cette manie d'utiliser des mots ridiculement long, il arborait, surtout, le même air anxieux que lorsque ses deux frères aînés avaient réussi à le convaincre qu'il ne recevrait jamais sa lettre de Poudlard – une blague que Bill et lui entendaient, encore, parler.

Le jeune homme s'était, alors, mis à parler frénétiquement. Il énonça toutes les théories et toutes les hypothèses possibles, qui pourraient expliquer cet air grave sur le visage de son frère.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas Hermione, c'est... » avait articulé Percy, alors qu'ils atteignaient la cantine de Ste-Mangouste, qui n'avait pas été endommagée par les attaques. « C'est maman. »

La voix de Percy était rauque. Le dragonnier s'était rappelé subitement les paroles qu'Elias avaient prononcées concernant leur mère. Il eut l'impression que l'oxygène venait de quitter tout son corps et que, soudain, il n'était plus compatible avec ses organes.

« Maman est morte. »

Non. C'était impossible. Charlie refusait de croire cette phrase. Percy devait forcément se tromper. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était une blague.

C'est ça. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Une blague. Le dragonnier avait pensé, pendant quelques nanosecondes, que son frère devait, de toute urgence, prendre des cours auprès des jumeaux afin de rendre ses blagues beaucoup plus hilarantes.

Percy avait répété, une nouvelle, croyant, peut-être, que son frère n'avait pas entendu.

C'était mûrement réfléchi qu'on envoie son petit frère afin de lui annoncer le décès de leur mère : il avait assez de patience et de logique pour endosser ce rôle. Le coup d'éclat, d'émotion, de _quelque chose_ que le cadet attendait de la part de Charlie ne venait pas. Il était resté stoïque. Ses pensées bouillaient, partaient dans tous les sens, tentant vainement de trouver une explication rationnelle à cette connerie.

Parce que c'était une connerie, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme ne pleura pas, ne cria pas, ne parla pas, ne se lamenta pas. Il restait simplement droit, silencieux.

« Ça va, Charlie? »

Son frère s'inquiéta de son absence de réaction. Le trentenaire avait acquiescé, lentement. Percy avait, de nouveau, parlé. Il avait répété plusieurs fois les trois mots qui ne faisaient aucun sens dans la tête du dragonnier : _Maman est morte_ – comme s'il ne l'avait, toujours pas, entendu.

Et, à un moment, Charlie lui avait annoncé qu'il partait en Roumanie. Le dragonnier pu, presque, entendre les méninges de son frère carburer à plein régime afin de tenter d'établir un lien entre la mort de Molly Weasley et un départ imminent pour un pays de l'Europe de l'Est.

Très franchement, il n'y en avait pas. Et, Percy n'avait pas assez d'imagination afin de mener une conclusion à ce questionnement. Charlie ne lui expliqua pas ce raisonnement. À vrai dire, il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle information : il était parti sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer les raisons qui motivaient son geste. C'était apparu, pour lui, comme une évidence : il avait besoin d'être seul et, surtout d'éteindre et d'étouffer cette réalité qui lui tordait les entrailles. La Roumanie avait toujours été son havre de paix, son refuge lorsqu'il vivait ces moments qui ne cadraient pas avec ce que devait être la réalité – la vraie. Charlie savait très bien que personne ne comprendrait sa manière de réagir à la mort de sa mère, même Hermione.

Il était, même, certain que la médicomage aurait tout fait afin de prendre toute la douleur que le jeune homme pourrait ressentir sur ses propres épaules. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour inventer un scénario plutôt réaliste de ce qui se serait produit, s'il était resté en Angleterre. Et, d'une certaine manière, cela l'amena à se convaincre, _presque_, que ficher le camp sans rien dire était une façon de la protéger d'elle-même.

C'était une théorie, qui en soit, était plutôt basique et idiote. Cependant, cela lui permettait d'atténuer la culpabilité qu'il pouvait ressentir vis-à-vis de la brune et Charlie avait toujours eu un grand talent pour se convaincre de toutes les imbécillités possibles, lorsqu'il s'agissait de reclure ses émotions.

Pendant les sept jours passés en Roumanie, Charlie ne pleura pas, ne cria pas, ne se lamenta pas. Il n'alla pas travailler à la Réserve – quand il avait essayé de s'y rendre, son chef l'avait renvoyé en lui donnant deux semaines supplémentaires afin de faire son deuil.

Non, pendant les sept jours passés en Roumanie, le trentenaire enchaîna les travaux manuels.

Le premier jour, Charlie décida, sur un coup de tête, de se pencher dans l'entretien de son terrain de cinq hectares et de sa maison – un achat qu'il avait fait après deux ans d'économie à habiter l'un des petits abris de la réserve. Bien qu'il n'eût jamais eu une passion pour le jardinage ou les rénovations, ces tâches lui demandaient toute sa concentration et lui permettait d'oublier complètement que ce monde franchement laid avait de nouveau fait des ravages.

.

.

.

Le dragonnier était arrivé en sol anglais, la veille. Il avait loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, ce qui avait renforcé l'étrangeté de cette quatrième dimension. Le jeune homme avait refusé de songer à aller dormir au Terrier ou de cogner à la porte d'un de ses frères, et, encore moins, de sa sœur.

Si tous ses frères, sauf Ron, s'étaient relayés afin de lui envoyer des lettres pour s'enquérir de son état, Ginny, elle, lui avait fait parvenir une beugléante. Charlie s'était, ainsi, retrouvé à se faire engueuler _aimablement _par la benjamine de la famille pour les choix peu judicieux qu'il avait décidé de prendre – un clou de plus sur sa culpabilité, déjà, exacerbée.

Le matin des funérailles, le jeune homme avait pris une douche et revêtu une paire des jeans noire, faute de mieux, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate. Il ne s'était pas départi de ses éternelles bottines de travail : il n'avait aucune paire de souliers à enfiler. Charlie avait pesté contre la cravate. Il avait presque abandonné de la nouer, après deux minutes de tentatives. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à élaborer un résultat passable, le dragonnier ne lui toucha plus – comme si elle était une bombe qui allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Finalement, le rouquin avait directement transplané au Terrier.

La vue de la maison créa un raz-de-marée émotionnel dans son cerveau qui se répandit jusqu'à ses entrailles. La propriété de son enfance paraissait bien terne sans la présence de sa mère. L'absence des sorts ménagers, qui étaient constamment en place, rendaient la maison trop silencieuse. L'absence de l'apport magique de Molly dans l'équilibre de la maison biscornue rendait celui-ci, encore, plus fragile.

Le jeune homme déglutit et s'avança vers la propriété. Il s'arrêta, quelques mètres, avant d'atteindre les gens attroupés près du grand chapiteau, qui avait été monté pour l'occasion.

Son regard s'attarda sur un panneau en bois. Charlie devait avoir treize ans, tout au plus, quand sa mère l'avait accroché à la maison. L'index du dragonnier traça, pensivement, les lettres gravées. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire nostalgique en se rappelant l'après-midi où ils avaient fait ce panneau.

Après une semaine de pluie durant les vacances estivales, Molly n'avait plus su quoi inventer pour distraire ses sept enfants. Elle avait, alors, décidé de faire ce panneau de bois et elle avait inscrit à l'aide de sa baguette les mots « Le Terrier ». Tous les enfants avaient participé à sa décoration, jusqu'à ce que George renverse un pot de peinture sur leur œuvre d'art. Percy avait été furieux, Charlie et Bill étaient déçus, Fred tentait de réconforter son jumeau, qui se sentait coupable, Ginny pleurait devant cette cacophonie et Ron essayait de faire cesser ces larmes de crocodiles, sans aucun résultat. Après plusieurs minutes, la mère de famille avait réussi à remettre de l'ordre autour de la table, en réussissant à pâlir la peinture afin que tous les dessins puissent être visibles. Elle avait ajouté que parfois, le chaos renforçait la beauté des petites choses.

Sa mère n'avait peur de rien. Pas même du chaos. Au contraire, elle avait tenté de leur enseigner à y trouver des points positifs afin de lui donner une certaine beauté. Charlie eut brutalement l'impression d'avoir échouer lamentablement cette leçon. Ses yeux brûlèrent de larmes qu'il refoulait depuis plus d'une semaine. Immédiatement, le dragonnier renifla afin de les ravaler et de reprendre une contenance.

La journée s'annonçait longue, pénible et infernale – encore plus, s'il laissait déjà libre à ses émotions.

« Hé, Charlie. »

Il sursauta. Le jeune homme se retourna et vit George ainsi que sa famille marcher sur le petit chemin en terre battue, qui menait vers l'arrière de la maison – et par le fait-même, dans sa direction. Angelina lui fit un petit sourire, alors que Roxanne et Jonah se mirent à courir vers lui. Le jeune homme se demanda par quel miracle, il réussi à simuler de l'enthousiasme et de la joie lorsqu'il prit chacun d'eux par la taille pour les soulever, comme il en avait l'habitude. Quand son frère fut arrivé à sa hauteur, les deux se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Après quelques secondes, le jumeau relâcha l'aîné, qui mit ses mains dans ses poches, alors que le premier s'attardait sur le panneau, qui avait attiré l'attention de Charlie. Il l'imita en parcourant les lettres gravées dans le bois d'un doigt.

« Le chaos renforce la beauté des petites choses. » se souvint George.

Le dragonnier plissa les yeux, légèrement, afin d'empêcher toute émotion le reprendre d'assaut et acquiesça lentement de la tête en tentant d'esquisser un sourire sur son visage.

« Elle me manque, déjà. » continua le farceur.

Les jumeaux avaient toujours cette facilité déconcertante à énoncer ce qu'ils pensaient et sans en être mal à l'aise. Ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils le propageaient autour d'eux, sans se prendre la tête : comme leur père. Arthur Weasley disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, même ce qui pouvait menacer de faire surgir un cataclysme entre Molly et lui. C'était un homme intègre, proche de ses émotions et c'était, bien là, une qualité extraordinaire que les jumeaux avaient en commun avec lui.

« Toi aussi, tu nous as manqué, dans les derniers jours. » ajouta, de nouveau, son frère devant le mutisme de Charlie.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, le dragonnier en était certain. Ce n'était pas le genre de George ou de Fred, de toute évidence. Pourtant, cette phrase le prit autant en dépourvu que si elle avait été formulée par sa mère.

« J'avais besoin... » commença le dragonnier, d'une voix rouillée par le silence dont il avait fait preuve dans la dernière semaine.

« Tu avais besoin d'être seul. » coupa George.

Il n'y avait pas de questionnement dans le ton de sa voix. Charlie poussa un soupir. Puis, il acquiesça, une nouvelle fois. Son frère visait extrêmement juste. Le dragonnier n'était pas une énigme difficile à décortiquer : il suffisait de comprendre que la fuite était son mécanisme de défense de prédilection. George fronça des sourcils pendant quelques secondes avec d'esquisser un sourire en coin, dont les jumeaux avaient le secret.

« Fleur a fait du beau travail. » l'informa-t-il, changeant subitement de sujet. « Fred et moi, on l'a aidé un peu. Même si m'man déteste nos inventions, on avait envie de mettre une touche personnelle. »

L'utilisation du présent à la place de l'imparfait afin de parler de leur mère n'échappa pas à Charlie. Visiblement, George avait du mal à faire conjuguer Molly Weasley avec le passé ou, il le refusait tout simplement.

« Ne me dis pas que vous avez placé une blague quelque part... »

Le ton du dragonnier était moins rigide et guindé : il était plus facile d'aborder les blagues de ses frères que d'évoquer des souvenirs. Angelina serra la main de George et le couva du regard.

« Oh non, Charlie. » dit-elle, avec fierté. « Ils ont été merveilleux... »

« Tu dis ça, comme si on n'était jamais merveilleux. » soupira son mari, en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'ancienne capitaine des Gryffondors ne se préoccupa même pas de ce dernier commentaire. Elle secoua simplement la tête.

« Ils ont créé un micro. Tu sais, ces trucs moldus, qui permettent d'entendre des voix sur un volume plus fort ou sur une plus grande distance? » Angelina attendit que Charlie hoche de la tête afin qu'il se figure de quoi, elle parlait. « Bref, ils en ont créés qui transmettent la voix de votre mère et celle de Lavande! »

Sa belle-soeur cessa de parler pour embrasser la joue de son mari, alors que ce dernier semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est une très belle invention. » déclara Angelina, devant l'air gêné que George arborait.

Il lui jeta un regard amoureux.

« Fleur a décidé de les placer dans certains bouquets. Ils se déclenchent, seulement, quand on touche aux fleurs. » expliqua-t-il, en se grattant légèrement l'arrière de la tête de sa main libre. « Fred et moi, on a beaucoup travaillé là-dessus... »

Finalement, Charlie n'était, peut-être, pas le seul à s'être lancé corps et âme dans un nouveau projet.

Il devait être indulgent envers lui-même.

Angelina avait raison, cette invention était merveilleuse.

« C'est incroyable. Vraiment. » commenta simplement le dragonnier. « Et puis, je crois que ça lui aurait fait plaisir ce genre d'attention. »

Sa belle-soeur hocha la tête, en accord avec ses paroles. Alors que son frère le serra, de nouveau, dans ses bras, tout en le remerciant de son soutien.

Ils marchèrent, ensuite, les dizaines de pas restants afin d'atteindre la tente où se déroulerait la cérémonie. George avait raison : Fleur avait fait un travail parfait. Charlie emboita le pas à son frère afin d'aller la remercier chaleureusement. Quand elle se défit de l'étreinte du deuxième fils des Weasley, la Française secoua la tête.

« Charlie... » soupira-t-elle, alors que ses doigts atteignaient la cravate du dragonnier.

Ses maigres protestations ne changèrent pas grand-chose, la jeune femme avait, déjà, défait le nœud affligeant qu'il avait tenté de faire par lui-même et elle était en train de le refaire.

« Ça ne sert à rien de protester contre ma femme. » lâcha Bill, qui frappa gentiment l'épaule de Charlie, afin de le saluer. « Tes dragons se coucheraient devant elle. Particulièrement, quand elle est enceinte. »

Fleur lâcha la cravate, qu'elle avait terminé de nouer, et jeta un faux-regard noir à son mari. Instantanément, l'aîné des Weasley déposa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Charlie essaya de sourire, alors que le cœur y était plus ou moins. Le conjureur de sorts était le frère duquel il avait toujours été le plus proche et il s'était toujours bien entendu avec la Française, bien qu'il la trouvait trop exubérante, parfois.

« Ce n'est rien Charlie. » dit sa belle-sœur, en serrant gentiment son avant-bras. « Les hommes ont toujours de la difficulté avec les cravates. »

Bill passa sa main autour de la taille de sa femme.

« Sérieusement, on est content de te voir, Charlie. » dit son frère, avec douceur.

Le dragonnier lui lança un regard noir : comme s'il allait manquer les funérailles de sa mère. Son aîné leva les yeux, devinant ce qui se tramait dans les rouages des pensées du dragonnier.

« Tu sais, parfaitement, ce que je veux dire. » énonça Bill.

Oui, il le savait. Il savait très bien que son frère n'évoquait pas qu'il serait capable de manquer les funérailles de sa propre mère. Il savait très bien que son frère lui avait dit ces mots, uniquement parce qu'il était heureux de le voir, point. Cependant, c'était plus fort que lui : Charlie semblait rechercher toute situation susceptible d'augmenter la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, déjà, comme s'il cherchait à s'auto-flageller.

Le dragonnier poussa un soupir et il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il hocha de la tête et le jeune homme ajouta que, bien sûr, lui aussi, il était heureux de les voir.

Puis, Charlie évoqua un prétexte pour se déplacer. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise face à son frère aîné : Bill le connaissait beaucoup trop bien et il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était perturbant.

Quand il bougea, le regard azur de Charlie se déposa sur elle pour la première fois et son souffle se coupa.

Hermione restait Hermione en toutes circonstances. Elle était magnifique.

Il la regarda, alors qu'elle étreignait Ginny, tout en couvant du regard son meilleur ami.

La médicomage était resplendissante, malgré son sourire forcé et ses yeux éteints. Elle était resplendissante, malgré ses épaules affaissées. Elle était merveilleuse. Comme toujours.

Il déglutit. Non, elle n'accepterait jamais qu'il soit parti en prétextant que c'était pour son propre bien. Il en avait l'intime conviction pour la première fois, alors que Charlie avait tenté de s'en convaincre pendant huit jours. Elle n'accepterait jamais, qu'à peine lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, il s'était lâchement sauvé. Et, en même temps qu'il le réalisait, une certaine colère crût en lui : personne ne le saisissait, personne n'acceptait ce qu'il était.

Charlie se retourna avant que les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme croisent les siens. Son courage semblait s'être évaporé avec les derniers rayons de soleil. Et, à nouveau, il sentit son ventre se torde un peu plus. Comme si c'était possible.

.

.

.

La cérémonie avait été longue et émouvante. Après la mise à terre des corps, Charlie se sentait éreinté, autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Il avait soutenu, avec son grand frère, son père toute la cérémonie. Arthur, la personne qu'il avait toujours admirée, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Son visage toujours rayonnant n'était que tristesse et les cernes lui rongeaient les joues, ce qui lui créait de nouvelles rides.

Son père n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi vieux, qu'aujourd'hui.

Lorsque son père s'était tut durant son discours, pendant la cérémonie, parce qu'il était seulement capable de pleurer, Bill et Charlie s'étaient levés de leur siège, comme un seul homme, et s'étaient avancés afin d'aller le soutenir. Et, ils ne l'avaient plus quitté, ensuite.

Quand le dragonnier avait lui-même terminé de rendre son dernier hommage et qu'il était retourné s'asseoir sur son siège, à côté de son père, celui-ci lui avait serré la cuisse légèrement. Charlie avait eu son premier véritable sourire journée, voir de la semaine. Il était petit, mais il était sincère.

Il essayait d'y voir un pardon de tout ce que Charlie se culpabilisait. Toutes ces années d'absence, toutes ces lettres jamais retournées, tous ces Noël où il n'était pas venu.

Quand son père retira sa main, Charlie la rattrapa. La souffrance qui s'enrayait dans les entrailles du dragonnier était un peu plus supportable avec l'aide de son père.

C'était plus facile de se rappeler que bien qu'il ait rechigné devant l'amour maternel de Molly et qu'il avait clamé toute son indépendance, maintenant, il était là.

.

.

.

Le vieux sorcier, qui avait présidé la cérémonie, récitait le testament de Molly Weasley. Seules les personnes concernées par celui-ci avaient été autorisées à entrer dans le chapiteau – soit, la famille Weasley, les derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Hermione et Harry. La lecture du testament de Lavande, qui s'était faites de la même manière, un peu avant celui-ci, avait laissé le temps à la famille de remercier les invités qui s'étaient déplacés pour la cérémonie.

Cela faisait, déjà, quarante minutes que le sorcier parlait. Son ton monocorde et ses pauses interminables étaient en train de réduire en charpie la patience du dragonnier, qui avait l'impression que chaque mot ajouté par le sorcier enlevait de l'humanité à la mort de sa mère. On décortiquait ses avoirs, ses possessions et ses effets personnels comme si rien d'autre importait. Le côté morbide de la situation donnait à Charlie une furieuse envie de vomir. Il poussa un soupir, alors que le sorcier expliquait comment les bijoux du mariage qu'avaient porté Molly ne seraient pas séparés entre les sept enfants, avant que chacun de ceux-ci ne soient mariés. Ainsi, expliqua le sorcier, cela laissera la chance à ses nouvelles brus ou à sa fille de les porter.

Dans un réflexe, Charlie jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, assise un peu plus loin, sa main toujours coincée dans celle de Ron. Il baissa les yeux, lorsqu'il remarqua, qu'elle aussi, elle le regardait.

Il tritura ses doigts, nerveusement. Le dragonnier ne voyait personne d'autre jouer le rôle de la dernière bru de Molly Weasley que cette femme.

Il ferma les yeux, alors que ses paumes se posèrent contre ses cuisses. Le jeune homme sentait son cœur tambouriner entre ses tempes.

« Puisqu'Arthur Weasley a décidé d'abdiquer sur ses droits de la maison, le Terrier revient à Fred Weasley et à Luna Lovegood. » annonça le sorcier de sa voix, toujours atone.

Ce dernier devait croire que personne ne réagirait : comme à chaque point qu'il avait énoncé dans les dernières quarante-cinq minutes. Son visage prit un air surpris quand des exclamations furent poussées de chaque côté de la famille, particulièrement des deux personnes concernées. Seuls, Bill, Fleur et Arthur ne réagissaient pas. D'ailleurs, l'aîné de la famille avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son père, comme pour lui montrer son soutien face à cette vague. Il était évident que le couple connaissait les intentions de leur père, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

« C'est une blague? » demanda Fred, que Luna tentait de tempérer en lui tirant sur son bras. « Papa? C'est une blague, c'est ça? »

« Si je peux ajouter. » commença George. « Si c'est une blague, elle est atrocement désastreuse. »

« Effectivement. » acquiesça son jumeau. « Tu vas aller vivre où, papa, si tu n'habites plus au Terrier? »

Le quinquagénaire fit un geste afin de faire taire ses fils et éviter qu'ils s'emballent dans un dialogue, qui leur était propre et qui avait tendance à l'étourdir.

« Nous en avons beaucoup discuté, votre mère et moi. C'était la décision, à notre sens, la plus logique. » expliqua Arthur, en fronçant les sourcils. « Dans le cas, où nous mourrions tous les deux, le Terrier revenait à Fred et à Luna. Ce sont les seuls à ne pas habiter dans une vraie maison. Bien sûr, nous avons pensé à Charlie, mais puisqu'il habite en Roumanie, c'était le plus logique. » Le père de famille se mordit la lèvre, joua nerveusement avec un pan de sa chemise. « Je n'ai pas envie d'habiter dans cette maison sans votre mère. Ce serait insupportable. J'en ai parlé avec Bill, cette semaine. Et... J'irai habiter chez eux, jusqu'à la fin de l'été et, ensuite, j'habiterai à Poudlard. »

Il eut une vague de contestation.

Ginny soulignait qu'il ne le verrait plus, aussi, souvent. George nommait qu'il était injuste qu'il s'expatrie. Percy soulevait son inquiétude lorsque son père arrêterait de travailler. Charlie et Ron ne disaient rien, le premier comprenant les motifs de son père et le deuxième beaucoup trop atterré pour tenter de dire quelque chose.

Puis, Fred lâcha la bombe. Lui non plus, il ne voulait pas habiter dans une maison remplie de souvenirs en ayant le perpétuel rappel que sa mère était décédée.

Plus personne ne parlait.

« Si Fred n'en veut pas... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on devra vendre la maison? » demanda Percy, en rompant le silence installé.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le sorcier, à l'avant, qui se raclait la gorge, mal à l'aise. Visiblement, il était surpris de la tournure que prenait les événements.

« Oui. » répondit-il, simplement.

Le silence devenait, encore, plus lourd. Il y avait quelque chose d'irréaliste dans l'idée que le Terrier ne soit plus habité par la famille Weasley.

Fred jeta un coup d'œil à Luna, assise à sa gauche. Elle avait la main serrée dans la sienne et caressant du pouce la paume de son fiancé, dans un rythme régulier et apaisant. Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête, devinant la direction des pensées du jumeau.

« On l'intégrera quand tu seras prêt, Freddie. » chuchota la jeune femme, d'une voix douce.

Il acquiesça, lentement. Le jumeau percevait mal le moment où il se sentirait prêt, de nouveau, d'habiter cette maison. Le regard insistant d'Arthur acheva de le persuader. C'était la meilleure décision à prendre, en ce moment. Ils verraient, ensuite.

« Ok. _Ok._ On accepte. »

Une décision empoisonnée, peut-être. Chacun s'observait : à la fois rassuré de cette nouvelle d'une part et encore un peu inquiet, pour Arthur.

Le vieux sorcier toussota, ramenant l'attention sur la lecture du testament.

« Bon, puisque le point de la maison est tranché, poursuivons. » annonça-t-il, avant de repousser ses lunettes, un peu plus loin sur son nez.

Il inspecta le parchemin devant lui, puis hocha la tête lentement.

« Ah. » soupira-t-il. « Il ne reste qu'un seul point à traiter. Molly Weasley lègue, à son fils, Charlie Weasley, la pendule du salon. Ainsi, il sera toujours en contact avec sa famille. »

Contrairement à la précédente annonce, personne ne réagit. Ses frères hochèrent simplement de la tête.

Sauf l'interpellé.

Charlie ouvrit légèrement la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Plus qu'il semblait saisir ce que voulait dire cette annonce, plus qu'un sentiment de colère grandissait en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, d'une horloge qui lui indiquerait, à chaque instant, que sa mère était morte? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, d'une horloge qui lui indiquerait à chaque instant, qu'il était un frère et un fils pitoyable?

Il n'avait aucune envie de voir, à chaque jour, la cuillère représentant Molly pointée invariablement vers la case « mort ». Il referma la bouche et ses poings se serrèrent. Il ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre, particulièrement devant son père, il se leva brusquement et quitta le chapiteau.

Son masque qu'il avait arboré toute la journée se fissura. S'en était trop.

.

NDA : Alors, j'avais prévu de faire qu'un seul chapitre... Mais comme il faisait plus de 11 000 mots, je le trouvais un peu indigeste à la lecture.

Je trouvais important de montrer davantage les réactions des membres Weasley et, bien sûr, de voir comment notre dragonnier digère tout cela!

La suite, au prochain chapitre!


	23. Vingt-deux

Deux personnes endommagées,  
essayant de se guérir,  
c'est l'amour.

_rh_

.

.

**Vendredi** , 3 août 2005

Charlie avait l'impression que sa tête était une bouilloire sifflante, qui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser. Il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais celles-ci filaient dans toutes les directions - l'envahissement complet de ses réflexions par les violentes émotions qui surgissaient en lui, rendait la tâche plutôt complexe.

Il marchait vers la maison, comme s'il tentait de mettre la distance entre sa famille et lui. Sa respiration était courte, ses doigts tempêtaient dans ses cheveux, déjà mouillés par la pluie, et son pied pied botta un objet quelconque - il ne s'attarda pas afin de vérifier la nature de celui-ci. Il se sentait perdu, furieux et dépassé par la situation.

Le jeune homme n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a plongé dans cette colère. Bien sûr, il y avait ce dernier pied, dont il ne voulait pas. Pourtant, même dans la situation actuelle, Charlie réussit à saisir que le sentiment qui l'habitait était exagéré. Au-delà de cela, il ne se sentait plus capable de prétendre que tout allaitement bien, alors que non. _Rien n'allait bien_ . Le dragonnier cessa de marcher pendant quelques secondes et se pencha vers l'avant: il avait l'impression de ne plus être capable de respirer et qu'il allait s'effondrer.

«Charlie! »Cria une voix féminine, derrière lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, alors que sa respiration était toujours sifflante. Sa soeur s'avançait vers lui, d'un pas décidé, les cheveux roux tournoyant autour de sa tête, dû au vent.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir. Il adorait Ginny. Cependant, il ne ressentait aucun désir de l'entendre lui faire le moral à proposer de son attitude ou qu'elle lui fasse faire partie de ses états d'âmes à proposer de son départ précipité.

Charlie consentit, toutefois, à ne pas recommencer à marcher vers le Terrier. Il avait, déjà, atteint le début des escaliers de la galerie arrière de la maison et se retourna vers elle. Quand elle arriva à moins de trois mètres de lui, la benjamine de la famille s'arrêta et resserra la veste noire sur elle, comme si cela pourrait la protéger de sa pluie. Cela lui donnait un aspect fragile ; un énorme contraste avec ses grands yeux bruns qui lui jetaient des éclairs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ginny? » demanda-t-il, un peu abruptement.

Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés, puis elle fronça des sourcils.

« Ce sont les funérailles de maman, Charlie! » s'écria-t-elle, d'un ton tranchant.

Il avait remarqué, merci beaucoup de la précision.

« Ginny, j'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de parler, laisses-moi tranquille. »

Il était certain qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas, mais au moins, Charlie aura pu dire qu'il avait tenté d'être diplomate.

« S'il te plaît. » ajouta-t-il, un peu plus doucement.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'agir comme ça! » éclata la jeune femme, qui ne se préoccupait pas de la demande de son frère, comme il l'avait présumé. « Tu n'as pas le droit d'agir comme un imbécile et de t'enfuir, parce que tu ne veux pas de cette stupide horloge! Papa _pleure_, en ce moment. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme bon te semble dans cette fichue Roumanie, quand tu trouves que ce qui se passe, ici, est trop difficile à gérer! Ça ne fait aucun sens et Maman mérite beaucoup mieux que _ça_! »

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait le plus : les mots qu'elle employait ou sa façon de les dire, qui ressemblait énormément à leur mère.

« Ginny, mêles-toi de tes affaires! » cingla-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce sont mes affaires, c'est _ma_ famille. » soutien-t-elle, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Parce que ce n'est pas ma famille, peut-être? Tu crois, quoi, que j'allais disparaître en Roumanie? » Il utilisa un ton infantilisant afin de souligner l'imbécillité de cette réflexion. « Non, je ne pars pas en Roumanie. _Voilà_. T'es contente? Peux-tu me laisser respirer, cinq minutes? »

Bien sûr, c'était un pur mensonge.

L'idée de repartir dans son pays d'adoption n'avait pas seulement effleuré son esprit ; c'était devenu un objectif plutôt réaliste dans les mètres qu'il avait parcourut entre le chapiteau et la maison. Cependant, à cet instant, il préférait mourir que de démontrer ses vulnérabilités à quelqu'un, et encore moins à sa soeur.

Cette dernière éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

« Tu n'agis pas comme si c'était ta famille! » s'exclama la rouquine. « Tu agis comme un petit égoïste, qui ne pense qu'à lui-même! Tu es un froussard, Charles Weasley! »

« Mais dis-moi comment agir, Miss-la-plus-parfaite-de-l'Univers! Allez, éclaire la plèbe avec tes connaissances, ô combien divines! »

Certains pourraient dire que Charlie était suicidaire : il connaissait suffisamment la rédactrice pour savoir qu'il n'était, peut-être, pas très bon pour la santé de la provoquer, ainsi. Cependant, Ginny ne lui faisait pas peur – particulièrement dans son état d'esprit, actuel. Et, de toute manière, la benjamine n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser sa baguette et un maléfice de chauve-furie pour faire du dégât, à l'instant. Elle n'avait qu'à utiliser ses mots, qui étaient aussi affûtés qu'une lame.

Le frère et la soeur serrèrent, chacun, leur mâchoire et leurs poings sur le coup de la colère que l'autre lui inspirait. Ils se toisèrent, pendant une trentaine de seconde, ignorant le bruit derrière Ginny : Harry, Hermione et Neville étaient sortis de la tente et marchaient rapidement vers eux.

« Mes conseils _divins_, comme tu dis, c'est d'allez te faire voir, espèce de verracrasse sans cervelle! » La rouquine arrêta de parler, puis esquissa un rictus. « Mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais que c'est ton passe-temps préféré, puisque tu fous le camp dès que t'as eu ce que tu voulais! »

Les paroles de la jeune femme eurent autant d'impact que si elle l'avait giflé violemment.

« Si j'étais à la place d'Hermione, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais tourné la page! » poursuivit-elle, crachant tout son venin sur son frère. « Tu ne la mérite pas. Tout comme tu ne mérites pas toutes les lettre que maman t'as envoyé, toutes les fois où elle parlait de toi comme si ce que tu touchais était de l'or en barre, toutes les fois où elle se faisait du mauvais-sang pour toi, toutes les fois où elle t'as mise une assiette sur la table, à Noël, et que tu n'étais même pas fichu de te pointer! Tu ne mérites rien de ça, Charlie Weasley! _Rien_! Tu mérites, juste, d'aller te terrer dans ta Roumanie et de PLEURER et de CULPABILISER face à tous les moments que t'as perdue, parce que t'étais trop occupé à être ABSENT! »

Ginny avait cessé de parler. Non pas, parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien à hurler sur son frère, mais parce qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle n'avait plus de souffle pour parler.

Neville, Harry et Hermione s'immobilisèrent derrière eux, sous le choc de l'échange agressif des deux Weasley. Son petit-ami semblait être le moins surpris : la colère était le moyen que la benjamine avait trouvé afin de gérer le deuil de sa mère, et il en avait, déjà, fait les frais au cours de la semaine.

« Ginny... » dit Neville, faiblement.

Ni le frère, ni la soeur ne lui accordèrent un regard. Le botaniste tenta d'attraper son avant-bras, dans l'espoir de l'intimer au calme, mais celle-ci esquiva rapidement le geste. Ginny enroula ses bras autour d'elle-même, comme si elle tentait d'essayer de calmer, tout en reniflant, mais sans y parvenir.

Puis, comme si elle venait subitement de se rappeler une nouvelle raison d'être en colère contre son aîné, elle poussa un petit cri aigu de rage et se lança sur son frère pour le pousser. Rapidement, Harry empoigna la taille de la jeune femme afin de la ramener contre lui et de l'immobiliser afin de l'empêcher de commettre un geste qu'elle pourrait regretter, plus tard. Le jeune femme se laissa tomber et seuls les bras du Survivant l'empêchèrent de s'effondrer au sol, en sanglots. L'auror grimaça et Neville accouru immédiatement vers eux, en vue d'aider Harry.

Hermione quant à elle, resta immobile, un peu prise au dépourvue par tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Tu peux bien parler! » s'exclama, finalement, Charlie, en la désignant. « Tu n'es même pas capable de te décider sur qui tu veux dans ta vie! »

Le nouveau cri que Ginny poussa n'avait rien d'un bon présage.

La médicomage sortit de son inertie et elle s'approcha à toute vitesse du dragonnier, dans l'espoir de le calmer et d'enrayer toute possibilité qu'il ajoute une stupidité. Hermione prit ses poignets dans ses mains et tenta de le forcer à la regarder, persuadée que cela pourrait faire diminuer la colère du dragonnier. Elle le somma, d'un ton autoritaire, de la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison : il était évident qu'ils ne réussiraient jamais à calmer Charlie ou Ginny, s'ils restaient l'un en face de l'autre.

Sans aucune surprise, Charlie ne l'écouta pas. Et, il continuait à pester contre sa soeur, contre elle, contre toutes personnes susceptibles de refuser de le laisser seul.

Après quelques secondes, Hermione perdit patience et décida de transplaner directement dans la chambre du dragonnier, malgré les risques de désartibulation d'un membre.

.

.

.

Charlie et Hermione réapparurent dans un _plop _sonore au milieu de la chambre du dragonnier. Celle-ci avait conservé le même décor que lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent et la médicomage prit grand soin de ne pas jeter un regard vers le lit – elle s'était retrouvé souvent nue entre les draps à l'effigie de vifs d'or, et ce n'était pas le moment.

La jeune femme tenta de vérifier si l'un ou l'autre avait subi un blessure à la suite de sa manoeuvre imprudente, mais elle fût interromput en pleine inspection par le rouquin, qui la repoussa durement. Elle étouffa une exclamation, tout en se rendant à l'évidence que Charlie devait se porter bien s'il réussissait à toujours se comporter comme un troll.

Hermione tituba, un peu, et s'appuya contre un bureau. Elle préféra se taire, lorsqu'il échappa un cri de rage et qu'il frappa du pied l'une des vieilles armoires. Ce n'était, visiblement, pas le moment de lui faire remarquer que le mobilier ne lui avait rien fait. Elle sursautait à peine devant ces gestes de violences ; il ne lui faisait pas peur, il lui inspirait plutôt de la _peine_. Charlie lui faisait penser à un animal sauvage – un dragon, peut-être – blessé, qui tente de protéger furieusement les parties de son corps encore intactes.

Et, pourtant, le rouquin ne pleurait toujours pas.

Il frappait le mobilier, il fulminait, il envoyait valser son point dans l'un des murs de sa chambre, il ressemblait à quelqu'un emprisonné dans une cage. Mais il ne pleurait. Il semblait prendre beaucoup de soin à ne pas la regarder, non plus.

« Charlie, arrête ça, tu vas te faire mal... » fini-t-elle par dire, doucement.

Il s'immobilisa, comme si le ton de sa voix l'avait électrifié. Hermione fut satisfaite de constater que son intervention avait, au moins, fait cesser ses gestes brusques. Elle fit un geste vers lui, en même temps qu'il se retourna lentement afin de lui faire face. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard étonné, comme s'il se rappelait subitement sa présence dans la pièce. Soudain, sa mâchoire se contracta sous le coup de la colère.

Les paroles de Ginny tournaient en boucle dans la tête du dragonnier, comme un tourne-disque qui ne s'arrête jamais. L'impression qu'il avait eu, quelques instants plus tôt, que sa tête était en train de devenir une bouillore sifflante se métamorphosa en un volcan qui crachait d'épais volutes de fumées noires et de morceaux de lave en fusion. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti, un jour, une colère aussi sourde. Il tremblait littéralement de rage.

« C'est quoi, ton problème? » cracha-t-il.

Hermione, loin d'être impressionnée par le dragonnier arqua un sourcil. Malgré tout, elle ouvrit la bouche, un peu insultée par l'attitude générale du jeune homme.

« Mon problème? » tiqua la médicomage. « Mon problème à moi? C'est une blague, c'est ça? »

« Oui, _ton problème_! » acquiesça le dragonnier. « Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu n'en as pas assez que je te repousse sans cesse, il faut, en plus, que tu me fasses chier comme ma sœur? »

La jeune femme eut un petit mouvement de recul face aux propos de Charlie. Ses mains entrèrent en contact avec le bureau derrière elle, alors qu'elle ne lâcha pas le rouquin du regard.

Elle eut momentanément envie de se mettre à lui hurler dessus et de faire éclater la déception, l'irritation et la désillusion qu'elle avait vécu dans les huit derniers jours. Elle avait envie de lui dire à quel point son départ l'avait blessée, qu'elle avait eut l'impression d'être revenue à la case départ avec lui. Elle avait envie de l'insulter et de l'envoyer proprement praître.

Son coeur faisait une course folle dans sa cage thoracique et malgré son envie de lui sauter à la gorge, Hermione s'évertuait à rester – ou tout du moins à paraître – calme. Ça ne rimerait à rien de se précipiter sur ce chemin-là. Elle commençait à connaître leurs patterns : si la jeune femme commençait à crier toute sa rage sur lui, ils partiraient, chacun, de leur côté. Blessé.

Malgré sa fierté, malgré tous les sentiments négatifs qui lui inspiraient, la médicomage _savait _qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter l'homme devant elle. Hermione voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, elle voulait qu'il lui dise 'je t'aime', elle le voulait, lui.

Elle décida, alors, de mettre de côté ce qu'elle ressentait pendant un moment pour retrouver cette personne qu'elle aimait sous cette épaisse couche de colère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'essaies de me repousser? » réussi-t-elle à formuler, retrouvant un ton calme et maîtrisé. « J'essaie de t'aider. »

Les lèvres du rouquin se plissèrent. Ses yeux la détaillaient. Il était surpris. Elle était sensée lui hurler dessus. Elle était sensée entrer dans son jeu. Son étonnement traversa son visage une poignée de secondes avant de retrouver l'air dur, qu'il arborait depuis qu'il avait quitté la tente.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. J'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. » grogna-t-il.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, tenter une nouvelle approche, l'apprivoiser. Quand elle tenta de lui prendre la main, il esquiva son geste de la même manière que si son contact avait le potentiel de le brûler.

« Ne me touche pas! » s'écria le dragonnier. « Va-t'en! C'est tout ce que je veux, que tu t'en ailles et que tu me laisses tranquille! T'es intelligente, il me semble, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas! »

La jeune femme croisa les bras, déterminée.

« Non. Non, je n'irai nulle part. »

« T'as pas entendu ma sœur? Tout le monde te trouve ridicule de vouloir rester avec moi, pourquoi tu ne les écouterais pas, hein? »

« Personne ne me trouve ridicule. » contra-t-elle, toujours aussi doucement. « Oui, je suis fâchée contre toi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer et de vouloir rester avec toi. »

Son ton posé exaspérait Charlie. La douceur qu'elle faisait preuve et sa détermination à rester calme ne faisait qu'alimenter sa colère. Il avait envie – besoin – qu'elle se mette en colère et qu'elle le quitte. Il voulait, désespérement, qu'elle le rejette, _elle aussi_.

C'était irrationnel.

Cependant, le dragonnier n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir de manière raisonnable. Il savait très bien que si elle partait, si elle franchissait cette porte et l'abandonnait, ça finirait de déchirer son coeur en lambeaux. Et, pourtant, ce nouveau départ confirmerait la culpabilité, la peine, la douleur et la colère, qui prenaient toute sa place dans son coeur et dans son cerveau. Saboter l'une des relations les plus importantes de sa vie était, à ses yeux, la meilleure façon de détourner la profonde tristesse et le sentiment d'injustice qui régnait en lui.

Alors, Charlie décida d'utiliser l'arme fatale. Celle, qu'il savait, metterait à néant tout ce calme et cette douceur qui émanait de la jeune femme.

« Et bien, moi je te trouve ridicule de rester avec moi. Tu devrais comprendre avec le temps que t'es seulement _une_ _bonniche que je fourre_! »

Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa, de la même manière que si elle avait reçu un coup dans le ventre. _Une bonniche que je fourre _– il y a deux semaines, elle lui avait avoué, sur son lit d'hôpital, qu'elle avait eu cette impression qu'elle n'était seulement que _ça_, pour lui. Et, maintenant, il avait le culot d'utiliser cette crainte pour se débrasser d'elle?

C'était bas. C'était digne d'un Serpentard.

Ce n'était pas Charlie Weasley. Ce n'était pas _son_ Charlie Weasley, à elle.

La jeune femme avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un inconnu qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Et, c'était la seule qui la retenait dans cette chambre. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, alors qu'elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et redressa les épaules avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.

Le rouquin semblait, lui-même un peu plus calme. Il la toisait prudemment. Dans un autre contexte, Hermione aurait pu en rire – ils ressemblaient à deux cow-boys dans un western qui débutent un combat au pistolet. Charlie fit un petit mouvement vers elle, ce qui contribua à lui faire croire qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ces paroles uniquement par méchanceté, mais parce qu'il était complètement perdu.

Merlin, qu'elle voulait croire cela.

« Je suis qu'une bonniche que tu fourres, hein? »

Son ton de voix n'avait plus rien de maîtrisé. Hermione ne contrôlait plus rien, en ce moment. Elle n'était plus rationnelle et la seule chose, qui lui venait à l'esprit, était de combattre le feu par le feu. Alors, la brune s'approcha de lui afin de le coincer contre le mur derrière lui et le fixa, le défiant de lui répondre par l'affirmative.

Charlie resta silencieux, pressentant qu'il se ferait gifler d'un moment à l'autre – et ce, quoi qu'il dise. Après trente secondes de silences, il eut l'impertinence d'hausser les épaules.

« Parfait. » trancha la jeune femme, de son ton le plus calme.

Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Vraiment.

Elle tira sèchement sur la cravate noire du dragonnier afin de l'attirer vers elle, et contre toutes attentes, la jeune femme s'empara brusquement de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qui se passait devant ce geste incongru. Une fois, le choc passé, les mains de Charlie escaladèrent le dos de la médicomage et terminèrent leur course sur la naissance de sa nuque, alors que ses doigts plongèrent douloureusement dans la peau du cou d'Hermione.

Elle grimaça, un peu, contre sa bouche et répondit à cet assaut en resserrant sa prise sur la cravate, ce qui fit augmenter la pression et la tension autour du cou du dragonnier. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent rudement et il la repoussa, finalement. En se reculant, il mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione, ce qui fit échapper un gémissement de douleur à la jeune femme – ou de plaisir, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Essoufflés, il s'observèrent, sans lâcher l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur l'autre : la nuque pour Charlie, la cravate pour Hermione.

« Lâche-moi. »

« Non. »

Son ton était sans appel.

« Je t'ai dis de me lâcher. »

Il n'avait même pas terminé de murmurer ces mots, qu'il avait de nouveau posé ses lèvres sur celles rougies de la médicomage. Hermione se pressa contre lui, réduisant la distance entre leurs corps. Ses mains faiblissaient sur le tissu noir et commencèrent à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Charlie. Ce dernier empoigna des boucles de la chevelure de la jeune femme et les tira brutalement afin qu'elle relève davantage la tête afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Le rouquin eut un grognement lorsque les ongles d'Hermione marquèrent sa peau. La rage qu'il avait ressenti était, rapidement, en train de se muer en une faim intolérable pour la jeune femme. Avant même qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il était en train de faire, le rouquin fit un geste afin de la tourner et de l'écraser furieusement contre le mur sur lequel, quelques secondes plus tôt, il était lui-même coincé. Ses mains relâchèrent sa tignasse et vinrent serrer la taille fine de la brune. La bouche d'Hermione migra vers le cou du jeune homme sur lequel elle faisait pleuvoir les morsures et les baisers.

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller. » murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Effrontément, Hermione continua d'embrasser l'épiderme du dragonnier et détacha le dernier bouton de sa chemise. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de mieux atteindre l'oreille du jeune homme.

« Tu n'as qu'à me lâcher. » souffla-t-elle dans son oreille, ce qui donna la chair de poule à Charlie. Puis, elle mordilla le lobe de son oreille, ce qui provoqua un petit hoquet au rouquin. « Si tu veux, tant que ça que je m'en aille. »

« Merlin... » grogna-t-il, alors que ses mains remontèrent vers la fermeture-éclair de la robe d'Hermione.

Il tira maladroitement afin de l'ouvrir, et découvrit les épaules ainsi que la poitrine de la jeune femme. Charlie mordilla, suçota, embrassa cette nouvelle partie de peau. Tandis qu'elle, elle gémissait, déboutonnait son pantalon et griffait son torse ou son dos.

Lorsqu'elle s'appliquait à baisser son pantalon, il la fit reculer légèrement – comme si subitement il était, de nouveau, apte à réfléchir de manière logique. Le jeune homme l'observait, en fronçant les sourcils, ses mains toujours posées sur les côtés de la médicomage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hermione? »

Son ton paraissait plus calme, bien qu'il soit exaspéré. Son ton ne cadrait pas avec l'érection que la jeune femme pouvait sentir contre son ventre, ou ses lèvres meurtries. Pourtant, le ton qu'il emprunta défit un noeud dans son coeur.

« Tu m'as dit que j'étais qu'une bonniche que tu aimais fourrer. » dit-elle, d'un ton détaché. « Je fais, apparemment, la seule chose pour laquelle tu dis m'apprécier. »

Les mains de Charlie la lâchèrent brusquement. Il l'observait, atterré et paralysé par les dernières paroles d'Hermione. Le coup de grâce. Elle en était certaine. Elle venait de gagner cette guerre et le faire, complètement, redescendre sur la Terre ferme.

Il ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer immédiatement. Le dragonnier était incertain de comment agir, par la suite. Il se sentait confus, idiot, perdu. Il n'y avait plus de colère, plus de faim... Il n'y avait qu'un vide intersidéral douloureux. Il n'y avait plus que la peur de perdre la jeune femme devant lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'une tempête déchaînée de tristesse qui l'ébranlait.

« Quoi? » hoqueta-t-il, faiblement.

L'espoir fleurissait dans le coeur d'Hermione mais, elle eut tout de même le culot d'ajouter :

« Tu m'as bien comprise, Charlie. »

Il secoua la tête, vivemment. Le jeune homme semblait complètement désemparé, proche de la panique.

« Non. Non. _Non_. » répéta-t-il.

Le dragonnier fit un geste pour s'éloigner de la jeune femme, qui s'était tenue immobile et elle lui attrapa l'intérieur du coude afin qu'il reste près d'elle. Doucement, la brune embrassa chaque partie du visage de Charlie qu'elle était capable d'atteindre avec toute la tendresse, dont elle était capable alors qu'il semblait lutter contre la vague déferlante d'émotions qui rugissait en lui.

« Reviens-moi, Charlie. » supplia-t-elle, à travers les baisers qu'elle posait sur sa peau. « S'il te plaît. »

La médicomage continua de réciter cette phrase, comme une prière. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se battre contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, les bras du dragonnier entourèrent la taille de la jeune femme et ses genous flanchèrent, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Charlie cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de la brune et la coinça dans l'étau de ses bras solidement – comme s'il s'accrochait désespérement à une bouée de sauvetage, en pleine tempête. La Gryffondor passa ses mains de chaque côté du rouquin afin d'atteindre son dos et caressa lentement, d'un geste régulier, la colonne vertébrale du dragonnier.

Elle comprit que Charlie s'était mis à pleurer, lorsqu'elle sentit des gouttes d'eau, _des larmes_,réalisa-t-elle, couler le long de son épaule, jusqu'à sa poitrine. La main gauche de la brune continua inlassablement ses caresses dans le dos, alors que l'autre alla se loger dans l'épaisse chevelure rousse du dragonnier.

Il pleurait. Sans être capable de s'arrêter.

À certains moments, lorsque ses pleurs s'intensifièrent, la respiration de Charlie s'accélérait à un tel point qu'Hermione crue qu'il allait s'arracher ses poumons. Alors, la jeune femme répétait « Inspire, Charlie. Expire. ». Un retour de balancier. Ils avaient échangé de place. C'était elle, maintenant, son ancre. Il écoutait ces mots, qui avaient construit le début de leur relation, et réussissait à reprendre un rythme régulier.

« Elle me manque. » trembla le jeune homme.

« Je sais, Charlie. » Elle posa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. « Je sais. »

Elle ne savait plus combien de temps s'était passé. Hermione avait perdu le fil du temps. Les sanglots commencèrent à s'espacer et les reniflements à devenir plus présent.

La jeune femme tenta pour une énième fois de transposer son poids d'un genou à l'autre, en grimaçant. Tout son corps était endolori par la position dans laquelle, ils étaient placés. Cependant, la médicomage continuait, infatigablement, ses mouvements dans le dos de Carlie et dans ses cheveux. Elle taisait, sans aucune difficulté, cette douleur physique afin que le jeune homme vive – enfin – ses émotions.

Le geste d'Hermione attira l'attention du jeune homme. Il se recula vivement et il s'assit sur le plancher de la chambre. La vue du visage de Charlie brisa, un peu, le cœur de la médicomage et, comme il avait fait à de multiples reprises, elle se pencha vers lui afin d'essuyer les larmes sur ses joues avec ses deux pouces.

« Je suis désolé. » Charlie renifla. « Ma belle. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je... J'étais tellement... »

La brune déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres sèches du rouquin, avant d'embrasser ses joues remplies de larmes, comme si elle tentait de les effacer.

« Je te le jures... » continua le dragonnier, qui resserra brusquement sa prise qu'il exerçait sur sa taille, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle en aille assez et qu'elle le quitterait.

Hermione se retrouva assise sur lui. Ils faisaient une belle paire : elle était en soutien-gorge, la moitié de sa robe enlevée et le bas de celle-ci retroussée jusqu'au début de ses cuisses, alors que lui avait sa chemise complètement ouverte, les pantalons un peu baissé et la cravate qui traversait son torse. Aucun des deux n'en avait cure.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête de la même manière qu'un enfant pris en faute. Il y avait un monde entre l'agressivité qui se dégageait de lui, plus tôt et là, maintenant.

« Charlie. » Ses mains vinrent encadrées son visage, qu'elle releva. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » répondit-il, rapidement, comme s'il voulait réduire toute possibilité qu'elle ajoute un '_mais_', à la fin.

Elle l'observa avec indulgence et déposa son front contre le sien.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux? »

« Je crois... » dit-il, lentement.

Il relâcha son emprise sur la taille d'Hermione et il passa une main sur son visage et enleva ses lunettes, qui étaient embuées et se gratta le coin des yeux. Puis, il les remit en place sur son nez, n'essayant même pas de les nettoyer.

« Ça va mieux... Enfin... J'ai l'impression de dormir debout. » Il grimaça. « Je dois aller voir Gin pour m'excuser... Mon père, aussi. »

« Bien. » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Sache, aussi, au passage que bien que je t'aime, Charlie Weasley, je reste en colère contre toi. »

Sur ces mots, elle se releva péniblement, en faisant une grimace à chacun des mouvements que ses muscles endoloris faisaient. Le dragonnier posa sa main dans l'intérieur de coude afin de la retenir et elle s'immobilisa, à moitié levée et et penchée vers lui.

« Quoi? » s'étrangla le rouquin.

« Charlie, tu es parti. » souligna-t-elle, doucement, en scrutant le visage devenu blême du jeune homme. « Tu es parti, sans rien dire. Tu es parti, alors que tu m'as promis de ne plus jamais me refaire un coup pareil. Tu ne m'as même pas envoyé une lettre pour t'expliquer, rien. Et, ensuite, tu me dis pleins d'atrocités... Tu crois, quoi? Je suis en colère, Charlie. »

Le ton de voix doux qu'Hermione utilisait était une totale opposition à la teneur des mots qu'elle utilisait. Il lâcha son bras et elle termina de se relever. Ses articulations craquèrent dans un bruit sonore. Elle fit une petite grimace sous le bruit dégoûtant, avant de constater que le bas de son dos était moins douloureux.

« Mais... » commença le dragonnier, en se relevant à son tour, péniblement.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter.

La jeune femme passa une main dans son cou et sur sa poitrine afin d'essuyer larmes, qui avaient commencé à sécher. Et, elle replaça sa robe et tenta de remonter la fermeture-éclair par elle-même. Charlie se releva, lui aussi, et naturellement, la brune se retourna afin qu'il l'aide à fermer la robe. Lorsque cela fut terminé, elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa pour une énième fois sur la joue.

Le dragonnier nageait dans la confusion. Totalement.

Tout d'abord, il l'insultait et elle ne disait rien. Ensuite, elle se ruait vers lui. Puis, il pleurait. Après, ils parlaient. Et, elle lui disait qu'elle était furieuse. Finalement, elle agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça ne faisait aucun sens.

Hermione éclata d'un petit rire devant l'air qu'arborait le rouquin.

« Charlie, je te connais. » dit-elle en reboutonnant la chemise avec un petit sourire. « Tu as agi comme ça, parce que... _Tout ça_, c'était trop pour toi. Je le comprends. Et, ce n'est pas le moment pour te crier dessus mon mécontentement ou le fait que je déçue. Ça... Viendra. Plus tard. Considère ceci comme une _pause _de la potentielle dispute qu'on pourrait avoir. Pour le moment, gère ces funérailles et ta peine que tu as. On verra, ensuite. »

Lorsqu'elle éloigna sa main, il l'attrapa en plein vol pour la porter à ses lèvres et embrasser chacun avec une douceur qui la plombait à la fois sur place et qui faisait augmenter la cadence de son coeur et de sa respiration.

« Merci, Hermione. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » dit-elle d'une voix rauque. « Et, cesse de me regarder comme ça, sinon je vais vraiment avoir envie de continuer ce qu'on a commencé, tantôt. » La jeune femme souffla en reprenant le contrôle de sa main. « Et, tu dois parler à ton père et à ta soeur. »

La médicomage décida de se soustraire à son envie de l'embrasser, elle ne réussirait jamais à sortir de cette chambre, sinon. Elle le contourna et marcha vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Avant de disparaître, elle se tourna, avec toujours cet air indulgent sur le visage.

« Je vais voir Ron et je t'attends chez moi. À ta place, je commencerai à trouver des moyens de me faire pardonner. »

.

.

.

Charlie n'eut pas besoin de chercher pendant de longues minutes afin de trouver son père : il était assis sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il parlait avec Molly, pendant qu'elle préparait un repas. Ce spectacle vint chambouler le dragonnier davantage qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Arthur semblait tellement fragile sans son épouse, à ses côtés – comme s'il ne se rappelait plus comment vivre sans elle.

Sans un mot, le dragonnier vint s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises face à celle qu'occupait son père. D'emblée, Charlie s'excusa pour son comportement. Et, sans surprise, le professeur d'études des moldus lui pardonna.

Puis, ils se mirent à parler.

Beaucoup.

Le jeune homme aborda prudemment ses sentiments, ses craintes et ses peurs. Son père l'écouta, patiemment et bienveillant. Ils parlèrent de Molly et de certains souvenirs. À un moment, Arthur pleura. À un autre, ce fut au tour de Charlie.L'intervention d'Hermione – qui avait pris le dragonnier au dépourvu – avait supprimé cette digue qui l'empêchait de vivre ses émotions.

Ils passèrent presque une heure à parler, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fasse irruption dans la cuisine. Celui-ci rougit et se balança sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise d'interrompre leur conservation. Il annonça que Ginny était sous le chapiteau et qu'elle voulait parler au dragonnier. Charlie le remercia et le Survivant mentionna qu'il allait quitter, tout en promettant à Arthur de venir le visiter dès que possible à la Chaumière aux coquillages. Après le transplanage d'Harry, le dragonnier se leva afin de quitter la cuisine.

« Merci, papa. » Charlie esquissa un sourire. « Ça m'a fait du bien te parler. »

Le père de famille se leva.

« Nous avons toujours été fiers de toi, mon fils. » Arthur le serra dans ses bras, alors que des larmes surgirent, de nouveau, dans les yeux de Charlie à l'utilisation du pronom '_nous_'. Son père se recula. « Soit un peu plus indulgent envers toi-même, veux-tu. Personne ne te reproche d'être toi-même, tu as le droit d'être indépendant. Mais cesse de repousser toutes les personnes qui t'aiment, Charlie. Laisse-toi être aimé et être heureux. Ma femme et moi avons élevés sept enfants merveilleux. Pas six. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en coin, avant de soupirer et d'hocher la tête. Il remercia, encore, son père et le serra, une nouvelle fois, dans ses bras. Le deuxième fils des Weasley quitta, ensuite, la maison et marcha en direction du chapiteau.

La pluie avait cessé, mais en quelques enjambées, seulement, les bottines du dragonnier redevinrent imbibées d'eau dû à l'herbe mouillée. Une odeur d'humidité et de terre emplirent ses narines. Le jour commençait à décliner.

Arrivé devant la tête, il en repoussa le pan, qui servait de porte, et il entra. Tout le monde était parti. Plusieurs chaises, qui avaient servies pour la cérémonie, avaient été déplacées lors de la lecture des testaments, mais la majorité était toujours à leur place. Une lumière, probablement magique, permettait d'illuminer l'intérieur du chapiteau dans un lampadaire suspendu.

Seule, Ginny était assise sur l'une des chaises au premier rang. Charlie se gratta lentement la mâchoire et marcha vers elle. Il se laissa choir sur la place à côté, ce qui fit relever la tête de sa soeur, qui tourna son corps vers lui.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant de parler, les deux, en même temps. Les deux se grattèrent l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

« Toi, d'abord. » dit, finalement, Charlie.

Elle hocha de la tête, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

« Je m'excuse, Charlie. _Vraiment_. Ce que je t'ai dit est horrible et impardonnable. C'était... Je-Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire toutes ces choses. Je ne les pensais pas. _Pour de vrai_. Tu es un grand frère formidable et je m'en veux de t'avoir dit tout ça... Je m'en veux de t'avoir envoyé une beugléante, j'aurais dû essayer de te comprendre, mais j'étais... Je suis tellement en colère et je fais des trucs horribles. »

« Ce n'est rien, Ginny... Je comprends... »

« Non, ce n'est pas rien! » continua sa sœur. « Je sais comment tu es, je t'adore et je ne veux jamais que tu changes... Bon, j'aimerais, peut-être, que tu viennes plus souvent en Angleterre, mais sinon... » Les deux échangèrent un petit sourire complice et Ginny se mordit la lèvre. « Je suis ignoble... Je suis invivable depuis la mort de maman... Neville doit avoir envie de me jeter à ses plantes carnivores pour que je cesse de lui prendre la tête... Je... Je m'excuse. »

Le dragonnier passa son bras sur les épaules de la rédactrice pour l'attirer vers lui. Naturellement, elle vint s'appuyer contre lui, tout en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Je m'excuse, moi aussi. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait de la peine... Tu n'as, peut-être, pas totalement pensé ce que tu m'as dit, mais je t'ai donné des occasions de m'en vouloir. Je suis désolé d'être parti... Honnêtement, je ne croyais pas que ça pourrait te... Vous mettre en colère ou vous blessez... Je ne pensais pas vraiment à tout ça... »

« C'est normal, Charlie. Nous sommes ta famille. »

Il hocha de la tête, se rappelant vaguement les hurlements de la benjamine et les siens à ce sujet, plus tôt.

« Je sais... Et, je suis désolé d'avoir dis toutes ces âneries, je croyais avoir besoin d'être seul, alors que... J'avais seulement besoin de... D'accepter _tout ça_. »

Le jeune homme avait repris les termes d'Hermione, mais ils cadraient plutôt bien avec ce qu'il ressentait. Sa sœur se releva, lui jetant un coup d'œil, intriguée.

« Tu acceptes... _Tout ça_? La mort de maman... Tu l'acceptes? »

« Non. » répliqua-t-il, franchement. « Non, mais je crois que je suis sur un meilleur chemin que celui sur lequel j'étais, dans la dernière semaine. J'ai commencé à construire un cabanon... Ou je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi pour essayer de me changer les idées... _T'imagines_? »

Ginny rigola.

« Et, ça tient debout? »

« Je suis à 99% certain que lorsque je vais revenir les murs vont être tombés. » lâcha-t-il, en riant, lui aussi.

L'ancienne poursuiveuse regarda, pendant une trentaine de secondes et elle prit l'une des mains du dragonnier dans les siennes.

« Elle est merveilleuse, cette Hermione, hein? » devina-t-elle.

Il pencha un peu la tête vers l'arrière, observant le plafond du chapiteau et il eut un petit éclat de rire.

« Oh, ça oui. » approuva Charlie.

« Vous avez l'air bien, ensemble. » décréta la jeune femme. « Vous avez l'air heureux. »

Le dragonnier acquiesça, bien qu'il eût l'impression d'avoir un bouchon dans la gorge à l'idée de ce qui pouvait l'attendre, lorsqu'il transplanerait chez Hermione.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les cadres de sa mère et de sa belle-sœur posés à l'avant. Molly leur faisait de grands gestes des bras afin de les saluer. Ils restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, à regarder les différentes images de leur mère.

« Maman serait fière de nous, je crois. » déclara Ginny, avec un sourire. « Elle avait tellement les disputes, en horreur. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » acquiesça Charlie.

Tout comme la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père, ils se mirent à parler de leur mère. Ils se rappelèrent des anecdotes. Puis, à un moment, quand le sujet devint beaucoup trop douloureux, ils abordèrent leur vie.

Ils bavardèrent sur leur travail. À un moment, Charlie lui avoua qu'il avait commencé à penser à l'avenir avec Hermione – en passant sous silence sa peur qu'elle en ait assez de lui. Sa sœur fut ravie d'entendre ces mots et lui mentionna, avec humour, qu'elle avait toujours été certaine que sa meilleure amie finirait en couple avec lui.

Un peu plus tard, Ginny se racla la gorge et se tritura les doigts, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas si Hermione te l'as dit, mais je suis enceinte. »

Le dragonnier se tourna vers elle vivement et la serra dans ses bras, ravi pour elle.

« Félicitations, Gin! Wow! C'est formidable! » s'exclama-t-il.

La benjamine eut un petit sourire et se recula pour regarder son frère, avec une mine un peu renfrognée. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise, tout en regardant droit devant elle.

« Charlie, je dois le dire... Je dois le dire à quelqu'un, et... »

« Gin? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas Neville, le père. »

Il l'observa pendant de longues minutes, sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait dire à cela? Rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Je suis là, Gin. » formula le dragonnier. « Je suis là. Nous sommes là. On est une famille. On va être là, peu importe la décision que tu vas prendre. »

Il savait, juste aux reniflements qu'elle tentait d'étouffer, qu'elle pleurait. Charlie se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui, comme s'il cherchait à la protéger d'une menace. Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa soeur.

« Quoi que tu décides, maman _est_ fière de toi, Gin. Toi et moi, on est doués pour se taper sur la tête mais... T'es la petite soeur la plus merveilleuse du monde. Arrête. »

La rouquine secoua la tête, tout en pleurant de nouveau dans les bras de son frère. Ils restèrent comme ça, longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme soit capable de faire une tentative d'humour.

Non, le coeur de la famille Weasley n'était pas mort avec Molly. Envers et contre tous, malgré toutes les tempêtes qui s'acharneraient sur eux, ils resteraient une famille.

.

**NDA:** Ouf! Des funérailles chargées en émotion! Alors, comme vous vous y entendez, probablement, il ne reste qu'une poignée de chapitre à cette histoire (je dirais, environ, cinq).

En ce qui concerne la révélation de Ginny, êtes-vous surpris? Alors, je dois dire que c'est devenu une preuve pour moi et, bien que je vais l'aborder à certains moments dans les chapitres à venir, c'est surtout la prémisse d'un OS que j'aimerais écrire. Beaucoup d'amour dans ces temps difficiles de confinement! J'essaie d'écrire rapidement les prochains chapitres (je promets rien, je suis définitivement incompatible avec la planification).


	24. Vingt-trois

_Contraintes relevées : _Écrire sur Hermione / Écrire sur le couple Charlie x Hermione / Écrire sur le fandom Harry Potter / Placer le mot 'deuil' / Un personnage est de mauvaise humeur à cause d'un autre personnage

* * *

I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay

_lady gaga, millions reasons_

_._

_**Samedi**_, 4 août 2005

Harry n'aurait pu dire qu'est-ce qui le réveilla en premier – une porte d'armoire claquée qui résonnait dans la maison, le bruit de la vaisselle manipulée ou le son d'un couteau qu'on devait avoir lancé dans l'évier. Par contre, son esprit endormit analysa rapidement que la présence de ces bruits n'était pas _normale_. Le jeune homme étira son bras afin de tâtonner, à côté de son lit de fortune établi dans la salle de rangement de la maison de Ron, le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes.

Non, ce n'était pas normal qu'un tel raffut provienne de la cuisine.

Le Survivant constata que la pièce commençait tout juste à être éclairée faiblement par les premières lueurs de l'aube. Ron comatait dans sa chambre. Harry avait, lui-même, amené le corps inerte par le sommeil et l'alcool du rouquin dans son lit quelques heures plus tôt. Et, il était impossible que Ron soit en état de se relever au vu des bouteilles que les deux aurors avaient laissées derrière eux – Harry avait encore participé au processus de vider une bouteille de whisky pur feu, de manière raisonnable, bien sûr.

Si son meilleur ami avait semblé être capable de gérer les émotions qui l'avaient assailli durant les funérailles, il s'était complètement effondré dès qu'Hermione l'avait ramené, lui, Céleste et Teddy, à la maison. Quand Harry était revenu du Terrier, il avait aidé sa meilleure amie à border les enfants et la jeune femme était partie. Sans surprise, Ron avait attendu que la brune quitte la maison pour se lever et commencer son manège quotidien. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait. Comme si Ron n'osait pas – ou avait honte – boire devant Hermione. Le brun avait l'infime conviction que c'était la manière que son meilleur ami avait choisi afin de ménager la médicomage : éviter qu'elle le voie dans cet état désastreux et aviné afin de tenter d'anesthésier son désespoir et son deuil. De toute manière, c'était le Survivant qui était le plus à même de le gérer dans ces moments-là. Ron aurait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, blessé Hermione.

Dans ce contexte, il était, alors, incongru et anormal qu'autant de bruits puissent provenir de la cuisine. L'auror se leva du matelas déposé au sol et s'empara du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, sois un fer à repasser, comme arme – _vraiment?_ – trop endormi pour songer à prendre sa baguette posée à côté de l'emplacement où s'était trouvé ses lunettes, quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry sortit de la pièce de rangement sur la pointe des pieds, seulement vêtu d'un chandail gris trop grand et d'une paire de boxeurs noirs, et il descendit les escaliers de la maison en tâchant d'analyser les soins qu'il entendait.

Le Survivant s'immobilisa, surpris, fer à repasser brandit, sur le seuil de la cuisine quand il découvrit la source de tous ces bruits. Son retomba mollement contre sa hanche devant ce spectacle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques? » demanda le jeune homme, hébété.

Hermione, cheveux plus pêle-mêles que jamais, en pyjama, se tenait face à lui. Elle maniait un couteau et coupait de manière énergique des céleris. Un chaudron bouillait sur la cuisinière derrière elle.

La brunette _cuisinait_. Mais... _Pourquoi_?

Harry observait la scène sans y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Un problème d'algèbre insoluble. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, peut-être qu'un nouvel angle de vue changerait quelque chose dans l'intellectualisation de ce spectacle burlesque, irrationnel et hautement improbable.

La jeune femme releva la tête et elle fronça des sourcils. Plus vite que son ami, elle se reprit et fit un geste circulaire de son couteau.

« Du tricot. » déclara-t-elle ironiquement. « De la cuisine, _franchement_. »

Harry s'approcha de l'ilot de cuisine et déposa son arme – _pouvait-on vraiment accorder fer à repasser et arme ensemble? _– sur le comptoir.

Une forte odeur nauséabonde s'échappait par volute du chaudron et il s'efforça de ne pas grimacer. Il échoua. La médicomage n'avait jamais été douée en cuisine. En soi, elle se débrouillait assez pour ne pas mourir de faim. Cependant, dès qu'elle modifiait une seule et simple indication d'une recette, le plat devenait automatiquement infect. C'était, aussi, prévisible qu'une loi de physique.

Finalement, ce devait être _précisément_ cette odeur qui l'avait réveillé plus que toute la cacophonie qu'elle produisait.

« Oui, ça j'avais deviné. » s'agaça l'auror, en replaçant systématiquement ses lunettes sur son nez. « Mais... _Pourquoi_? »

« Pourquoi, quoi? » siffla la brune. « Je ne te demandes pas pourquoi, _toi_, tu débarques avec un fer à repasser. »

« Il est... » Le Survivant plissa des yeux afin de déchiffrer les chiffres lumineux du cadran du four. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Donc, il est 4h35 du matin et tu me demandes... » Il poussa un long soupir. « Je ne m'attends pas _vraiment_ à être réveiller par une personne qui semble avoir oublier que la plupart de la population _normale_ dort à une heure pareille. »

« D'accord, et? » fustigea la jeune femme, comme si elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. « Tu pensais m'attaquer avec un fer à repasser? » Elle étouffa difficilement un rictus. « Très menaçant. Tu devrais amener cette arme-là dans tes missions, Harry. »

Son absence de bonne volonté commençait furieusement à l'agacer. Il n'avait jamais été la bonne humeur incarnée dès son réveil, mais ce matin absurde battait des records.

« Je dormais. » clama le Survivant, mécontent. « Tu comprendras que à quatre _fucking_ heures du matin, mes capacités intellectuelles ne sont pas à leurs meilleures formes. »

Hermione secoua la tête et elle roula des yeux si fort qu'il crut les entendre bouger dans leurs orbites.

« T'exagères. »

« Hermione, _par Merlin_, s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques? » s'exaspéra le Survivant.

Dans un autre contexte, cette situation surréaliste l'aurait fait rire. Il était fort probable, d'ailleurs, que dans deux jours, Harry allait en rire. Présentement, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : regagner son lit et, peut-être, assassiner – gentiment, tout de même – Hermione pour son manque de collaboration doublé de ce réveil à une heure où le soleil n'était, même pas, encore levé.

La médicomage resta parfaitement stoïque pendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer à hacher les légumes – ou plutôt de les martyriser devant les gestes vigoureux qu'elle y mettait. Harry se rendit rapidement de l'autre côté du comptoir afin de freiner son amie dans ses mouvements et lui arracher l'arme du crime de ses mains.

« Tu vas te couper un doigt, si tu continues. » tenta-t-il.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard. Elle croisa les bras, avant de perdre patience et de s'emparer d'une cuillère en bois afin de mélanger ce que contenait la casserole.

« Hermione – »

« Je fais une sauce bolognaise, _voilà_, ce que je fais. » le coupa la brunette, rudement. « Content? Maintenant, si tu es pour continuer à me poser des questions évidentes va te recoucher. »

« Tu agis comme une enfant. » commenta Harry sèchement.

Donc, il était suicidaire.

Le Survivant resta, toutefois, impassible. Il était très peu impressionné par l'humeur meurtrière de sa meilleure amie – bon, peut-être, un peu, car il eut un petit mouvement de recul lorsque le visage de la jeune femme perdit de la couleur et qu'elle grinça des dents en lui lançant un regard noir. Il devait changer d'attitude, s'il voulait avoir une chance de désamorcer la bombe nucléaire, qui menaçait d'exploser d'un instant à l'autre, devant lui.

« Alors t'as forcément raté un truc, parce que ça ne sent pas du tout ça. » Le sous-directeur des aurors se pencha afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du chaudron. « Et, ça ressemble... Je dirais, à 65% à une sauce bolognaise. Un pourcentage pas assez haut pour que j'aie envie d'y gouter – et que j'aie peur que t'empoisonne Teddy. »

Il y avait des bulles anormalement blanchâtres qui éclataient, dû à l'ébullition, sur le dessus de la sauce rouge avec des morceaux de légumes qui avaient été coupés grossièrement – assez gros pour qu'il y ait un potentiel risque d'étouffement. Bref, le repas serait une tuerie. Et, pas dans le bon sens de l'expression.

Harry tentait bravement l'humour. L'absence de changement sur le visage de son amie lui laissa penser que c'était un échec lamentable.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit-il comme s'ils avaient une discussion totalement normale. « Pourquoi, tu – »

« Je ne réussissais plus à dormir. »

Le sous-directeur des aurors se dirigea, le couteau toujours dans les mains afin d'éviter qu'elle s'en serve et qu'elle ait la brillante idée de l'attaquer, vers le réfrigérateur où il sortit un carton de jus.

« Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas dormi une seconde. » réfuta courageusement le Survivant.

La tête obstinément penchée vers l'avant et le silence de son amie lui intima qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Bien. Harry la contourna pour aller s'emparer d'un verre dans une armoire.

« Et pourquoi tu ne dors pas? »

Apparemment, se contenter de poser des questions simples étaient la meilleure façon de lui soutirer des informations.

Hermione ne lui jeta, d'ailleurs, aucun regard meurtrier et ne poussa aucun soupir furieux. Il était définitivement sur la bonne voie.

« Parce que. » répondit-elle. « Charlie me tape sur les nerfs. Il ronfle, il squatte mon lit, il... _Respire_. »

« Il respire... » répéta lentement Harry, abasourdi. « Je vois... » ajouta-t-il – alors que non, il ne _voyait pas du tout_. « Mais, encore? »

Hermione l'avait gratifié d'un long regard infiniment agacé. Elle relâcha faiblement sa poigne sur la cuillère en bois et poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme avait l'impression que ses veines pulsaient de colère et qu'un volcan menaçait à tout instant de déverser sa lave fumante et de grands panaches de fumées noires de rancœur. Elle était furieuse. Le contre-coup s'était-elle autodiagnostiqué, alors que Charlie sommeillait à côté d'elle dans son lit. Elle avait réagi beaucoup trop... Calmement à ses attaques dans la chambre d'enfance du dragonnier. Hermione avait si bien accusé le coup devant les paroles abjectes que son... – _comment devait-elle l'appeler, en réalité?_ – bref, que Charlie avait déversé sur elle. Trop bien.

Ce n'était pas elle d'agir, ainsi. La brunette était plutôt du type à redonner la monnaie de la pièce, coup sur coup, non pas à annihiler ce qu'elle ressentait afin de calmer l'autre personne dans la pièce.

La médicomage était, certes, adorable. Un modèle de pure gentillesse. Mais elle possédait un tempérament fort qui avait rendu la scène plutôt irréelle. Même Charlie l'avait constaté.

« Je suis... » commença-t-elle et s'interrompit. « Je ne sais pas... Je lui en veux. Je suis tellement... » Elle étouffa un cri de rage à peine contenu. « J'avais envie de lui dévisser la tête et de la donner à manger à Pattenrond. C'est ça le problème. Et... Et, en plus je ne peux même pas lui hurler dessus parce que je lui ai dit que je voulais lui laisser le temps de gérer tout... Ça. Mais je lui en veux! »

Elle lâcha définitivement la cuillère à ce stade-ci et des gouttelettes de sauces allèrent se loger sur toutes surfaces à proximité, dont les avant-bras d'Hermione, sous l'impact du geste. La médicomage grimaça face à la douleur occasionnée et s'empara d'un linge pour s'essuyer en se détournant du four.

« Je lui en veux tellement, Harry... Tu... » Sa voix se brisa, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration mais ses cordes vocales échappèrent un bruit plaintif. Elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air et d'étouffer. « Tu ne peux même pas... »

Ses poings se serrèrent et la peau du talon de ses paumes de mains devenaient plus laiteuse par le manque de circulation du sang. Elle marqua un temps comme si la jeune femme cherchait à réfréner les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Harry, qui l'observait, son dos appuyé contre le comptoir en granit, s'approcha d'elle. Il détestait la voir dans cet état.

« Si tu m'expliques, je pourrais, peut-être, essayer de comprendre? » proposa-t-il, à voix basse, après deux minutes de silence entre-coupé par la respiration hachée d'Hermione.

La brune releva les yeux et poussa un petit soupir frustré.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer. » argua-t-elle, fataliste. Ses mains vinrent s'appuyer contre la poignée du four, derrière son dos, et la jeune femme ferma les yeux. « Il m'a dit des trucs horribles pour me faire réagir quand... T'essayais de calmer Gin. Je sais qu'il ne le pensait pas, mais... »

« Mais ça fait mal? » déduisit Harry.

Elle opina. La bouche de la médicomage se plissa jusqu'à devenir une ligne fine pour tenter d'éviter les larmes corrosives qui lui piquaient les yeux de couler sur ses joues.

« Ça. » acquiesça-t-elle, la voix rauque. « Doublé du fait qu'il est parti, je... Je suis en colère contre lui. Je suis toujours en colère contre lui de toute façon. J'étais en colère avant qu'il arrive, j'étais en colère pendant qu'il était là... Et, maintenant, je suis _complètement _furieuse contre lui et j'ai atrocement peur que lorsque je retournerai à mon appartement, qu'il ait fichu le camp sans rien me dire. » débita-t-elle d'une traite en évitant de regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

Celui-ci sembla ne pas vouloir l'entendre de cette oreille, car il passa ses bras autour des frêles épaules de la médicomage et la serra contre lui. Hermione resta droite. La jeune femme était incertaine si elle voulait chercher – trouver serait le terme le plus juste – du réconfort ou non.

Le Survivant se pencha un peu plus vers elle et il déposa son menton sur l'épaule gracile de la brunette dans un geste purement enfantin. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de faire un froncement de nez et une grimace en apercevant une seconde fois la mixture qui bouillait, toujours, dans le chaudron derrière son amie.

Au vu de comment elle rejetait son étreinte en ne faisant aucun geste, il se recula. Dès qu'Harry la lâcha, la médicomage enroula ses bras autour de son corps – comme si elle se suffisait uniquement à elle-même qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autre.

« Hermione... » soupira l'auror. « Tu as toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur, toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère, d'avoir de la peine, de tout vivre cela... Mais c'est à _lui_ que tu dois en parler. »

Une larme se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la joue de la médicomage.

« Quand vas-tu cesser de faire passer les autres avant toi? » poursuivit Harry, en accentuant sur le dernier mot. « Tu fais toujours ça. Tu mets tout le monde sur un piédestal et tu t'oublies. Il a mal. Ron a mal. Gin a mal. J'ai mal. _Tu as mal_. Mais toi, toi, tu t'occupes de nous, tu t'occupes de Céleste et de Teddy... Qui s'occupe de toi? »

Hermione renifla.

Quelque chose se brisa soudainement en elle, la médicomage eut l'impression que ses jambes venaient de perdre cinq centimètres. Harry la reprit dans ses bras à l'instant même où il eut l'impression qu'elle allait tomber. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le repoussa pas et la jeune femme posa son front contre la poitrine de son meilleur ami.

« Je fais de l'auto-sabotage. » se diagnostiqua, encore une fois, la médicomage.

« Très probablement. » soupira Harry avec un petit sourire tendre.

Il choisit de taire le fait que lui-même devait être un expert dans la question.

Harry poussa un soupir et étira son bras afin d'éteindre la poignée pour éteindre l'élément de la cuisinière.

« Alors, tu as décidé que tu donnerais la vie dure à la cuisine de Ron pour te changer les idées? » s'amusa le jeune homme en changeant de sujet, alors que ses ongles caressaient le dos de sa meilleure amie à travers le t-shirt de pyjama.

« Hm. » grommela-t-elle. « J'avais peur de le réveiller et d'être si en colère que je lui arracherais la tête. Je me voyais, déjà, passé aux infos moldues. » confia la jeune femme.

« Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. » ria l'auror. « Tu es beaucoup trop pacifique pour ça. Mais sache que je sais comment cacher un corps, si cela peut t'éviter de me réveiller à des heures impossibles. »

Elle essuya ses larmes pendant qu'elle se détachait de lui.

« Sérieusement, Harry? La mort de Charlie contre trois heures de sommeil? »

Seul le début de son sourire amusé soulignait à quel point elle trouvait cette idée ridicule.

« Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point j'accorde de l'importance à la merveilleuse activité qu'est de dormir. »

« Il faut vraiment que tu revois tes priorités. » ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Cette parole leur rappela, cette première soirée que Ron, elle et lui avaient passés ensemble. Elle était loin l'époque où ils avaient failli se faire tuer par un cerbère qu'on avait caché au troisième étage de Poudlard.

Peut-être que cela aurait dû être considéré comme un signe que l'amitié des deux Gryffondors ne lui apporteraient que des ennuis? Pourtant, Hermione n'avait jamais regretté une seconde d'avoir menti pour les protéger lorsque le Troll était entré dans l'école, le soir d'Halloween. Les ennuis avaient scellé leur amitié.

« Et toi, tu dois dormir. » conclu Harry. « Allez viens. »

Il fit un signe du menton vers l'escalier et lentement elle obtempéra en acquiesçant. Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brunette et il la poussa gentiment vers le seuil de la pièce. Hermione s'arrêta, se rappelant ses activités culinaires quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ma... La sauce. » indiqua la jeune femme en penchant la tête vers le chaudron, toujours posé sur le four.

« Je vais le jeter, tantôt. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Il tapota gentiment son épaule. « Allez, viens. Tu dois être épuisée. »

« Tu peux la jeter dans les toilettes. » proposa la médicomage.

« Même les eaux usées n'en voudront pas, 'Mione. Et puis, tu devrais le savoir, c'est pas terriblement écologique comme idée. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

.

.

Cela prit exactement trente minutes à Hermione pour s'endormir. Elle s'était installée sur le matelas qu'elle avait occupé depuis les attaques à Ste-Mangouste et sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans la pièce de rangement. Harry était resté à côté d'elle, patiemment, jusqu'à ce que ses membres tressautent par des spasmes d'épuisement. Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, l'auror était descendu au rez-de-chaussée et il avait pris le temps de nettoyer toute la cuisine.

Jeter. Rincer. Laver. Répéter ces trois actions.

Lorsque la pièce fut rangée et les expériences culinaires de sa meilleure amie oubliées, le jeune homme prit place sur l'un des tabourets autour de l'îlot de cuisine. Naturellement, ses pensées s'orientèrent vers Drago.

Il avait, bien sûr, remarqué que son petit-ami avait assisté aux funérailles. Assis un peu plus loin, le Serpentard avait tout de même été présent et ce geste comptait énormément pour le Survivant. Les deux hommes avaient échangé quelques mots entre la mise à terre et la lecture des testaments puis, Drago était parti. Ce bref moment avait suffi à influer l'espoir en Harry à propos de leur situation. Ce n'était pas irrémédiable. Le Gryffondor frotta mécaniquement sa cicatrice sur son front pendant cinq secondes avant de se reprendre. Il avait toujours gardé cette habitude et bien malgré lui, il y avait toujours une part de lui-même qui était surprise qu'elle ne soit plus douloureuse.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'apparition de Teddy dans la cuisine, yeux endormis. Le garçon aux cheveux vert pomme, ce matin, marcha jusqu'à son parrain et ce dernier l'attrapa par les aisselles pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Hé, petit bonhomme. » salua affectueusement le Survivant.

Teddy dodelina de la tête et celle-ci vint s'appuyer contre l'épaule d'Harry. Cet enfant n'allait jamais être un lève-tôt, analysa le brun avec amusement. Le garçon toujours dans ses bras, il marcha jusqu'au salon où il prit place dans le sofa et alluma la télévision. Une dizaine de minutes, son neveu et lui s'étaient endormis ensemble.

.

.

Harry ne réussit pas à être étonné lorsqu'il trouva Céleste collé contre lui quand il se réveilla. La petite fille de quatre ans avait appuyé sa tête sur sa cuisse – la cuisse libre, car la tête de Teddy occupait l'autre – et elle avait couché le reste de son corps sur l'espace du sofa restant. Le jeune homme se questionna comment il avait pu ne pas s'éveiller devant le volume plutôt élevé des dessins animés qu'hurlaient la télévision.

Harry ne réussit pas à être étonné lorsque les deux enfants le supplièrent de faire des crêpes aux pépites de chocolat pour déjeuner. Il accepta sous condition d'incorporer des fruits dans le petit-déjeuner. Personne ne trouva rien à redire à cette proposition : rares étaient les personnes qui n'appréciaient pas des fraises ou des bananes avec du chocolat.

Harry ne réussit pas à être étonné lorsqu'à midi, Charlie Weasley transplana sur la galerie de la maison. Et de toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites depuis qu'il s'était fait réveiller à 4h30 par Hermione, c'était précisément l'élément dont il était le moins surpris.

.

.

« Tu sais où est Hermione? » demanda de but en blanc le rouquin.

Charlie semblait posséder une difficulté avec la notion d'immobilité de toute évidence. Le dragonnier, hyperactif, ne cessait de marcher dans la cuisine.

Lorsque le rouquin avait découvert l'appartement vide, sans aucun mot, il avait d'abord cru qu'elle était partie faire des courses. Puis, devant le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles et qu'il trouvait à considérer la situation anormale, Charlie avait commencé à se créer plusieurs scénarios – tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres.

Finalement, il avait décidé de venir vérifier auprès des personnes les plus susceptibles de savoir où la jeune femme s'était réfugiée : ses deux meilleurs amis.

Dans sa grande politesse, Harry lui avait offert un thé – qu'il avait décliné – et de s'asseoir – autre déclination. Le Survivant, qui devait impérativement s'occuper les mains afin d'éviter de se mettre à hurler impulsivement contre le frère de son meilleur ami pour l'état dans lequel Hermione était ce matin, amorça les étapes afin de se préparer lui-même un thé _English Breakfast_.

« Oui. » fini par opiner simplement le brun, peu généreux sur les détails.

« Alors? » s'impatienta le dragonnier. « Où est-elle? »

Le Survivant jeta un regard éloquent par-dessus ses lunettes à Charlie. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et l'observa en tâchant de maintenir vers la baisse son envie de secouer Potter dans tous les sens pour le faire réagir – et qu'il lâche cette foutue bouilloire.

« Potter. Harry. Harry Potter. La Terre appelle la Lune. » croassa le dragonnier en claquant des doigts afin d'attirer l'attention du Survivant après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Tu sais, elle est vraiment en colère contre toi. » répondit autrement le jeune homme. « Elle doit l'avoir répété au moins une dizaine de fois, ce matin. »

Charlie appuya ses mains sur le comptoir et il ferma les yeux. Harry eut l'impression qu'il venait de l'abattre ou qu'une mine anti-personnelle s'était abattue sur son interlocuteur.

Le dragonnier consentit, enfin, à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises. Le plus jeune le regarda alerte. D'une certaine manière, il s'attendait à devoir défendre les intérêts d'Hermione. Il s'attendait à ce que Charlie nie tout en bloc. Il s'attendait à entendre le verbe exagérer plusieurs fois.

« Je le savais. » répondit simplement le dragonnier, ce qui fit arqua un sourcil à l'auror.

« Pardon? »

« Je le – »

« Non, non. J'avais compris. » le coupa le brun. « Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que... Tu sois au courant. »

L'ambiance pour le moins froide entre eux sembla, tout à coup, se réchauffer.

« C'est, plutôt, évident. » soupira le plus vieux. « Elle me l'a dit, aussi, pour ensuite faire semblant que tout allait bien. »

« Ouais, c'est sa spécialité, ça. »

Charlie pouvait difficilement être plus en accord ces paroles.

La bouilloire qui sifflait interrompait le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Harry secoua la tête et de mauvaise grâce décida de collaborer.

« Elle dort. En haut. Dans la salle de rangement. Troisième porte à droite. »

« Merci, Harry. »

Le rouquin était, déjà, sur ses deux pieds.

« Charlie? » interpella le brun en réajustant ses lunettes en équilibre. « Je sais cacher un corps. »

« Quoi? » demanda le dragonnier, en plissant les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le Survivant.

« Ron, aussi, d'ailleurs. » poursuivit-il en ne prenant pas en considération l'intervention du roux. « On sait, aussi, comment déguiser des meurtres – c'est un truc qu'on apprend quand on devient auror. Si tu disparais, encore, pour revenir la bouche en cœur... NI lui, ni moi on va hésiter à te le faire regretter. »

Les menaces semblaient être complètement irréelles dans sa bouche et le dragonnier cru pendant deux secondes que c'était une mauvaise blague. Et, il aperçut la mine sérieuse que son interlocuteur arborait.

« C'est bon, Harry. »

« Quand je t'ai dit de réparer les pots brisés avec Hermione, il y a deux semaines, ce n'était certainement pas pour que tu les fracasses encore plus fort. »

« J'ai compris. C'est bon. J'ai fait une gaffe. »

Le brun tressaillit et sa mâchoire se contracta.

« La seule chose que je peux te dire, Charlie, c'est que tu n'as pas fait que _gaffer_. »

Une gaffe, c'était d'échapper des graines de _toasts _par terre.

Une gaffe, c'était d'envoyer la mauvaise lettre à la mauvaise personne.

Une gaffe, ce n'était pas de pulvériser un cœur déjà rafistoler.

Charlie se retourna une dernière fois vers le Survivant avant de quitter la cuisine. Il était bien décidé à lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce – Harry Potter n'était pas blanc comme neige.

« Je tiens juste à dire que pour un mec qui a probablement mis ma sœur en cloque, tu as quand même du front tout le tour de la tête. »

Et au vu du regard atterré du Survivant, Charlie eut l'impression qu'il venait de larguer une bombe digne d'Hiroshima et de Nagazaki dans la tête et dans le cœur d'Harry. Bien. Comme ça, ils ne seraient pas deux à avoir l'impression que leurs entrailles étaient décimées et anéanties.

.

.

Les yeux d'Hermione papillonnèrent lorsqu'elle sentit une main dans ses cheveux.

_Charlie la fixait_.

Hermione étouffa une petite plainte dans son oreiller – une tentative de refus de s'éveiller – alors qu'elle poussait tout son corps contre sa main, son bras, son torse, son bassin, lui.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

_Le sourire de Charlie_.

Il était gravé dans son esprit. Pourtant, Hermione était incapable de le reproduire parfaitement dans ses pensées sans le modèle devant ses yeux. Les doigts se figèrent dans un nœud formé par ses boucles brunes.

« Charlie? » murmura-t-elle, à demi consciente s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité.

_Les lèvres de Charlie contre la naissance de ses cheveux_.

« Oui? » répondit le dragonnier, à voix basse – sa vibration vint délicieusement chatouiller l'épiderme de la jeune femme.

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent et elle détailla le visage du jeune homme alors que ses doigts suivaient ses pensées. Ses phalanges passaient au peigne fin la mâchoire, la joue, le sourcil gauche, le front, l'arête du nez.

« Tu es là. » constata Hermione.

« Je suis là. » affirma le dragonnier.

« Tu vas partir? »

Le jeune homme hésita pendant quelques secondes à la manière de formuler la réalité. Le ton de voix alerte d'Hermione l'ébranla plus que ce à quoi il aurait pu penser. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Un départ était inévitable.

Sa vie était en Roumanie. Un jour ou l'autre, il allait devoir y retourner.

« Tu vas partir. » soupira la brunette, défaitiste.

« Je reste jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. » nuança-t-il.

« Et, ensuite? »

« Je vais revenir, je te le – »

« Non. » le coupa-t-elle. « Ne me fais plus de promesses que tu ne pourrais pas tenir. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à te détester. »

Il acquiesça la tête, lentement.

Charlie pouvait comprendre aisément son point de vue. Le jeune homme se coucha sur le lit et automatiquement elle vint nicher sa tête entre sa poitrine et son épaule. Les doigts d'Hermione jouaient paresseusement avec son t-shirt noir alors que ses doigts à lui continuaient leur manège dans la chevelure brune.

« Je vais revenir, alors. » murmura le jeune homme, bien décidé à regagner sa confiance.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle n'haussa que simplement des épaules, peu certaine de ce qu'il lui disait.

« Je ne parlais pas de la Roumanie. » expliqua-t-elle, enfin. « Tu vas partir. » répéta la jeune femme.

Ses yeux fixèrent un point au plafond. Et, Charlie comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il resserra l'étau que de ses bras autour d'elle de manière urgente.

« Non. » chuchota-t-il. « Non, je ne partirai pas. Tu es tout le temps avec moi, Hermione. Il n'y a pas une journée qui passe où ton visage ne tourne pas dans ma tête. Tu es toujours là, où que je sois. Tu me captives. Tu me... » Charlie s'empara brusquement des mains d'Hermione et les déposa sur son chandail noir, sur sa poitrine. « C'est ultra kitch, mais c'est tellement vrai… Tu… Je n'ai plus de contrôle sur mon cœur. À l'instant même où tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais m'accompagner en Roumanie. À l'instant même, où tu m'as regardé comme si je pouvais faire tout régler en un tour de main… J'ai plus aucun contrôle sur rien. »

La brune le regarda soufflée. Bouche bée. Désarmée. Incapable de dire prononcer quelque chose. Terrorisée et tremblante. Perdue et sans repères.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ses pensées fusaient de toute part et elle n'arrivait pas à les mettre en ordre. Hermione eut l'impression ultime qu'elle venait de se _shooter _à l'héroïne et qu'elle hallucinait. Ou, la présence de Charlie près d'elle était comme une drogue dure qui allait ronger tout son esprit rationnel. La médicomage n'était jamais capable de réfléchir rationnellement quand il s'agissait de lui.

« Tu es fâchée contre moi? » demanda Charlie, sa bouche contre l'épiderme de la médicomage.

« Tu es compliqué à aimer, Charlie. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je sais, je suis désolé. » concéda le dragonnier, en poussant un soupir. « Je suis désolé pour toi. Je suis désolé d'être incapable de t'aimer correctement, Hermione. Tu mérites tellement mieux que... _Ça_. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu es compliqué à aimer, mais tu es la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé. Et tu es la pire, aussi. J'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler, d'être constamment dans des montagnes russes et j'ai toujours peur de me faire éjecter du wagon. »

« On est deux maniaques du contrôle, hein… » soupira Charlie à voix basse en riant.

Hermione eut un sourire et dodelina de la tête. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le tissu de son chandail, parée à l'éventualité où ses mots lui donneraient l'idée absurde de la quitter.

« Je le suis tout de même un peu moins. » décréta Hermione. « Fâchée, je veux dire. »

« Tu veux que je te laisse seule? »

Elle secoua de la tête précipitamment.

« Jamais. »

Charlie n'eut besoin d'aucun argument supplémentaire pour rester collé contre elle sur ce matelas étroit déposé à même le sol. Il écouta attentivement chacun de ses battements de cœur, chacune de ses inspirations et chacun de ses soupirs.

Ils étaient en apesanteur, comme sur un _high _de l'autre.

Le rouquin se promit qu'il passerait les prochains jours – _les semaines, les mois, les années, s'il le fallait _– à se faire pardonner. Parce que là, avec Hermione au creux de ses bras, le monde entier prenait son sens. Comme deux pièces de morceaux de casse-tête égarées qu'on imbriquaient l'une dans l'autre.

* * *

**NOTE : **Je suis désolée pour cette immense attente! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé notre Harry (personnellement, je me suis particulièrement amusée à écrire ce chapitre que j'appréhendais beaucoup)! Big love & à bientôt xox

.

**RAR :**

Maddy : Oh merci beaucoup pour tes mots! «3 C'est vrai qu'il y a eu un changement plutôt drastique avec ces funérailles dans les actions de Charlie. Le pauvre ne sait pas tellement comment réagir face à tout cela! (j'imagine énormément Charlie comment _dealer_ avec les émotions et il préfère la compagnie des créatures/dragons parce que c'est plus simple comme ça) Et oui, Draco a des raisons de se méfier...


End file.
